Baby Daddy Bobby
by crazymancody895
Summary: After a visit to Bobby's parents house, Lori becomes pregnant with Bobby's child. Can she get through these 9 months with the help of her family? Rated M for abuse, strong language, sexual themes, and teen pregnancy. I also like to give special credit to ChickTristen94 for the cover image. AU
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

(It was just another typical day at the Loud House. Lincoln Loud was in his room reading _Ace Savvy_ comics in his underwear, while his sisters were doing their usual activities.)

Lincoln: "Aaahhh...nothing like reading _Ace Savvy_ in my undies to pass the time."

(Lincoln turns to face the readers.)

Lincoln: "You know, when you live in a family like this, there are times when a member of that family moves out, which might happen to Lori in the near future."

(Lincoln hears his watch beeping and checks it.)

Lincoln: "Oh! It's time for the next episode of _The Dream Boat_."

Lincoln drops his comic book, puts his pants on, and rushes downstairs.

A few minutes later...

Lincoln and his sisters were sitting on the couch watching _The Dream Boat_ until the first commercial break started. The oldest Loud sister, Lori, picks up her cell phone and starts chatting with her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago.

Lori: "So, Bobby...I think that Bronson might be Karen's first mate this episode."

Luna: "My money's still on Brock."

(Just then, a commercial came on with a tough looking hispanic man selling motorcycles.)

Salesman: "Hey, folks! My name is Alex Santiago! Do you wanna ride like men? Well, me and my amigos have great deals at Santiago Superbikes! Fast bikes for $49.99! If you don't like these bikes, then you are a stupid coward! We are open from 10 to 10 every day! Santiago Superbikes! Located on I-75, south of Royal Woods and north of Detroit! This is Alex Santiago saying 'Remember my name, buy my bikes, and ride like men!'"

(The commercial ends.)

Luna: "Awesome bikes!"

Lisa: "I see no generosity in that man."

Luan: "Well, I guess that's the _cycle_ of life! _(laughs)_ Get it?"

Lori: "Bobby? I gotta ask you something. Have you seen this _Santiago Superbikes_ commercial? Are you related to that guy? Ooooo...that's interesting. Would you mind introducing him to me? Come on, Boo-Boo Bear...it's time I got to know your family, besides Ronnie Anne. Aaaww, thanks. You're a real sweetheart. Me and my family will see you at your house. _Kissy-kissy_!"

(Lori hangs up.)

Lincoln: "What was all _that_ about?"

Lori: "We are all going to meet Bobby's father for the first time."

Leni: "Ooooh! What does he look like?"

Lynn: "Seriously? You _saw_ the commercial."

Lincoln: "I don't know if I should go...that guy looks kinda scary."

(Lucy appears next to Lincoln.)

Lucy: "What does that make me?"

(Lincoln screams.)

Lori: " _Please,_ Lincoln. You _know_ Ronnie Anne lives there."

Lincoln blushes while his sisters start gushing at him.

Lincoln: "Uuhhh...you _know_ Ronnie and I are just friends."

Luna: "Come on, bro...don't deny it."

Lori: "Yeah. I can't have Bobby breaking up with me again...not when we're about to meet his father."

Lincoln: "Alright, I'll come...but only because Ronnie Anne's my friend."

Lori: "Yes! I gotta tell mom and dad."

Two hours later...

(The Loud family was getting ready to leave for the Santiago residence.)

Lisa: "I would be careful around this Mr. Santiago character."

Lola: "For once, I agree with Lisa."

Lincoln: "Yep...this is going to be a long day."

(They all got in Vanzilla and went off to the Santiago's house.)

* * *

Okay, so this is my first time writing a fanfic. I know it's not much but this chapter is for setup purposes. Tell me what you think?

P.S. I don't own the Loud House. It is property of Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.


	2. Meet The Santiagos

**Chapter 2: Meet the Santiagos**

(The Loud family pulls up to the Santiago house a few blocks from their own.)

Rita: "Well, we're here. Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior...for Lori's sake."

(Everyone gets out of Vanzilla, and Lori rings the doorbell. A hispanic woman in her late 30's answers the door.)

Lori: "Hi, Mrs. Santiago."

Mrs. Santiago: "Hola, Lori! We were expecting you all. Roberto...Ronnie Anne...they're here!"

(Bobby and Ronnie Anne come into the front room and welcomed Lori, Lincoln and their family.)

Bobby: "Hey, babe!"

(Lori and Bobby embrace.)

Ronnie Anne: _(to Lincoln)_ "What's up, Lame-o?"

(Rita introduces herself to Mrs. Santiago.)

Rita: "Hi. My name is Rita."

Mrs. Santiago: "Soy Lydia."

Leni: "You're made of soy?"

Lana: "So when do we eat? I'm starvin'."

Bobby: "When my father gets here."

(In the kitchen, Rita and Lydia were talking.)

Rita: "So, Lydia...your husband sells used motorbikes?"

Lydia: "Oh, Si. Alex is rarely at home during the day. He's out a lot selling motorcycles to people across Michigan, but he usually shows up around dinnertime.

(Just then, they heard the front door open, and the guy from the commercial walks in.)

Lydia: "Speak of El Diablo."

Alex: "Lydia...you didn't tell me we were having company."

(Bobby introduces Lori and her family.)

Bobby: "Dad...this is my girlfriend, Lori Loud."

Lori: "Hi. Me and my family have seen your commercial."

Alex: "So you have? This is Alex Santiago saying, 'Remember my name, buy my bikes, and ride like men'." _(laughs)_

Bobby: "Her family is also here for dinner."

Lynn Sr.: "Lynn Loud, Sr. Pleased to meet you." _(extends his hand)_

Alex: "The pleasure is mine."

(Alex grabs Lynn Sr.'s hand with a very strong grip.)

Alex: "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

(Just then Alex notices Lily in Rita's arms.)

Alex: "And who's this little _senorita_?"

(Lily immediately starts crying.)

Bobby: "That's Lori's baby sister, Lily."

Alex: "I take it she doesn't like me?"

(After 10 minutes, dinner was ready. The Louds and the Santiagos were all at the table eating the feast that Lydia prepared, mostly consisting of tacos, enchiladas, beans and rice, etc..)

Rita: "Oh my god! These tacos are delicious. How do you make them so good?"

Lydia: "Gracias, Rita. I studied culinary techniques in Cancun, and since then, I've never cooked better."

Luan: "Wow...is there anything else you guys wanna _taco_ 'bout?" _(laughs)_

(Silence.)

Lynn Sr.: "So, Mr. Santiago...my daughter tells me you're into motorcycle sales."

Alex: "Come on...Mr. Santiago was my father. Just call me Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Sr.."

Lynn Sr.: "Oh my god...we're both Seniors!"

Alex: "Why, yes we are!" _(laughs while patting Lynn Sr. on the back very hard)_

(As the Louds and Santiagos were chatting, Lincoln noticed that Ronnie Anne looked upset.)

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne? What's wrong?"

Ronnie Anne: "Nothing, lame-o."

Lincoln: "Doesn't _look_ like nothing."

Ronnie Anne: _(sigh)_ "I'll tell you later."

(After dessert, the Louds and Santiagos went into the living room to watch some home movies of Bobby and Ronnie Anne when they were younger.)

Lydia: "And _this_ is Roberto in his burro costume."

(Lydia showed a photo of Bobby as an infant wearing a donkey costume. Then Lydia showed another photo with young Bobby and baby Ronnie.)

Lydia: "And here is Roberto holding baby Ronnie for the first time."

Lori: "Eeeeeeee! That is literally so cute!"

(Lydia showed one more picture of Baby Ronnie making a mess with some refried beans.)

Lydia: "And _this_ is Ronnie's first mess with her food."

(Lincoln chuckles at that picture.)

Lana: "I can relate."

Lola: "You _would,_ wouldn't you?"

(Bobby and Ronnie Anne were feeling quite embarrassed.)

(When they were finished, the Louds prepared to leave. However, Alex wanted to talk with Lori alone, while Lincoln went to talk to Ronnie Anne upstairs.)

Alex: "So, you're attracted to my son. No?"

Lori: "Yes, sir. He's very handsome."

Alex: "I've been teaching Junior how to be a man since he was little boy, and now he's gotten himself hooked, and I'm proud of him. You got a job?"

Lori: "I work at _Gus' Games and Grub_ , but my dream is to become a CEO of a major company one day- or at least, a _co_ -CEO."

Alex: "Ahh, a woman taking a man's job...that's nice. You'll do great- just like my wife."

Lori: "Thanks, Mr. Santiago."

(Then Alex asks a strange question.)

Alex: "Have you ever touched my son?"

(Lori blushes.)

Lori: " _What?_ "

Alex: "You know what I mean...wanting to reach in his pants and go exploring inside them?"

Lori: "Eww, no!"

Alex: "Alright, good...because if you do, you have to deal with _me_." _(laughs)_

(Lori didn't know how to respond, but Bobby, who had overheard, showed up.)

Bobby: "Dad, that's _enough_!"

Alex: "Whaaat? I was just joking around! I'm _glad_ you got yourself a woman to call your own."

(Bobby just frowned.)

Bobby: "Just head back to the van, babe. I need to talk to my dad."

(Meanwhile, Lincoln was talking to Ronnie Anne upstairs about her attitude.)

Lincoln: "So, Ronnie Anne...what's the matter?"

Ronnie Anne: "Do you _really_ want to know?"

(Ronnie Anne lifted her hoodie to show her back, and it had marks on it.)

Lincoln: "Oh my god! Who _did_ this?"

(Ronnie Anne got teary eyed.)

Ronnie Anne: "My...dad."

(Lincoln was shocked at what Ronnie Anne said.)

Lincoln: " _Why?_ "

Ronnie Anne: "He lost an important buyer from the dealership."

Lincoln: "So he chose _you_ as his _target?_ "

(Ronnie Anne nods and cries on Lincoln's shoulder.)

Lincoln: "Does your mother or Bobby know about all of this?"

Ronnie Anne: "My mother and Bobby are too afraid to intervene."

Lincoln: "Look...I've intervened with Lynn and Lucy's spat before...maybe I can talk some _sense_ into your dad."

Ronnie Anne: "You can't...my dad is _nothing_ like your sisters."

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne-"

Ronnie Anne: " _Please_ don't tell anyone about this."

(Ronnie Anne shoves Lincoln out her room and shuts the door. Then Lincoln begins to ponder the situation.)

(Lincoln heads back downstairs to join the rest of the family in getting ready to head back home. As he was on the ground floor, he stops and turns to the readers.)

Lincoln: "Well...this is really disturbing. I've always wondered what turned Ronnie Anne into a bully...but not anymore."

(Bobby was apologizing to Lori about his father's behavior.)

Bobby: "Sorry about my dad, babe. He's just in one of his moods."

Lori: "It's alright, Boo-Boo Bear. You _did_ stand up for me back there. That's what a handsome knight in shining armor _does_." (kisses Bobby on the lips) "That guy was a creep, anyway."

Bobby: "See you tomorrow, babe! Love you!"

(The Loud family gets in Vanzilla and head back home.)

* * *

 **What do you think of this revelation?** **Do you think Lincoln should keep his mouth shut or do you think he should tell someone about it?**


	3. A Little Playtime

**Chapter 3: A Little Playtime**

 _The next day at Royal Woods Elementary..._

(Lincoln walks out of his class when he runs into Ronnie Anne in the hallway.)

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lame-o."

Lincoln: "Hey, Ronnie...how are things back home?"

Ronnie Anne: "Nothing special...as soon as you left yesterday, dad gave Bobby a black eye and a few bruises for talking down to him."

Lincoln: "Ouch...why does he do all that?"

Ronnie Anne: "He wants to keep his family in line, in his own psychotic way."

Lincoln: " _Sheesh_...how do you and Bobby _survive_ all that?"

Ronnie Anne: "We've just learned to adapt to it...I just get the worst of it."

Lincoln: "I _still_ think I should talk to your dad- you know...to try and settle things rationally and maturely."

Ronnie Anne: "Yea, and if you do _that_ , you'll get pounded...by my dad."

Lincoln: "But _Ronnie_ -"

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln...some people can't be changed... _think_ about that."

(Lincoln said nothing else and just kept walking.)

 _That night at the Loud House..._

(Lincoln was in his room thinking about what Ronnie Anne said.)

Lincoln: " _Boy_...I'm sure glad I don't live in a household like Ronnie Anne's... _I_ for one am happy to have such loving parents...but _one_ of these days, Ronnie and Bobby really need to move out of there...their father sounds like nothing but trouble."

(He snapped out of his thoughts when his mother called out.)

Rita: "Kids, pizza's here!"

Lincoln: "All of that's gonna have to wait...time to eat!"

(Lincoln and the Loud sisters rush downstairs. Lori answers the door to find Bobby with their pizza. But he also had a black eye and blood on his lips.)

Lori: _(Gasps)_ "Bobby! What the hell happened to you?!"

Bobby: "Oh...I tripped and fell on the pavement while I was leaving the shop...it's no big deal."

(Lincoln looks at the black eye with dread. Luan then gives Bobby some coins.)

Luan: "How about we _change_ the subject." _(laughs)_

Lincoln: "Sooooooooo...who gets the last slice tonight?"

Lori: "Bobby."

(The Loud siblings looked at Lori as if she were nuts.)

Lana: "You're actually giving a slice of pizza back to the guy who delivered it?"

Lori: "Yes...he's really hurt and needs my comfort."

Luna: "You know that guy's a real goofball...he doesn't deserve to have a slice of the dough."

Lori: "Maybe he _is_ a goofball...but he is  literally _my_ goofball."

Bobby: "Aw, thanks babe. Listen...you wanna come with me to _Hole in One-derland_? For a little playtime? My shift ends soon."

Lori: "I'd _love_ to."

(Lori and Bobby leave the house with their slices of pizza, leaving the other Loud siblings to eat the rest in the dining room. Lola sees the couple leave and gushes at them.)

Lola: "Awwww...they're look so cute together."

Luna: _(scoffs)_ "They're never gonna last."

 _At the Hole in One-derland mini golf course..._

(Lori and Bobby were playing a few rounds of mini golf until it was near closing time, but the couple wasn't done yet.)

Bobby: "Hey, thanks for coming, babe."

Lori: "So, Bobby...what did you want to talk about?"

Bobby: _(sighs)_ "My eye injury...I actually got it from my dad."

Lori: "Oh my God! What happened?"

Bobby: "After you left, my dad beat me up for chewing him out."

Lori: _(gasps)_ "How do you and Ronnie Anne _put up_ with that man?!"

Bobby: "Well, he _does_ have some appreciation for what I do- like getting a girlfriend, having over 12 jobs, providing for the family...all of that. Though I still get punished for inviting people over or talking back to him- and sometimes, he's right about the latter."

Lori: "If you knew your dad was gonna beat you if you sassed him, why did you _defend_ me from him?"

Bobby: "Because I _love_ you, babe...you _know_ that. I would do _anything_ to defend you and Ronnie Anne."

(Lori puts a index finger on Bobby's lips and shushes him.)

Lori: "I love you too, Roberto. You're handsome, fun loving, caring...all the makings of a brave man...and I wanna reward you _properly_ for it."

 **(Warning: Lemons ahead)**

(Lori locks her lips to Bobby's and they start making out. Bobby moves his hands to Lori's waist and grabs her ass, causing her to moan.)

Lori: "Oh, _Bobby_...you're a real tease."

(Lori and Bobby continue kissing until Lori's hand enters Bobby's pants and grabs his dick.)

Lori: " _Oooooh!_ You're hard as a rock!"

Bobby: " _Lori!_ _Not_ out _here..._ in _there_."

(Bobby points to the bridge near the windmill hole. Bobby takes off his shoes and coat while Lori takes off her shoes and shirt. They walk into the lake and they start splashing each other until Lori falls on her butt in the water. Bobby extends his hand to help Lori up, only for her to pull Bobby down into the water _with_ her.)

Lori: "You are sooo gullible, Bobby."

Bobby: "Oh, hush."

(Then they move under the bridge, where they continue making out and tongue twisting. Just then, Bobby moved from Lori's lips to her neck and started sucking on it, while his hands reached around to the back of Lori's bra and unhooked it, revealing her lovely breasts which Bobby found mesmerizing.)

Lori: " _Oh,_ _Bobby!_ You sly _devil!_ "

Bobby: "You _like_ this, don't you babe?"

(Bobby grabs both of Lori's breasts and started sucking on her left one, making her moan again.)

Lori: "Oh, _Bobby_ , you fucking _animal!_ "

(Bobby stops.)

Bobby: "Am I being too rough, babe?"

Lori: "Do the _other_ one...NOW!"

(Bobby complies and starts licking Lori's right breast. All the while, Lori uses her feet to take off Bobby's pants. Then she grabs Bobby's dick with her feet and starts massaging it, causing Bobby to moan.)

Bobby: " _Ay dios MIO_!"

(Lori kept rubbing Bobby's cock with her footsies until Bobby squirted his load on Lori's stomach.)

Bobby: "Oh, fuck _me_!"

Lori: "With pleasure...literally."

(Lori takes off her shorts and underwear to reveal her shaved pussy. Then she grabs Bobby's head and guides his mouth to her womanhood. Bobby started sucking on it, making Lori moan louder than before.)

Lori: "Ohhh, _YES!_ Bobby, _YES!_ "

(After about 30 seconds, Lori came, while Bobby licked the juices from outside Lori's walls.)

Bobby: "First time, babe?"

Lori: "Literally,yes!"

(Then Lori turns on her stomach and lifts her ass, revealing her pussy and asshole to Bobby.)

Lori: "I'm ready for you, Boo-Boo Bear!"

(Bobby crawls over to Lori, gets on his knees, sitcks his dick into her, and starts moving her hips back and forth.)

Bobby: " _OH_ my _GOD_ , Lori! You are _so_ tight!"

Lori: "And you are so fucking _fast!_ _Literally_!

Bobby: "I feel so safe inside you!"

Lori: "Me too! I don't _ever_ want this to end!"

Bobby: "I'm _COMING!"_

Lori: " _DITTO!"_

(Finally, they reached the end of their passionate moment. Bobby released his semen inside Lori while Lori's juices dripped down Bobby's member. Then the couple laid on their sides under the bridge enjoying each other's company.)

Lori: "That was literally the best thing that's ever happened!"

Bobby: "I couldn't agree more, babe...I love you."

Lori: "The feeling is literally mutual, Boo-Boo Bear."

(After that little run was over, it was time for the couple to head back to their respective homes. Since some of their clothing got wet during their moment, Bobby offered his coat and shirt to cover Lori, while Bobby would return home naked, using his shoes to cover his dick and ass crack.)

(Lori returned home with Bobby's coat covering her body and his shirt wrapped around her waist. She went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Leni.)

Leni: "Hi, Bobby! I didn't know you were taking Lori's place."

Lori: "I _am_ Lori, sis."

(Then Lori goes to sleep, feeling like a woman inside.)

(Bobby returned to his house, only to be greeted by his father, who was quite disgusted at what he saw.)

Alex: "JUNIOR! Why are you naked in the streets?!"

Bobby: "Well, I went skinny dipping, and my clothes got wet."

Alex: "Just get your ass upstairs right NOW!...and for god's sake, put some _clothes_ on!

(On the way upstairs, Bobby runs into Ronnie Anne.)

Ronnie Anne: "Bobby? Where _were_ you all night?"

(Then Ronnie Anne thinks it over.)

Ronnie Anne: "On second thought, I don't even want to _know_."


	4. Expectations

**Chapter 4: Expectations**

 _Four weeks have passed since Lori and Bobby's night at Hole in One-derland._

(Morning rose in the Loud House. In Lori and Leni's room, Lori woke up feeling nauseous, and rushed to the bathroom. Lincoln was also heading there, but Lori beat him to it.)

Lori: "Out of my way, twerp! I'm about to blow some chunks!"

(Lori shuts the door and starts vomiting. Lincoln was in a hurry to urinate, as usual. Luckily, he was first in line behind Lori, but it still took a long time for Lori to come out. Lincoln was confused by this new bathroom behavior, but having no choice, he kept waiting. After 5 minutes, Lisa shows up behind Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Why is she sick so early in the morning?"

Lisa: "I have no idea. She hasn't been herself for approximately a week."

Lincoln: "You don't think she has the _flu_ again, do you?"

Lisa: "Unlikely, brother...if she did, everyone else would be sick by now."

Lincoln: "Should we take Lori to a doctor, or something?"

Lisa: "No need, Lincoln. If this problem continues, I will _personally_ treat our eldest sibling, first thing."

Lincoln: "How?"

Lisa: "You let _me_ worry about that."

(Finally, Lori came out of the bathroom looking like a wreck.)

Lori: "Whatever you do, do _not_ go in there."

(Lincoln had no time to listen, and ran into the bathroom. He screams when he sees the puke in the toilet.)

Lisa: "A little late for _that_."

 _Midnight..._

(Lincoln was heading downstairs for a snack when he finds someone else at the fridge. He gets a closer look and finds Lori making herself some strange food combinations. She was dipping a raw hot dog in a cup of yogurt.)

Lincoln: "Lori?"

Lori: "Lincoln! What are you doing downstairs?"

Lincoln: "I was going to ask _you_ the same question."

Lori: "I guess I got hungry and wanted to eat something- and let me tell you...I'm thinking about having a hot dog with _my_ yogurt."

(Lincoln was really confused.)

Lincoln: "Jeez...and _I'm_ the one that eats peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches..."

(Just then, Lucy appears between Lincoln and Lori.)

Lucy: "Hey, Linc and Lori."

(Lincoln and Lori yell out.)

Lucy: "I just noticed you eating yogurt and hot dogs...why?"

Lori: "I was feeling hungry and wanted to eat."

Lucy: "Sigh...something's up with you, Lori...I know it."

(Lucy heads back upstairs.)

(Lincoln has decided to head back upstairs as well, leaving Lori to eat.)

 _The next day..._

(Lori had just come downstairs after another bathroom run and was in the kitchen looking for some food when Lisa walks in.)

Lisa: "Lori, I've noticed that your lavatory runs have become more frequent over the last week."

Lori: "Don't worry, Lisa. I'm fine."

Lisa: "Negative. Lucy told me about your kitchen encounter yesterday. I might need to run some tests on you to determine the cause of your illness, which will take a while. Now, follow me to the bathroom."

(Lori complies and follows Lisa into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Lisa comes out with a cup of Lori's urine.)

Lisa: "I'll be in my room testing the specimen."

 _Meanwhile at Royal Woods Elementary..._

(Lincoln was walking down the hallways talking to his best friend, Clyde McBride.)

Clyde: "So, Lincoln...what are we doing today? Eating at _Gus' Games and Grub_? Playing video games over at your house?

Lincoln: "Nothing, right now...Lori's been feeling sick for over a week."

Clyde: _(gasps)_ "Lori's _sick?!_... _this_ will not _stand!_...I need to _be_ there for her!

Lincoln: "It's fine, Clyde. Lisa's going to take care of her."

Clyde: "Lincoln...I know your second youngest sister is smart, but I _still_ need to be by Lori's side."

Lincoln: "Clyde, your obsession with Lori is going a bit far, don't you think? _One_ of these days, you need to give _up_ this pursuit...she's six years _older_ than you."

(They noticed Ronnie Anne near her locker.)

Lincoln: "You'd better go ahead, Clyde...I'll meet you outside. Hey, Ronnie."

Ronnie Anne: "My dad's gonna _kill_ me for this."

Lincoln: "What happened _this_ time?"

Ronnie Anne: "I got a C minus." (she shows _Lincoln her report card)_

Lincoln: "Look... _can't_ you just let me talk to your dad? Just to see if we can come to some kind of understanding?"

Ronnie Anne: _(Sigh)_ "It's _your_ funeral, Lame-O...knock yourself out. Can you walk me home?"

Lincoln: "Sure, Ronnie...for _your_ sake."

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne caught up with Clyde outside.)

 _Back at the Loud House..._

(Lori was sitting on the couch chatting with Bobby on her phone.)

Lori: "Hey, Bobby. How's my special Boo-Boo Bear?"

Bobby: " _Fine and kicking- the latter, which I got from my dad_."

Lori: "What did you do _this_ time?"

Bobby: " _I got fired from my mall security job_."

Lori: "And that pissed off your dad _that_ much?"

Bobby: " _Pretty much...I still have eleven jobs, but my dad thinks that losing_ one _job is enough for me to get punished_."

Lori: "Your dad literally sounds like a really dangerous man."

Bobby: " _I know...I've heard rumors that he has connections with a biker gang in town, though they might be untrue._ "

Lori: "That _does_ sound scary...but at least I have my handsome knight watching me every day."

Bobby: " _Yeah...no one can touch you- not as long as_ I'm _by your side_."

(Just then, Lisa yells from upstairs.)

Lisa: " _GREAT SCOTT!_ "

(She comes running down the stairs and pulls Lori's hand in an attempt to get her up.)

Lisa: "You _must_ come with me into the bathroom!...This is _urgent!_

Lori: "I gotta go. Lisa wants me. Bye, love."

(Lori hangs up, drops her phone on the table, and accompanies Lisa to the bathroom.)

Lori: "What's going on, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Okay. So I did some tests on that urine sample, and I've made a very important discovery."

Lori: "What is it?"

Lisa: "Lori...I don't know how to put this delicately, but..."

Lori: "Yes?"

(Lisa looks at Lori with a worried expression.)

Lisa: "Lori...you are...pregnant."

(Lori gasps in horror, tears forming in her eyes.)

Lori: "NOOOOOOOOO! OH, GOD, _WHY_?!"

* * *

 **So, we finally got to the part where Lori finds out about her pregnancy. Tell me what you think?**


	5. Reactions and Decisions

**Chapter 5: Reactions and Decisions**

(Lori couldn't believe what she was hearing...she thought she must've _heard_ wrong.)

Lori: "I _can't_ be pregnant! Are you _sure_ your tests weren't _off_?"

Lisa: "I'm afraid they're positive. How could you have let this _happen_ , Lori? I thought you _knew_ better!"

Lori: "I guess I got caught up in the moment and was lost in my bliss."

Lisa: "When are you going to tell _Bobby_?"

Lori: "I don't know, Lise."

Lisa: "What about mother and father?"

Lori: "I don't know. Just get _out_!"

Lisa: "Come again?"

Lori: "GET OUT! _NOW!_ "

(Lori kicks Lisa out of the bathroom and slams the door.)

Lisa: "And this is what I get for using reason."

(Lori was still in the bathroom sobbing in a fetal position, mascara running down her face.)

Lori: "What am I gonna tell mom and dad?! What am I gonna tell _Bobby?_! What am I going to do about this _baby_?"

(What she didn't know was that Leni, Luna, and Luan can hear through their walls.)

(In Lori and Leni's room.)

Leni: "She's going to have a _baby_? Eeeeeee! I can't _wait_ to meet the stork soon!"

(In Luna and Luan's room.)

Luna: "Sweet emotion!"

Luan: "She's _pregnant_? Well, then...I guess we gotta up the _auntie_! _(Laughs)_ Get it?"

(Luna just frowns.)

Luna: "We need to talk to Lori about this."

(Luna and Luan head for the bathroom door and Luna knocks on it.)

Luna: "Come out of there, Lori!"

Lori: "Go away! I'm not showing my face!"

Luan: "Forget about your _face_...you should be more worried about showing your _gut_. _(Laughs)_ Get it?"

Luna: "You _know_ these walls aren't exactly soundproof."

Lori: "I don't feel like coming out."

Luna: "Look...we just want to _talk_ about this issue."

Lori: "Alright, then."

(Lori comes out of the bathroom looking like a wreck, with mascara running down her face from crying.)

Lori: "We'll talk downstairs."

(They all went downstairs into the living room. Luna, Luan, and Leni sat on the couch, while Lori sat on the chair.)

Luna: "Ok...so how did this _happen_?"

Lori: "Bobby and I went to _Hole in One-derland_ to play golf. When it was near closing time, we talked about Bobby's family...but then one thing led to another, and... _you_ know the rest."

(Lori didn't tell her sisters about Bobby's home life.)

Luan: "If I could _guess_ , I'd say that Bobby put one in _your_ hole! _(Laughs)_

Lori: " _Now's_ not a good time!"

Leni: "Don't _I_ , like, get a say in this?"

Lori: "What?"

Leni: "When will the stork come with the baby?"

Lori: "Leni...it's not easy to say, but the baby is actually _inside_ me."

Leni: " _Inside_ of you? _(Gasps)_ YOU _ATE_ THE _BABY_?! HOW _COULD_ YOU?!"

(Leni really isn't the brightest color in the crayon box, _is_ she?)

Leni: "Can you hear me?! We'll try to get you out!"

Luna: "You'll never understand. Just head back upstairs."

(Leni heads back upstairs.)

 _Meanwhile..._

(Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde were walking home from school. Lincoln was walking alongside Clyde, so they could talk.)

Clyde: "So, can you tell me why Ronnie Anne is walking with us today?"

Lincoln: "I just wanted to walk her home...just for the hell of it."

Clyde: "I guess you like Ronnie Anne _so_ much that you're willing to walk her back to her house?

Lincoln: "Just let me talk to Ronnie Anne."

(Lincoln walks up to Ronnie Anne's side.)

Ronnie Anne: "Hey. Thanks for walking me home, Lame-O."

Lincoln: "It's no problem, Ronnie Anne. I need to talk to your mother about your situation. She seems like a reasonable sort to me.

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, but she's _still_ too afraid to get us _away_ from that man.

(As they passed by the Loud house, the trio heard Leni screaming.)

Lincoln: "What's going on?"

(Lincoln's curiosity gets the better of him and he puts an ear to the wall outside the living room.)

Lori: "I just don't know what to _do_ , girls."

Luna: " _I_ say you get _rid_ of it. This house don't got room for one more stinker."

Lori: "You think I want to kill a _baby_? You have a lot of _nerve_ , Luna!"

Luna: "I'm just making a point, Lori."

Luan: "How about putting it up for adoption? I'm sure someone _else_ would be happy to take care of it."

Lori: "And do _you_ know anyone else who would be willing to take care of this baby?"

(Luan thought it over.)

Luan: "I guess not."

(Lincoln could not _believe_ what he was hearing.)

Lincoln: "Uh, guys? You might want to hear this."

(Ronnie Anne and Clyde join Lincoln as he listens through the wall.)

Lori: "I'll decide what to do with it when I tell Bobby...but I just need to be alone for a while."

(Lori decides to get some fresh air outside, while Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde hide alongside the stairs.)

(Ronnie Anne was in shock, while Clyde just stared with a blank expression.)

Clyde: "Oh, my...he _did_ it... _all_ that _effort_...and for _noth-..._ "

(Clyde walks a few feet away from the house.)

Clyde: "He actually, _really_ did it."

(Clyde drops to the ground.)

Clyde: "YOU MANIAC! YOU FINALLY DID IT! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU _BOTH_!"

(Clyde starts sobbing.)

Clyde: "What am I gonna do _now_?...that deadbeat got Lori knocked _up_."

Lincoln: "Don't stress. _Think_ for a second...you're younger than Lori and she's carrying someone else's child...I think it's time to move _on_."

Clyde: " _I'll_ show you 'thinking'! I'm going to _personally_ tell Bobby about the baby."

Lincoln: "Uh, _Clyde_?"

Clyde: "I've seen these situations before...the teen girl gets pregnant, tells her boyfriend, and then he dumps her."

Lincoln: "We really shouldn't get involved in this. We should let Lori handle it herself."

(Clyde runs off in the direction of the Santiago house.)

Lincoln: "Well...so much for moving on."

Ronnie Anne: "Boy, when my dad finds out about this, he's going to kick Bobby's ass."

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne run after Clyde.)

 _Back inside the house..._

(Leni was in her room, searching for something, when her father walks in, having heard all the commotion.)

Lynn Sr.: "Leni? What's with all the noise?"

Leni: "Sorry, daddy. I'm just looking for that sucky thingy."

Lynn Sr.: "And why do you need that 'sucky thingy', Leni?"

Leni: "Lori ate a baby, and it's trapped inside of her. We need to get it _out_...NOW!"

Lynn Sr.: "Wait... _LORI_?!"

(Just like that, Lynn Sr. became lightheaded, and collapsed to the ground.)

Leni: "Dad? Dad?! Girls! Dad's _down_!"

(Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily come out of their rooms to see what's going on.)

 _Meanwhile..._

(Lincoln and his friends approach the Santiago house. Ronnie Anne knocks on the door, and Lydia answers it. She warmly greets Lincoln and Clyde.)

Lydia: "Hola, Ronnie and friends."

Clyde: "Hello, Mrs. S. Is your son home?"

Lydia: "Si. He's in his room, waiting for more texts from Lori."

Clyde: "Well, is it okay if I go upstairs? It's imperative that I talk to him.

Lydia: "Si. Go right ahead."

Clyde: "Thanks, Mrs. S."

Lincoln: "Mrs. Santiago? Do you mind if I talk to you?"

Lydia: "Si, Lincoln."

(Lincoln and Lydia sit on the couch while Ronnie Anne goes upstairs to her room.)

Lincoln: "Ma'am, Ronnie Anne told me about what happens here."

Lydia: "Que?"

Lincoln: "Tell me...what is your husband like at home?"

Lydia: _(Sigh)_ "Alex wants to keep me and the kids in line."

Lincoln: "Funny, because Ronnie Anne told me about what she, Bobby, and even _you_ , are going through here. Can't you just take the kids and _leave_ Alex?"

Lydia: "You will never understand, Lincoln...you're just too young."

(It seems that Lincoln is getting nowhere with Lydia.)

 _Back at the Loud house..._

(Lynn Sr. wakes up in Lisa and Lily's room feeling dazed and confused, surrounded by his wife and 9 of his daughters.)

Lynn Sr.: " _Pregnant?_ No! That's _impossible!_ "

Lynn: "Dad? What's going on?"

Rita: "Girls...you'd better let your father and I handle this."

Lynn Sr.: "No, Rita. They _need_ to hear this."

Rita: "What's going on?"

Lynn Sr.: "Rita...girls...Lori is pregnant."

(Rita gasps at this revelation, while some of the sisters have different reactions.)

Lynn: "Oh, my _God_!"

Lucy: (gasps) "The end is near."

Lana: "Holy _Shamoley_!"

Lola: "Eeeeeee!"

Lynn Sr.: "Rita...we need to talk Lori downstairs."

Rita: "Ok, but we need to be _reasonable_ with her, Lynn."

Lynn Sr.: "I'll try, Rita."

(But Lynn Sr. wasn't sure)

 _The Santiago house, Bobby's room..._

(Clyde enters Bobby's room and sees him with a worried expression.)

Clyde: "What's up, Bobby?"

Bobby: "Clydesdale!...I'm just waiting for Lori. She hasn't been answering my calls all day. She _knows_ I worry when she doesn't answer.

Clyde: "Well, _I_ might have some information on why Lori isn't answering your texts."

Bobby: "You _do_?"

Clyde: "I think the best way to explain this is... _Lori is expecting_."

Bobby: "Expecting _what?_ "

Clyde: "Your _child_ , Bobby."

(Upon the realization of what Clyde said, Bobby went silent for a few seconds, then he spoke.)

Bobby: "Are you telling me Lori's... _pregnant?_ "

Clyde: "That's right, Bobby." ( _grins_ )

(Panicking, Bobby left his house, and headed in the direction of the Loud house, much to Clyde's chagrin.)

Clyde: "Where the heck is _he_ going?"

Bobby: "She _needs_ me!"

(Clyde comes downstairs wearing a broken face.)

Lincoln: "So...how did it go?"

Clyde: "I don't want to talk about it..."

(Clyde leaves the Santiago house.)

 _Outside the Loud house..._

(When Bobby got to the Loud house, he saw Lori walking down the sidewalk.)

Bobby: "Lori!"

Lori: "Bobby?"

(Bobby runs to Lori and hugs her tightly.)

Bobby: "You're _pregnant_? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Lori: "I guess I was afraid that you'd leave me, like all those _other_ people in the world. How did you find out?"

Bobby: "Clydesdale came by my house and told me."

Lori: "I should've _known._ Why can't that nerd just get a _life?_ "

Bobby: "Lori, babe... _I_ for one am _glad_ he told me. I _want_ this baby! I want _you_ , and no one else _but_ both of you!"

Lori: "Do you really _mean_ it?!"

Bobby: "Of _course_ I do, babe...I love you _both_!"

Lori: "Oh, Bobby! I'm _so_ happy to be carrying your Baby Boo-Boo Bear!"

(Lori and Bobby were about to kiss when Lori's father yelled from inside the house.)

Lynn Sr.: "LORI L. LOUD! INSIDE, _NOW_!"

(Lori and Bobby were worried. They knew they were in trouble.)


	6. Goodbye, Family

**Chapter 6: Goodbye, Family**

(Sharing worried glances, Lori and Bobby headed back inside the house to be greeted by Lori's family. Her mother looked worried, while her father was extremely angry.)

Lori: "Hi, Mom and Dad. What's going on?"

Lynn Sr.: Into the living room, Lori...we need to have a talk."

(The group headed into the living room. The parents sat on the couch, while Lori and Bobby sat in the chairs across from them.)

Lori: "What's _wrong?_ "

Lynn Sr.: "Lori...we know _everything_."

Lori: "About _what?_ "

Rita: "About your _preg_ -"

Lynn Sr.: "DON'T _SAY_ THAT WORD!"

Lori: (sigh) "How did you _know?_ "

Rita: "Well...let's just say that Leni sorta _inadvertently_ dropped the bomb on your dad."

Lynn Sr.: " _Lori Loud_...how could you let this _happen?!_ "

Rita: " _Lynn_...let's try to handle this _calmly_ and _rationally_."

Lynn Sr.: "Rita? Do you not _grasp_ the situation?"

Rita: " _Yes I DO_ , but-"

Lori: " _Guys_ , _please_ , I literally _hate_ it when you argue."

Rita: "Lori! I thought you _knew_ better."

(Lori was on the verge of tears, so Bobby got up from his seat to comfort her.)

Lori: "I _know_ , and I'm _sorry_...but I can't _change_ it _now_."

Lynn Sr.: "Well, I think the only _responsible_ thing to do is to g-"

Lori: "NO! I will not _do_ such a thing! It is  literally _absurd!_ "

Lynn Sr.: " _No_ , Lori- I _meant_ , give it up for _adoption_."

Lori: "I can't do that _either_. Not in _this_ town..."

Lynn Sr.: "Well, then I don't know what _else_ to tell you."

Bobby: "Uh...can _I_ say something?"

Lynn Sr.: "No you _can't!_ "

(Rita nudges her husband and shoots him a look.)

Rita: "Go _ahead_ , Bobby."

(Lori and Bobby gaze into each others' eyes. Bobby gently takes Lori's hand into his, as they let out a collective breath that echoed their unspoken determination, and turn to the parents.)

Bobby: "Well...I was _thinking_ about...raising the baby with _Lori_."

(Rita was about to respond, when Lynn Sr. got red in the face and jumped to his feet.)

Lynn Sr.: " _NEVER!_ YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT! THIS IS _ALL YOUR FAULT!_ "

Rita: " _LYNN!_ "

Lori: " _Daddy,_ _stop!_ "

Bobby: " _Please_ , Mr. Loud..."

(Bobby took a few steps back as Lynn Sr. continued screaming at him.)

Lynn Sr.: "OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT _NOW_ , YOU FUCKING DEADBEAT! _OUR_ HOUSE IS OFF YOUR _ROUTE!_ "

(Lincoln was just returning home, when at that very moment, he had to jump out of the way as Bobby raced passed him like a bat out of Lucy's room.)

Bobby: "I'm sorry, _papa!_ "

(Lincoln could only stare in shock as he watched his father yelling after Bobby.)

Lynn Sr.: "And don't you _ever_ show your face around here AGAIN! Sorry you had to see that, Son."

(Lincoln runs inside and Lynn Sr. shuts the door, turning around to see his daughter looking pissed.)

Lori: "How _dare_ you!"

Rita: _Now_ , Lori...your father didn't _mean_ to-"

Lori: " _NO!_ I know _exactly_ what he meant!"

(Lori storms up to her and Leni's room, leaving Lincoln and their parents to process the gravity of the situation.)

Lincoln: "What just _happened_ here?"

(Rita crouches down to Lincoln.)

Rita: " _Lincoln_ , go upstairs...this is between me and your father."

Lincoln: "But, _mom-_ "

Lynn Sr.: _(pointing to the stairs)_ " _Now_ , Lincoln!"

(Lincoln complies, and heads upstairs.)

Rita: " _Lynn_...how could you just kick Bobby out like a _hobo?_ "

Lynn Sr.: "What that Santiago boy did was _reckless_ and _irresponsible_. Lori is better off _without_ him!"

Rita: "My _God_ , Lynn...do you _hear_ yourself?"

Lynn Sr.: "Rita...we're just not _ready_ for this...I mean, _grandparents?_...at _this_ young age?...it just isn't _done!_ "

Rita: " _Yes_ , but kicking Bobby _out_? I mean...what does _that_ accomplish?"

(Lynn Sr. was at a loss for words.)

Lynn Sr.: "Uh...whatta ya say we check in on Lori."

(Lynn Sr. and Rita head upstairs, stopping outside Lori and Leni's room. Lynn Sr. peeks in to see Lori packing a suitcase, while Leni stares curiously.)

Leni: "Hey, Lori. Why are you _packing_?

Lori: "I'm _leaving_ this house, Leni."

Leni: " _Leaving?_ Are you going on _vacation_ _?_ Oooooh...can _I_ come?... _please?_ Where are we going? _France? China? Sydney?_ "

Lori: " _No_ , Leni...you'd _never_ understand."

(Lynn Sr. speaks from the hallway.)

Lynn Sr.: "Lori... _please_...let's not get too hasty."

Lori: "Don't bother. You literally made yourself _clear_...it was either _you_ or _Bobby_...and I'm choosing _Bobby_."

Lynn Sr.: "Listen, Lori...I'm _telling_ you...there's _no_ _way_ we're letting you see that boy."

Lori: "I've literally made my decision! I'm going to raise this baby with _Bobby,_ so I'm _leaving_ this house!"

Rita: "Oh _NO_ , Lori... _you can't_."

Lori: "Actually, I _can..._ and there's _no_ changing my mind."

(Lori was downstairs about to head out, when Rita spoke again.)

Rita: "Lori, _please_ don't leave! We can work something _out_."

(Lori turns around and gives her mother a hug.)

Lori: "I'm sorry, mother, but it's time I took charge of my body."

Lynn Sr.: "Don't you _dare_ walk out that door, missy!"

Lori: " _My_ body, _my_ choice, old man!

Rita: "Lori, wait-"

(Lori slams the door and starts walking to Bobby's house. Just then, the Louds' next door neighbor, Mr. Grouse, calls out to Lori from his upstairs window.)

Mr. Grouse: "Nice move, _Loud!_ "

(Lori says nothing and keeps walking.)

(Back inside, Rita angrily turns to her husband.)

Rita: " _Lynn Loud, Senior!_ "

Lynn Sr.: "Rita! I _knew_ this wouldn't work."

Rita: "I said _calmly_ and _rationally_ _!_ But you decide to throw a tantrum like a little kid!"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, so you're saying this is _my_ fault?"

Rita: "Well, part of it is...couldn't you be just a _little_ supportive of Lori's decision?"

Lynn Sr.: " _Look_...it's Lori's _own_ fault this happened- her, _and_ that Santiago boy!"

Rita: " _That's_ it. _YOU_ are sleeping on the _couch_ tonight!"

Lynn Sr.: "Rita, please-"

Rita: "I...said... _COUCH!_ "

(Rita stomps to her and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom, and slams the door. Lynn Sr. sits down on the couch, feeling defeated.)

Lynn Sr.: " _Sheesh_... _where_ did we go _wrong?_ "

(Unbeknownst to Lynn Sr. and Rita, the kids heard everything.)

Lincoln: "This isn't going well, girls."

Leni: "I _know_ _!_ Like, I _still_ can't believe Lori didn't take me with her!"

(Lincoln and the other loud sisters face palm.)

 _At the Santiago house_...

(Bobby was in his room pondering the unfolding situation, when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it to find Lori holding a suitcase. Mascara-stained tears ran down her face.)

Bobby: " _Babe?_ "

(Lori hugs Bobby and cries in his arms.)

Bobby: "What's _wrong_ , babe?"

Lori: "Bobby...I want to _stay_ with you."

Bobby: "What _happened?_ "

(Lori whispers into Bobby's ear.)

Lori: "My dad just won't accept our decision about the baby."

Bobby: "But...staying _here?_ Isn't that kinda risky?"

Alex: "Junior!"

(Just then, Bobby's father walked in on them.)

Alex: "What's that _Loud_ girl doing here?"

Bobby: "Uh...Lori had a fight with her parents and wants to stay with us- just until things settle down."

Alex: "And what do you think this _is?_ Some kind of _motel?_ "

(Bobby turns his gaze toward Lori, noticing her puppy dog eyes. Then he turns back to his dad.)

Bobby: " _C'mon_ , dad...you won't even know she's _here_...I _promise_."

(Alex thought it over.)

Alex: "Alright, _fine._ She can _stay_."

(Lori and Bobby grinned.)

Alex: "But I don't want you kids fooling around in _this_ house. Lori...you're sleeping in Ronnie Anne's room, just to be sure."

(Lori had to accept these new _rules_ in the Santiago household. Alex guided Lori to Ronnie Anne's room.)

Alex: "Ronnie Anne...your brother's girlfriend is gonna be staying with us for a while. I expect you to be on your best behavior for this visit. If you don't show her respect, you will be _severely_ punished...got it?"

Ronnie Anne: _(sighs)_ "Fine."

Alex: "What was that? Did you _forget_ something?"

Ronnie Anne: _(sigh)_ "Yes, _Papi_."

Alex: " _That's_ better."

(Alex leaves Ronnie Anne in Lori's company, while Ronnie Anne glares at Lori.)

Ronnie Anne: "Why are you _staying_ here?"

(Lori whispers into Ronnie Anne's ear.)

Lori: "My father won't respect my decision with the baby...so I left to be with Bobby."

Ronnie Anne: _(sighs)_ "Welcome to Casa de Santiago, Lori. Enjoy your stay...if you _can_."

(Lori was worried. Would she and Bobby be able to keep her pregnancy a secret from Alex? She certainly hoped so.)

* * *

 **Well, _this_ isn't good. Lori's left the Loud house and entered the lion's den, Lynn Sr. and Rita are not speaking to each other, leaving the Loud House in a state of turmoil. We _might_ be in the middle of Parent Fight Protocol. :(**


	7. Parent Fight Protocol

**Chapter 7: Parent Fight Protocol**

 _The next day at the Loud House..._

(Lynn Sr. got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, where his wife was doing the dishes, and attempted to talk to her.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Hey_ , Honey...how was _work_?"

(Rita ignored her husband and just continued washing the dishes.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Honey_...why won't-"

 **Rita** : "Stop _calling_ me that."

 **Lynn** **Sr.** : " _Dear_...I just want to _talk_."

 **Rita** : "Do you not remember what _happened_ yesterday?"

 **Lynn** **Sr.** : "Rita...what was I supposed to _do?..._ Let that Santiago boy stay with us for the next nine _months?!_ "

 **Rita** : "I _expect_ you to be more _supportive_ of Lori's decision...weather she decides to leave or _not!_ "

 **Lynn** **Sr.** : " _Look_...Lori made her choice, and now she's _dead_ to this family!"

 **Rita** : " _Ugh_! I can't _believe_ you!"

(Rita walks back to her room in a huff. Lynn Sr. smacked his palm on the fridge in frustration, just as Lisa happened to walk in.)

 **Lisa** : "Um...is this a bad _time_ , Father?"

(Startled, Lynn Sr. turns to face Lisa.)

 **Lynn** **Sr.** : "Oh...Lisa... _hey-_ what do you need?"

 **Lisa** : "I believe I have a hankering for a cookie, Father."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Oh, okay...fine. _Here_...just take the _jar_."

(Lynn Sr. grabs the cookie jar off the counter and slams it down on the kiddie table.)

 **Lisa** : " _Father_...your behavior is causing significant _concern_ for this family."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Uh... _Look_...I'm sorry. I just need some time alone, so why don't you run along upstairs, okay?"

 **Lisa** : " _Father_...you just haven't been the _same_ since _Lori_ left!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Never mind _that_ , young lady...and while you're _up_ there, you'd might as well tell your sisters that as of _now_ , this house is under _Parent Fight Protocol_...now _go!_ "

(Shaken, Lisa runs upstairs with the jar, while Lynn Sr. facepalms in regret.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, _that's_ just _great_."

(Meanwhile, the remaining Loud sisters were in Lori and Leni's room discussing yesterday's chain of events, while Leni was crying over Lori leaving.)

 **Lana** : "So...how bad _is_ it?"

 **Lisa** : "It's a _mess_ down there. Lori's out of the house, Father is mad at _all_ of us, he and Mother aren't speaking to each other, and now Lori's considering moving into Bobby's house."

 **Leni** : _(Sobs)_ "Leni _SAD!_ "

 **Lucy** : "Sigh...it's a sad day for all of us."

 **Luna** : "Well, maybe none of this would've happened if that _bum_ hadn't knocked her up in the _first_ place!"

 **Luan** : "If he _wanted_ to plant his seed, he should've just taken up _gardening_ , instead! _(Laughs)_ _Get_ it?"

(The other Loud sisters groaned in response.)

 **Lynn** : "How can you think of telling jokes at a time like _this?_ "

 **Luan** : "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

 **Lana** : "Can't you see we're in the middle of _Parent Fight Protocol_?"

 **Luan** : "Tough crowd..."

 **Lola** : "What do we _do?_ "

 **Lisa** : "We just need to stay in our rooms and hope for the best."

 **Luna** : "I'm gonna go check on Lincoln."

(Luna went into Lincoln's room to find him trying to contact Clyde, via his walkie talkie.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Lincoln to Clyde_... _Lincoln to Clyde_...can you _hear_ me?"

(There was no reply on the other end.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Lincoln to Clyde_...please respond."

(There was still no response. Lincoln was getting worried.)

 **Luna** : "You trying to contact Clyde, little bro?"

 **Lincoln** : "Yes, but there's no reply _at all_."

(Luna takes Lincoln's walkie and yells into it.)

 **Luna** : "Is anybody _listening?!_ "

(Even Luna's attempt didn't produce an answer from the other end.)

 **Luna** : "Well...I've done all _I_ could do, bro."

 **Lincoln** : (sigh) "I guess I'm gonna have to go to his _house_."

 **Luna** : "Be careful heading downstairs- Mum and Dad aren't in the best of moods."

 **Lincoln** : " _Thanks_ , Luna."

(Lincoln leaves his room and heads downstairs.)

 **Lincoln** : " _See_ ya, Dad! I'm off to see Clyde!"

(Lynn Sr. was on the couch, paying no mind to Lincoln.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Sure thing, Son."

(Lincoln walks out the door.)

 _Later, outside the McBride house..._

(Lincoln walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Clyde answers it, looking upset.)

 **Lincoln** : "Clyde? Why didn't you-"

(Clyde just shut the door before Lincoln could finish his sentence, so Lincoln knocked until Clyde opened it again.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Clyde!_...what's the _matter?_ Why did you shut me _out?_ "

 **Clyde** : "What's the _matter?!_ My _love_ life just _ended!_ "

 **Lincoln** : "Clyde...I'm _sorry_ things didn't work out for you yesterday, but I really need your _help_! My parents haven't spoken to each other since Lori moved _out!_ "

 **Clyde** : "I don't even want to _hear_ your sister's _name!_ Dr. Lopez told me to let go, and that includes having you _and_ your sisters out...of...my... _LIFE!_ If your parents are fighting, that's _YOUR_ problem, Loud!"

(Clyde tries to shut the door, but Lincoln blocks it.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Clyde_... _please!_ "

 **Clyde** : "Look...I would rather not _associate_ with someone related to a heartbreaker... _okay?!_ "

 **Lincoln** : " _Geez_...you're starting to sound like _Bobby_ when he-"

(Clyde shoves Lincoln from the doorway in disgust.)

 **Clyde** : "Don't you _EVER_ compare me to that _cheating_... _lowdown_... _Mexican_... _deadbeat_... _TRASH!_ You and I are _through_... _through_...and in case I didn't make myself crystal clear... _THROUGH!_ Good _DAY_ , Sir!"

(Clyde slams the door in Lincoln's face. Feeling defeated, Lincoln returns home.)

 **Lincoln** : "That is _SO_ not like him."

(Inside the McBride house, Clyde rests on his bed and pulls out the pictures of he and Lori at the fair. He pressed the photos to his heart, and cried.)

 **Clyde** : "Oh, _Lori_... _dear, sweet Lori_... _why_ did you have to _do_ this to me?!" _(Sobs)_

(Upon hearing their son's despair, Howard and Harold go to comfort him.)

 _That night, at the Santiago house..._

(Lori was in the kitchen getting a cooking lesson from Lydia, while Alex, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were sitting in the dining room.)

 **Lori** : "Hey...thanks for putting up with me for the day, Mrs. Santiago."

 **Lydia** : " _Gracias_ , Lori. I'm so sorry about that argument with your familia. By the _way_ , what _were_ you fighting about back at your casa?"

 **Lori** : _(Sigh)_ "I don't want to talk about it."

 **Lydia** : "Oh, Lori...I understand. Children have fights with their parents a lot...I know you're mad at your papa about something, but I _know_ deep down, he still _loves_ you, and he _cares_ for you."

 **Lori** : "I _still_ don't want to _talk_ to him right now."

 **Lydia** : "It's _okay_ , Lori...these things take time."

(Ten minutes later, dinner was ready. Lori and Lydia sat at the table with Alex, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne.)

 **Bobby** : " _Hey_ , Babe. How was the _cooking_ lesson?"

(Lori kisses Bobby's cheek.)

 **Lori** : "It was... _enlightening_."

(Bobby stands up and wraps his arm around Lori's waist.)

 **Bobby** : "Well...how's _this_ for _enlightening_?"

(Bobby gently leaned in for a kiss.)

 **Alex** : "Whoa, whoa, whoa... _WHOA-_ _careful_ now, Junior."

 **Bobby** : " _Relax,_ dad. What are you so _worried_ about?"

 **Alex** : "I just don't want any _funny_ business in this house."

 **Lori** : "It's _fine_ , Mr. Santiago."

(Switching gears, Alex turned to look at Lori.)

 **Alex** : "Did my son ever tell you about my hernia operation?"

(Caught off guard, Lori awkwardly responded.)

 **Lori** : "Uh... _actually,_ he _did._ "

 **Alex** : " _Here_. I'll show you the scar!"

(Alex stood up and lifted his shirt, revealing the scar on his stomach, which caused Lori to feel queasy.)

 **Lori** : "Ugh...I have to use the restroom!"

(Lori rushes upstairs to the restroom to puke her guts out. Alex turns to Bobby, whispering to him.)

 **Alex** : " _Women_...am I _right?_ "

(Bobby said nothing and just kept eating.)

(Around midnight, Lori was awakened from a deep slumber by the sound of Ronnie Anne talking in her sleep.)

 **Ronnie** **Anne** : " _Please_ , don't hurt me...I'll do _better_ next time...I _promise_..."

(At first, Lori figured she was just having a nightmare, but as she continued listening, she started to put two and two together. She turned over and stroked Ronnie Anne's head soothingly.)

 **Lori** : " _Don't_ cry, Ronnie Anne...Bobby and I will think of something...I _promise_."

(She laid back down, feeling burdened. She rested her hand on her baby bump and drifted off to sleep.)

 _The next day at the Loud house..._

(Lincoln wakes up to find the upstairs hall empty. Just then, he heard his mother call out.)

 **Rita** : " _Lincoln..._ come _downstairs_! We need to have a _talk_!"

(Lincoln came into the living room where his mother and sisters were waiting.)

 **Lincoln** : "What's going _on_?"

 **Rita** : "Oh! _Good,_ Lincoln...you're _here_."

 **Luna** : "What's _up_ , Mum?"

 **Rita** : "Well, things haven't been getting any better in this house. Your father just _refuses_ to come to terms with your sister's...uuuh...shall I say... _absence_."

(Leni cried when she heard that word.)

 **Rita** : "Sooo...I've decided to take all of you to your Great-Aunt Ruth's for the day."

(Lincoln and the Loud sisters groaned. They didn't like visiting their Great-Aunt Ruth.)

 **Lincoln** : "Great-Aunt _Ruth's_? Why _there_?"

 **Rita** : "Well, on account of _Parent_ _Fight_ _Protocol,_ I've decided it's best if I took you kids out of the line of fire for a bit while your father and I try to figure things out."

 **Lincoln** : "Can't we just go to Pop-Pop's, _instead_?"

 **Rita** : " _Now_ , Lincoln...you _know_ Pop-pop can't have that many visitors at one _time_ \- _plus_ , you _know_ how much your Great-Aunt Ruthie enjoys your visits."

(Lincoln highly doubted that.)

 **Lincoln** : "Well...what if I was his _only_ visitor?"

 **Rita** : "Well, then, I guess I can take _you_ there after we drop the girls off at Aunt Ruth's."

(Lincoln hugs his mother.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Thanks_ , Mom!"

 **Lola** : " _Lucky!_ "

 **Rita** : "Lola... _hush_!"

 _Later, at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home..._

(Rita drops Lincoln off at Sunset Canyon.)

 **Rita** : "Have fun with Pop-Pop, Sweetie."

(Lincoln enters the retirement home, only to be greeted by someone he never wanted to see- the nurse, Sue.)

 **Sue** : "Oh, it's _you-_ let me guess...you want to see your Pop-Pop?"

 **Lincoln** : "Yes...I _do_."

 **Sue** : _(sighs)_ "He's in his room. Follow me, Kid."

(Sue leads Lincoln to his grandfather's room, where he was playing chess with Bernie.)

 **Albert** : " _Checkmate_ , Bernstein! Looks like _somebody's_ rackin' up _quite_ _a_ tab."

 **Bernie** : "Oy _vey_. _Why_ did I _agree_ to this..."

 **Sue** : " _Albert!.._.your _grandson's_ here!"

(Albert and Bernie turn to see Lincoln.)

 **Albert** : " _Lincoln_! It's good to _see_ ya!"

(Albert walks over to Lincoln and tussles his hair.)

 **Bernie** : " _Boy!_ Am _I_ glad to see _you!_ I was losing my _trousers_ on account of that _chess_ game."

 **Albert** : "I could _sure_ go for some _pudding_ right about now...whatta ya say we head down to the cafeteria for some Tapioca?"

(Lincoln turns to the readers.)

 **Lincoln** : "Well, it's not _much_...but it's better than Aunt _Ruth's_ pudding- _that's_ for sure."

(Later, at the cafeteria.)

 **Albert** : " _So_...how are things back _home_ , Lincoln?"

 **Lincoln** : _(Sigh)_ "Not very good."

 **Albert** : "What's _wrong_ , Kiddo?"

 **Lincoln** : "It's my _life_...it's changing so _fast_ , I can barely keep _up_."

 **Albert** : "Ahh, _come_ on...I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad."

 **Lincoln** : "It _is!_ Lori moved out, Mom and Dad are arguing, Clyde doesn't want to be my best friend anymore, and now my house is under _Parent_ _Fight_ _Protocol!_ It's just not _fair!_ "

 **Albert** : "Well, my boy...life often _isn't_."

 **Lincoln** : "Yeah... _I_ get it."

 **Albert** : "So...tell old Pop-Pop what's goin' on."

 **Lincoln** : "Well, it all started when Lori became pregnant with-"

(Albert was so shocked by what he'd heard, that he spit a mouthful of pudding all over Lincoln's face.)

 **Albert** : " _What_ was that?!"

(Stunned, Lincoln grabs a napkin off the table and starts wiping the pudding off his face.)

 **Lincoln** : "It's _true_...Lori's pregnant with Bobby Santiago's _child_."

(Albert shook his head in disbelief.)

 **Albert** : "Oh, I never thought I'd _live_ to see that day again."

(Lincoln dropped his napkin and looked at his grandfather intently.)

 **Lincoln** : "Wait... _again?_...what did you mean by _that?_ "

 **Albert** : "You mean your parents never told you the _story_ of how _Lori_ came about?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well... _no_."

(Albert stands up and walks over to the window.)

 **Albert** : "Well, given the recent turn of events, I think it's about time you _knew_."

(Albert clears his throat and prepares to tell Lincoln the story.)

* * *

 **OK, so the next chapter is gonna be a flashback chapter. Tell me what you think?**


	8. I Remember It All

**That Engineer** : Don't worry. Clyde will get punished soon enough.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thanks.

 **Jedssm** : Thanks so much.

 **KRUSA1** : Thanks for the support.

 **XxAjaLovesDollsXx** : You bet. This story isn't over until it's over.

 **Austin couture** : I'm happy you think so.

 **Master Fan Reader** : I really appreciate that.

 **GothicGorillaz** : I'm glad you love it.

 **RealMilesifyStudios** : Well, your prayers have been answered. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: I Remember It All...**

 _Flashback: Royal Woods, Michigan, 1998. Albert's P.O.V._

 _ **Albert**_ _: "The year was 1998. I remember it was near Spring's end. Clinton was in the White House, Frank Sinatra kicked the bucket, and your mother was working as a crossing guard."_

(Albert was sitting in his favorite chair, watching TV with his sister, Ruth.)

 _ **Albert**_ _: "I lived in a condo- uh...I mean,_ house, _with your mother and Great Aunt Ruth. It was just another typical day at home."_

 **Albert** : "Ruth...why do you _insist_ on watching the Animal Channel when I have a World War I documentary tonight?"

 **Ruth** : " _Jesus!_ Al. Can't you see it's Fluffy's TV time?"

(Ruth motioned to the kitten lying on her lap.)

 **Albert** : " _Uuuuugh..._ why do you _always_ put that _cat_ first?"

 **Ruth** : "Because he needs a lot of _attention_. He's just a _kitten_ , for God's sake!"

(They continued arguing until Albert's 21-year old daughter, Rita, came home.)

 **Rita** : " _Dad_... _Aunt_ _Ruth_...I'm _home_!"

(Albert gives Rita a big hug.)

 **Albert** : "Ahhh...welcome home, Honey!"

 **Ruth** : "Hey...don't _I_ get some sugar as _well_?"

 **Rita** : "Of _course_ you do."

(Rita walked over to Ruth and gave her a kiss on the cheek.)

 **Ruth** : "Don't forget about _Fluffy_."

(Rita ran her nails along Fluffy's back.)

 **Albert** : "So, how was _work_?"

 **Rita** : "Well, I had a pretty rocky start...standing out in the hot sun, trying my best not to get anyone- or myself, injured. But, I hope to work all the kinks out for tomorrow."

 **Albert** : "Good to hear, Rita."

 ** _Albert_** _: "I was just settling back down when I heard your mother say something else."_

 **Rita** : "By the way...I met someone while I was on duty."

 **Albert** : "Ohhh...that's... _nice_."

 **Ruth** : "You got a _man_ _fella_ '? Hubba _Hubba_! You _must_ bring him over sometime."

 **Rita** : "Well, I wouldn't say _man fella'_ , per se. He's more of a... _friend_."

(While Rita and Ruth were talking, Albert became increasingly intrigued by the content of their conversation.)

 _ **Albert** : "I was a little iffy about your mother dating a complete stranger, but I knew it was too early to judge this guy. So, I thought I'd give him a chance- after all, I hadn't even met him yet."_

 _Albert's Condo, 3 weeks later..._

 _ **Albert**_ _: "Then, after about 3 weeks, your mother finally introduced me and Ruth to your father."_

(Albert was in his chair watching a World War II documentary and Ruth was on the couch, when the doorbell rang.)

 **Rita** : " _Coming_!"

(Rita rushed downstairs and answered the door to see a brown-haired mustachioed young man in his mid-twenties, sporting a yellow jacket, green pants, and a white shirt.)

 **Man** : "Hi, Rita! Am I late?"

 **Rita** : " _Oh_ , no, _no_...you're just in _time_."

(Albert and Ruth turned to face the newcomer.)

 **Albert** : "So, you wanna introduce us to your young man?"

 **Rita** : "Daddy...Aunt Ruthie...this is my _boyfriend-_ Lynn Loud."

 **Lynn** : (extending his hand) "Nice to _meet_ you, Mr. Booke."

(Albert shot Lynn an intimidating glance.)

 _ **Albert**_ _: "From the very first impression, I took somewhat of a dislike to your father, but I decided to give him a chance before I rushed to judgement."_

 **Albert** : "It's nice to meet you _too_ , Boy."

(Albert shakes Lynn's hand.)

 **Rita** : "Well, I'm going to fix dinner. In the meantime, why don't you, Ruthie, and Lynn get better acquainted..."

 **Ruth** : "Don't _worry_ , Honey! I'm _sure_ that your dad and boyfriend will get along _just_ fine. (Turning to the men) _Won't_ you, boys?"

 **Albert** : "Of _course_ , Baby Ruth."

 **Lynn** : "Uhhh...I sure _hope-_ uh, I mean... _yes_ , Ma'am."

(Rita goes to the kitchen, leaving Albert, Ruth, and Lynn in the living room.)

 **Albert** : " _So_...you're dating my daughter..."

 **Lynn** : " _Yes_ , Sir."

 **Albert** : "Well...here's a word of advice. This isn't 'Nam. This is _dating_. There are _rules_."

(There was an awkward silence, before Lynn finally spoke.)

 **Lynn** : "Soooo...where's _Mrs._ Booke?"

 **Albert** : " _Who_?"

 **Lynn** : "Your _wife_... _Rita's_ mother."

 **Albert** : " _Oh...right_. Unfortunately, my wife passed about a decade ago."

 **Lynn** : "Sorry to hear that, Sir."

(There was another awkward silence, until Albert broke the ice.)

 **Albert** : " _Sooooooo_...do _you_ have any family?"

 **Lynn** : "It's just me and my sister, Shirley."

 **Albert** : "...and what about your _folks_?"

 **Lynn** : "Nah...it's just us."

 **Albert** : "Ok. I'm gonna switch gears here- _speaking_ of which, you got any _wheels_?" (Laughs)

 **Lynn** : "Sure _do_! I've got an old _van_ -me-down from my dad! (laughs) Get it?"

(Albert chuckled at Lynn's joke, then nudged Ruth.)

 **Albert** : "Looks like we got a _comedian_ on our hands, Sis!"

 **Ruth** : " _Great_! We sure could _use_ one."

 **Albert** : "Hey...whatta ya mean by _that_? You tryin' to say I'm not _funny_?"

 **Ruth** : " _Oh_ , no. Alls _I'm_ sayin' is that you can never have too _many_."

(Ruth winked at Lynn, convincingly.)

 **Albert** : "Ok...all humor aside, what do you actually do for a _living_?"

 **Lynn** : "Well, I _used_ to play the cowbell in a band- that is, until I got kicked _out_."

 **Albert** : " _Harsh_...the CCR had a cowbell back in the day. It's a shame it couldn't make it into the '90s."

 **Lynn** : "I _know, right_?"

 **Albert** : "...but what about _now?_ I mean...are you _employed_ , Boy?"

 **Lynn** : " _Employed_? Oh, uhhh...well, I do a few odd jobs to make ends meet."

 **Albert** : "Well, what are you _looking_ for? What do you like to _do_?"

 **Lynn** : "Well, I can cook and _bake_."

 **Albert** : "Interesting...how 'bout you do that the next time you visit?"

 **Lynn** : "Oh, you've got a _deal_ , Sir! Just wait 'til you try my famous _Lynn_ -Sagna! (laughs) Get it?"

(Albert chuckled at Lynn's joke.)

 **Rita** : " _Dad_! Come see what I made for _dinner_."

 **Albert** : " _Coming_ , Sweetie!"

(Albert got up from his chair and went into the kitchen, leaving Lynn alone with Ruth.)

(After several minutes of chatting, Albert, Ruth, Rita, and Lynn moved to the dining room. Albert was telling everyone yet another one of his Vietnam stories.)

 **Albert** : "...and then I jumped from the jet onto a boat, and took out a bunch of NVA boys with my bare _fists_!"

 **Lynn** : (chuckles) " _Boy_...after hearing these war stories, I know _one_ thing for sure...

 **Albert** : "Yeah? And what would _that_ be?"

 **Lynn** : "Well, I realized that I sure wouldn't wanna get on _your_ bad side."

(Albert chuckled.)

 **Albert** : "Well, I got _news_ for ya'. I'm not the _only_ one you gotta watch out for."

(Albert looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eye, clearing his throat.)

 **Rita** : " _DAAAD_!"

 **Albert** : "Oh, I'm just jokin' around, Pumpkin."

(Rita rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.)

(After dinner, Lynn got up to leave.)

 **Lynn** : "Well...thanks for _dinner_ , Mr. and Miss Booke."

 **Albert** : "Not a problem, Boy. Come on, Ruthie. Why don't we let the kids have their privacy..."

(Albert and Ruth went into the living room.)

 **Ruth** : "So what do you _think_ of him?"

 **Albert** : "Well...he's got charisma. I'll give him _that_."

 _ **Albert** : "Your parents dated for 2 months or so. And during that time, your father and I also had fun of our own. We shared a lot of stories, went out on the town- and he even introduced me to the wonderful world of video games."_

(A montage shows Albert and Lynn sharing stories in the living room, drinking at the local bar, and playing a shooting game at the arcade.)

 _Albert's condo, 2 months later..._

 _ **Albert** : "Then, came the the day I've been dreading...the day when your mother was feeling under..._ _uh_... _under_ _the weather."_

(Albert was sitting in his favorite chair watching a Korean war documentary, when Rita came home looking worried.)

 ** _Albert_** _: "I was just watching TV with Ruth when your mother came back home with a bag."_

 **Albert** : "Hello, Baby. Is something wrong?"

 **Rita** : "No, Dad- nothing's wrong."

 **Albert** : "What's in that bag?"

 **Rita** : "It's _nothing_."

(Rita heads into the bathroom.)

 ** _Albert_** _: A few minutes later, your Great-Aunt Ruth and I heard your mother crying in the bathroom."_

 **Ruth** : "What's the matter with _her_?"

 **Albert** : "I'll go check. You just stay and...watch the Animal Channel."

(Albert knocked on the bathroom door)

 **Albert** : " _Rita_? Is everything alright?"

 **Rita** : "Go _away_!"

 **Albert** : "Honey...open the door...I just wanna talk..."

 **Rita** : "You can't come in!"

(Albert felt like he was getting nowhere fast.)

 **Albert** : " _Alright_...then I'm gonna have to breach the room."

(Albert body slammed the door breaking it open, to found his daughter sitting in the corner, tears running down her face.)

 **Albert** : "Rita...I need to know what's _wrong_."

(Rita wouldn't answer and continued to sob.)

 _ **Albert**_ _: "What I saw by the sink was one of the most shocking things I've ever seen to this day."_

(Albert turned to the sink to see a pregnancy test. He picked it up and saw that it was positive. Shocked, Albert dropped the test, and with a blank expression, turned to look at his daughter.)

 **Albert** : " _No_! This can't _be_! _Rita!..._ how could you let this _happen_?!"

 **Rita** : "I'm _so_ sorry, Daddy!"

(Just then, Ruth appeared, feeling frustrated.)

 **Ruth** : "Will you keep it down! Fluffy and I are-"

(Ruth stopped when she saw the test on the floor. Shocked, she turned to her niece.)

 **Ruth** : "What the hell is going on?!"

(Later, Ruth and Rita were on the couch, while Albert sat in his chair, trying to process everything.)

 **Ruth** : "Rita...your father and I never thought that you'd actually... _do_ it."

 **Rita** : "I'm _sorry_ , guys. I was _dumb_ to take it to the next level."

(Rita cried on her aunt's shoulder.)

 **Ruth** : " _Aw_ , Sweetie... _it's_ okay. You _know_ we can't change the _past_ , so instead of looking _back_ , why don't we focus on the _next_ chapter...you're gonna be a _mother._ That's an exciting _time_ in a woman's life...now it's time for you to _embrace_ it."

 **Rita** : (sniffles) "Thanks, Ruthie."

 **Ruth** : "So...when are you gonna tell Lynn the _news_?

 **Rita** : "What?! _NO_! I can't let him _know_! What if he thinks I'm a _slut_? What if he doesn't want to _be_ with me anymore?!"

 **Ruth** : "Look...even if he _doesn't_ , at least you have a family that loves you and supports you all the way. Ain't that _right_ , Albert?"

(Albert remained in a semi-catatonic state.)

 **Ruth** : "Hey, _Al_? Big _brother_?"

(Finally, Albert spoke up.)

 **Albert** : "To _Hell_ with it- _I'll_ tell him. Rita- wait for me in the car. I'm gonna get dressed."

(Albert got up from his chair with a start, while Rita jumped up from the couch in a panic.)

 **Rita** : "Dad! NO! _Please_ don't do anything _crazy_! This is between me and _Lynn_!"

(Unfazed by his daughter's pleas, Albert disappeared into his room.)

 **Ruth** : "You'd better do as your dad _says_."

(Feeling defeated, Rita headed to her father's car. Moments later, Albert came back down, dressed in his old Navy SEALs combat uniform.)

 **Ruth** : " _OK_ , Al. _Why_ ya' in ya' _Navy_ getup?"

 **Albert** : "I'm going into battle, Ruthie...cuz' that boy's entering a world of _pain_."

(Albert was almost out of the room when Ruth grabbed his arm.)

 **Ruth** : " _Woah_ there, Rambo! Ya' not gonna do anything _cuckoo_ , are ya?"

 **Albert** : " _No_ , Ruthie. I just want to help Rita."

(And with that, Albert left like a man on a mission.)

 _Later, outside the Loud house..._

(Albert and Rita arrived at Lynn's house in Albert's 1970s station wagon.)

 _ **Albert** : "When we got to your father's place, I was eager to *Ahem* _talk _to him."_

(As Albert got out of the car, Rita protested.)

 **Rita** : "Dad...why are you _doing_ this?"

 **Albert** : "I just wanna _talk_ to him, Sweetie."

(Albert reached into his bag and pulled out an M-16 before heading towards the door, with Rita tailing him.)

 **Rita** : "Dad... _why_ do you have an assault rifle?"

 **Albert** : "I _said_ I just wanna _talk_ to him."

 **Rita** : "Daddy- it was an _accident!_ "

 **Albert** : "I _just_... _want_...to _talk_ to him."

 **Rita** : "You _can't_ kill him!"

(Albert loaded his rifle and kicked the door open, military-style.)

 **Albert** : "I just wanna BLOW HIS _NUTS_ OFF!"

(Albert aimed his rifle at Lynn.)

 **Lynn** : "AHHH! Mr. _Booke_! What are you _doing_?!"

(Lynn threw his hands up.)

 **Albert** : "Teaching you a _lesson_ , you _traitor_!"

 **Lynn** : "I don't want any trouble. _Please_ , put the gun down!

 **Rita** : "Daddy! DON'T _DO_ THIS!"

(Albert pinned Lynn down with his foot, aiming his rifle to Lynn's chest.)

 **Albert** : "You got my little Rita _pregnant_ , _Dirtbag_!...and I'm gonna make you _pay_!"

(Albert cocked his rifle and put his finger on the trigger.)

 **Lynn** : " _WAIT!_ Before you open fire, can you at _least_ let me _talk_ to your daughter...just one last time?"

(Seeing the look in Lynn's eyes gave Albert pause.)

 **Albert** : "You got 5 minutes, Boy...don't _waste_ them."

(Lynn walked over to a teary-eyed Rita and put his hands on her shoulders, while Albert took a seat on the couch, still aiming his rifle at Lynn.)

 **Lynn** : "Rita...you're carrying my _child_? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

 **Rita** : "I was afraid you would break _up_ with me."

 **Lynn** : "But _Rita_...this changes _everything_. Listen, Honey...I don't _need_ to be held at gunpoint to know that I'm gonna do right by you and our baby. In _fact,_ there's nothing I'd want _more_ than to be there for you."

 _ **Albert** : "What your father did __next_ really _changed my attitude towards him."_

(Softened by Lynn's sentiments, Albert slowly lowered his rifle.)

 **Lynn** : "Look...I know I might be rushing things, but I can't think of a better time to ask you..."

(Lynn got down on one knee and held Rita's hand in his palms.)

 **Lynn** : "Rita Booke...will you... _marry_ me?"

(Rita covered her mouth and stared at the ring for a few moments before she answered, excitedly.)

 **Rita** : "Yes! YES! _Ten_ times, yes!"

(Rita embraced Lynn, giving him a long kiss. Caught up up in the moment, Albert's eyes started to well up with tears, prompting him to set his rifle down.)

 ** _Albert_** _: "It was at that moment when I began to feel happy for your parents...and I_ knew _I had to let your mother go."_

 **Albert** : "Rita...my little girl...I'm so happy for you!"

 **Rita** : " _Thank_ you, Daddy."

 **Albert** : "And Lynn...you're a good soldier...and you...have my blessing."

 **Lynn** : "Gee... _thanks_ , Mr. Booke."

 **Albert** : "Boy, Mr. Booke was my _father_. Just call me _Pop_. Now how about letting the old man join in!"

(Albert joins Rita and Lynn for a group hug.)

 _ **Albert** : "I tell ya...your parents and I couldn't have been happier."_

 _Royal Woods Church..._

 _ **Albert** : "Well, after about three weeks, the time finally came for your parents to get married."_

(Albert was outside the groom's changing room waiting for Lynn to get ready.)

 **Albert** : "Come _on_ , Son...you don't want to keep your lovely bride _waiting_!"

 **Lynn** : "I'm just getting myself _groomed_ up!" _(Laughs)_ "Get it?"

(A few minutes later, a cleanly-shaven Lynn came out in his tuxedo.)

 **Lynn** : " _Sooo_...how do I _look_?"

 **Albert** : "...like someone an old soldier like me would be _proud_ to call his son-in-law."

(Lynn hugged his soon-to-be father-in-law.)

 _ **Albert** : "I gotta tell ya..._everyone _was there. Harold was the best man, your aunt Shirley was the maid of honor_ _...OH_ _, I seem to have wandered off topic,_ haven't _I?_ _I'm just gonna cut to the chase and get to the_ crux _of the matter."_

 _Eight months later, Royal Woods General Hospital, 1999..._

 _ **Albert** : "Anyway, the _big _moment finally came around the spring of '99. Your Great Aunt Ruth and I were in the waiting room for a long time."_

(Albert was pacing around smoking a cigarette, while Ruth was sitting down watching TV.)

 **Ruth** : "Be _careful_ , Al! You keep pacing, and you'll end up in _China_." (laughs)

 **Albert** : (sarcastically) "Thanks for the _warning_ , Ruth."

(A short time later, the doctor came out of the Maternity Ward.)

 **Doctor** : "Mr. Booke?"

(Albert and Ruth turned to the doctor.)

 **Doctor** : "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

(The doctor lead Albert and Ruth to Rita's room. Lynn was standing next to Rita, who was in her bed holding a pink bundle. In said bundle was a sleeping baby girl.)

 ** _Albert_** _: "When I first laid eyes on your sister, your Aunt Ruth and I thought she was the cutest thing we'd ever seen."_

 **Ruth** : "Awww...she's _beautiful_."

 **Albert** : "She _sure_ is."

(Lynn looked at his daughter and noticed a little drool coming out of her mouth.)

 **Lynn** : "Well, of _course_... _that's_ because she's a _spittin'_ image of her mother. (chuckles softly) Get it?"

 **Rita** : " _Oh_ , Lynn..."

(Rita rolled her eyes.)

 **Albert** : "So, what's her _name_?"

(Lynn and Rita looked at each other, then spoke in unison.)

 **Lynn and Rita** : " _Lori_."

 **Ruth** : "Oh, that's a _really_ cute name there."

 **Albert** : "Really cute name, _indeed_."

(Lynn scooped up his newborn daughter and cradled her in his arms.)

 **Lynn** : "Wow...you _know_...I'm feeling protective _already_."

 **Albert** : "...and you _always_ will. Just don't go makin' the same mistake _I_ did."

 **Lynn** : " _Don't_ worry, Sir... _I_ won't."

 **Albert** : " _Good..._ cuz' I sure wouldn't want history to _repeat_ itself."

 **Lynn** : (chuckling slightly) " _Oh_ , I couldn't agree _more_."

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

 **Damn, that chapter was long! Well, it took over a month to do, but I have completed a backstory for Lynn Sr.'s dilemma.**


	9. Tensions Arise

**Master Fan Reader** : No problem, and thanks.

 **EAVMJSC** : It was based on that scene, with some alterations.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thanks again.

 **gamelover41592** : And I want to work on that potential. Thanks.

 **Austin couture** : I'm sure you can't.

 **KRUSA1** : Rita's maiden name is a pun on "read a book". Also, that "update" a few days ago, was actually an april fools joke I had for a short while.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tensions Arise**

 _Present day: Sunset Canyon Retirement Home..._

 **Albert** : "And _yet_ , it _did_...Lori's now with _child_ , and your father's in _denial_ over the whole thing, if I'm _assuming_ correctly."

(Lincoln was in awe over the whole story.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Wow_...I can't believe Mom and Dad had Lori by _mistake_."

 **Albert** : "Well, _believe_ it, kid. This world is _full_ of "mistakes"- but, they _actually_ turn out to be blessings in _disguise_."

 **Seymour** : "You _know,_ I remember when my daughter had-."

 **Albert** : " _Okay_ , Seymour...I think that's a story for _another_ time. Now, let's deal with the matter at _hand_ , _shall_ we?."

(Albert turned back to his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder.)

 **Albert** : "Now, _Lincoln_...I _know_ things are...shall I say, out of _whack_ , but Lori needs all the support she can _get_ at a time like this _._ After _all_ , there's a new _life_ at stake here."

(Lincoln sighed.)

 **Lincoln** : "I'll _try_ , Pop-Pop."

 **Albert** : " _That's_ the spirit, _Kid_!"

(Albert wraps his arm around Lincoln, giving him noogies.)

 **Albert** : "Now, _say_ _uncle_!"

 **Lincoln** : "Do I _have_ to?"

 **Albert** : " _C'mon_ , _say_ it!"

 **Lincoln** : " _Okay_! _Uncle_!"

 **Albert** : (chuckles) "Well, it _fits_ , 'cuz that's _exactly_ what you're gonna _be_ , boy."

(They shared a good laugh over that one.)

(At 6:00 P.M., Rita arrived to pick Lincoln up.)

 **Rita** : " _Hi_ , Dad. Let's _go_ , Lincoln."

 **Lincoln** : " _Bye_ , Pop-pop."

 **Albert** : "Take _care_ , you two!"

(Lincoln got in Vanzilla, and Albert watched them drive away until they were out of sight.)

 **Albert** : (to himself) "You're gonna do _okay_ , Son."

 _On the way home..._

 **Lincoln** : " _Mom_?"

 **Rita** : " _Yes_ , Sweetie?"

 **Lincoln** : "How do you feel about Lori's...um... _situation_?"

 **Rita** : (sighs) "Well...I can't say that I'm _proud_ of what she did, but I _still_ want to help her _through_ it, nonetheless. It's your _father_ that won't _accept_ this new reality."

 **Lincoln** : "Well, I wanna help, _too_. Lori needs us even _more_ now."

 **Rita** : " _Thanks_ , Lincoln. You're a good _brother_...and you'll be an amazing _uncle,_ as _well_."

 **Lincoln** : " _You're_ welcome, Mom. I just hope the _girls_ will be on board with us."

 **Rita** : "Oh, _I'm_ sure they will."

 **Lincoln** : " _Yeah,_ _you're_ right _._ I sometimes _forget_ what a great family we have. In _fact,_ Lori will have more support than she'll know what to _do_ with. _"_

 **Rita** : "Why, of _course_. You kids are the most important people in my _life_...and I wouldn't trade _any_ of you for the _world_."

 **Lincoln** : " _We_ know...and judging by the way you care for _us_ , I think you're gonna make a _wonderful_ grandmother."

(Rita giggled in response.)

 **Rita** : " _Aw_... _thanks_ , Sweetie."

 _That night at the Loud House..._

(Since Parent Fight Protocol was still in effect, the Loud kids had to eat separate dinners with their parents. Rita made grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables, while Lynn Sr. (as he wasn't in the mood to cook) ordered takeout from Giovanni Chang's. After dinner with his father, Lincoln decided to speak up.)

 **Lincoln** : "Uh, _Dad_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "What _is_ it, Son?"

 **Lincoln** : "Don't you think you're being kinda... _unfair_ to Lori and Bobby? I mean...I _know_ they made a mistake, but they just wanna-"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Lincoln_...you need to understand how this _works_. Your sister _shamed_ herself, and _now_ she has to pay the _price_."

 **Lincoln** : " _Look_...I _know_ what Lori did was reckless, but is this _really_ the way you wanna handle it? All it's doing is creating _more_ problems for this family. _Besides_...you and Mom pretty much went through the same _thing_ back in ' _98_."

(Lynn Sr. gasped in response.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _What?!_ But, how did you... _whatever._ That was _different_. _Plus_ , your mother and I were _way_ past our teen years when that happened. Lori is only _seventeen-_ she's just not _ready_ for that level of _commitment_!"

 **Lincoln** : " _But-_ " **  
**

 **Lynn Sr.** : "No buts _about_ it, Lincoln! You'll understand when you're _older_! Now, everyone take your fortune cookies and go to your _rooms_."

(Lincoln and the girls just stared blankly at their father.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _NOW_!"

(At that, the kids all hurried to their rooms, while Lynn Sr. laid his head on the table and wept.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Oh_ , why _me_?"

(In his room, Lincoln sat on the bed to ponder things.)

 **Lincoln** : (in thought) _What am I gonna_ do? _I_ can't _convince Lori to_ leave _the Santiago's house._ Besides... _she wouldn't wanna be away from Bobby,_ anyhow _. And to make matters_ worse _, Ronnie Anne told me what kind of man her_ father _is, so he could end up hurting Lori_ and _her baby. Aw,_ man _..._ why _did things have to get so screwed_ up _? I just hope Lori's able to_ handle _herself..._ and _the baby._

(Lincoln laid down and drifted off to sleep.)

(Lincoln was fast asleep when he heard knocking at his door.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Ugh_... _Lana_ \- if you're askin' me for the _big_ kid scissors, I'm _not_ gonna-"

(Lincoln opened the door to find his father in his pajamas.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Dad_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _He-e-e-y_ , Sport. Can _I,_ uh, _bunk_ with you for a while? Your mother and I had an argument, and _now_ she doesn't want me back in our _bedroom_. _Besides_ , the couch was giving me a _wicked_ backache."

 **Lincoln** : "Sleep with _me_? _Dad_...I don't know if-"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Look_...I'm _sorry_ if I acted a bit _harsh_ with you earlier. I was just so _overwhelmed_. Now, will you _please_ let me sleep here? I'm _really desperate_."

(Lincoln thought it over. He's let Lynn and Lucy sleep with him before, but letting his father sleep with him? Well, this was a whole new story...but after all, what choice did he have?)

 **Lincoln** : " _Alright_...you can _stay_ , but just for a few _days_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Yes_! Thanks for having my _back_ , Son! (laughs) _Get_ it?"

 **Lincoln** : " _This_ is gonna be a _long_ night."

(Sleeping with his father wasn't easy for Lincoln for more reasons than _one_. He didn't know what was _worse_ \- the loud _snoring_ , the _sleep_ -talking, or the fact that he held Lincoln like a _teddy_ bear.)

 _The next day_ _..._

(When Leni turned on the faucet to take her morning shower, she heard a scream. She flew open the curtain to see a soggy and sleep-deprived Lincoln.)

 **Leni** : " _Lincoln_?! Like, what the hell are you _doing_ in there?"

 **Lincoln** : "Dad's got my _room_."

 **Leni** : "Then go sleep with _Mom_ , why don't you!"

 **Lincoln** : "What's _wrong_ , Leni? Why are you _acting_ like this?"

 **Leni** : "Do I have to _remind_ you, Dummy? _First_ , Lori eats a _baby_. _Then,_ she up and _abandons_ us! And now Mom and Dad aren't even sleeping in the same _room_! It's not _fair_!"

 **Lincoln** : " _Look..._ I'm _sorry_ Lori's not _with_ us now, but you _shouldn't_ take your anger out on _me_!"

 **Leni** : " _Well_ , _bathrooms_ are _not_ for _sleeping_! Now, _get out_!"

(Lincoln ran out of the bathroom and raced down the hall to the stairs, as curious family members peeked out their bedroom doors.)

 _Later, at Royal Woods Elementary..._

(In the cafeteria, Clyde was sitting with Liam, Rusty Spokes, and Zach, while Lincoln shared a table with Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Rusty's brother, Rocky. Just then, Ronnie Anne walked in and approached Lincoln's table.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Hey_ , Lincoln...mind if I _join_ you?"

(Lincoln blushes.)

 **Lincoln** : "Not at _all_."

(Ronnie Anne sat down next to Lincoln, prompting squeals from Lucy and the Twins, which Rocky found cringeworthy.)

 **Lisa** : "I don't typically engage in this sort of tomfoolery, but... _EEEEEEE_!"

(Lisa waved her hands in front of her as she squealed.)

 **Lincoln** : "Don't mind _them_ , Ronnie...I mean, _you_ know how they are."

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _I_ know, Lincoln... _Sooooooo_ , how are things back _home_?"

 **Lincoln** : "Not very _good_. Dad just _refuses_ to see how much more _difficult_ he's made things since Lori _left..._ and if _that's_ not enough _,_ he's even sleeping in my _bed_. I just wish Dad would come to his _senses_."

 **Lisa** : "I wholeheartedly _concur_ , Brother. I _too_ wish Father would come to _terms_ with this new status quo."

 **Lana** : " _Yeah,_ along with our _older_ sisters, who _clearly_ seem to be on _Team Dad_."

 **Lola** : "I just hope this doesn't turn into Romeo and _Juliet_."

 **Lucy** : "If it does, I would be honored to direct their funeral."

 **Rocky** : " _Whoa_...take it _easy_ , Luce. Don't you think you're getting a little _ahead_ of yourself?"

 **Lucy** : "It's better to be prepared."

(Meanwhile, at Clyde's table.)

 **Rusty** : "So _,_ _Clyde_...I heard you and Lincoln are... shall I say, _splitsville_?"

 **Clyde** : " _Yeah_... _pretty_ much."

 **Liam** : "What ' _appened_ 'tween the two a' ya?"

 **Clyde** : " _It's_ a long and complicated story."

 **Zach** : "Well, can you at _least_ give us the _short_ version?"

(Clyde sighed.)

 **Clyde** : "It's Lori's dumb boyfriend, _Bobby_. He got her pregnant, so I terminated my friendship with the white-haired boy whose name I refuse to _utter_."

(The boys were at a loss for words.)

 **Liam** : "Well, ' _all_ be gosh- _danged_!"

 **Zach** : "You broke off with _Lincoln_? _That_ is messed _up_ , Dude."

 **Rusty** : " _Yeah,_ and all because his sister got knocked _up_? That's just _bogus_."

 **Clyde** : "And what do _you_ know? Did you even hear the part where I said _Lori_ is _pregnant_?!"

 **Rusty** : " _Woah_... _easy_ , C-dawg."

 **Liam** : " _Well_ , Clyde, jus' ta letcha _know_ , it ain't _nuttin_ ' tah be ' _shamed_ of. Ah' mean, _mah_ folks had _me_ at the ripe ol' age of _16_ , and _they_ managed ta' git by."

 **Clyde** : (sarcastically) " _Gee_...thanks for _sharing,_ Liam. I didn't need to _know_ that."

 **Liam** : "Jus' tryin' ta' light'n the _mood_."

(Back at Lincoln's table.)

 **Lincoln** : "We _all_ want to support Lori _through_ this, but _some_ of us of just aren't _ready_ to handle this kind of stress."

 **Lucy** : "We all expected Lori to bear a new life...we just didn't forsee it happening so soon...sigh."

 **Lisa** : "We _also_ didn't forsee Leni adopting Lori's _persona_ as a _coping_ mechanism."

 **Lola** : " _Yeah_...she even forced Luna, Luan, and _Lynn_ to side with _Dad_."

 **Lucy** : "We're becoming a house divided."

(Back at Clyde's table.)

 **Clyde** : "I'm _tellin_ ' you...I just don't want _anything_ to do with Lincoln after what happened with his _sister_. Seeing _him_ only reminds me of the love I've _lost_."

 **Rusty** : "But _Dude_ , it's not like _he_ had any control over the matter. Why don't you just let this silly crush _go_ and make things _right_ with Lincoln."

 **Zach** : " _Yeah_...and from what _I_ could see, there was _nothing_ between you and Lori in the _first_ place, you _weirdo_."

(Clyde raised his arms in frustration and yelled out.)

 **Clyde** : "Does _no_ _one_ see _my_ side of the story here?!"

(Clyde looked around. The whole cafeteria was staring at him. He got up from the table with a groan, and headed into the hallway. Everyone watched blankly as he left.)

 **Rocky** : "What's wrong with _him_?"

 **Lucy** : "Clyde's experiencing the second stage of grief."

 **Lana** : "He even broke off his friendship with _Lincoln_ when he found out about Lori's _baby_."

(Ronnie Anne sighed.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _I'm_ gonna have a _talk_ with him."

 **Lincoln** : "Are you _sure_ about this, Ronnie Anne?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "It's worth a _try_."

(Ronnie Anne left the cafeteria.)

 **Lisa** : "I don't see _this_ ending well."

(Ronnie Anne headed into the hallway to look for Clyde, and found him sulking by his locker.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Clyde_..."

 **Clyde** : "Whatta _you_ want?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm _trying_ to talk some _sense_ into you. How long are you gonna keep this _up_?"

 **Clyde** : "I didn't _ask_ for this. I'm up against the _wall_ , here- or in _this_ case, my _locker_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What the hell's _wrong_ with you? You haven't been yourself since Lori got knocked _up_."

 **Clyde** : "I _don't_ wanna _talk_ about it. Bottom _line_ , my life with the Louds is _OVER!_ "

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Clyde..._ this has gotta _stop_. Lori's _older_ than you. You need to put this childish delusion _aside_ and make _up_ with Lincoln."

 **Clyde** : "I don't even wanna _hear_ your boyfriend's _name_ anymore. I just wanna get him _and_ Lori out of my mind for _good_!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _First_ of all, he's _not_ my _boyfriend_. And _second_ , what does ending your friendship with _Lincoln_ accomplish? He's your best _friend_ , for God's sake!"

 **Clyde** : "...Because if _I_ can't have _Lori_ , Lincoln can't have _me_!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So, _what_? You're breaking off your friendship with _Lincoln?..._ just to spite his _sister_?!"

 **Clyde** : "That's _right_!"

(Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes while letting out a frustrated groan.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Good _God_! You know...I think this crush on Lori has _really_ turned you into a _pig_. You need to stop this _right_ _NOW_!"

 **Clyde** : "And what makes you think _you're_ in any position to judge _me_ , considering how _YOU_ are related to the bozo that knocked Lori up to _begin_ with!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _What_ did you say?"

 **Clyde** : "All my hopes and dreams have been _dashed_!...and it's all because of your...your...deadbeat _brother_!"

(That did it. Ronnie Anne punched Clyde hard in the nose, knocking his glasses off and causing him to stumble to the ground. A crowd of students gathered at the scene before them, while Ronnie Anne delivered a couple more blows to the bloody-nosed boy.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What do _YOU_ know about my brother?!"

(Dazed and surprised, Clyde tried to speak, but Ronnie Anne grabbed him by his collar and slammed his head hard against his locker, while the other students chanted " _Fight_ ". Upon hearing the commotion, Lincoln, his younger sisters, and his friends, all ran out of the cafeteria.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You don't even _know_ what Bobby and I go through!"

(Lincoln tried running towards Ronnie Anne, but Rusty and Zach held him back.)

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie _Anne_! You have to _stop_!"

(Seemingly oblivious, Ronnie Anne shoved Clyde into the locker and slammed the door.)

 **Clyde** : " _Ow_ , my _arm_..."

(Just then, Lola yelled to Ronnie Anne.)

 **Lola** : "DON'T _MOVE,_ _DIRTBAG_!"

(Fearing the consequences, Ronnie Anne started running away.)

 **Lola** : "She's making a _run_ for it! _SIC 'er, GIRL_!"

(While Lola went to get the princess car, Lana gave chase, running on all fours like a dog, and barking like crazy.)

 **Lincoln** : " _LANA_! _WAIT_!"

 **Lola** : "Stand _back_ , _student_! Official hall monitor _business_!"

(Lana chased Ronnie Anne for a few yards before tackling her.)

 **Lana** : " _GOTCHA_ , PUNK!"

(Lana rolled Ronnie Anne onto her stomach and slapped on some handcuffs, while several of the other students (sans Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, Rocky, Rusty, Liam, and Zach) taunted Ronnie Anne.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Where'd you get _handcuffs_?"

 **Lana** : "From my parents' _bedroom_...BUT THAT'S NOT _IMPORTANT_!"

(Just then, Lola arrived with the princess car, which was pulling a red wagon with a cardboard cage on it. She got out and petted her twin.)

 **Lola** : "Good _girl_ , Lana."

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _C'mon_! Let's be _reasonable_!"

 **Lola** : "You _know_ violence is off _limits_ , _Young_ _Lady_! Now, _we're_ taking you _straight_ to the Principal's office, _ASAP_!"

 **Ronnie** **Anne** : "Young _Lady_?! You two are five years _younger_ than me!"

 **Lola** : "ENOUGH _LIP_ , WOMAN!"

(The twins put Ronnie Anne in the cage and drove her to principal Huggins' office, while Lincoln watched, anxiously.)

 **Liam** : "Well, 'ahm sure glad it ain't _me_."

 **Rusty** : " _Ditto_ "

 **Lincoln** : "I should've _done_ something."

 **Rocky** : "Don't beat yourself _up_ over it, Linc. You woulda been caught in the _crossfire_ if _that_ happened."

(But Lincoln wasn't so sure. Lisa and Lucy looked at each other suspiciously.)

 **Lisa** : "Our brother apparently _knows_ something, and he's not _telling_ us about it. _Therefore_ , we shall _interrogate_ him tomorrow _morning_."

 **Lucy** : "I totally agree."

 _On the way to the Principal's office..._

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Look,_ I can give each one of you a _cookie._ Just let me _go_."

 **Lola** : " _Sorry,_ but we don't _take_ bribes. It goes against our standard of ethics."

 **Lana** : "You do the _crime_ , you do the _time_ , Santiago."

(A few minutes later, they arrived outside Principal Huggins' office. The twins sat Ronnie Anne in the waiting room.)

 **Lola** : " _Lana_...stay here and watch the _perp_. _I'm_ gonna report this crime to the _principal_."

(Lola entered Cheryl's office and asked to see Huggins, while Lana had a little chat with Ronnie Anne.)

 **Lana** : " _Look_ , Ma'm, I'm _sorry,_ but we were just doin' our _jobs_. Nothin' _personal_ , really. Gotta keep the halls _clean_ , ya know."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "... _Ma'am_?"

(Lana pulled a lint-covered lollipop out of her pocket.)

 **Lana** : "Wan'a _lollipop_?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Wait_...has that thing been in your pocket without a _wrap_ -?"

(Lana stuck the lollipop in Ronnie Anne's mouth before she could finish.)

 **Lana** : "So, why'd you _do_ it?"

(Ronnie Anne spat out the lollipop and sighed.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Clyde said some nasty things about Bobby, so I...kinda _lost_ it."

 **Lana** : " _Y'know,_ Lincoln told me how Clyde abruptly ended their friendship, but we just can't _tolerate_ vigilante justice in these halls."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm _not_ a bad _person_. You just don't know what it's _like_ back home."

(Lana listened with intrigue.)

 **Lana** : " _Interesting_...tell me _more_."

 _At Casa Santiago_ _..._

(Lydia was lying on the couch when the phone rang.)

 **Lydia** : " _Entiendo_. I'm _coming_."

(Groggy, Lydia stumbled to the phone.)

 **Lydia** : " _Hola_? Si, this is Ronalda's mother. _What_?! A _fight? Ronalda_ _?_ No _comprendo. Ay Mio_! That's _terrible_! But I can't _get_ her- my husband has the car. Just call his workplace, _por favor_."

(Lydia hangs up and buries her face in her hands.)

 _Meanwhile, outside the Principal's office..._

(Ronnie Anne had finished telling Lana _her_ side of the story.)

 **Lana** : " _Wow_...I...didn't _know_. I'm _sorry_."

(At that moment, Clyde walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Ronnie Anne and Lana. His arm was in a cast, he had tissues in his nostrils, and his face was covered in band-aids.)

 **Clyde** : "What did I do to _deserve_ all of this?"

 **Lana** : " _I_ don't know...why don't you ask _yourself_ that question."

 **Clyde** : "But I'm a _victim_ here."

 **Lana** : " _Are_ you? Or is Ronnie _Anne_ the victim?"

(At that moment, Lola came out of Cheryl's office and stood by the door, turning to face Ronnie Anne.)

 **Lola** : "Huggins is gonna call your _father_ now."

(Ronnie Anne sighed and buried her face in her hands. A few minutes later, Cheryl called out.)

 **Cheryl** : " _Santiago_... _McBride_...Principal Huggins will _see_ ya now."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Well...goodbye _life_."

(Ronnie Anne and Clyde went inside, while Lana locked eyes with her twin.)

 **Lana** : " _Lola..._ we need to talk about Ronnie _Anne_."

(The twins left the waiting room in search of somewhere private to talk.)

(Inside the principal's office, Ronnie Anne and Clyde sat in front of Huggins.)

 **Huggins** : " _Miss Santiago_...do you _really_ think I would tolerate such _violent_ _behavior_ on school _grounds_?!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "But, Principal _Huggins-_ "

 **Huggins** : "Maybe you should just drop _out_ of this school and join the _wrestling_ league, _instead_?... _NOT_! Now, I've called your father _and_ Mr. _McBride's_ fathers, and they aren't gonna be _happy_ when they arrive."

(Ronnie Anne groaned, while Clyde tried to process what had just transpired.)

(Just a short time later, Howard and Harold pulled into the parking lot and parked in the only available space they saw, which just happened to be directly next to Alex's 5th generation Sedan DeVille. They all got out at the same time, and exchanged uncomfortable glances.)

 **Alex** : " _McBrides_."

 **Howard** : " _Santiago_."

(The three fathers walked through the front doors and down the halls until they reached Principal Huggins' office. Howard and Harold couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Clyde.)

 **Howard** : (gasps) " _Sweet_ Virgin _Mary_! What happened to our _son_?!"

 **Huggins** : "Well, why don't you ask Miss " _Knuckle Sandwich_ " _Santiago,_ over here."

(Huggins pointed to Ronnie Anne.)

 **Alex** : " _Ronalda-_ what did you _do_? And don't _lie_ to me!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _I_... _I_...I attacked _Clyde_."

 **Alex** : " _What_?! _Attacked_?! Whatta you _mean_ , "attacked"? _Ronalda_ _Anne_ _Santiago_! I raised you _better_ than that!"

(Ronnie Anne hung her head in shame, while Howard turned away and mumbled to himself.)

 **Howard** : "Well, _apparently_ you didn't raise her well _enough_."

(Alex heard him.)

 **Alex** : " _What_ did you say?"

(Harold got in-between his husband and Alex)

 **Harold** : " _Look_...we don't want any _trouble_."

 **Alex** : "Well, _apparently_ , your queer _friend_ does. Why don't you go find yourselves a nice prison cell where you two fags can go _fuck_ yourselves?"

 **Howard** : (gasps) " _Why_ , you inhuman _beast_!"

(Howard tried to charge at Alex, but Harold held him back.)

 **Harold** : " _HOWIE_! Remember what Dr. Lopez said about _engaging!_ Don't let him _win!_ "

 **Alex** : " _HEY_! I'm standing right _here_ , _FAGGOTS_!"

(Wasting no time, Huggins banged on his desk.)

 **Huggins** : (yelling) " _Gentlemen!_...that is _ENOUGH_! Like I said to Miss Santiago, I will _not_ tolerate violence in _my_ _school_! Now, _please_... _be_... _QUIET_!"

(Huggins sat back down, rubbing his forehead.)

 **Alex** : " _Sorry_ about that. I was just...defending my daughter's honor- isn't that _right_ , Sweetheart?"

(Ronnie Anne was so embarrassed and disgusted that she wished she could just disappear.)

 **Alex** : "Well...I give you my asurance that you won't be having _anymore_ trouble from her. So, if that's _all_ -"

 **Huggins** : "Oh _no_ , Mr. Santiago, I won't _keep_ you. I'll just let you two be on your merry way... _NOT_! Now, you _have_ to understand that your daughter _assaulted_ one of her _classmates_ , and _we_ can't let that go _unpunished_. So, I'm afraid I have _no_ _choice_ but to suspend her for three _weeks, during_ which time, you will be responsible for _homeschooling_ her."

 **Alex** : (signs) "I _understand_ , Sir."

 **Huggins** : "You and your daughter are _dismissed_."

(Alex walked out of the office with Ronnie Anne, while Clyde waited for his fathers to talk to Huggins.)

 **Alex** : " _Ronalda_...I am _very_ disappointed in you!"

(Ronnie Anne was worried.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm _sorry_ , Sir."

 **Alex** : "That does _not_ excuse what you _did._ I'll deal with you when we get _home_..."

 _On the way to Casa Santiago..._

(Tensions were high as Ronnie Anne sat nervously next to her father, who was seething with fury.)

 **Alex** : "Just what the fuck were you _thinking_?!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "...but he said some things about _Bobby_ , and-"

 **Alex** : "So that gives you the _right_ to attack one of your classmates like an _animal_? You made me look like a _monster_ in front of the _principal_!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Well, maybe that's a _good_ thing 'cuz you're nothing _but_ a monster to this family."

(Alex grabbed Ronnie Anne's ear tightly.)

 **Alex** : "Now, you listen to _me_...you don't get to _talk_ to me like that. _I_ am in _charge_ of this family, and _I_ say, shut the fuck _up_ , you little _puta_!"

(Tears streamed down Ronnie Anne's face.)

(When they arrived home, Lydia met them at the door, anxious to find out the details.)

 **Lydia** : "What did the school _say_ , Alex?"

 **Alex** : "Your pissant _daughter_ got suspended for three _weeks_ for shoving that _McBride_ boy into a _locker_!"

 **Lydia** : (gasps) "Ronalda...how _could_ you?."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I-I-I'm _sorry_ , Mami."

 **Alex** : " _Sorry_ isn't gonna _cut_ it, Chica! Now, it's _obvious_ that we need to set a _precedent_ for your recent _actions_."

(fearing for the worst, Ronnie Anne shielded her face.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Please_ don't hurt me!"

 **Alex** : " _No_ , no, no, Ronalda. _I_ won't hurt you this time...nothing like _that_."

(Ronnie Anne looked up, confused. Then, without warning, Alex punched Lydia hard in the face, knocking her to the ground.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Mom_!"

(Lydia laid motionless for a few moments, then slowly began to regain her composure.)

 **Lydia** : " _Alex! W_ _hy_?!"

(Alex picked up his wife and threw her onto the couch, knocking it over.)

 **Alex** : "You _estupido_ fat motherfucking _PUTA_! All you had to do was keep _that_ little shit in _line_! I should've _known_ better than to trust a woman to do a man's _job_!"

 **Lydia** : " _Alex_! _Stop_ _it_! _Please_!"

(Alex dragged a crying Lydia back to her feet, who was bleeding from her lips.)

 **Alex** : "Is this fucking _happy_ hour to you?! Were you _drinking_ again?!"

 **Lydia** : "I-I-"

(Alex grabbed his wife's chin.)

 **Alex** : " _I_ took you out of the _Red_ Light District! _I_ gave you two _children_! And _you_ want to make a fool of _ME_?!"

 **Lydia** : " _Please,_ Alex... _not_ in front of _Ronalda_!"

 **Alex** : "I _created_ her _and_ Junior from my own flesh and _blood_. I am the _boss_! I _am_ the Santiago family!"

(Alex let go of his wife, and she ran to their bedroom in tears. Alex turned back to his daughter.)

 **Alex** : "Now, you _see_ what _happened_? It's your _own_ goddamn fault your mother's _hurt_!"

(Alex pointed to the stairs as Ronnie Anne stared at him in fear.)

 **Alex** : "Now, go to your _room_...and _stay_ there until I decide what to _do_ with you."

(While Ronnie Anne ran upstairs, Alex flipped the couch back on it's feet, sat down, lit a cigarette, and started watching TV.)

(A couple of hours later, Bobby and Lori came home from school.)

 **Bobby** : " _Hey_ , Dad. Is everything _alright_?"

 **Alex** : " _No_ , everything is _NOT_ alright. Ronalda got in some trouble at school, so I had to _punish_ her."

 **Bobby** : " _Trouble_? Whatta ya _mean_? What _kind_ of trouble?"

(Bobby slowly headed for the stairs while waiting for a response, until his father stopped him.)

 **Alex** : " _Hold_ it, Junior. If you're going upstairs to _coddle_ her, don't even _think_ about it! Your sister needs to _stay_ there and think about what she's _done_! _Comprende_?!"

 **Bobby** : (sighs) "Si, _Papa_."

 **Alex** : "Good. Now _both_ of you, _upstairs_."

(Lori and Bobby hurried upstairs. Bobby disappeared into his bedroom, while Lori went into Ronnie Anne's and sat down next to her, eager to find out the details of what went on earlier that day.)

 **Lori** : " _Hey_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Hey_ , Lori."

 **Lori** : "Are you _okay_? We heard you got in some trouble at school today. So, _tell_ me...what exactly _happened_?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I don't wanna _talk_ about it."

 **Lori** : " _Look_...you can _trust_ me... _literally_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : (sighs) " _Alright_...I attacked Clyde after he said some hurtful things about _Bobby_...and _now_ I got a three-week suspension from _school_. So, before he sent me _here_ , Dad attacked Mom right in _front_ of me. (voice breaking) It's _my_ fault that Mom's _hurt_."

(Ronnie Anne sat in a fetal position and cried, while Lori put her arm around her.)

 **Lori** : " _Oh_ , Ronnie...it's not _your_ fault...it's your _father's_...he's _literally_ a horrible _person_. But don't _worry_...I'll make sure you and Bobby are _literally_ safe from that monster."

 **Ronnie Anne** : (Sniffles) " _Okay_."

 **Lori** : (sighs) "At least _my_ dad wasn't being _malicious_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Whatta ya _mean_?"

(Just then, Lori's cell phone rang. She saw that it was Rita.)

 **Lori** : " _Sorry_ , Ronnie. My mom's calling."

(Lori answered the phone while Ronnie Anne laid down.)

 **Lori** : " _Hey_ , Mom."

 ** _Rita_** _: "_ Hi _, Honey. How_ are _you?"_

 **Lori** : "I'm _fine_ , and _you_?"

 _ **Rita** : "_Well _, the house hasn't been the_ same _since you_ left _. How's_ Bobby _been treating you?"_

 **Lori** : "Like a _princess_ , Mother." (sighs dreamingly)

 _ **Rita** : "_ _That's nice, Dear._ Look _...I just want you to know that Lincoln, the girls, and I want to support you through this. I just wish your_ father _would come around. He just needs more_ time _, so we need to be_ patient _with him. And even though we probably can't convince you to come_ home _, we're your_ family _...and families stick_ together _."_

 **Lori** : " _Really_? Are you _sure_?"

 _ **Rita** : "_Lori _...you're carrying my first_ grandchild _. This is a really big_ deal _for me...for_ all _of us, in fact. And_ please _remember...your father still_ loves _you,_ despite _his behavior to the contrary. Like I_ said _,_ he'll _come around."_

 **Lori** : "I love you _too_ , Mom...and tell Lincoln and the girls I love _them,_ as _well_."

 _ **Rita**_ _: "Thank you, Sweetie. Oh, and by the_ way _, we'd like to be able visit on a regular basis, assuming that's okay with_ them _."_

 **Lori** : " _What? Oh, uh...you_ guys don't have to do that. _Hey_ , _here's_ an idea- why don't we just meet at the _mall_ , sometime?"

 _ **Rita** : __"Well, I guess we_ could _. After_ all _, when's the last time we did_ that _,_ right _?"_

 **Lori** : "I _literally_ don't even know. Well, I gotta _go_. I love you _all_."

(Lori hung up and put her hand on her belly, while intense concern washed over her.)

 **Lori** : "Oh, _God_. What have I _literally_ gotten us _into_?"

* * *

 **It looks like things aren't looking good for Lori and the Santiago siblings.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank you all for over 9,000 views on this fanfiction.**

 **And if you like this chapter, don't forget to FFR: Fave, Follow, and Review.**


	10. Confessions, Custody, and Counseling

**gamelover41592** : I know, right?

 **Jacksonangelo105** : They'll be fine.

 **That Engineer** : Don't worry, Alex will get his soon.

 **RealMilesifyStudios** : Thanks. Lynn Sr.'s just in denial over the whole thing, but he'll come around soon. As for Alex, I don't see him doing the same when _he_ finds out.

 **KRUSA1** : I'm sorry, but I have no intention on that sequel idea. I'm trying not to be over the top for certain things. Also, I'm aware of Mrs. Santiago's real name and family. But I won't change it in this story, because it's in an alternate universe.

 **Austin couture** : As usual. Also, there WILL be lemons in the next chapter, but _I_ will decide how to handle them. Also, that motel idea should be in a Cartoon Hook-Ups video than a fanfiction.

 **MrSparkz** : Yes, I will. I'm glad you enjoy it. I'm also glad I enjoy your fanfic "Little Miracle".

 **Marauder of Our Stars** : Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. I really like your story, "Escaped". You keep up the good work yourself.

 **Ellis97** : Things will get better soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had to revise chapter 9 as it had some plot holes that had to be addressed, like Lori and Bobby at home on a school day, and Lincoln's younger sisters not attending his school, so I _highly_ suggest you read the revised chapter before reading _this_ one, to avoid confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Confessions, Custody, and** **Counseling**

 _The next day, at the Loud House..._

(Lincoln awoke to see Lucy kneeling over him.)

 **Lucy** : "Hey, Lincoln."

(Shocked, Lincoln yelled and rolled over so fast that he fell off the bed, waking Lynn Sr. from his deep slumber.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "W-W-What the darn _heck_?!"

(Lynn Sr. looked down to see Lincoln being dragged away by his younger sisters.)

 **Lynn Sr** **.** : " _What_ are you kids doing with your brother?"

 **Lisa** : "We just need to talk to Lincoln in _private_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You're not using him for one of your _experiments_ again... _are_ you?"

 **Lisa** : " _No_ , Father...I just want to tutor him before _school_ starts."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Fine..._ just don't _take_ too long."

(The girls took their older brother to Lisa and Lily's room. Lily was just standing in her crib, watching with curiosity.)

 **Lincoln** : "What's going _on_?!"

 **Lola** : "There's _something_ going on between you and Ronnie _Anne_."

 **Lincoln** : "What are you _talking_ about? Ronnie and I are just _friends_."

 **Lucy** : "You've misunderstood, brother."

 **Lisa** : "Based on the recent incident at _school_ , and what the twins told me and _Lucy_ , your so-called _girlfriend_ is having some trouble at _home_."

 **Lincoln** : "What do you-"

 **Lisa** : " _Also_ , Lucy and I saw your look of _concern_ when Ronnie Anne was taken to the _principal's_ office."

(Just then, Lincoln was hooked up to a lie detector.)

 **Lincoln** : " _I_ don't think this is _necessary_."

(The lie detector buzzes.)

 **Lola** : "So, _tell_ us...where were _you_ on June 29th, 2017?"

 **Lincoln** : "Where _was_ I? I was right _there_! In fact, _I'm_ the one that tried to stop you from going after Ronnie _Anne_."

(The lie detector dings.)

 **Lola** : "...and how long have you _known_ Ronnie Anne Santiago?"

(Lincoln thought for a moment.)

 **Lincoln** : "Uhhhh... _I_ don't know...about six or seven _months_ , maybe?."

(The lie detector dings.)

 **Lana** : "What can you tell us _about_ Miss Santiago?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, I _used_ to think she was just a _bully_... _that_ is, until that time when I was forced to go on a double date with her, Bobby, and _Lori_."

(The lie detector dings.)

 **Lana** : "Why did you have such anxiety when Miss Santiago was taken into _custody_?"

(Lincoln was worried...he didn't want to reveal his secret, but his younger sisters already _knew_ too much.)

 **Lincoln** : (sighs) "I _think_...I think Ronnie Anne and Bobby...are being abused by their _father_."

(The lie detector dings. The little sisters couldn't believe what their brother just said.)

 **Lucy** : (gasps) "That demon."

 **Lisa** : "...and to think that _poor_ _defenseless_ Lori and her _progeny_ are over there, under the rules of the _tyrant_ that is Bobby and Ronnie Anne's _father_."

 **Lola** : "If that brute lays one _finger_ on Lori and her baby, we'll _tackle_ him and lock him in the _basement_!"

 **Lisa** : "With four little girls against a behemoth like Mr. _Santiago_ , the chances are most likely _slim_."

 **Lana** : " _Well_ , as crazy as Lola's plan _is_..."

 **Lola** : " _HEY_!"

 **Lana** : "...she _does_ have a _point_. Mr. Santiago needs to _pay..._ _big_ time."

 **Lincoln** : "I _know_...but I don't know what to _do_. We can't convince Lori to _leave_...and Dad is _still_ unable to process the whole _baby_ situation...not that he's in the mood to _listen_."

 **Lola** : "Well, I kinda blame _Clyde_ for getting Ronnie Anne suspended."

 **Lincoln** : "I just wish he would get over Lori and _help_ us. Ever since what happened with Ronnie _Anne_ , he's been distant from _everyone_."

 **Lucy** : "Don't worry about Clyde. He'll get over his grief soon. I've made sure of it."

(Lucy turned to the readers and smiled.)

 _Later, at Royal Woods Elementary..._

(In the cafeteria, Lincoln and the girls sat at their table watching Clyde, who was sitting at the sticky table sobbing and eating potato chips. Confused, Lincoln turned to his gothic sister.)

 **Lincoln** : "What's going _on_ , Lucy?"

 **Lucy** : "Just watch."

(At that moment, Haiku popped up next to Clyde.)

 **Haiku** : "Hey, Clyde."

 **Clyde** : " _AAAHHH_!"

(Clyde was so shocked that he fell off his seat, nearly landing on his casted arm.)

 **Clyde** : " _Haiku_?! What are _you_ doin' here?"

 **Haiku** : "Can I sit with you?"

 **Clyde** : "Ummmm... _sure_."

(Haiku sat across from Clyde, ignoring the gum that she just sat on.)

 **Lana** : "And _now_ , we _wait_."

 **Clyde** : "So, what's _up_?"

 **Haiku** : "Lucy told me about your problem with Lincoln."

 **Clyde** : " _Problem_? _What_ problem?"

(Haiku glared at Clyde, unmoved by his feigned lack of awareness.)

 **Haiku** : "You ended your friendship with him...and all because your older woman crush is bearing a new life."

 **Clyde** : " _Well_...I- _uhhhh_ (sighs) _Yeah_...I haven't been having an easy _time_ since then. And to add insult to _injury-_ or rather, injury to _insult_ , Ronnie Anne gave me _these_ (pointing to his face and lifting his casted arm)...I mean, _not_ that I didn't have it _comin_ '. But _now_ , Ronnie Anne's been suspended for 3 _weeks_."

(Haiku placed a hand on Clyde's shoulder and spoke again.)

 **Haiku** : "I think you've let your crush go too far. I know it's hard to lose hope over someone you love, but it's not a good reason to end a bond between friends. If my vampire crush gave a new life to someone else, I would let him go instead of taking the pain out on Lucy."

(Lucy smiled when she heard what her friend said.)

 **Clyde** : "I don't _know_ , Haiku...what if Lincoln doesn't _forgive_ me?... _especially_ since I got his girlfriend _suspended_."

 **Lincoln** : (through clenched teeth) "She's _not_ my _girlfriend_."

(Luckily, Clyde and Haiku didn't hear him.)

 **Haiku** : "Look...some dreams can only remain fantasy, so they shouldn't make you throw away what you already have. Besides...Ronnie Anne isn't gonna be out of school forever...and Lincoln will forgive you."

(Lincoln nodded as he watched.)

 **Clyde** : (sighs) "I'll _think_ about it, Haiku."

 **Haiku** : "There's something else...Lucy also told me that Lincoln might be digging into Ronnie Anne's prison of a home life."

 **Clyde** : " _Prison_?"

 **Haiku** : "Just think about what Ronnie Anne said to you yesterday."

(Clyde thought back to yesterday's events.)

 **Clyde** : "Well, while she was beating me _up_ , Ronnie Anne said 'You don't know what Bobby and I _go_ through', and then...well, the rest is pretty self- _explanatory_."

 **Haiku** : "Ah, yes...the ripple effect of abuse...deep stuff."

 **Clyde** : (Gasps) "You don't think Ronnie Anne's being _abused_ , _do_ you?"

 **Haiku** : "You'd have to ask Lincoln about that."

(Haiku got up and left the cafeteria, while Clyde went back to his thoughts.)

 **Clyde** : (In thought) _I_ can't _ask Lincoln right_ now _...he's probably_ sore _at me for how I_ acted _. I think I need to pay Ronnie Anne and Bobby a visit after_ school _._

(Clyde got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria. On the way out, he passed by Lincoln's table.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Hey_ , Clyde."

 **Clyde** : "Not _now_ , Lincoln."

(Clyde left the cafeteria leaving Lincoln and his sisters in surprise.)

 **Lisa** : "Well...at least they're _talking_ again."

 _Later, at Casa Santiago..._

(Ronnie Anne was in her room doing her homework when she heard a knock on the door.)

 **Alex** : " _Ronalda_?! You still doing your _homework_?! You'd _better_ not be slacking _off_ in there!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : (groans) "I'm _NOT_ , Dad! _JESUS_!"

 **Alex** : "Did I hear you smart _off_ in there?! _That's_ it! I'm coming _in_!"

(Alex burst into the room and shut the door behind him, before jerking his daughter up by her wrist.)

 **Alex** : "I've told you a _million_ fucking times _not_ to talk _back_ to me!"

(Alex gave Ronnie Anne a twist on her other arm, causing her to tear up.)

 **Alex** : " _You've_ got yourself suspended, and now _you've_ got to make _up_ for it!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Put me _down_!"

 **Alex** : "If you'd just stayed _away_ from that McBride boy's problem, you wouldn't _be_ in this shit!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "He called Bobby a _deadbeat_!"

 **Alex** : "I couldn't give a _FUCK_ if he called Junior a _pussy_! It does _not_ give you the right to fight at _school_! So, you're gonna _stay_ in your room, and you will _not_ _leave_ until your suspension is _lifted_!"

(Just then, the doorbell rang.)

 **Alex** : " _Ugh_! Who the _fuck_ is _that_?!"

(Alex dropped Ronnie Anne to the ground.)

 **Alex** : "I'll be _back_ , Ronalda!"

(While Ronnie Anne sat in the corner, Alex answered the door to see Clyde standing on his porch.)

 **Alex** : " _Yes_? What do _you_ want?"

 **Clyde** : "I'd _like_ to speak to Ronnie _Anne_...I mean, if that's _okay_."

 **Alex** : "It _isn't_ , kid. Ronalda's _grounded._ She's not allowed to see _anyone_ for a _week_."

 **Clyde** : "I just wanted to apologize for acting so _brash_ with her."

(Alex started laughing in response.)

 **Alex** : " _You_? Apologize to _her_? _Ronalda_ gave _you_ those injuries, and _you_ want to apologize to _her_? I think she gave you some _serious_ brain damage."

(Alex poked the side of his head.)

 **Clyde** : "But, _Sir_ -"

 **Alex** : "But _NOTHING_! Ronalda has _screwed_ up and needs to learn from her _mistake_! _You_ , on the other hand, should run back to your fake papis and _piss off_!"

(Alex slammed the door in Clyde's face, making him feel even worse than he already did.)

 **Clyde** : " _Now_ I know how _Lincoln_ felt. I _have_ to apologize to him."

(Clyde ran in the direction of the Loud house, just as Lori and Bobby were returning home from school.)

 **Bobby** : " _Clydesdale_?"

(Clyde didn't hear Bobby, and continued running.)

 **Lori** : "Just let him _go_. He was _probably_ just trying to pick another _fight_ with you."

(Bobby and Lori went inside and walked up to Alex.)

 **Bobby** : " _Dad_? Why was _Clydedale_ here?"

 **Alex** : "That boy was giving me trouble, so I told him to _scram_."

 **Lori** : "But did you _literally_ have to chase him _away_?"

(Bobby tried to calm Lori down, but to no avail.)

 **Alex** : "I _did_! And why do _you_ care? That boy has _always_ been a pain in your ass!"

(Lori seethed with fury until Bobby got between her and Alex.)

 **Bobby** : "Whoa, chill _out_ , you two! Dad, take a _deep_ breath and relax. You _too_ , babe."

(Alex stepped back and grabbed the bridge of his nose.)

 **Alex** : " _Sorry_ about that. I get a little...carried _away_ sometimes."

(Alex held out his hand, and Lori shook it.)

 **Lori** : "It's... _alright_. I know how _hard_ it is to watch over kids. I mean, I take care of my siblings while Mom and Dad go out sometimes, and I _literally_ end up acting like a _drill_ sergeant."

(Alex chuckled in response. Then, he got a text on his cell phone.)

 **Alex** : "I gotta _go_. There's a deal to work out in _Detroit,_ so I won't be back until _late_."

(Alex got dressed, and left the house in a rush, while Lori watched him leave in disgust. Bobby put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.)

 **Bobby** : "Just _ignore_ him, babe. It'll be _okay_."

(Lori turned around and hugged him.)

 **Lori** : " _Oh_ , Boo-Boo Bear... _how_ are we gonna raise a baby with that _monster_?"

 **Bobby** : "I don't _know_ , Lori...but let's hope we can _think_ of something before you start _showing_."

(Bobby kissed Lori's forehead.)

 **Bobby** : "I'm just gonna go check on Ronnie _Anne_. _Love_ you, _babe_...and _baby_."

(Bobby rubbed Lori's tummy before heading upstairs. Lori watched him leave and sighed.)

 **Lori** : "I wish I could _literally_ do something to _change_ this...maybe I can talk some _sense_ into Bobby's _mother_."

(She went to Alex and Lydia's room and knocked on the door.)

 **Lydia** : "Go _away_!"

 **Lori** : "Mrs. Santiago? It's _Lori_...can I come _in_?"

 **Lydia** : " _Si_."

(Lori entered the room to find Lydia hiding under the covers like a frightened child.)

 **Lori** : " _So_...how are you _feeling_?"

 **Lydia** : "Not _well_."

 **Lori** : (sighs) " _Tell_ me...how did you wind up with that so-called man in the _first_ place?"

 **Lydia** : (sniffles) "Back in Mexico, I worked at a small hospital as a nurse. Alex was brought in after losing a luchadore match."

 **Lori** : "Your husband was a _luchadore_?"

 **Lydia** : " _Si_. From what he told me, Alex, or "El Jefe", as he was called, had a reputation for being a strong force in the ring until his defeat. We dated for 3 years when I became pregnant with little Roberto. I thought Alex would break up with me when I broke the news, but he said that he wanted his child to be raised by both of his parents. So we got married, and months later, Roberto Junior was born. Alex spent _years_ pushing little Roberto to be successful, but after _Ronalda_ was born, things changed. Alex became more and more controlling up to the point that we had to live under his rules. I just- I-"

(Lydia buried her face in her hands and sobbed, while Lori put a hand on her shoulder.)

 **Lori** : "You are _literally_ not one of his _possessions_ , and neither are your _kids_! You're all human, and I think you need to stand _up_ to that man, take the kids, and _leave_ him."

 **Lydia** : "But what about _Alex?_ He might hunt us _down_."

 **Lori** : "And you're just gonna let a pushover like _him_ control you? You need to break free from those chains and take control of your _life_!"

(Lydia thought it over and sighed.)

 **Lydia** : "You've given me a _lot_ to think about, Lori. You're a very wise young woman, and my son is _really_ lucky to have you."

(Lori blushes.)

 **Lori** : "Well...Bobby is _literally_ special, I'll tell you _that_."

(Lori was about to leave, when Lydia grabbed her shirt.)

 **Lydia** : "Lori...I have a _request_. If something were to _happen_ to me, _please_ promise that you'll take good care of my children. They deserve a happier life than the one _I've_ given them."

 **Lori** : "I _will_ , Mrs. Santiago."

 **Lydia** : " _Please..._ call me _Lydia_."

(Lori nodded and went into the kitchen to raid the fridge.)

 _Later, outside the Loud house..._

(Clyde walked up to the Loud house to find Lynn Sr. sitting on the front steps, looking sad.)

 **Clyde** : "Mr. _Loud_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Oh_ , _hey,_ Clyde. (noticing Clyde's injuries) _Eeeesh_! What happened to _you_?"

 **Clyde** : " _It's_ a long story. _Soooooooo_...whatcha _doin_ '?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Oh, I thought I'd get some fresh _air_ , enjoy a little _nature_ \- _you_ know, the _usual_..."

(Clyde gave Lynn Sr. a doubtful look and the latter sighed.)

 **Lynn Sr** **.** : " _Ok_...my wife and I had a _pretty_ big fight, and now she won't even let me back in the _house_."

 **Clyde** : "Was it about Lor- your eldest _daughter_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Yes_! Now, I made it _very_ clear that she messed up, but _everyone_ in this house makes me feel like a _pariah_. _Why_? What did _I_ do?"

 **Clyde** : "I _think_ it's because you handled the situation _badly._ And, _I_ should _know_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Clyde, I'm really _desperate_ here. My family hasn't been the same since Lori left the _house_! (voice breaking) And it's _literally_ falling apart right in _front_ of me!"

(Lynn Sr. started sobbing, so Clyde put a hand on his leg.)

 **Clyde** : "It's _okay_ , Mr. Loud...just let it _all_ out."

(Lynn Sr. wiped his eyes.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sniffs) "I just don't know what to _do_ , Clyde."

 **Clyde** : " _Here_...take this card...it's from my therapist, Dr. Lopez. Maybe _she_ can help you out."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "So you think I should go to a _therapist_?"

 **Clyde** : "Well, there's no _shame_ in it. Dr. Lopez said so her _self_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "But, how do I even _get_ there? I've got no _transport_. _Hell_ , I don't even have a place to _stay_ , for that matter."

 **Clyde** : "You can go to my _dads_... _they'll_ let you stay for a while."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I don't _know_ , Clyde. Maybe I can handle this _myself_."

(Lynn Sr. looks through the window where his wife was watching an exercise video. Rita sees him and shuts the curtains. He sighed and turned back to Clyde.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You know _what?_...I'll _go_. I could _really_ use some moral support for what's been happening these past few days. _Thanks_ , Clyde!"

 **Clyde** : "Good _luck_ , Mr. Loud!"

(Lynn Sr. headed to the McBride house while Clyde walked to the front door of the Loud House and rang the doorbell. Rita answered.)

 **Rita** : "Oh, _hello_ , Clyde."

 **Clyde** : " _Hi_ , Mrs. Loud. Is _Lincoln_ home?"

 **Rita** : " _Yes_ , he's in his room with his little sisters."

 **Clyde** : " _Thanks_ , Mrs. Loud."

(Clyde goes into Lincoln's room. He and his younger sisters turn to their visitor with surprised looks.)

 **Lola** : "What do _you_ want, _McBride_?"

 **Lincoln** : " _Lola_...let him _speak_."

 **Clyde** : " _Lincoln_... _girls_...I have something to _say_ to all of you."

 **Lola** : "Ok, but you got _ten_ seconds, and the clock is _ticking_. Tick- _tock_ , tick- _tock_."

(Clyde got on his knees and practically begged.)

 **Clyde** : "Oh, _please_ take me back, Lincoln! I'm _so_ sorry for _deserting_ you!"

 **Lincoln** : " _Clyde..."_

 **Clyde** : "I was being _such_ a little idiot to _abandon_ you and I want to _apologize_ before it's too _late_!"

 **Lincoln** : " _Clyde_!"

 **Clyde** : "If I didn't apologize before _now_ , you and the others would disown me _forever_ and I would have to-"

 **Lincoln** : " _CLYDE_!"

 **Clyde** : " _Yes_?"

(Lincoln places both hands on Clyde's shoulders.)

 **Lincoln** : "We _forgive_ you. Just...calm _down_."

 **Clyde** : "Thank you _so_ much, Lincoln!"

(Clyde hugged Lincoln with his free arm, while Lincoln reciprocated.)

 **Clyde** : " _Ow_."

(Clyde grabbed his casted arm and winced in pain.)

 **Lincoln** : "Oh, _sorry,_ Buddy...I _forgot_."

 **Clyde** : "It's _alright_ , Lincoln. I kinda _deserved_ that. I'm just glad we're _Clincoln_ _McCloud_ again."

(The girls stared at Clyde dubiously.)

 **Lola** : "You may have fooled _Lincoln_ , but it's gonna take more than a pathetic _apology_ to win _us_ back."

 **Clyde** : "Well, how 'bout _this_? I referred your dad to my therapist cuz' I thought he could use some help dealing with the unnamed sister's _situation_."

(Lola slowly claps her hands.)

 **Lola** : "Well _played_ , McBride... _well_ played."

 **Lincoln** : "Can you all leave the _room?_ Clyde and I have some catching _up_ to do."

(The girls complied and filed out of the room.)

 **Lincoln** : "So, what _happened_? What made you want to _apologize_?"

 **Clyde** : "You can thank _Haiku_ for _convincing_ me...also, I came by Ronnie Anne's house to apologize to _her_ , but her father just shooed me away in the most unpleasant way _possible_. I almost hate to _admit_ it, but _that_ guy makes Bobby look like a _saint_."

 **Lincoln** : "I _know_ , Clyde. From what Ronnie Anne _said_ about him, he seems to treat his family as nothing more than _slaves_."

 **Clyde** : "I _swear_ , if he lays a _hand_ on Lori, I will knock him into next _Thursday_!"

(Clyde pumped his fists until Lincoln stopped him.)

 **Lincoln** : "We _all_ want Mr. Santiago to pay for his actions, but we need to wait until we have more _proof_."

 **Clyde** : "But _Lori's_ in there...and she could potentially be in _danger_."

 **Lincoln** : "I got an _idea_. My mom and sisters and I are gonna be visiting the Santiago house tonight, so while I'm _there_ , I'll search the house for evidence against Mr. Santiago that could _hopefully_ get him arrested...and _you_ will be my lookout."

(Clyde pondered for a moment.)

 **Clyde** : "That plan is _really_ insane...and I _love_ it!"

(Lincoln and Clyde high-fived each other.)

 _Meanwhile, at the McBride house..._

(Howard and Harold were waiting for Clyde to return home, when they heard a knock on the door.)

 **Howard** : " _Clyde_?"

(Howard answered the door to find Lynn Sr. standing there.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Is this a bad _time_ , Howard?"

 **Howard** : "Not at _all_ , Lynn...come _right_ in."

 **Lynn Sr.** : (chuckles) " _Good_ one, _Buddy_."

(Lynn Sr. went inside and sat at the table, sharing some hot cocoa with his friends.)

 **Harold** : "So, what brings _you_ here?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) " _Rita_ and I had a disagreement...then she _sorta_ kicked me out of the house."

 **Howard** : "My goodness _gracious_! That's _terrible_! What was it _about_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "A few days ago, I found out Lori was pregnant."

 **Harold** : "We _know_...Clyde _told_ us about it. And he hasn't been the same _since_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I think he's getting _better_ , actually. He came by my house earlier and offered his support. Anyway, when I confronted Lori and her boyfriend about the situation, I just chased him out, then Lori up and left the house in a huff and never looked _back_. Rita wanted to _help_ Lori through her pregnancy, but I just didn't want any _part_ of it. And _now_ look where I am."

(Howard and Harold were surprised at this revelation.)

 **Howard** : " _Wow_...I don't know what to _say_."

 **Harold** : "Yes...you and Rita are _inseparable_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Yea_ , I hate to _ask_ this, _but_...would it be alright if I _stayed_ here for a while?"

(Howard and Harold exchanged awkward glances.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Uh-_ I mean, as long as it's not too much of an _imposition_."

 **Harold** : "Think nothing _of_ it, Lynn. Stay here for as long as you _need_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Thanks_ , you guys! You're the _best_!"

(Lynn Sr. hugged the two men in gratitude.)

 _Meanwhile, outside of Casa Santiago..._

(The Loud family arrived in Vanzilla.)

 **Rita** : " _Alright_ , we're _here_...now, everyone _out_."

 **Lincoln** : "Just give me a _minute_."

(While Rita and the girls got out, Lincoln pulled out his walkie-talkie and contacted Clyde.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Sherlock Loud_ to _Dr. Clydeson: C_ ome _in_ , _Dr. Clydeson_."

 ** _Clyde_** _: "This is_ Dr. Clydeson _,_ _reporting in."_

 **Lincoln** : "It's time to put 'Operation: Go-into-the-Santiago-house-and-gather-enough-proof-of-Ronnie Anne-and-Bobby's-abuse-in-the-hope-of-having-Mr.-Santiago-arrested-and-also-think-of-a-shorter-name-for-this-operation' (breathes) into _action_."

 ** _Clyde_** _: "Be_ careful _,_ Sherlock Loud _. If you're_ caught _, the mission is_ compromised _."_

 **Lincoln** : "Oh, I don't _plan_ on getting caught."

(Lincoln got out and joined his family outside the front door. Rita rang the doorbell, and Lori answered it.)

 **Lori** : " _Hi_ , _Mom_... _girls_... _Lincoln_."

(Rita hugs her eldest daughter.)

 **Rita** : " _Hi_ , Honey...we've missed you _so_ much."

 **Leni** : "Yeah! _Please_ , come back home!"

(Leni hugged Lori and sobbed.)

 **Lori** : "I'm _sorry_ , Leni, but I _can't_. Bobby _needs_ me too much."

 **Leni** : "But I _miss_ you! _Mom_ misses you, _Lincoln_ misses you, the _girls_ miss you...even _Dad_ misses you!"

 **Lori** : "Well, if Dad _really_ misses me, he would _literally_ come here and _apologize_!"

 **Rita** : " _Alright_ , let's try not to bring any _negativity_ into this."

 **Lori** : " _Sorry_... _come_ right in."

(Lori led her family into the dining room where Bobby was waiting.)

 **Bobby** : " _Hi, Louds!_ (Turning to Lincoln) _Hey, Bro!_ "

(Bobby and Lincoln did their customary bro handshake.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Hey_ , Bobby. (looks around) Where's the _rest_ of your family?"

 **Bobby** : "Dad's doing business in _Detroit,_ Ronnie Anne's been grounded until her suspension's been lifted, and Mom...well, she's not feeling well, so it'll just be us tonight."

 **Rita** : " _Oh_ , I hope it's nothing _serious_."

 **Bobby** : " _Oh_ , no. _I'm_ sure you'll see her _next_ time."

(Lincoln looked down at the ground with discomfort.)

 **Lori** : " _Don't_ worry, guys. _I_ can cook dinner tonight. I've _literally_ been learning from Bobby's mother."

 **Rita** : " _Oh_ , _that's_ nice, Honey."

(While Lori and Bobby were talking with the girls, Lincoln went toward the parents' bedroom, pulled out his walkie-talkie, and contacted Clyde.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Sherlock Loud_ to _Dr. Clydeson:_ I'm outside the parents' bedroom."

 _ **Clyde** : "This is _Dr. Clydeson. _What do you_ see _?"_

(Lincoln looked under the door to see Lydia lying in her bed.)

 **Lincoln** : "I can't get _inside_ , _Clydeson_. Mrs. _Santiago's_ in there, and I don't wanna blow my _cover_. I might have to search _Bobby's_ room."

 ** _Clyde_** _: "That sounds_ juicy... _I mean,_ affirmative _._ _"_

(Lincoln went up to Bobby's room, but other than discovering some video tapes that could potentially contain unsuitable material that might necessitate future therapy, Lincoln found nothing.)

 **Lincoln** : "This is _Sherlock Loud_. The search of Bobby's room was a _bust_."

" _Lincoln_?"

(Lincoln turned around suddenly to see Bobby staring down at him.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Bobby!_ _Aw_ , _man!_ I was hoping you wouldn't _discover_ me up here."

 **Bobby** : "What are you doing in my _room_ , Bro?"

 **Lincoln** : (sighs) " _Bobby_? Can you shut the _door_? I need to _talk_ to you."

(Bobby was confused, but did what Lincoln asked.)

 **Bobby** : " _Alright_ , I'm all _ears_."

 **Lincoln** : "Look, I was searching your room because I need _proof_ that you and Ronnie Anne are being abused by-."

(Bobby covered Lincoln's mouth and shushed him.)

 **Bobby** : "Who _told_ you that?"

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie _Anne_ did...about a _month_ ago, and my younger sisters found out about my mission. Listen to me...all of you are in _serious_ danger, and I have to free you all from this horrid life, but I need your _help_."

 **Bobby** : "I don't _know_ , Lincoln. My dad might _catch_ us when he comes _back_."

 **Lincoln** : " _Bobby_...don't think about doing this for _me_. Think about doing it for Ronnie _Anne_...and _Lori_... _and_ the baby."

(Bobby thought for a moment before responding.)

 **Bobby** : " _Okay_ , Bro... _I_ got your back."

(Lincoln and Bobby shook hands.)

 **Lincoln** : "You're doing the right _thing_ , Roberto."

(Bobby went into his sister's room and told her it was okay to join the family downstairs, giving Lincoln the chance to search it. Upon entry, Lincoln made contact with Clyde.)

 **Lincoln** : "This is _Sherlock Loud._ I'm about to search Ronnie Anne's _room_."

 _ **Clyde**_ : _"Be_ careful, Sherlock Loud. _Ronnie Anne will_ annihilate _you if she catches you in there."_

 **Lincoln** : "I'm willing to take that _chance_ , _Clydeson_."

(Lincoln searched the room for a minute until he came across a diary.)

 **Lincoln** : "A- _ha_! (pulling out his walkie) _Sherlock Loud_ to _Dr. Clydeson_ : I located Ronnie Anne's diary and will return to base, _ASAP_."

 **Bobby** : " _Nie-Nie_! _Wait_!"

(Just then, Lincoln heard footsteps coming up the stairs.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Oh_ , _man_! Ronnie Anne's _totally_ gonna kill me for this."

(Lincoln opened the window and jumped out just before Ronnie Anne walked in.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _That's_ weird. _I_ don't remember leaving my window open."

(Outside, Lincoln picked himself up.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Phew_...that was a _close_ one. At least I didn't land on any _cacti_."

(Lincoln contacted Clyde again.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Sherlock Loud_ here. The package is _secure_. _Over_."

 _ **Clyde** : "Great _job _,_ Sherlock Loud _. I have to get home,_ anyway. _My dads are worried_ sick _about me. Not to mention, I'll be taking care of_ your _dad for a while."_

(Clyde hung up and Lincoln rushed to put the diary in Vanzilla, via the door with the broken lock.)

 _The next day, in Downtown Royal Woods..._

(Lynn Sr. located the small office of Dr. Lopez, and walked up to the receptionist's desk.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Hi_. I'm Lynn Loud, _Sr_. and I'm here to see Dr. Lopez."

 **Receptionist** : " _Certainly_ , Mr. Loud. I just need you to sign in and you can have a seat. I'll let her know you're here."

(The receptionist handed Lynn Sr. a pen and clipboard, and he signed his name. After 8 minutes of waiting, an hispanic woman with glasses comes out, clad in a green overcoat, black pants, brown shoes, and a yellow scarf.)

 **Dr. Lopez** : "Mr. _Loud_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Oh_ , that's _me_."

(Lynn Sr. gets up and follows Dr. Lopez to a small room. Lynn Sr. lied on the couch, while Dr. Lopez sat in her chair and pulled out a pen and pad.)

 **Dr. Lopez** : "So, _tell_ me...what _brings_ you here today?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well...my eldest daughter, _Lori_ , got pregnant and moved out of the house, and now everyone blames _me_ for her _leaving_."

(Dr. Lopez took notes on her pad.)

 **Dr. Lopez** : "I _see_. Well, how do _you_ feel about it?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, you wanna know what _I_ think? _I_ think my family's just being _unfair_. I mean, what my daughter did was in-con _ceive_ -able! (laughs) But _seriously_ , Lori's still a _teenager_ , for God's sake. She should've _known_ better than to engage in unprotected sex."

 **Dr. Lopez** : "I understand your frustration, Mr. Loud. You're a _father_...and you've made some very valid points, without a doubt...however, if your handling of the situation has created additional problems, then _that needs_ to be our _focus_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) " _Seems_ reasonable."

 _30 minutes later..._

 **Dr. Lopez** : "So, what I'm hearing you say is that you've been having family problems since your daughter moved out?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, _that's_ the understatement of the year."

 **Dr. Lopez** : "It's normal to feel disappointed when a child falls short of their parents' expectations, but in order to move forward in a positive manner, you need to begin to accept the situation for what it _is_...and until you _do_ , your family cannot start the process of _healing_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well...I _do_ miss the way things used to _be_."

 **Dr. Lopez** : "And you can have it _back. No_ , things won't be exactly like they _were_ , but in _time_ , you can make _peace_ with your new normal. That's part of the _acceptance_ process. As long as you have the right mindset, you _can_ move _forward_ in a positive _manner_."

 **Lynn Sr** : " _I_ don't know...I mean, don't get me _wrong-_ what you've said _does_ make a lot of _sense_."

(Just then, there was a beeping noise.)

 **Dr. Lopez** : "Well, our time is up. Why don't you think about the things we've _talked_ about today, and we'll discuss it at our next _session_."

(Lynn Sr. nodded, thanked the doctor, and walked out of the office.)

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm fully aware that the episodes Shell Shock and Relative Chaos removed some possibilities from this fanfic, but that isn't stopping me from continuing it. Just look at my work as an alternate universe- a universe where Brawl in the Family and No Such Luck never existed.**

 **Sorry for being late with this chapter, but ever since Shell Shock and Relative Chaos, I've been having writer's block. Also, you might be wondering why this fic has (Original Version) added to the title. Well, after watching Relative Chaos, I planned to write a reboot of my story.**


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Warning: This chapter contains violent and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: All Hell Breaks Loose**

 _Meanwhile, at the Loud House..._

(When Lincoln returned home from school, he ran up to his room, anxious to start reading Ronnie Anne's diary in the hopes that it could shed some light on what she and Bobby are going through. He plopped on the bed, grabbed said diary out from underneath it, and started reading. As he read on, he became increasingly horrified.)

 **Lincoln** : "Oh my _God_...what kind of person _is_ Alex Santiago?!"

(Over the course of the week, Lincoln continued reading Ronnie Anne's diary, Lynn Sr. kept seeing Dr. Lopez, and Lori was growing increasingly distressed by the pressure of trying to keep her pregnancy a secret from Alex (of course, that was all about to change).)

 _One night, at Casa Santiago..._

(While Lori and Lydia talked to each other in the kitchen, Alex's phone rang. He went into his room to answer the call.)

 **Lori** : "So, what's going _on_ , Mrs. Santiago?"

 **Lydia** : (sighs) "Alex told me last night that he wants us all to move to Detroit."

(Lori gasped)

 **Lori** : "But that means I won't get to see my _Boo_ -Boo Bear."

 **Lydia** : "I _know_ , Lori, but what else can I _do_? I have to protect my children for as long as I _can_."

 **Lori** : "But what about _me_? I _literally_ can't go back to _my_ house."

 **Lydia** : "I understand your _concern_ , Lori, but you need to try to make peace with your _father_."

 **Lori** : "But what if he's _disowned_ me? I mean, _then_ what?"

 **Lydia** : "Even if he _has_ , you still have a familia grande that _loves_ you. Just remember... _your_ papi's not a monster like Alejandro."

(What they didn't know was that Alex was listening through his bedroom door.)

 **Lori** : (sighs) " _I_ know he's not...still, I literally need time to _think_ about it."

(At that moment, Alex came into the kitchen.)

 **Alex** : "So...what are _you_ senoritas talking about?"

 **Lydia** : " _Nothing_ , Alejandro. Just...girl talk."

 **Alex** : " _Sure_. Just... _girl_ talk. So, tell me more about this... _girl_ talk."

 **Lori** : "Oh, _you_ know...nothing that would suit _your_ interests."

 **Alex** : " _Riiiiiight_. Lydia...how about we go for a _drive_ , just you and _me_."

 **Lydia** : "Uno _momento_ , por favor."

(Alex started walking to his car. Lydia tried to follow him, but Lori stopped her.)

 **Lori** : "Wait...you _literally_ don't have to _do_ this."

(Alex honked his horn.)

 **Alex** : " _C'mon_ , woman!"

 **Lydia** : "It's _okay_ , Lori. No matter what happens, _please_ take good care of my children."

(Lydia got into Alex's car and they drove off, leaving Lori in the dust.)

 _Later, out on the road..._

 **Alex** : " _So_...what were you and Lorna _talking_ about in there?"

 **Lydia** : "I-I was just..."

 **Alex** : "You were just _WHAT_?! Trying to give _my_ kids away to some homeless _puta_? _Why_?! She's just _manipulating_ you! Am I nothing more than a _monster_ to you people?!"

 **Lydia** : "She was just trying to _help_."

 **Alex** : "Help you take my children _away_ from me, most _likely_! _I_ heard you fat hens talking in there! You see, this is why you have no _friends_! You just rely on a little blonde tramp for _support_ , but all she's good for is _fucking...my...son!_ "

 **Lydia** : "He's _my_ son, _too_ , you _pendejo_! You have no _respect_ for this family!"

(Alex backhanded his wife with brute force.)

 **Alex** : "Who are _you_ to talk about _respect_ , you drunken _puta_!"

(Stunned, Lydia rubbed her stinging cheek as she started to tear up.)

 **Lydia** : "Why are you _doing_ this?"

 **Alex** : "It doesn't _matter_ anymore."

(After driving for a while, Alex stopped outside a heavily-wooded area. He got out and dragged his wife down a dirt path until they came to a clearing in the woods.)

 **Lydia** : " _Alejandro_...what are we doing _here_?"

 **Alex** : "To do what I should've done _years_ ago...and _that_ is getting you out of my _life_. You are _not_ taking my kids _away_ from me! You don't get to _control_ them anymore!"

 **Lydia** : " _Alejandro_! I'm their _mama_! You can't just-"

(Before Lydia could finish, Alex punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. He threw another punch at her face, knocking her backwards. When Lydia came _to_ , she looked up to see her husband lunging towards her.)

 **Alex** : "You think you can tell _me_ what to do?! Have you forgotten who I _am_?! _I_ am the boss of this family! _I_ AM EL _JEFE_!"

(Lydia let out a scream before Alex stomped on her face repeatedly until she was completely lifeless and eventually unrecognizable.)

 **Alex** : " _Adios_ , Puta."

(Alex spat on his wife's corpse and went back to his car. But what he didn't know was that there happened to be a young hiker in the vicinity that night who'd heard screaming and followed the noise. When he came upon the scene, he saw Lydia's faceless body, causing him to throw up. After about 15 seconds, he pulled himself together enough to dial 911, as rain started falling.)

 _Meanwhile, at the Loud house..._

(The McBrides dropped off Lynn Sr..)

 **Howard** : "Good luck, old friend."

 **Harold** : "I hope you and Rita work things out."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Thanks for putting up with me all week, you guys. Take care."

(As the McBrides drove away, Lynn Sr. took a deep breath, and knocked on his door. Rita answered it with a deadpan look on her face.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Honey_?"

(Rita simply folded her arms.)

 **Rita** : "What do you _want_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Rita...I came to say I'm _sorry_...I'm _awful_ sorry for my behavior this past week. After finding out about Lori's... _situation_ , I just took things too _far_ , but I've been having some sessions with Clyde's therapist, and now I'm ready to _accept_ this new normal."

(Rita sighed.)

 **Rita** : "Lynn...I appreciate that you're trying to make amends, but _I'm_ not the one you should be apologizing to."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _I_ know. I'll just call this one a _practice_ run. In fact, I'll go over to the Santiago house and apologize to Lori right _now_."

(Lincoln caught sight of his father getting ready to leave, and ran up to him.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Dad_!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Yes_ , Son?"

 **Lincoln** : "Can _I_ come with you? I wanna return a book to Ronnie Anne."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Sure _thing_ , Sport. We're _long_ overdue for some father-son time, _anyway_."

(Lynn Sr. tousled his son's white hair.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Thanks_ , Dad."

(Lincoln hugged his father before heading upstairs. Lynn Sr. turned around to face the rest of his family.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now, _everyone_...I may not be able to convince Lori to come _home_ , but I just hope to at least make _peace_ with her... _and_ Bobby. Now, everybody wish me _luck_. I _love_ you all!"

(Lincoln came back downstairs with the book in hand, and he and Lynn Sr. got into Vanzilla and headed over to the Santiago house.)

 **Lola** : "Are we _really_ giving Dad another chance?"

 **Rita** : " _Look_...your father's trying his best to make things right...the rest is up to _Lori_ now."

 **Lisa** : "We can only hope it _goes_ well."

 _Meanwhile, at Casa Santiago..._

(Upon returning home, Alex immediately called out to his children.)

 **Alex** : " _Junior_! _Ronalda_! Come downstairs! We need to _talk_!"

(Bobby and Ronnie Anne hurried down the stairs to find their father standing in the dining room.)

 **Alex** : " _Both_ of you...sit _down_."

(Confused, Bobby and Ronnie Anne each pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What's going _on_? Am I up for _parole_?"

 **Alex** : "Watch your _mouth_ , smartass!"

(Bobby looked around curiously.)

 **Bobby** : "Where's _Mom_?"

(Alex sighed.)

 **Alex** : "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...your mother has _left_ us."

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _What_?! What do you mean she _left_ us? That's _bullcrap_!"

 **Alex** : "I _mean_ it!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You _did_ something to her, _didn't_ you?"

 **Alex** : "Don't make me warn you _again_!"

(Bobby got between his sister and father before turning to the latter.)

 **Bobby** : "Dad...just tell us what happened... _please_."

 **Alex** : "Your girlfriend's playing you _all_."

 **Bobby** : " _What_? What are you _talking_ about?"

 **Alex** : "She manipulated your mother into abandoning us all...and it _worked_! _Okay_?!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't _listen_ to him, Bobby. _He's_ the one that's _playing_ us!"

 **Alex** : "ENOUGH! And there's something else. Kids...I've put the house up for sale. We're moving to _Detroit_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _WHAT_?!"

 **Alex** : "I believe that those people you associate with, the _Louds_ , are a terrible _influence_ on you two. They're nothing but a bunch of low-class degenerates- _especially_ that blonde tramp and that white-haired abomination she calls a _brother_!"

 **Bobby** : "Lori's _not_ a bad influence on me!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "And Lincoln's been a good friend of ours as _well_. You _can't_ just move us away because you hate the _Louds_!"

(Alex banged on the table.)

 **Alex** : "Yes, I _can_! Ronalda...your behavior at school was all because of that failed little abortion who should've been smothered by the doctors when they had the _chance_! And _Junior_...you were supposed to take over my motorcycle business after I _retire_ \- not screw with some self-centered whore who will throw you away when she grows _bored_ of you!"

(Bobby finally lost it and stood up.)

 **Bobby** : "You _can't_ be for real! Do you _really_ think you can control our _lives_?! I don't _want_ to take over your crappy business! There is _nothing_ wrong with Lori _or_ her family! I _love_ her, and she loves _me_! And _you_ can't separate me from our _child_!"

(Bobby stormed up to his room, leaving his father stunned at what he just heard.)

 **Alex** : "Go to your room, Ronalda. I need to talk to your brother."

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _No_! I won't let you _hurt_ him!"

 **Alex** : "I _said_ , I need to _talk_ to him!"

(Alex grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand, dragged her into her room, and shut the door. Afterwards, he took off his shirt and went towards Bobby's room to find him lying face-down on the bed.)

 **Bobby** : (thinking) God! _Why did things have to turn out this way?! I was_ totally _not prepared for this._

(Alex entered the room with a dark expression on his face.)

 **Alex** : "So...you knocked up that _Loud_ slut."

 **Bobby** : "I _told_ you...she's not a _slut_."

 **Alex** : "So _that's_ your answer, huh? (sighs) I was afraid of this."

(Alex slowly shut the door and locked it. Bobby looked at his father fearfully)

 **Bobby** : "Dad? _Why_ are you locking the door?"

 **Alex** : "I need you to answer one simple question..."

 **Bobby** : "And what _is_ that?"

(Without warning, Alex grabbed his son by the collar and slammed him against the wall.)

 **Alex** : "JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU _THINKING_?! YOU **DEADBEAT** **WOMANIZING** PIECE OF _SHIT_!"

(Alex started punching Bobby in the stomach.)

 **Alex** : "WERE YOU TOO FUCKING STUPID TO WEAR A _CONDOM_?! (punch) DID YOU _PLAN_ THIS?! (punch) _ANSWER ME_!"

 **Bobby** : "Please! I-I-I didn't plan _anything_!"

(Alex threw Bobby back onto the bed.)

 **Alex** : "If you think knocking up that tramp is gonna keep you from _going_ with me, THINK AGAIN! You are telling her to get _rid_ of that filth, and we are _leaving_ this shithole of a town for _good_!"

 **Bobby** : "I-I-I _can't_!"

(Alex got up on a chair and did a body slam on his son.)

 **Alex** : "AND WHY THE FUCK _NOT_?!"

 **Bobby** : "Because that's my _child_ , and I'm gonna give it the love I never got from _you_!"

(Alex responded by giving his son a punch to the face, leaving him with a shiner.)

 **Alex** : "If _you_ won't make her get rid of it, then _I_ WILL!"

(In Ronnie Anne's room, she and Lori heard the commotion. Lori was extremely worried about her Boo-Boo Bear.)

 **Lori** : "We have to help _Bobby_!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No! You have to _leave_! Get the baby to safety! It's what Bobby would _want_!"

 **Lori** : "But-"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Lori...if you stay _here_ , my dad will _kill_ you! You have to _trust_ me!"

(Lori looked at her stomach and sighed.)

 **Lori** : "Alright...lead the way."

(Ronnie Anne took Lori's hand and guided her towards the front door- however, as soon as they got downstairs, Alex came out of Bobby's room.)

 **Alex** : "Where do you think _you're_ going, puta?!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Get _outta_ here, Lori!"

(Lori headed for the front door while Ronnie Anne stood in her father's path.)

 **Alex** : "Get the fuck out of my _way_ , Ronalda!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I _won't_ let you hurt Bobby's _baby_!"

(Alex shoved his daughter out of the way and lunged towards Lori, who had just managed to get the screen door open before she was dragged back.)

 **Alex** : "You fucking _PERRA_! You brainwash my wife with your bullshit...manipulate my daughter...and seduce my boy. And _now_ you're carrying a _disgusting_ little bastard from his _blood_?! THIS IS ALL YOUR _FUCKING_ FAULT!"

(Alex slapped Lori across the face.)

 **Lori** : "Get the fuck _away_ from me, you ASSHOLE!"

(Alex jerked Lori towards the wall, causing her to slide down to the floor. Alex grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her back onto her feet.)

 **Alex** : "You goddamn _skank_! You are getting _rid_ of that thing!"

 **Lori** : "I _literally_ have no intention of killing my child!...and _you_ can't tell me what to do! You're _not_ my _father_!"

 **Alex** : "Do I _need_ to be, BITCH?!"

(Alex backhanded Lori again, causing her to fall to the floor and break down crying. At that moment, Bobby limped out of his room and saw his girlfriend in trouble.)

 **Bobby** : "DON'T YOU _TOUCH_ HER!"

(Bobby tried to go down the stairs, only to trip and fall.)

 **Alex** : "SHUT UP! _You_ can't do anything. _You've_ got no say in this matter!"

(Alex picked Lori up by her hair, staring demonically into her eyes.)

 **Lori** : "You _fucking_ piece of _shit_! Lydia was _right_ about you! You are _literally_ a fucking _MONSTER_!"

(Alex pinned Lori to the wall again, this time with his hand grasping her neck.)

 **Alex** : "Why don't you go back home and cry to your fucking degenerate _family_?! In _fact,_ why not cry to them without that little shit _inside_ of you?!"

 **Lori** : "You _wouldn't_!"

 **Bobby** : "Don't _do_ it!"

(Alex raised his fist to punch Lori's stomach, when suddenly, Ronnie Anne bit into her father's hernia scar, causing him to lose his grip, giving Lori the chance to shove the big man off of her and run out the open door. After a few seconds of struggling, Alex shoved his daughter off of him and turned to the door, only to find that Lori was already gone.)

 **Alex** : " _FUCK_!"

(Alex punched the wall before turning back to his children, seething heavily.)

 **Alex** : "Ronalda _Andrea_...Roberto _Junior_...you have caused me too much _grief_."

(Ronnie Anne stood in front of Bobby.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Stay _away_ from us, you _psycho_!"

(Alex walked towards his kids.)

 **Alex** : "You kids have disgraced the family name for far too _long_!"

(Ronnie pumped her fists.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'll fight you _myself_ if I have to!"

(Alex knocked Ronnie Anne out of the way and approached his son.)

 **Alex** : "And _you_ , Roberto! I gave you _my NAME_ , and you _SHIT_ on it?! Oh, I'll _make_ you keep your dick in your pants, you little _fuck_!"

 **Bobby** : " _Don't_... _please_."

 **Alex** : "You did this to _yourself_ , Chico...and you're gonna _pay_ for it."

(Alex lifted his foot, ready to stomp on Bobby's crotch, when something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground.)

 **Alex** : "Ow...the _fuck_?"

(Alex looked up to see Lynn Sr. staring down with remnants of a broken chair beside him.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Leave those kids _alone_ , you son of a _bitch_!"

 **Alex** : " _Lynn_?! This isn't what it _looks_ like! My kids got in a _fight_! I was just trying to break them _up_!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Too _late_ , Mr. Santiago. I saw _everything_ , and I've gotta say, I am _very_ disgusted with you! I think it's time you _leave_ Royal Woods...and never _return_. Otherwise, I'm going to call the police and have you on charges for domestic _assault_."

(Lynn Sr. pointed to the door.)

 **Alex** : "No need, amigo...in fact, me and the kids will be _leaving_ this bullshit town in the _morning_!"

(Lynn Sr. banged on the table.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _NO_! I meant, by _yourself_!"

 **Alex** : "What are you _saying_?"

(Lynn Sr. turns to Bobby.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Get your sister, Bobby...you're staying with _us_."

 **Alex** : " _WHAT_?! You can't take my children! I have a good mind to call the police and have you charged with _kidnapping_!"

(Just then, Lincoln appeared next to his father.)

 **Lincoln** : " _That's_ funny...I wonder if the police would believe you when they see _this_."

(Lincoln held up Ronnie Anne's diary.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _WHAT_?! You've had my diary all this _time_?!"

 **Alex** : (scoffs) "Some _friend_ you have, Ronalda. He's nothing more than a little _thief_! He deserves to rot in Juvenille _Hall_!"

 **Ronnie Anne** :"Well, at least he _cares_!"

(Lincoln began reading from pages that he had marked during the previous week.)

 **Lincoln** : "Dear diary: Last night, Bobby came home from a party after curfew, and Dad beat him up so badly that he had to stay home from school the next day.

Dear diary: Yesterday, I came home from school with a bad report card. As expected, Dad was pretty upset. Mom tried to intervene, but she only ended up getting a beating. Plus, Dad made me watch the whole thing. He even threatened to kill Mom if she went to the police.

Dear diary: A few days after I got a puppy, he went missing. When I asked Dad about it, he told me that he gave him away. When I got upset, he slapped me across the face and threatened to tie me to the bed and break my ribs if I didn't shut my mouth."

(Lynn Sr. crossed his arms and glared at Alex.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "So...what do ya have to say _now_?"

(Alex felt vulnerable, but still smirked.)

 **Alex** : "You _really_ think you can _care_ for these kids?! Your daughter hates your _guts_ , and you've lead her straight to _me_! When you found out about that little _shit_ inside her, you just chased my bastard son out of your _house_! You _know_ you want to get rid of that filthy thing as much as _I_ do." (chuckles sarcastically)

(Lynn Sr. responded by kicking Alex in the face.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Shut up_! That's _my_ grandchild she's carrying and I won't let you _hurt_ it! You know _what_? I should just show that book to the police right _now_!"

 **Alex** : " _Arghh_! _Fuck_ this shit! Those little pricks aren't worth it, _anyway_!"

(Alex got up and walked to his car, grumbling the entire way.)

 **Alex** : "I'll get _even_ with you Louds! This isn't _over_!"

(And with that, Alex got in his car and peeled out of the driveway. As soon as he left, Lori ran back inside and hugged Bobby, just as Lynn, Sr. was helping him up.)

 **Lori** : "Are you _alright_ , Boo-Boo Bear?!"

(Bobby hugged her back, tears forming in his eyes.)

 **Bobby** : "I'm _so_ sorry, babe! I should've stood up to him _long_ ago! He didn't hurt the _baby_ , did he?"

 **Lori** : " _No_...I don't _think_ so."

 **Bobby** : "Oh, thank _God_. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

(As Lori and Bobby embraced each other, Lincoln approached Ronnie Anne and hugged her.)

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie _Anne_! Are you _ok_?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Me_? That bastard almost killed Lori's _baby_. I nearly bit off a chunk of his stomach to _save_ them."

 **Lincoln** : (angrily) "That _monster_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "But it's _over_ now. We don't have to worry about _him_ anymore. Now, everyone get in...we're going _home_."

(The group got into Vanzilla and headed back to the Loud house. Lori sat in the second row, as Bobby laid his head on her lap, and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat in the third row. On the way home, Lynn Sr. glanced at Bobby in the rear-view mirror.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Where's your _mother_?"

 **Bobby** : "I don't _know_. Dad said she abandoned us, but she'd _never_ do that. I'm really _worried_ about her."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, do you have any idea where she could _be_?...a place where he might've _taken_ her?..."

 **Bobby** : "I have no _idea_...I-I wouldn't even know where to _start_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) "I don't like where this is going. When we get home, I'm calling the _police_."

 **Lori** : "I think you _should_ , because I'm just as worried about her as _he_ is."

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) "It's been one hell of a week, _hasn't_ it?"

 **Lori** : "You can literally say _that_ again."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "It's been one hell of a-"

 **Lori** : " _DAD_!"

(Lori rolled her eyes)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Welcome back, pumpkin."

(Lori smiled)

 **Lori** : "Well, it's good to know you haven't _changed_ since I left."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Me_? Lynn-Sanity _Sr._?" (scoffs) "Not a _chance_."

 **Lor** i: " _Dad_? What's with the change of _heart_? I thought you _hated_ Bobby. I thought you _disowned_ me."

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) "Lori...I want to start by saying I'm _sorry_...for _everything_. I was just so overwhelmed that I couldn't even _think_ straight. When your mother and I found out you were _pregnant_ , everything just spun out of _control_ for me...and when Bobby told us that you were gonna raise the baby, I...I..."

(Lynn Sr. dropped his head and wept on the steering wheel.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I'm _so_ sorry. I've been a terrible father- no...a terrible _person_ , this past week. I should've been supportive. Your _mother_ had the right idea. I just wish I could take it all _back_ \- I mean, except for the _baby_ , of course."

 **Lori** : "Dad...what just happened wasn't _your_ fault. Yes, you _did_ blow a fuse at _Bobby_ , but you _literally_ had no way of knowing what Mr. Santiago was _capable_ of."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I know, but it's just...you're growing up so _fast_. I mean, your mother and I _figured_ you'd be the first to have a baby, but...we didn't think it would happen so _soon_. I mean, I'm _still_ disappointed that you're having a baby out of wedlock, but I should've handled the situation _better_. I'm _terribly_ sorry."

 **Lori** : "Dad...it's _alright_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, then I guess we'd better start focusing on how we're gonna explain all of this to your _mother_."

(In the third row seat, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne started talking.)

 **Lincoln** : "Sounds like you were pretty _brave_ back there."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Now, don't go getting all _mushy_ on me, Lame-O."

 **Lincoln** : "Well... _thanks_ , Ronnie Anne."

(Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah, _whatever_."

(Ronnie Anne turned her head away from Lincoln and smiled)

 _Back at the Loud house..._

(The girls were doing their usual hobbies, while Rita was on the couch watching the show that reenacts old movies with cats. Just then, the show was cut to a special report showing a crime scene. The words at the bottom of the screen read "Woman's body found outside Royal Woods".)

 **Reporter** : "We're reporting live at the scene where the body of an unidentified woman was found in a wooded area just outside the city limits. Investigators are asking that anyone with information related to the crime or to the victim's identity to call the R.W.P.D. immediately."

(Rita gasped as she watched the body being carried out on a stretcher and placed into the back of a coroner's van. At that moment, the front door opened and everyone looked to see Lynn Sr., Lincoln, and Lori, along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They were shocked to see the state of the Santiago siblings, but what really got their attention were the marks on Lori's face.)

 **Rita** : (gasps) "Lori! What _happened_ to you?!"

(Rita ran to Lori and hugged her tightly.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Rita...we need to take these two in...I mean, at least for a _while_."

 **Rita** : "Lynn, what's going _on_?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) " _Look_...how about we discuss this in _private_. (turns to the kids) Kids...your mother and I are gonna have a talk. Lori can explain _everything_."

(Lynn Sr. and Rita walked into their room, leaving the kids in the living room.)

 **Lori** : "You guys might want to sit _down_. Lincoln and I have to tell you something."

(Everyone sat down on the couch and faced Lincoln and Lori.)

 **Luna** : " _Lori_...tell us what's on your mind."

 **Lori** : (sighs) "You see...Bobby and Ronnie Anne were being abused by their father."

(The girls couldn't believe what they'd heard.)

 **Leni** : " _Amused_? Isn't that, like, a _good_ thing?"

 **Lincoln** : "No, Leni! A- _bused_! It's like if Mr. Santiago went to Lori and roughed her up...which he kinda _DID_!"

 **Leni** : (gasps) "How _DARE_ he!"

 **Luan** : "Yeah! I mean, why does he _do_ that?! For his own _Abuse_ -ment?!" (Laughs) "But _seriously_ , that is _low_!"

 **Bobby** : "I'm _really_ sorry for this, everyone. When my dad found out about the baby, he went _loco_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "He even tried to _kill_ it, but I made sure he _didn't_."

 **Lori** : "If Dad hadn't stepped in, we could've literally been _killed_."

 **Lincoln** : "And what am _I_? Chopped _liver_?"

(Lori kneeled down to her brother and gave him a hug.)

 **Lori** : " _No_ , you're totes _not_. (turning to her sisters) If it wasn't for Lincoln's great detective work, we wouldn't have had the leverage we needed to use _against_ that monster."

(Everyone was at a loss for words until Luna spoke up.)

 **Luna** : "How long has this been goin' _on_?"

 **Bobby** : " _Pretty_ much our entire lives. Lori and Lincoln were the only other ones who knew about it."

(Lucy suddenly appeared as if from out of nowhere.)

 **Lucy** : "I knew about it, too."

(Lincoln, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Lori yelled in surprise.)

 **Lana and Lola** : "So did _we_!"

 **Lisa** : "As did _I_."

 **Lori** : "What?! How did _you_ girls know?!"

 **Lincoln** : (chuckles) " _You_ know how it is. (turning to the viewers) Word spreads _fast_ in this family- but _you_ guys knew that already."

 **Lynn** : "Well, I want to give that bully a piece of my mind _right_ _now_! _No_ one messes with the _Loud_ crowd!"

 **Lola** : "Count _me_ in!"

(Lola and Lynn got off the couch and walked toward the front door, but Lincoln stopped them.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Guys!_ it's _alright_."

(Lola grabbed her brother's collar.)

 **Lola** : "How can you think everything's _alright_?!"

 **Lincoln** : "He's gonna be leaving town soon...we made _sure_ of it."

 **Lola** : "But what if he comes _back_?"

 **Lisa** : "You let Mother and Father worry about that. Now, Lincoln, help me take the victims upstairs for a medical assessment."

(While Lisa and Lincoln took the Santiagos to Lisa and Lily's room, most of the girls went to their owns rooms- except for Lori, who headed towards the bathroom.)

(In the parents' bedroom, Lynn Sr. had just finished telling his wife what had happened.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : "So you see, these kids not only need a place to _stay_ , but they need support, as _well_. If I'd known what was going on in that house, I would've gotten them out of there _sooner_."

 **Rita** : " _Wow_...I don't know what to _say_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : (sighs) "It's _fine_ , Rita...you don't have to say _anything_. It was _stupid_ of me to chase Bobby out of the house...and as a result, I ended up pushing Lori and our grandchild into an unsafe _environment_ \- I mean, what kind of father _am_ I?!"

(Rita puts a finger on her husband's lips to shush him.)

 **Rita** : "You're a _great_ one, Lynn. You're not _perfect_...I mean, what parent _is_? But look how it all worked _out_. You stood up to that man and saved _everyone_ from his wrath. I just wish I could've been there to _see_ it."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, I can't take _all_ the credit...our son got ahold of his friend's diary and gave us the upper _hand_."

(Rita wrapped her arm around her husband's neck.)

 **Rita** : "Lynn...how do you _really_ feel about being a grandfather at this age?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I think the idea is really starting to _grow_ on me, to be honest. It's just that, with 11 kids, I sorta felt like one, _too_...but now that Lori's having a _baby_ , I guess I'm starting to feel _old_."

(Rita started digging her hand in Lynn Sr.'s pants while she whispered in his ear.)

 **Rita** : "Well, you know what they _say_...you're only as old as you _feel_."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "If that's _true_ , then I'm feeling pretty _young_ right about now."

(And with that, Rita licked her husband's neck, causing him to tingle all over.)

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Oooooo_ , _Mama_!"

(Lynn Sr. turned off the lamp)

(In Lisa and Lily's room, the former had just finished nursing Ronnie Anne's wounds while Lily watched from her crib.)

 **Lisa** : " _Alright_ , Ronalda...we're _done_. Lincoln, escort Ronnie Anne into your sleeping quarters whilst I attend to her _brother_."

 **Lincoln** : "Uh, right _away_ , Lise."

(As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne left, Lisa started treating Bobby's injuries.)

 **Lisa** : "You might want to take a _sucker_ , Roberto...this might _sting_ a little."

(Lisa gave Bobby a giant lollipop, then dabbed medicine on his eyelid, causing him to wince in pain.)

 **Lisa** : "I know...just grin and _bear_ it. It'll all be over _soon_."

 **Bobby** : "You _know_ , I feel better _already_."

(A few minutes later)

 **Lisa** : "Alright, we're _done_. You can cleanse yourself in the family lavatory."

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, Lisa. You're like a _wizard_."

 **Lisa** : "With such great intelligence, I sometimes wish I could've _been_ one."

(Bobby left and saw Lola peeking out of her and Lana's bedroom door.)

 **Lola** : " _Hey_ , Bobby...I'm _really_ sorry you ended up this way. You and Ronnie Anne deserved a better life than what you got."

 **Bobby** : " _Thanks_...I appreciate your concern. Hey...would you like this lollipop?"

 **Lola** : " _Would_ I!"

(Bobby handed Lola the lollipop and started licking it blissfully.)

 **Lola** : " _Thank_ you! You are _such_ a gentleman. Lori's really lucky to _have_ you."

(Bobby blushed.)

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, well, I'm lucky to have her, _too_...and, you're _welcome_."

(Bobby limped towards the bathroom. On the way, he saw Luna standing outside her and Luan's room.)

 **Luna** : "Look _here_ , bub...the fact that you're staying here doesn't mean that I'm willing to accept you as Lori's *ahem* _soulmate,_ but considering how your home life was, shall I say... _flawed_ , I _will_ sympathize with your _plight_..."

 **Bobby** : "OK, I'll take _that_."

 **Luna** : "...but don't go taking advantage of our hospitality, ya' _dig_? So, just remember...for every breath you take, and every move you make, I'll be _watching_ you. _Got_ _it_?"

(Luna poked at Bobby's abdomen.)

 **Bobby** : "Yes, _Ma'am_. No _problem_."

 **Luna** : "Now, you'd _better_ treat Lori and your kid with _respect_ , or I'll personally give you the _axe_."

(Bobby gulped and continued limping down the hall. As he approached the bathroom door, he heard singing, and recognized the voice as his girlfriend and baby mama, so he cracked the door open and spoke.)

 **Bobby** : " _Babe_?"

 **Lori** : "Is that _you_ , Boo-Boo Bear?"

 **Bobby** : " _Yeah_ , it's me. I just wanted to say that with a singing voice like that, you could give Luna a run for her _money_." (chuckles)

 **Lori** : (giggle) "I literally wouldn't go _that_ far, but that's sweet of you to say. Were you planning to take a shower?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, yeah, but no need to rush on my account. I'll waiting patiently outside the door."

 **Lori** : "I got a better idea...how about you _join_ me?"

(Bobby peeked inside again.)

 **Bobby** : "Are you _sure_ , Babe?"

 **Lori** : " _Totes_...just shut the door when you come _in_."

(Bobby entered the bathroom, shut the door, took off his clothes, stepped into the shower with Lori, and closed the curtain. In Bobby's eyes, she was like a goddess with a new life growing inside her.)

 **Lori** : "You like what you _see_ , Boo-Boo Bear?"

 **Bobby** : "Oh, _yes_...in fact, I love what I'm seeing right _now_."

(Bobby chuckled slightly, before a solemn look came over his face.)

 **Lori** : "Are you thinking about what happened earlier? _Bobby_...I don't want you to _blame_ yourself for this."

(With tears in his eyes, Bobby pulled Lori into a hug.)

 **Bobby** : "Lori...I almost let you and the baby _die_. I mean, how can I _live_ with that?!"

 **Lori** : "Bobby...what happened back there was _completely_ out of our control. Just be glad that your sister managed to save us."

 **Bobby** : "I know, but I _still_ feel responsible for letting this _happen_. Lori...I want to be the father that _I_ never had. I want to help protect our child from _harm_. I want to see our child grow into _adulthood_ with you. I _love_ you, Lori Loud...and I won't let my family get hurt _again_. _Understand_?"

(Lori became teary-eyed at her boyfriend's heartfelt words.)

 **Lori** : " _Oh_ , Bobby Boo-Boo Bear...I promised your mother I'd take care of you and Ronnie Anne, and there is literally no way I'm _breaking_ that promise...I love you, _too_."

(And with that, Bobby and Lori's lips connected like magnets, and they made out. After a couple minutes, Lori could feel Bobby's erect member against her leg, prompting her to get on her knees and grasp the thing in her hand.)

 **Lori** : "I can't believe your dad _literally_ tried to get rid of this. It's just too damn _good_."

(Lori opened her mouth, and started sucking on her baby daddy's 'chorizo', causing him to moan.)

 **Bobby** : " _Oh_ , _Lori_..."

(Bobby guided Lori's head as she continued sucking on his manhood.)

 **Bobby** : "Dios _Mio_! I think I'm gonna _burst_!"

(And with that, Bobby ejaculated down his girlfriend's throat.)

 **Lori** : "My _God_ , you're so delicious!"

(Bobby pinned Lori against the wall and lifted her up by her thighs.)

 **Bobby** : "Not as delicious as _you_ , Babe."

(At that moment, Bobby dug his tongue into his girlfriend's dripping pussy while she wrapped her legs around her hispanic hottie's neck and held on to his head for dear life.)

 **Lori** : " _Oh_ , _Boo_ -Boo Bear! _Ahhh_!"

(This went on for another minute until Lori achieved orgasm, then Bobby wiped the juices off his mouth before a satisfied grin came over his sweaty face.)

 **Bobby** : "Did you _like_ it, Babe?"

 **Lori** : "I _love_ it! You _really_ know how to use your _tongue_."

(Lori reconnected her lips with Bobby's and they slowly went down to the floor with Lori on top.)

 **Lori** : "Let's see if your Santiago sausage can handle another _round_."

(Lori slid down onto her boyfriend's penis until it was deep inside. Bobby held onto his lover's sides as she rode him like a bull.)

 **Lori** : "Oh, _yes_! _Fuck_ me! Fuck me _good_! _YES_!"

 **Bobby** : "Aw, hell _yeah_! I love you so fuckin' _much_!"

(After a few more minutes of moaning, the couple climaxed and laid in the tub together.)

 **Lori** : " _Oh_ , Bobby... _please_ promise you'll never leave me."

(Bobby kissed her on the lips passionately.)

 **Bobby** : "I'd _never_ leave you, Lori. I _love_ you."

(In Lincoln's room, as he and Ronnie Anne were getting ready for bed, Ronnie Anne noticed that her friend was bothered by something.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Is something _wrong_ , Lame-O?"

 **Lincoln** : (sighs) "Well...actually, there's something that's been bugging me. I want to apologize for taking your diary, but I _had_ to expose your father for who he _was_...I mean, it was bad enough what you and _Bobby_ had to go through, but Lori and her baby, _too_?! I-I couldn't just stand by and do _nothing_!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : (sighs) "It's okay, Linc. If _you_ were trapped in an abusive family, which you _aren't_ , I would've stepped up, as well."

 **Lincoln** : " _I_ know you would."

(Then suddenly, Ronnie Anne held her fist up at her friend causing him to draw back.)

 **Ronnie Anne** : "...but don't you _EVER_ touch my stuff again! You _got_ that?!"

 **Lincoln** : "I _said_ I was _sorry_!"

(Without skipping a beat, Ronnie Anne punched his arm twice.)

 **Lincoln** : " _Ow_..."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Two for _flinching_ , Lame-O. (chuckles) Goodnight."

(Satisfied, Ronnie Anne climbed into bed.)

 **Lincoln** : (chuckles) "Yeah...sleep _tight_."

(Lincoln did the same, feeling a deep sense of relief about the way things turned out.)

 _Meanwhile, at a bar in Detroit..._

(Alex was drinking his sorrows away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a man standing next to him, who was of medium build, bald, and mustachioed.)

 **Man** : "Is that _you_ , Al?! I hardly ever _see_ ya!"

(That was when the man saw the mark on Alex's forehead where Lynn Sr. had kicked him.)

 **Man** : "Holy _shit_! What happened to _you_?"

 **Alex** : "It's _nothing_ , Rodd...just a bruise."

 **Rodd** : "Well, we've got a _lot_ of catching up to do!" (turning to the bartender) "HEY _BARMAN_! HOW 'BOUT A SHOT FOR MY BEST _BRO_?!"

 **Bartender** : "Comin' _right_ up."

(Rodd sat on the stool next to Alex as the bartender handed them their drinks.)

 **Rodd** : " _So_...still gettin' those _bikes_ I've been sendin' ya?"

 **Alex** : "Si...been sellin' 'em to paying _suckers_." (chuckles)

 **Rodd** : "And how's _married_ life?"

 **Alex** : " _Terrible_ , Rodd! That drunk puta kicked me out of my _house_ , took custody of my kids, and got a restraining order _against_ me! _ME_! El Jefe _Santiago_! Are there no good women _left_ in this world?!"

(Alex banged on the bar as he ranted.)

 **Rodd** : " _Damn_ , amigo...sounds like you had it _pret-ty_ bad."

 **Alex** : "And there's _more_...some little blonde puta seduces my heir and now he and Ronalda want nothing to _do_ with me! (voice breaking) That slut has turned my entire familia _against_ me!"

(Rodd patted his friend on the back as he cried on the bar.)

 **Rodd** : "Well, don't _worry_ , Bro...you still got _us_ and a place to stay whenever you _need_ it. _Plus_ , if there's anything you _ever_ want us to take _care_ of, you can aaallways count on R-O-double-D."

 **Alex** : " _Gracias_ , Rodd. You're a great amigo."

(Alex and Rodd tapped their glasses and spent the rest of the night drinking and reminiscing about the days when Alex used to be a part of Rodd's gang...until they heard some of Rodd's crew talking at a nearby table.)

 **Biker 1** : "So, El Jefe let some blonde chick outdo him and take his _kids_?"

 **Biker 2** : (laughs) "Talk about _pathetic_. The old bull's gone _soft_."

(The bikers laughed until they were approached by Alex.)

 **Alex** : " _So_...what were you boys _talking_ about?"

 **Biker 2** : "Oh, uh...just about all the good times we had when you used to ride with us."

 **Alex** : (chuckles) " _Sure_ you were."

(Alex laughed with the bikers before pushing their heads against each other.)

 **Alex** : "Next time you talk shit about El _Jefe_ , you'll get _worse_."

(One of the bikers got up and tried to tackle Alex, but was overpowered by the big man, who threw him over the bar. The other biker charged at Alex, but was cut off by Rodd, who grabbed the biker by his vest.)

 **Rodd** : " _ALRIGHT_! That's _ENOUGH_! Have you forgotten who this man _is_?! He's our old _amigo_! Now _how_ about showing El Jefe some fuckin' _respect_!"

(Rodd dropped the biker with a jerk.)

 **Biker 2** : " _Sorry_ , El Jefe. Everything's _cool_ , bro."

 **Rodd** : " _Ah_...now _that_ wasn't so hard, _was_ it? (turns to Alex) _C'mon_ , amigo...you can crash at the clubhouse."

 **Alex** : "Sounds _good_ , bro. Let's get the _fuck_ outta here."

(And with that, the group left the bar and drove off.)

* * *

 **Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late... _again_. I would've released this chapter sooner, but since Hurricane Irma hit, It has been _really_ affecting my work. (Yes, I _am_ a Florida resident.) I also had more in this chapter, but I decided to save it for Chapter 12. Tell me what you think? Also, thank you for 24,000 views. It _really_ means a lot to me.**

* * *

 **gamelover41592** : Oh, I don't plan on ending my current project. Also, I plan on releasing the first chapter of my reboot when this fanfic is finished.

 **Ellis97** : And in the end, Clyde came to accept the fact that Lori was now pregnant with Bobby's child and moved on. The End. ;)

 **Jacksonangelo105** : As always, thank you so much.

 **KRUSA1** : I neither confirm nor deny.

 **RealMilesifyStudios** : I wanted Lynn Sr. to have his turn at redemption.

 **DOCTORKHANblog** : I neither confirm nor deny.

 **Austin couture** : I thought it was a good way to introduce Dr. Lopez in the story.

 **Lentex** : Well, this is the first story to involve Lori and Bobby getting through a teen pregnancy. I mean, this shipping _literally_ hasn't been getting enough love.


	12. Side Chapter: Leni's Pain

**Side Chapter 1: Leni's Pain**

 **Okay, so this is my first side chapter for Baby Daddy Bobby. It takes place during chapters 9 and 10. I wanted to give closure to a subplot that I've basically ignored in Chapter 9.**

* * *

[Leni looked in the mirror with tears in her eyes while she brushed her hair. It was just after she'd been sent to her room by her father, and she still couldn't handle the fact that her older sister left the house without a second thought and that the house was under Parent Fight Protocol.]

 **Leni** : "What is _wrong_ with everybody? Has my family gone off the _deep_ end?"

[After gazing at a picture of Lori for what seemed like seconds, Leni stood up abruptly.]

 **Leni** : "This is all _Lori's_ fault! _She's_ the reason why this family's falling apart! All she cares about is her stupid _boyfriend_ and _now_ look what happened!"

[Leni threw her hairbrush at the picture.]

 **Leni** : "I wish Bobby never even _existed_!"

[Leni plopped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.]

 _The next day..._

[Leni got up and went to take her morning shower. When she turned on the faucet, she heard a scream, and flew open the curtain to see her soggy and sleep-deprived brother.]

 **Leni** : " _Lincoln_?! Like, what the hell are you _doing_ in there?"

 **Lincoln** : "Dad's got my room."

 **Leni** : "Then go sleep with _Mom_ , why don't you!"

 **Lincoln** : "What's _wrong_ , Leni? Why are you acting like this?"

 **Leni** : "Do I have to _remind_ you, Dummy? _First_ , Lori eats a _baby_. Then, she up and _abandons_ us! And now Mom and Dad aren't even sleeping in the same _room_! It's not _fair_!"

 **Lincoln** : "Look...I'm _sorry_ Lori's not with us now, but you shouldn't take your anger out on _me_!"

 **Leni** : "Well, bathrooms are not for _sleeping_! Now, _get out_!"

[Lincoln ran out of the bathroom and raced down the hall to the stairs, as curious family members peeked out their bedroom doors.]

 **Leni** : "Well?! What are _you_ looking at?! I just want to take my _shower_!"

[And with that, Leni shut the door, leaving everyone confused. Shortly after her shower, Leni called Luna, Luan and Lynn into her room for a sister meeting.]

 **Leni** : "Do you guys know why I called you here?"

 **Lynn** : "Not _really_...why _are_ we here?"

 **Leni** : "Because Mom told us that she and Lincoln want us to support Lori through her situation, but I don't think we _should_. This house is gonna be _split_ because of her!"

 **Luna** : "Woah, Lens...chill _out_."

 **Lynn** : "Yeah. This situation's already out of control as it _is_."

 **Luan** : "More out of control than a malfunctioning _pitching_ machine?" [laughs] "But _seriously_ , you need to relax...Lori needs our _help_."

 **Leni** : "Really?! Does Lori _really_ need help with her dilemma? Dad's _right_! What Lori has done is _her_ problem, not ours!"

 **Lynn** : "That is _so_ not like you, Leni."

 **Luna** : "Yeah...what happened to sweet ol' Leni?"

 **Leni** : "Don't _interrupt_ me!"

[Leni turned to Luna.]

 **Leni** : "Luna...remember all those times when Lori would cut off your jam mid-session?"

 **Luna** : "Yeah, but-"

 **Leni** : "Lynn? Remember when Lori hit you with bread that one time?"

 **Lynn** : "That was a _really_ painful memory." (mumbling) "No pun intended."

 **Leni** : "And _Luan_! How many times has Lori _not_ laughed at your jokes?!"

 **Luan** : "Almost _none_ of you laugh at my jokes! Not even _you_!"

 **Leni** : "I'm in a _really_ bad mood! Are you sure you want to question me _now_?!"

 **Luan** : [gulps] "No..."

 **Luna** : "What is _with_ you, Leni? You can't just push your negativity onto us and expect us to go _along_ with it!"

 **Leni** : "Like _you're_ one to talk. Don't you _hate_ Bobby?"

 **Luna** : "I don't hate Bobby...I just don't _trust_ him. That's all."

 **Leni** : "Yeah, right! My point is, Lori has done a _lot_ of unfair things to us in the past, but this recent action is tearing our family _apart_. Mom and Dad are gonna _separate_ because of it, so Lori doesn't deserve _any_ support from us."

 **Lynn** : "This is kinda sad and all, but can we cut this _short_? We've got school soon."

 **Leni** : "Like, _I_ decide when we should end this meeting!...and we should stop now because we have school."

 **Lynn** : [mumbling] "That's what I _said_."

[And the two teams got ready to go to their respective schools. What they didn't know was that Lisa overheard the conversation.]

 **Lisa** : "That poor naive homo sapien."

[Rita drove Leni, Luna, and Luan to high school; Lynn to middle school; and Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa to elementary school. Rita was also planning to take Leni for a driving test since Lori doesn't live at the house anymore. However, on the way to the DMV, Rita noticed Leni folding her arms and looking down.]

 **Rita** : "Leni?"

 **Leni** : "Yes, Mom?"

 **Rita** : "I know things have been out of control lately, but I need you to be on your best behavior for the test. Think you can do that for me?"

 **Leni** : [sighs] "I'll try."

[Rita rubbed her daughter's hair.]

 **Rita** : " _There's_ a good girl, Sweetie."

[After driving for a few minutes, Rita dropped Leni off at the DMV before heading back home to drop off the others. When Rita returned to the DMV, Leni had surprisingly aced the test and was able to drive Vanzilla now. On the ride home, Leni did the driving while Rita sat next to her. However, Leni was still despondent.]

 **Leni** : "Why _should_ we support Lori? She messed up _everything_."

 **Rita** : "Because she's family, Leni...and families must support each other, no matter what."

 **Leni** : "But Dad says it's her _own_ problem. We should just let Lori and Bobby work this out on their own."

 **Rita** : [sighs] "I'm gonna have a talk with your father tomorrow."

 _The next day..._

[Shortly after Leni drove off with her siblings, Lynn Sr. went downstairs to find Rita staring at him.]

 **Rita** : "Lynn Loud, Sr...I want a word with you."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "What's the matter _now_?"

 **Rita** : "Why is Leni siding with you through this whole crisis."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Look...Leni maybe a _little_ impressionable, but I would _never_ encourage them to not support Lori. What kind of person do you think I _am_?"

 **Rita** : "That's not what Leni's saying. You've become a bad influence on the kids since Lori left! It's hurting everyone in this house."

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _I'm_ a bad influence?! What about your old man?! You took Lincoln to visit your dad and now the kids know about our past! If anything, I think you planned this just to make me _feel_ bad."

 **Rita** : [gasps] " _Listen_ to yourself! You think you can just ignore a problem this big and forget about your eldest daughter? Sure, she might've messed up big, but she needs her parents' help. If _you_ can't be supportive towards Lori, then you can sleep _outside_!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _WHAT_?! You can't do that! I _live_ here!"

[Rita didn't listen and pushed her husband out the front door and slammed it shut.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "C'mon, Honey! Let's be _reasonable_."

[Rita came back outside and threw a pillow at her husband.]

 **Rita** : "There's just no reasoning with you. You're lost in your own world, and it's doing is damaging this family even _more_!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Rita, let me explain!"

 **Rita** : "And if you want my advice, get your thumb out of your ass and grow the fuck up!"

[And with that, Rita slammed the door again. Lynn Sr. stood on the porch in stunned silence for a few seconds before sitting down on the steps. Just then, Mr. Grouse called out from his bedroom window.]

 **Mr. Grouse** : "What's the matter, _Loud_?! Your old lady giving ya' a hard time?!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I'm not in the mood to argue, Grouse. I just want to be alone with my thoughts, if you don't mind."

 **Mr. Grouse** : "Well, suit _yourself_!"

[Sometime later, the kids arrived back home and were surprised to see their father on the front porch.]

 **Leni** : "Hey, Dad. Are you getting some fresh air?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Of course- I mean, why else would I sit on this porch all day without access into the house and- Your mother's kicked me out."

 **Leni** : (gasps) "Why would she-"

 **Lisa** : "Apparently, the Parent Fight Protocol is escalating in severety. So our male parental unit is forced to-"

 **Leni** : "We _get_ it, Brainiac! I'm gonna have to talk to Mom about this! Your honor _will_ be defended, Dad!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Leni, I think it's best if you..."

[Leni has already entered the house with her siblings.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "...don't get involved."

[Lynn Sr. sighed. He had a bad feeling things were gonna escalate. When Leni and her siblings got inside, Rita was lying on the couch cooling down.]

 **Leni** : "Mom...I want a word with you."

 **Rita** : "You can talk with me later, Leni. Right now, I want to be alone."

 **Luna** : "Let's head upstairs. We don't wanna get caught up in this."

[Luna and the others went to their rooms to let Leni and their mother to talk.]

 **Leni** : "Why did you kick Dad out?"

 **Rita** : "Because I believe your recent behavior has something to do with your father. You haven't been the same since Lori left."

 **Leni** : "But Dad did nothing to _deserve_ this torture! _Lori's_ the guilty party here! So take it up with _her_! _She's_ the reason why the family's split!"

[Rita quickly got off the couch and stood in front of her daughter.]

 **Rita** : "Leni L. Loud, this attitude has gotta _stop_! I'm _literally_ not in the mood for it!"

 **Leni** : "Dad had the right idea to not help Lori! _I'm_ a better girl than her! She deserves that dumbass and that failed abortion!"

 **Rita** : " ** _ENOUGH_**!"

[And with that, Leni suddenly felt a sharp pain on her cheek and found herself on the floor.]

 **Rita** : "I don't know _what's_ gotten through your head, but you will show your mother some _respect_! Or so help me God, I will take away your driver's license...you _got_ that?!"

[Leni turned around and stared at her mother whilst holding her sore cheek. Then her face crumbled and she ran up to her room in tears. Rita watched with regret and sat back on the couch.]

 **Rita** : [sighs] "What have I done? I'm supposed to set an example for my kids."

[Shortly after Clyde's visit, Rita approached Leni and Lori's room and typed the code on the keypad (as she was the only one with access besides Lori and Leni). When she opened the door and peeked inside, she saw that Leni's eyes were stained with mascara as she held onto her pillow for comfort.]

 **Rita** : "Leni?"

[Leni yelled, fell off of her bed and hid in the closet.]

 **Leni** : "Please don't hurt me!"

 **Rita** : "Leni, please come out of there."

 **Leni** : "No! [sniffs] You're g- [hiccups] You're gonna hurt me again!"

 **Rita** : "No, honey...I just want to talk to you."

[Leni peeked out of the closet door.]

 **Leni** : "You do?"

 **Rita** : "Yes...why don't you sit on the bed with me. We need to have a talk about your recent behavior."

[Leni nodded and joined her mother on Leni's bed.]

 **Rita** : "Leni...why were you _really_ acting so bad? Be honest with me."

 **Leni** : "I- [sniffs] I miss Lori...and the family's been broken ever since she left. [hiccups] I just want everything to go back to the way it was."

[Leni cried on her mother's shoulder as she hugged her.]

 **Rita** : "I know it's painful, but the way you acted isn't gonna change that. I mean, how would _you_ feel if you were knocked up without family support?"

 **Leni** : [sniffs] "Not very good."

 **Rita** : "Look...It isn't Lori's fault that your father and I are on bad terms...and it's not _your_ fault either. You kids are my biggest priority...and so is your nephew or niece."

 **Leni** : "But, why does Daddy have to act like such a meanie?"

 **Rita** : "I know your father's not in his right mind at the moment, but he's still that same loving man I married, and he still loves you and Lori. He just needs to come to terms and face the facts. Your sister needs her family to help her through this."

[Leni nodded.]

 **Rita** : "Thank you for understanding, Honey...but you still need to be punished. After we visit Lori, you're grounded for a week. It'll give you plenty of time to think of your family instead of trying to ignore it...okay?"

 **Leni** : [sniffs] "Okay."

[Rita got up and began to walk out of the room but stopped halfway at the door and turned around.]

 **Rita** : "Leni? May I...sleep in Lori's bed tonight?"

[Surprised by this, Leni wiped her eyes and stared at her mother.]

 **Leni** : "Why?"

 **Rita** : "I thought you could use some company for the next few nights...if that's okay."

 **Leni** : "Like...okay."

[Rita smiled]

 **Rita** : "It's settled then."

[So starting that night, Rita slept in Lori's bed so Leni wouldn't feel alone. During the week that would lead to the chain of events yet to happen, Leni came to accept the fact that Lori was gone and hoped that things would get better between her parents.]

* * *

 **A/N: In chapter 9, Leni acted really harsh towards Lincoln and we learn from Lisa how she handled her stress. I hope to have Chapter 12 published by the 1st anniversary of chapter one, so hang tight, everyone.**

 **Also, I wanna thank you guys for 30,000 views. It really means a lot.**


	13. Five Interviews and a Dream

**Warning: This chapter contains violent content and sexual themes near the end. Reader Discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Five Interviews and a Dream**

 _The next morning in Lincoln's room...8:40 AM..._

[Just before waking up, Ronnie Anne had one arm wrapped around Lincoln and clung onto him as if he were a body pillow.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : [mumbling] "Please hold me. I'm scared."

[Ronnie Anne trembled as she talked in her sleep. The movement started waking Lincoln, and he thought he felt something between his thighs.]

 **Lincoln** : [mumbling] "Uhhh...Ronnie? Who are you _talking_ to?"

[Ronnie Anne opened her eyes in response.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Wha? Where _am_ I?...who are...why is my _hand_ so warm?"

[As soon as they realized what was going on, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne yelled and jumped out of bed, with the former falling to the floor in shock. Afterwards, they started stretching until Lincoln stood up and spoke awkwardly.]

 **Lincoln** : " _Hey_...r-remember that great feast we had at Jean-Juan's?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : [scoffs] "You _know_ it, Lame-O."

 **Lincoln** : "We should hang out there more often. A-anyway, I'd better take a shower- I...feel so _dirty_."

[As Lincoln ran down the hall, Lisa (who was rudely awoken by the yelling) stuck her head out her bedroom door.]

 **Lisa** : " _Lincoln_! I wouldn't enter the lavator- [sighs] forget it."

[Lincoln didn't hear her and went into the bathroom. When he turned the hot water on, he heard two unmistakable yelps come from the bathtub, causing him to yell out, as well. The curtain suddenly opened to reveal Bobby and a very angry Lori in the nude, one arm holding the curtain open, and the other covering her nipples.]

 **Lori** : "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU _DOING,_ YOU _PIG_?!"

[Lincoln blushed madly.]

 **Lincoln** : "I-I-I was just-"

 **Lori** : "GET _OUT_ OF HERE! **_NOW_**!"

[Lori threw bottles, brushes, and other things at Lincoln, causing him to run out and shut the door as quickly as possible. He then turned to the readers, breathing heavily.]

 **Lincoln** : "If you want my advice, take it _now_ : Never walk in on _any_ of your sisters in the bathroom. That is, unless you're ready to face the consequences."

[At that moment, Lincoln could her Lori puking on the other side of the bathroom door.]

 **Leni** : "Lincoln? Can I, like... _talk_ to you for a bit?"

[Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Leni coming out of her room.]

 **Lincoln** : "Sure, Leni...what's up?"

[Leni kneeled down to Lincoln's level and placed her hand on his shoulder.]

 **Leni** : "I...I wanted to apologize for how I acted last week. I was just so heartbroken when Lori left home. Then, with Mom and Dad fighting, I just let my anger and sadness get the _best_ of me. The person who kicked you out of the bathroom that day _wasn't_ me. I'm... _really_ sorry."

[Fighting back tears, Leni hugged her brother, and he reciprocated.]

 **Lincoln** : "It's _alright_ , Leni. You just didn't know how to handle a situation _like_ this. You may not be very bright, but you definitely make up for it in kindness."

 **Leni** : " _Thanks_ , Linky."

[It took about eight seconds before they broke free from their hug.]

 **Lincoln** : "So...if Lori moves out again, how are you gonna handle it?"

 **Leni** : "I think I'm ready to accept it. I mean, It's not like she's gonna stay _forever_."

 **Lincoln** : "We'll see how that plays out. But right now, let's just focus on how you're gonna tell Lori and Bobby."

[Leni looked down. She was worried about how Lori and Bobby would react when she told them about her attitude during the Parent Fight Protocol incident.]

[An hour later, everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Ronnie Anne helped with the cooking, as she used to do it back at her house whenever her mother was inactive. Shortly after they ate, Lynn Sr. and Rita got up from their seats.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Kids...your mother and I have to run a little errand, so Lori's in charge while we're away."

 **Leni** : "Does _this_ mean..."

 **Rita** : "That's right, kids. Your father and I talked things out last night...so as of now, the Parent Fight Protocol has been lifted."

[The kids cheered until Lynn Sr. whistled, making them stop.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now, while we're gone, stay inside, keep all the doors locked, and don't open it for anyone unfamiliar...understand?"

 **Lori** : "Dad, this _literally_ isn't my first time babysitting everybody. We'll be fine."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "We _know_ , Lori. I just worry about my babies, is all."

[Lynn Sr. placed a hand on his eldest daughter's tummy as he spoke.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Not to mention, _this_ baby."

[Lynn Sr. was feeling misty-eyed.]

 **Rita** : "We'd better get going, Honey."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Right, then...to _Vanzilla_!"

[As soon as they walked out the door, Lynn Sr. and Rita started discussing yesterday's events.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Are you sure about this, Rita?"

 **Rita** : "Well, we have to share our suspicions. I mean, I could be wrong, but I think Lydia and that dead woman might be connected."

[Lynn Sr. shivered with fear.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : " _Yeesh_...I already _hate_ that thought."

[They got in Vanzilla and started driving in the direction of the Royal Woods Police Department. The drive took about fifteen minutes, but Lynn Sr. and Rita finally arrived at the station. As soon as they went inside, they spoke with the desk sergeant, who had them take a seat while he notified the detective on duty. A few minutes later, two detectives approached the Loud parents. One looked to be in his late 30s, while the other appeared to be in his early 40s.]

 **Detective** : "Good morning, folks. I'm Detective Castleton. This is my partner, Detective Kochner."

[Koch rolled his eyes in a cynical fashion.]

 **Castleton** : "What can we do for you?"

 **Rita** : "We came to talk about the woman that was found in the woods."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "And we also want to make a child abuse report."

 **Castleton** : "Alright, how about you follow us."

[Lynn Sr. and Rita followed the two detectives down the hall until they came to a door marked with the words "Interview Room 1". They walked in and the first detective motioned the Louds towards a couple of chairs at a table. Castleton sat across from them and pulled out a pen and notebook, while Koch stood by the wall next to Castleton.]

 **Castleton** : "Would you please state your names for the record?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Lynn Loud, Sr.."

 **Rita** : "Rita Booke Loud."

[Koch chuckled and mumbled to himself.]

 **Koch** : "...read a book."

[Castleton shot his partner a stern look before turning back to the Loud parents.]

 **Castleton** : "So, what can you tell me about the victim?"

 **Rita** : "Well...yesterday night, I saw a news report of the woman on my television screen and at that moment, my husband came home with our son, daughter, her boyfriend, and his sister. As soon as they walked in, I noticed that something was off."

 **Castleton** : "Hold on, Mrs. Loud- what do you mean by _off_?"

 **Rita** : "Well, it looked as if the kids- uh, I mean, all except for our son, had been involved in an underground _fight_ club or something."

 **Koch** : [scoffs] "The way I see it, maybe they _were_."

 **Castleton** : "Quiet, Matthew!"

[Castleton turned back to the Loud parents.]

 **Castleton** : "Mr. Loud? Can _you_ tell me happened?"

[Lynn Sr. sighed.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well...it's not really pleasant to talk about. I mean, I had a _really_ bad time."

 **Castleton** : "I understand, Sir. Just...take your time."

 **Lynn Sr.** : Alright...I was driving with my son to the Santiago residence because I wanted to talk to my daughter- uh, she was staying there with her boyfriend, Bobby, but when we got there, I saw her run out of the house in absolute terror. After I jumped out of the car and ran up to her, I looked at her face and saw that she had slap marks on both cheeks. I thought Bobby had hurt her or something, so I went towards the open door, and that's when I saw him on the floor with his father looming over him. It was at that point when I fully grasped what was happening, so I grabbed a chair from the dining room table and hit Bobby's father on the back of the head- then I told him to leave town and threatened to turn him in if he didn't comply."

 **Koch** : "So...why _didn't_ you?"

[Castleton turned to Koch and briskly shook his head before turning back to Lynn Sr..]

 **Castleton** : "And how is this connected to the victim?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Oh! Well, it's just from what little I've seen, Mr. Santiago is an abusive person who treats his kids like possessions...and I'm willing to bet he treated his wife the same way, as well."

 **Rita** : "I hate to admit it, but...accident or _not_ , we think Alex Santiago could also be capable of hurting- or dare I say, _killing_."

 **Koch** : "Do you have any evidence to support your little theory."

 **Castleton** : "Damn it Matth-" [sighs] "I'll meet you in the car."

[Koch smirked and walked outside, while Castleton turned back to the Louds once again.]

 **Castleton** : "Sorry about that, folks. Anyway, we'd like to come by your house to interview your son and daughter, as well as Mr. Santiago's children, if that's okay with you."

 **Rita** : "That'll be fine."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Sure thing."

 **Castleton** : "What's the address?"

 **Rita** : "It's 1216 Franklin Avenue."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "What time should we expect you?"

 **Castleton** : "Does 11 sound good?"

 **Rita** : "Um...sure. I should be home by then."

 **Castleton** : "Alright. Thank you, folks."

[After leaving the station, Rita drove her husband to work. When they arrived at the IT building, Lynn Sr. paused before getting out of the van.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I really hope that woman isn't Lydia...I'd hate to have to break that news to Bobby and Ronnie Anne- not to mention the fact that I've let their cold-blooded killer of a father walk _free_."

 **Rita** : "Lynn...you just didn't know what you were dealing with. But rest assured, if he _did_ do anything to Lydia, he won't get away with it."

[And with that, Rita gave her husband a kiss before driving back home.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I sure _hope_ not."

 _Meanwhile, in Lori and Leni's room...around 10:30 AM..._

[Bobby was standing against the wall watching Lori play with Lily on her bed, and Leni sat on _her_ bed pondering about what to say to Bobby and Lori.]

 **Lori** : "So, Leni...how have things been while I was away?"

 **Leni** : "It was...sorta okay. I finally got my driver's licence after 15 tests."

 **Lori** : "That's great, Leni...but what did you mean by _sorta_ okay."

[Leni sighed.]

 **Leni** : "Well...as soon as you left, like, the whole family was in _chaos_.

 **Lori** : "Leni, it's _always_ been chaos."

 **Leni** : "But, not like what I saw. Mom and Dad fought for _days_! It felt like the house was going to be split in _two_."

 **Lori** : "Really? How did you handle it all?"

[Leni sighed again.]

 **Leni** : "You and Bobby are probably gonna hate me for this, but..."

[Tears formed in Leni's eyes as she muttered.]

 **Leni** : "...I cast the blame on you guys."

 **Lori** : "What was that?"

 **Leni** : "I cast the blame on _you_ guys!"

 **Lori** : "Leni! Why would you _do_ that?"

 **Bobby** : "That's not cool, Leni."

 **Leni** : "I'm _sorry_ , Lori! It's just- the fighting _really_ got to me. I didn't know what I was thinking- I was overwhelmed and _heartbroken_...and I got grounded for a week because of it. I'm a terrible person, _aren't_ I?"

[Leni buried her face in her hands and cried. Lori got up and sat next to her with Lily in her arms.]

 **Lori** : "Leni...you're not a terrible person. You were just misguided, that's all. The Leni I know is sweet and caring towards her siblings, even if she's a bit naive."

 **Bobby** : "Lori's right."

 **Leni** : "Thanks, Lori...I- we really missed you."

 **Lori** : "I missed you guys too, Leni."

[And with that, Lori and Leni embraced. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Lori answered it, and saw Lana.]

 **Lori** : "What is it, Lana?"

 **Lana** : "There's some strange men hanging around outside."

 **Lori** : "What do you mean?"

 **Lana** : "I mean they're standing there doing nothing. I think they might be spying on us."

 **Lori** : "Well...what do they look like?"

 **Lana** : "They both have black suits and sunglasses. Lisa's observing them from downstairs."

 **Lori** : "I'll be right there. Come on, Leni" [turns to Bobby] "Bobby, I need you to watch Lily for me."

 **Bobby** : "Sure thing, Babe."

[Lori and Leni went downstairs and found the others looking through the living room window with Lisa holding a microphone attached to a tape recorder. There was Castleton standing by the tree in the front lawn whilst chewing on a piece of peppermint gum, and Koch standing by their car smoking a cigarette.]

 **Luna** : "I always felt like somebody was watching me."

 **Leni** : "Maybe they're a little lost?"

 **Lola** : "I _highly_ doubt that."

 **Lisa** : "Subject 1 appears to be chewing on mentha piperita liquidambar styraciflua...street name: peppermint gum...and Subject 2 appears to be smoking nicotiana tabacum...street name: tobacco. I only wonder if they're from the Central Intelligence Agency?"

 **Lori** : "What? There is _literally_ no way the CIA would spy on our house."

 **Lisa** : "You can't be too sure. I mean, I _have_ done a lot of questionable ethics in the name of science." [gasps] "What if they're waiting for me to go outside so they could take me _in_?! What if Mr. Santiago sent these men to get Bobby and Ronnie _Anne_?! I don't want to lose my family!"

 **Lori** : "Lisa! Calm down! We'll just keep watch and see what they do. No conspiracy theories...understand?"

 **Lisa** : "Unfortunately, yes."

 **Lola** : "Lana and I will have a trap set for them at the front door...just in case they walk in."

[Lana had a rope ready for the suited strangers. At that moment, Lincoln came downstairs wondering what all the commotion was about.]

 **Lincoln** : "What's going on, you guys?"

 **Lynn** : "Heads up, Lincoln! We might have stalkers in our yard. Look!"

[Lynn grabbed Lincoln and pushed him into the window. He saw Castleton and Koch, and was at a loss for words.]

 **Lincoln** : "Who on earth _are_ those guys?"

 **Leni** : "Maybe they're just lonely."

 **Luan** : "Best not to come near them. These guys are the _lone_ strangers. [laughs] Get it?"

[Everyone groaned as usual.]

 **Lori** : "You guys keep watch...I _literally_ need to piss like a race horse."

[And with that, Lori went up to the bathroom. After about 25 minutes, the kids saw Vanzilla pull up to the garage. Rita got out and greeted Castleton before leading him and Koch to the front door.]

 **Leni** : [gasps] "Mom's been seeing someone else behind Dad's back!"

 **Lori** : "Everyone, get on the couch!"

[Everyone gathered on the couch shortly before Rita opened the door and let Castleton in. (He told Koch to wait outside because of his smoking habit). As soon as Castleton walked through the door, a bucket of paint dumped all over Castleton.]

 **Lana** : "Pile on the intruder!"

[The kids (minus Lori because of her condition) jumped on Castleton and tied him up.]

 **Koch** : "FREEZE!"

[Koch stood at the doorway with his gun pointed at the kids.]

 **Koch** : "I'm placing you kids under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law."

 **Castleton** : "Koch, put the gun down before I report you for reckless behavior."

[Koch lowered his gun as Rita and Castleton glared at him. Rita untied the detective and he spoke to his partner.]

 **Castleton** : "Look, Koch...just wait by the car. We can't have you making the RWPD look bad."

[And with that, Koch walked to the car whilst giving his partner a dirty look. Rita then turned to her kids, who were looking pretty guilty.]

 **Rita** : "Kids...this is detective Castleton...he's from the Royal Woods Police Department."

[Castleton fixed his tie as he faced the kids.]

 **Castleton** : "Pleased to meet you."

 **Lincoln** : "Uh...hi."

[Just then, Castleton noticed the amount of girls in the room.]

 **Castleton** : "Which one of these girls is your daughter?"

 **Rita** : "All of them."

[Castleton was surprised, but spoke again.]

 **Castleton** : "All of th- well, which one was at the Santiago residence last night?"

[Rita pointed to the blonde teen in the blue tank top.]

 **Castleton** : "Alright, then."

[Castleton turned back to Rita.]

 **Castleton** : "Could you all give us a few moments to talk? I'll be ready for your son shortly after."

 **Rita** : "Okay, sir. Come into the dining room, kids. We have to let Lori speak with the detective."

[And so, everyone gathered into the dining room while Lori stayed on the couch. Castleton sat on a chair across from Lori and pulled out his notebook and pen.]

 **Castleton** : "Would you please state your name?"

 **Lori** : "Lori Santiago- I mean, **Loud**!"

[Lori covered her eyes in embarrassment.]

 **Castle** **ton** : "Just calm down, Lori. You're doing fine."

 **Lori** : "Sorry about that. I've _literally_ never been interviewed before."

 **Castleton** : "It's fine, Lori. So, what is your association with the Santiago family?"

 **Lori** : "Well...Bobby Santiago is _literally_ my boyfriend."

 **Castleton** : "Alright...and how would you describe his father?"

 **Lori** : "Well, when I first saw him on a commercial for Santiago Superbikes, he seemed like a decent guy. But while me and my family had dinner at his house, he started acting strange while we were alone. The next day, when my boyfriend delivered a pizza at my house, he had a black eye. When he told me about his father at the mini golf course, our relationship _literally_ reached new heights."

[Lori sighed romantically.]

 **Castleton** : "Woah, woah, woah, woah! Slow down, Miss Loud. We're talking about your boyfriend's _father_ , remember?"

 **Lori** : "Right, sorry." [giggles] "So anyway, after I moved into Bobby's house, I've heard from his sister about what their father was capable of. This one time, Mr. Santiago beat his wife because Ronnie Anne was suspended from school. I even heard rumors that he was involved with a gang of bikers."

 **Castleton** : "Have you actually _witnessed_ him being violent?"

[A tear ran down Lori's cheek as she recalled last night's events.]

 **Lori** : [sighs] "Yes. In fact, I was a _victim_ of it. You see...I'm...pregnant with Bobby's child, and we've kept it secret from his father for over a week. But last night, he found out and... _literally_ went ballistic. He would've killed my child if it weren't for Ronnie Anne. So, she bit her father's stomach, which gave me the chance to run out of the house like a chicken with an unborn egg. At that moment, my father and brother showed up and chased Mr. Santiago away. Lastly, we took Bobby and Ronnie Anne into our home. So, that's _literally_ everything from my point of view."

 **Castleton** : "So, what's your verdict of Alex Santiago?"

 **Lori** : "Alex Santiago is an asshole, an abuser, and a monster who _literally_ deserves to rot in jail for his crimes. For God's sake, he _literally_ tried to murder my _child_!"

 **Castleton** : "Alright, Miss Loud. That's all I needed to hear. Would you go get your brother? I need to hear his side of the story."

 **Lori** : "Yeah, I'll take care of it."

[Lori got off the couch and walked into the kitchen where her family was waiting.]

 **Lori** : "Castleton's ready to interview you, Lincoln."

[Lori walked over to Lincoln and stared darkly into his eyes.]

 **Lori** : "...and you had better give him all you know, twerp! Or I will pound you into a human pancake!"

 **Rita** : "Lori!"

[Lori turned and saw her mother glaring at her.]

 **Lori** : "Sorry about that...I guess I'm just stressed from my interview."

[As Lori sat at the table and rested her head, Rita turned to her son.]

 **Rita** : "Now, Lincoln, I need you to be on your best behavior for Mr. Castleton. Don't be afraid to answer any questions he might ask you. If you start to feel uncomfortable, just say 'I don't know'. You understand?"

 **Lincoln** : "I guess so."

 **Rita** : "You'll do fine, sweetheart. Now go and talk to the nice policeman."

[After getting a kiss from his mother, Lincoln walked into the living room and sat on the couch facing Castleton.]

 **Castleton** : "You must be Lincoln, right?"

 **Lincoln** : "Uh-uh...yes, you are- I mean, I _am_!"

 **Castleton** : "Well, my name is Ian Castleton, and I'd like to ask you some questions about Alex Santiago."

 **Lincoln** : "Gladly."

 **Castleton** : "Great. So, how well do you know the Santiagos?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, Ronnie Anne and I are in the same class."

 **Castleton** : "Oh, okay. So, you're classmates, or maybe friends?"

 **Lincoln** : "Uhhhh...y-you could say that."

 **Castleton** : "Have you ever been to her house?"

 **Lincoln** : "Yeah, but not too often. We mostly just see each other at school."

 **Castleton** : "Well, during any of the times that you were visiting, did you ever see her father?"

 **Lincoln** : "A couple times."

 **Castleton** : "Well, let me ask you this...did you ever see him...get angry, lose his temper, become aggressive...anything like that?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, only last night, when he tried to get the upper hand over my dad."

 **Castleton** : "Interesting. Well, why don't you tell me about that."

 **Lincoln** : "Well, when I found out that my father was going to the Santiago house to talk to my sister- she's been staying there ever since she and dad had a big fight over her pregnancy- I went with him. When we got there, I saw Lori run out of the house and up to the van. After my dad saw the marks on her face, he got out and marched into the house. I couldn't hear much because my dad told me to stay in the van, but I snuck out. I hid against the house and managed to hear Mr. Santiago threatening to call the police on my dad because he wanted to take Bobby and Ronnie Anne home with us where they would be safe."

 **Castleton** : "I see."

 **Lincoln** : "I decided to take action by..."

[Lincoln looked around before speaking in a hushed voice.]

 **Lincoln** : "Are you good at keeping secrets?"

[Castleton chuckled amusingly.]

 **Castleton** : " _Very_."

 **Lincoln** : [hushed] "The week before, I'd taken Ronnie Anne's diary, and when I read it, I found out how cruel her dad was."

 **Castleton** : "So, you took your friend's diary just to expose her father..."

 **Lincoln** : "Well, I'm not really _proud_ of that, but I couldn't just let Mr. Santiago _win_. Ronnie Anne's my _friend_ , and I didn't want her and Bobby to suffer anymore. _Plus_ , my sister and her child were _also_ in there, and that would weigh too heavily on my conscience."

 **Castleton** : "Well, I think you're a good friend, Lincoln. In fact, I think you'll make a great uncle, too."

[The detective stood up and tousled Lincoln's white hair.]

 **Lincoln** : "Thanks, Mr. Castleton."

 **Castleton** : "My pleasure, son. By the way, do you know where Bobby Santiago is?"

 **Lincoln** : "He's in Lori and Leni's room, but they have a security system installed. I'll just tell him you're here."

 **Castleton** : "That would be a great help."

[Lincoln got up from the couch and went upstairs. As soon as he approached Lori and Leni's room, he knocked on the door, and Bobby answered in a matter of seconds, holding Lily.]

 **Bobby** : " _Hey_ , little Loud. What's up?"

 **Lincoln** : "There's a detective downstairs who wants to interview you."

 **Bobby** : "A _detective_ , you say? Uh...okay, Bro. I'll be right down."

[Bobby handed Lily to Lincoln and started making his way downstairs, where he was greeted by the waiting detective.]

 **Castleton** : "Are you Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : " _Yeah_. That's me."

[Castleton pointed to one of the chairs across from him, and Bobby sat down.]

 **Castleton** : "Do you know why I'm here?"

 **Bobby** : "Not _really_."

 **Castleton** : "I understand your mother's whereabouts are unknown at this time. I'm sure you want to find her as much as we do, so I'm hoping you can offer some insight that might help us locate her."

 **Bobby** : "Well, _yeah_...I'll do what I _can_."

 **Castleton** : "Alright, I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I need you to be as forthcoming as possible."

[Bobby nodded, and Castleton prepared to take his statement.]

 **Castleton** : "What can you tell me about your father?"

 **Bobby** : "Well...he...w-what do you wanna _know_?"

 **Castleton** : "Bobby...I need you to be honest. It's real important that you help me out here."

 **Bobby** : "Look...he's not _all_ bad. I mean, maybe he's a little _strict_ , and he loses his temper sometimes, but-"

 **Castleton** : "Listen...why don't you tell me about the altercation between you and your father last night? I want to help you and your sister, but I need to know what happened, alright?"

 **Bobby** : [sighs] "Okay...so my father's got a dark side. When he found out my girlfriend was pregnant, he started punching me like _loco_."

[Bobby lowered his head as tears welled up in his eyes.]

 **Castleton** : "It's okay, son. You're doing great."

[Bobby smiled weakly and nodded.]

 **Castleton** : "Bobby...what kind of relationship did your parents have? Did they get along? Did they ever argue?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, she tries to _please_ him...I-I think she's afraid of him...actually, we _all_ are."

 **Castleton** : "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

 **Bobby** : "Last night. From what I heard from my girlfriend, my parents went out for a drive, but only my father came back."

 **Castleton** : "So, you're saying your father came back without your mother..."

 **Bobby** : "Well... _yeah_."

 **Castleton** : "Bobby- and this is very important...do you have _any_ idea where she could be?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, _no-"_

 **Castleton** : "What about a friend or a relative?"

 **Bobby** : "NO- she would _never_ just...not come home!"

[Bobby slumped down in frustration.]

 **Castleton** : "It's okay, Bobby. You've been a great help. I'll be in touch."

[Castleton started to get up just as Bobby blurted out.]

 **Bobby** : "Wait... Maybe you should talk to my sister about this. I think she could be of better help."

[Castleton sat back down.]

 **Castleton** : "Okay. I'd like to do that. Is she here?"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah- she's upstairs. I'll go get her."

 **Castleton** : "I'd appreciate that."

[Bobby got up and walked upstairs to Lincoln's room where Ronnie Anne was laying on the bed reading one of Lincoln's Ace Savvy comics.]

 **Bobby** : "Uhhhh, Nie-nie?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah? What _is_ it?"

 **Bobby** : "There's a detective here, and...he wants to ask you some questions."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Is this about Mom?"

 **Bobby** : "Uhhh...well, I...yeah, sorta?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Alright, I'm coming."

[Ronnie Anne dropped the comic book and headed downstairs where Castleton was waiting.]

 **Castleton** : "Hey, young lady."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't... _call_ me that."

[Castleton was taken aback by Ronnie Anne's brash attitude.]

 **Castleton** : "Listen...I know you're worried about your mother, and I want to help, but I need you to help _me_. Would you _do_ that?"

[Ronnie Anne sighed and rolled her eyes.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I _guess_ so..."

 **Castleton** : "Is there anything you'd like to share?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Alright...my father is an awful _person_. He's done _nothing_ but mistreat _me_ , my _brother_ , _and_ our mother for **years**! Is _that_ what you wanna hear?!"

[Stunned by the latina girl's unexpected reaction, Castleton paused for a moment before continuing to take notes.]

 **Castleton** : " _Look_...I know this is tough, but please know that I'm on _your_ side."

[Ronnie Anne sighed.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah... _sorry_ about that. It's just that-"

[Castleton put his hand up and interrupted.]

 **Castleton** : " _Please_...there's no need to apologize. You have every right to be upset."

[The detective got up from the couch and started gathering his belongings]

 **Castleton** : "I'm gonna head back to the station, but before I go, is there anything else you want to add?"

[Ronnie Anne took a deep breath]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yes...I think my father might've..."

[Ronnie Anne struggled with her words]

 **Castleton** : "Take your time."

[Ronnie Anne took another deep breath as her eyes started welling up with tears.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : I...I think my father might've _done_ something to her. I just can't-"

[Ronnie Anne buried her face in her hands and wept.]

 **Castleton** : "Sweetie- we'll do everything in our power to find your mother. You have my _word_."

[Ronnie Anne nodded and wiped her eyes. Castleton went into the dining room.]

 **Castleton** : "Mrs. Loud, would you mind telling your kids to wait in the living room? We need to have a talk."

 **Rita** : "Right." [turns to her kids.] "Kids, why don't you help Ronnie Anne."

[The kids gathered into the living room and tried to comfort Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lori** : "Don't cry, Ronnie Anne. Hopefully, they'll find your mother."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm not _crying_ , alright! I just need some time _alone_."

[And with that, Ronnie Anne ran upstairs. Lincoln wanted to follow her, but Lori stopped him.]

 **Lori** : "I think it's best that we give her some space."

[Just then, Castleton and Rita emerged from the kitchen.]

 **Castleton** : "Well, thank you for your time, Mrs. Loud...we'll be in touch."

 **Rita** : "You're welcome, Sir."

[Castleton turned to the children.]

 **Castleton** : "...and thank _you_ , Lori and Lincoln...you've been very cooperative."

 **Lori** : "Anything for my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

 **Lincoln** : "Yeah...I _really_ hope you find Ronnie Anne's mother."

 **Castleton** : "I hope so too, son."

[And with that, Castleton went outside where Koch was waiting.]

 **Koch** : "You don't actually believe these people, do you, Cas? I mean, how do we even know that woman could be Mrs. Santiago?"

 **Castleton** : "Look...from the statements we got from Mr. and Mrs. Loud, this woman _has_ to be Lydia Santiago. Also, the statements from the kids pretty much adds to the evidence."

 **Koch** : "I'm telling you, it could just be a coincidence. There's just no way that two people can connect a news report to an experience with some abusive scumbag."

 **Castleton** : "Don't say that...there are _children_ involved in this case, and I'm not just gonna let it remain unsolved."

 **Koch** : "Whatever...it's just my honest opinion. Now, how about we stop at Burpin' Burger on the way back? I'm starvin'."

 **Castleton** : [sighs] "Why do you _always_ think about food when we have a case to solve?"

[Castleton and Koch got in their car and drove off. Back inside the Loud House, Rita went back into the dining room to talk to her kids.]

 **Rita** : "Okay, now that wasn't so hard...was it?"

 **Lincoln** : "Of course not. I just wanted to help Ronnie Anne."

 **Leni** : "Mom...I have to ask you something."

 **Rita** : "Yes, Honey."

 **Leni** : "Were you going out with that Castle-Ton guy before you and Dad made up?"

[Rita laughed.]

 **Rita** : "No, Leni. Castleton's just here to help find Bobby and Ronnie Anne's mother."

 **Leni** : "Oh... Well, I just thought because you and Dad haven't been speaking to each other."

 **Rita** : "Well, that isn't the case. You know your father and I still love each other, no matter what happens."

[Just then, Rita got a text from her husband, telling her to come pick him up.]

 **Rita** : "I'll be right back, kids. I have to pick up your father from work. Once again, Lori, you're in charge of everyone."

 **Lori** : "Okay, Mom."

[As Rita left the house, the kids smiled amongst each other, knowing full well that things were getting back to normal...almost.]

[That night, everyone was fast asleep. However, as Bobby laid in Lori's bed with her, he couldn't help but worry.]

 **Bobby** : [thinking] _I hope Mom's okay. She's been gone for too long._

[Then, Bobby closed his eyes, and fell asleep. As he did, he started dreaming.]

 _Dream..._

 _[He opened his eyes. Bobby looked around, and saw that he was laying down in a garden of some kind. When he got up, he saw that he was wearing nothing but a fig leaf on his front parts. He is then approached by Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who were also wearing nothing by leaves on their privates. Ronnie Anne also had her hair untied, so it flowed in front of her nipples.]_

 _ **Lincoln** : "Come _on _, Bobby!"_

 _ **Ronnie Anne** : "There's someone we want you to meet."_

 _ **Bobby** : "Okay, but...do you guys have any clothes?"_

 _ **Lincoln** : "Clothes? Where _we're _going we don't_ need _clothes."_

 _[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both took Bobby's hands and led him to the most beautiful sight ever. There was Lori in the nude, sitting on the grass and holding a small naked baby in her arms.]_

 _ **Lori** : "Come meet our child, Boo-Boo Bear."_

 _[Bobby had tears in his eyes as he walked over to Lori. As soon as he was next to her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around his child.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "I don't _ever _want this moment to end."_

 _[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne put their arms around each other as they watched their older siblings enjoy their moment of peace.]_

 _[Just then, Bobby noticed another figure walking towards them. It appeared to be a naked woman in her early 40s. She, like the others, had a leaf covering her vagina, while her hair rested strategically over her breasts. Bobby wasn't sure, but he thought he recognized the figure.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Mama?"_

 _ **Lydia** : "Hola, mijo."_

 _[There was no doubt about it. The woman looked just like Lydia. With the baby in his arms, Bobby walked towards her and she embraced her son.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Oh, Ronnie Anne and I missed you so much."_

 _ **Lydia** : "I missed you too."_

 _[As soon as they broke free, Lydia noticed the child.]_

 _ **Lydia** : "Is _that- _"_

 ** _Bobby_** _: "Yes...this...this is your grandchild."_

 _[Bobby handed the baby to Lydia, and she smiled warmly. But to Bobby's horror, the woman suddenly snapped the baby's neck and it fell to the ground. Bobby dropped to his knees and stared at the lifeless fetus.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "No! Mama, Why?!"_

 _[As the sky turned red, the woman started chuckling and it turned into laughter, while her voice became deeper before she suddenly morphed into a demonic man that resembled Bobby's father. Bobby started moving backwards until he fell on his bare butt.]_

 _ **Alex** : "You think you can protect these fucking parasitos?!" [laughs] "You've been hanging out with the wrong crowd!"_

 _ **Bobby** : "Why are you doing this to me?!"_

 _ **Alex** : "Because I _own _you, Junior! And I can do whatever I want with_ you _, your_ sister _,_ and _your mother!"_

 _[Just then, Alex began to turn red while horns started emerging from his head. Bobby watched in terror as his father laughed manically and grew to about 50 feet high. Alex then looked down at his son, his eyes now black with glowing red pupils and crying blood, while his voice was now distorted.]_

 _ **Alex** : "So, who has the balls in this family?! ME! And there's nothing you can do to change that!"_

 _[The demon Alex lifted his foot and stomped on Lori, crushing her under his massive weight.]_

 _ **Lincoln** : "Lori!"_

 _ **Ronnie Anne** : "_Run _for it!"_

 _[Bobby and Ronnie Anne started running, but Lincoln stayed behind to face the monster.]_

 _ **Lincoln** : "I won't let you hurt them!"_

 _[In response, Alex just stepped on the naked white-haired boy and started chasing after his children.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Come on, Nie-nie! You have to keep up!"_

 _[Bobby looked back to see his sister suddenly being lifted off the ground by their father.]_

 _ **Ronnie Anne** : "Help me, Bobby!"_

 _[At that moment, Alex crushed his daughter in his fist. Blood dripped down his arm and onto the ground as he smashed her around in his clenched hand. When Bobby looked back again, all that was left of his sister was blood and guts.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "NO! Nie-nie!"_

 _[The very sight of it all forced Bobby to slow down and fall to the ground in tears.]_

 _ **Alex** : "Look at you, Junior! You're nothing more than a pathetic worthless pawn who just gets pushed around by everyone around you!"_

 _ **Bobby** : "What did we ever do to _you _?!"_

 _ **Alex** : "I think it's _obvious _, puto! No matter how many times I try, you people just never_ listen _! Well, I think the world would be better off_ without _you!"_

 _[Bobby could only watch as his father's foot started coming down towards him.]_

 _Back in reality..._

 **Bobby** : "NOOO!"

[Bobby shot up from bed, abruptly awakening his girlfriend from her slumber.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby?! Whats going on?!"

[With tears in his eyes, Bobby turned to Lori, hugging her tightly.]

 **Bobby** : "Thank God you're still here."

 **Lori** : "Of _course_ , Boo-Boo Bear. Why _wouldn't_ I be?"

 **Bobby** : "I had this really awful dream where my dad made you all _disappear_. He said the world would be better off without me."

[Lori wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and leaned against him.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby...it's _okay._ He won't hurt you again- I _promise_."

[Feeling the warmth from Lori, Bobby smiled and wrapped his arm around her in response. As he did, he felt Lori's stomach.]

 **Bobby** : "The little one's coming along _well_ , isn't he?"

 **Lori** : "Or _she_."

 **Bobby** : "I know that. We'll just say 'it' for now. In the _meantime_..."

[Just then, Lori felt Bobby's hand move lower, until it went inside her underpants.]

 **Lori** : "Oooh- Bobby, what are you _doing_?"

[Lori could feel Bobby's fingers digging into her vaginal area.]

 **Bobby** : "It's just my way of saying thanks."

 **Lori** : "Ah...for _what_?"

 **Bobby** : "For always being there when I need you. Besides, I have to do _something_ to help me sleep again."

[Lori moaned as she felt her womanhood being tantalized. It felt wrong, but Lori enjoyed it.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby...don't ever stop..."

[Aroused by Lori's moans of ecstacy, Bobby started to go faster. After a few minutes, Lori moaned as she felt her underwear becoming increasingly wet.]

 **Bobby** : "That felt _good_ , didn't it?"

[Lori turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.]

 **Lori** : " _Literally_...you _really_ know how to please a woman."

[Just then, Lori moved right on top of Bobby. Then she lifted her shirt exposing her tits to the excited latino boy.]

 **Lori** : "Go on, Boo-Boo Bear...you know you _want_ them."

[Bobby sat up and planted his face right between Lori's breasts, causing her to moan again as she put her hands on Bobby's shoulders.]

 **Bobby** : [muffled] "I _do_..."

[Bobby licked his girlfriend's chest and and felt all around her body. Lori lifted her head back as Bobby continuously made her moan.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby."

[After another minute, Lori laid back down on her side and noticed the tent that had been pitching in Bobby's boxers since he aroused her.]

 **Lori** : "Ohhh, I think someone's ready for his big finish."

[Lori pulled them down and out came Bobby's erect penis. She grasped it in her hand and opened her mouth before Bobby stopped her.]

 **Bobby** : "Wait...w-what about Leni?"

[They both turned and saw Leni fast asleep in her bed. (It was a wonder she hadn't woken up when Bobby yelled.)]

 **Lori** : "She's a very heavy sleeper...she _literally_ won't notice a thing."

[And with that, Lori opened her mouth again started sucking on Bobby's chorizo.]

 **Bobby** : "Ay mierda."

[Bobby put his hands on Lori as she kept sucking for about two minutes. The faster she went, the more turned on Bobby became. Finally, Bobby groaned as he came all over his lover's face.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh man."

[Lori wiped her mouth before licking her boyfriend's semen off of her palm.]

 **Lori** : "Was it good for you as it was for me?"

 **Bobby** : "Well...It was pretty great."

 **Lori** : "I know it's not much, but we're _literally_ in my family's house. Until we have a place of our own, we have to be more careful."

 **Bobby** : "I understand, Babe...I just can't wait for us to do more stuff together."

 **Lori** : "Neither can I."

 **Bobby** : "I'm just glad Ronnie Anne and I are safe here. Your family...they're all such good people."

[Bobby kissed Lori and they both laid back down.]

 **Bobby** : "Te amo, Lori."

 **Lori** : "I love you too, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

[Bobby cuddled with Lori before they fell asleep. Aside from his little sister, there was nothing he would love more than to be with Lori Loud...the love of his life, as well as the mother of his unborn child.]

[After stirring for a while due to the noise, Leni looked over in Lori's direction and caught a glimpse of the two lovebirds on the other bed.]

 **Leni** : "That is, like, super adorable. I'm _totes_ saving this."

[Leni sat up, grabbed her cell phone, and took a selfie with the loving couple in the background.]

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I've been working on this for a whole year?! How time flies by so quickly. Thank you for your support throughout. It means so much to me. :D**

 **Also, I probably won't be active as much, because I also have a part time job as a voice actor.**

* * *

 **Ellis97** : Of course not.

 **KRUSA1** : How did you survive all of that?

 **Austin couture** : Thanks a bunch.

 **RealMilesifyStudios** : The baby is basically the plot device of my story.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : As always, thank you.

 **Guest 1** : Is this your idea of a side story?

 **Petunia Green** : The story doesn't end until the baby is born.

 **Lentex** : I didn't spend two years listening to Mr. Enter for _nothing_. ;)

 **ClearwaterMK2** : No, the gang won't attack yet. Just wait until near the end.

 **Colonel Donut** : You're welcome.

 **Guest 2** : I'm glad you enjoyed that.

 **Dragonbat362** : I know, right?

 **Lanvenian** : Alex will return soon, but not immediately. I'm just so glad you like Bori.

 **Guest 3** : Maybe he will eventually.

 **TheLoudSheep** : Indeed it is in some parts.

 **Marauder of Our Stars** : As OOC Leni was, she wouldn't go _that_ far.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Well you're gonna get more.

 **Gamelover41592** : Indeed.

 **Austin couture** : Indeed you can't.

 **Guest 4** : I _might_ do something like that, but it's not until near the end.

 **Guest 5** : Something big _is_ coming. But don't expect it this early in the story.


	14. Burying The Hatchet

**Well...I think this might be my longest chapter yet, hence why it took so long to make. I also want to thank Mike The Red Engine and XDrang93 for helping me proofread. So without further ado, here's Chapter 13 of Baby Daddy Bobby. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Burying the Hatchet**

 _The next day..._

[Lori woke up early in the morning feeling sick as usual, and rushed into the bathroom with Bobby trailing behind. Wanting to comfort his girlfriend, Bobby put his hands on Lori's shoulders as she violently threw up in the toilet. After nearly a minute, Bobby thought he'd speak.]

 **Bobby** : "You feeling alright, babe?"

[Lori turned and have her boyfriend a deathly glare.]

 **Lori** : "Do I _literally_ look alright? Why don't _you_ try puking your fucking guts out every morning?!"

[Bobby cringed at the thought while Lori continued to barf.]

 **Bobby** : "I'll take that as a no."

[Outside the bathroom, Ronnie Anne was impatiently waiting in front of the line while Lincoln stood behind her, holding his crotch in an attempt to control his bladder.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : [groan] "Thirteen people and only _one_ bathroom...how do you guys put up with this?"

 **Lincoln** : "I wouldn't know it any other way."

[Ronnie Anne sighed and mumbled to herself.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I swear, if your sister isn't out of there in the next two minutes, I'm digging a hole in the backyard."

[Lana, who was right behind Lincoln, spoke to her twin sister upon overhearing Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lana** : "I gotta say...that girl's a keeper."

[Lola simply rolled her eyes.]

[After brushing their teeth together, Bobby and Lori joined the others downstairs for breakfast. When everyone had finished eating, most of the kids got up from their seats and left the dining room while two certain seventeen-year olds were stopped by Rita and Lynn Sr..]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Not so fast, you two...we need to have a talk."

[Lori and Bobby sat back down and faced the parents.]

 **Lori** : "What is it?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Your mother and I have been talking, and we think you two should tone down your...ehhhhh...makeout sessions. We couldn't get any sleep with all that racket going on upstairs."

 **Rita** : "Look, Lori...it's hard enough raising eleven kids on a tight budget. We just can't afford to have you make 11 more in this house. You two need to be more responsible."

 **Lori** : "Well, if it makes you feel any better, we _literally_ didn't have any intercourse."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Okaaaay, we didn't need to hear that."

[Just then, they heard the phone ringing from the living room.]

 **Rita** : "I better go get that. Can you handle it from here, Lynn?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "No problem, honey."

[Rita got up from her chair and went to answer the phone, while Lynn Sr. kept his gaze on the expecting couple.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Look, sweetie...I know how much you love Bobby, but there's a time when you two need to take it down a notch. We don't want you guys fooling around behind these walls anymore...at least until you get a place of your own. So what your mother and I are getting at here, is that we can't have Bobby sleeping in your room. You understand, don't you?"

[Lori and Bobby looked at each other and turned back to Lynn Sr..]

 **Lori** : "Yes... We understand."

 **Bobby** : "So, if I can't sleep in Lori's room, where _do_ I sleep?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, you could sleep on the couch like _I_ did."

 **Bobby** : "Alright, Mr. Loud. I can live with that...for now, at least."

[Lori sighed and folded her arms. At that moment, Rita came back into the dining room.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Who was that, honey?"

[Rita shushed her husband.]

 **Rita** : "Lynn...I need you in the kitchen for a moment. Bobby and Lori, could you give us a minute?"

 **Lori** : "It's fine, mom."

 **Bobby** : "No problema, Mrs. Loud."

[Lynn Sr. nodded and followed his wife into the kitchen, leaving Bobby and Lori by themselves.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby...are you sure you're okay with this?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, I have to follow your family's rules. I mean- I don't want to be kicked like last time. Plus, Ronnie Anne and I don't really have a home, you know. Our father put it up for sale so we can't go back."

[Lori considered the thought and sighed.]

 **Lori** : "I understand, Bobby. It's just...what are you going to do if the police can't find your mother?"

 **Bobby** : "I don't know. I mean, your parents were really generous to let me and Ronnie Anne stay with you guys."

[Bobby leaned towards Lori and whispered into her ear. He also put his hands on her abdomen]

 **Bobby** : "Besides...need I remind you that Ronnie Anne and I aren't the only ones staying here?"

[Lori giggled.]

 **Lori** : "No...you _literally_ didn't have to."

[And with that, Lori turned her head and locked her lips with Bobby's. He kept his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist as she battled Bobby's tongue with her own.]

[After about a minute, Rita and Lynn Sr. came back into the dining room.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Lori!"

[Bobby and Lori quickly broke from their kiss and turned to the latter's parents.]

 **Lori** : "What? You said Bobby and I shouldn't be fooling around in the house. But you didn't say anything about no _kissing_."

[Lynn Sr. looked down at the floor and groaned while his wife walked over to Bobby.]

 **Rita** : "So, uh... I was talking with Detective Castleton on the phone. You remember him from yesterday, don't you?"

 **Bobby** : "Of course I do...do they know what happened to my mother?"

 **Rita** : "Not yet. But, he does wants you to come down to the station to give a sample of blood."

[Bobby poked up upon hearing the word "blood".]

 **Bobby** : "You mean, they want me to do a blood test?"

 **Rita** : "Well...yes, they do."

[Bobby looked down and twiddled his thumbs while shaking.]

 **Bobby** : "Um...okay, Mrs. Loud. Why's that?"

 **Rita** : "Well, I think we might be getting ahead of ourselves. Why don't we wait until after the test."

[Rita, Lynn Sr., and Lori noticed the nervous look on Bobby's face.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Is something wrong, Boy? You seem kinda shaky."

[Bobby snapped back to reality.]

 **Bobby** : "Who's shaky? I'm quite alright, Mr. Loud."

 **Lori** : "Bobby, you're _literally_ not fine."

 **Bobby** : "I totally am!"

[Bobby shot up from his seat, ran out of the dining room, through the kitchen, and into the basement. Everyone was confused by Bobby's sudden reaction.]

 **Rita** : [sighs] "I'll go talk to him."

[And with that, Rita went into the basement and found Bobby hiding in a corner. She walked over to Bobby and kneeled beside him.]

 **Rita** : "Bobby, if there's something on your mind, just talk to me about it."

[Bobby looked at his girlfriend's mother.]

 **Bobby** : "Really?"

 **Rita** : "Yes."

[Bobby sighed.]

 **Bobby** : "You're not gonna tell Lori about this, are you?"

 **Rita** : "I won't...I promise."

 **Bobby** : "Alright...well...let's just say I...have a fear of needles."

[Rita looked at Bobby with a baffled look.]

 **Bobby** : "I know, I know. Not really fatherly material, _is_ it?"

[Rita chuckled and put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.]

 **Rita** : "That's nothing. I mean, you should see Lori when we took _her_ for her first blood test. She cried during the whole trip and we had to make her wait in the car."

[Bobby chuckled slightly.]

 **Bobby** : "For a while, I had no idea."

[Rita placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder and he looked at her.]

 **Rita** : "You'll do fine Bobby. Tell you what...how about I be by your side during the whole test?"

[Bobby thought for a moment. Then he nodded.]

 **Bobby** : "That would be great! My dad always forced me to get a shot without parental support. This one guy I was taken to just covered my mouth to keep me from screaming."

[Rita sighed. Surely, a decent parent would be by his or her child's side when he is afraid of needles, let alone find him or her a decent doctor.]

 **Rita** : "What the hell is wrong with people?"

[Rita and Bobby came out of the basement and back into the kitchen.]

 **Rita** : "Alright, Lori, your father and I are going to the police station for Bobby's blood test. You just do what you do and watch over your siblings, okay?

 **Lori** : "Don't worry about it, Mom...I got this."

[And with that, Rita gave Lori a kiss before she, Lynn Sr., and Bobby walked outside, got into Vanzilla, and drove off to the police station.]

 _At the police station..._

[Whilst Lynn Sr. waited in the van, Bobby and Rita walked into the station, and up to the front desk. After taking with the desk sergeant, Rita and Bobby were escorted to the crime lab where Castleton, Koch, and a nurse were waiting.]

 **Castleton** : "Greetings, Bobby...Mrs. Loud. We appreciate both of you coming here on such short notice."

 **Rita** : "Of course, Castleton...anything to help these kids. Is it okay if I stand by Bobby's side?"

 **Castleton** : "Of course, Mrs. Loud."

[As Bobby sat down on the chair, Koch scoffed in disgust before mumbling to himself.]

 **Koch** : "What kind of man's afraid of needles, anyhow?"

[Castleton heard him and gave his partner a look of extreme disapproval before turning back to Bobby.]

 **Castleton** : "Just ignore him. He missed lunch."

 **Koch** : "Do you have to rub it in, smartass?"

[As the two detectives argued, the nurse started cleaning Bobby's inner elbow as Rita held his hand. When the cleaning was done, the nurse inserted the needle into Bobby's vein, causing him to wince. After nearly a minute, they filled three tubes with Bobby's blood, before taking the needle out of his arm and bandaging the wound.]

 **Nurse** : "Alright, Bobby, we're all done."

 **Rita** : "See. That wasn't so bad...was it?"

[Rita stroked Bobby's back as she spoke.]

 **Bobby** : "This is awkward...but yeah, that was better than last time."

 **Koch** : "Alright, you gave us your blood. Now get the hell out."

[As Bobby and Rita left, the latter glared at Koch.]

 **Castleton** : "Damn it, Koch. Do you have to keep acting like that around victims?"

 **Koch** : "Must you always get on my case, Cas? In case you've forgotten, I haven't eaten because you made me skip lunch just so you could collect blood from some little chickenshit who's afraid of a tiny little prick."

 **Castleton:** "We need that blood in order to identify our victim, and all you can think about is _food_?" [sighs] "Sometimes I wonder why you even joined the force."

 **Koch** : [scoffs] "You and me both, Cassie...you and me _both_. Now if you excuse me, I'm going on my break."

[And with that, Koch went out back. As soon as he was outside, he checked his surroundings before pulling a cell phone out of his coat and dialing a number. After two beeps someone answered.]

 **Koch** : "Yeah, it's me. Listen...I want to talk to you about that evidence...and the Louds."

 _Later, at the Loud House..._

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting on the couch playing Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter XXIV on Lincoln's console when they heard a knock on the door. Lincoln paused the game and answered the door to find a nervous Clyde standing on the porch.]

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, Clyde. How's it hanging?"

 **Clyde** : "Is Bobby home? I need to clear the air with him."

 **Lincoln** : "No...he went with my parents to the police station."

 **Clyde** : "Okay...well, is _Lori_ home?"

 **Lincoln** : "Yeah?"

 **Clyde** : "Oh, _that's_ good. Because I need to speak with her, urgently."

 **Lincoln** : "You mean you're finally gonna talk things out with my sister?"

 **Clyde** : "Yes, Lincoln. For almost a year I've had this unhealthy crush on Lori. But when she got pregnant, I just took things too far. I think it's about time I brought this story to a close."

 **Lincoln** : "So you're really gonna bury the hatchet with Lori and Bobby?"

 **Clyde** : "Yes...I am."

[Lincoln pointed his thumb to the stairs.]

 **Lincoln** : "She's upstairs."

 **Clyde** : "Thanks, Lincoln. Oh, while I'm down here, do you mind if I say a few things to Ronnie Anne?"

 **Lincoln** : "I don't know, Clyde. She's probably still sore at you for how you acted towards her."

 **Clyde** : "Don't worry about, Lincoln. Whatever she's gonna say to me, I can take it."

 **Lincoln** : "Okay, Clyde...just be careful."

[Clyde turned to face an unamused Ronnie Anne. She stared at the boy with disdain.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Whatever you want to say to me, say it fast, nerd."

 **Clyde** : "Okay."

[Clyde took a deep breath.]

 **Clyde** : "Ronnie Anne, I just want to say...I'm sorry for calling your brother a deadbeat. That was _really_ loathsome of me. I was just so distraught when Lori got knocked up and it nearly ruined my friendship with Lincoln. I'm _real_ sorry...can you ever forgive me?"

[Ronnie Anne sighed and rolled her eyes.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I forgive you, Clyde."

 **Clyde** : "You do? Phew...that's a relief."

[Ronnie Anne then got off the couch and walked over to Clyde, staring darkly into his soul and poking his chest.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "But if you _ever_ insult me _or_ Bobby again, I won't be so forgiving next time."

[Clyde gulped and grinned sheepishly.]

 **Clyde** : "Trust me, Ronnie Anne. It won't happen again...honest."

[Clyde went upstairs while Lincoln stared uncomfortably at Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lincoln** : "Did you _really_ have to say that?"

[Ronnie Anne sighed and put her hand on her face.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Sorry about that. It must've been my Dad's genes acting up again."

[Lincoln walked over to Ronnie Anne and put his hand on her shoulder.]

 **Lincoln** : "Just give Clyde a chance, Ronnie Anne. After all, he _has_ gotten better ever since that incident at school."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't remind me. It's too painful...for _both_ of us."

[Upstairs, Clyde approached Lori and Leni's room and knocked on the door. Lori answered and looked down at the glasses wearing boy.]

 **Clyde** : "L-L-Lori?"

[Lori prepared for the worst. But Clyde didn't bleed from his nose, act like a robot, or faint at the sight of her like he usually did. She couldn't tell weather to be relieved or shocked at this revelation.]

 **Lori** : "Yes, Clyde?"

[Clyde put his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor.]

 **Clyde** : "C-Can I come in? I'd like to speak with you."

[Lori rolled her eyes and invited Clyde into the room. Leni noticed him and waved.]

 **Leni** : "Oh...Hi, Claude."

 **Lori** : "Leni, would you mind waiting outside? Clyde and I need to talk things out."

 **Leni** : "Oh...okay. It must be like _super_ important."

[As Leni left the room, Clyde and Lori sat on the blue bed.]

 **Clyde** : "I don't suppose you know why I'm here...right?"

 **Lori** : "Yes...Lincoln told me what you've been going through."

 **Clyde** : "Yeah, well...I haven't really had an easy time since I found out you were having a baby, _that's_ for sure."

 **Lori** : "Of course you didn't." [sighs] "But ending your friendship with my brother because I was _pregnant_? That is _literally_ pathetic."

[Clyde looked down with conviction over his actions.]

 **Clyde** : "Well...I'm not gonna pretend that was the right thing to do, but I guess my mind wasn't functioning well at the time."

[Lori placed her hand on Clyde's back and rubbed it gently.]

 **Lori** : "But I _do_ appreciate what you did to help my dad. Your therapist _literally_ sounds like a professional."

 **Clyde** : "I just wanted to make it up to Lincoln for how I acted, but yeah...Dr. Lopez is a lifesaver."

[After a few seconds of silence, Lori spoke again.]

 **Lori** : "So...how have things been since you and Lincoln made up?"

 **Clyde** : "Pretty good, now that you mention it. I've been hanging out with Haiku ever since she helped me overcome my grief."

 **Lori** : "You mean Lucy's friend from Elementary School?"

 **Clyde** : "Yep...that's the one. In fact, she wants me to pick her up after school tomorrow."

 **Lori** : "And what do you _think_ of Haiku? Do you like her?"

 **Clyde** : "Of course I do. She's nice...a little creepy, but overall nice."

 **Lori** : "But, do you _like_ like her?"

[Clyde blushed at the question, though he had a pretty good idea what she meant.]

 **Clyde** : "Well...we _get_ each other. I mean, we both have a lot when it comes to unrequited love. Speaking of which, yesterday, she told me she was thinking about moving on from her vampire friend."

 **Lori** : "OK, that's weird- But, are you ready to do the same?"

[Clyde thought it over.]

 **Clyde** : "You know, after all that's happened this past week, you won't have to worry about me getting between you and Bobby anymore. I mean, after seeing what his father is like, not to mention him saying things about me and my dads, Bobby and Ronnie Anne deserve a loving family, and you guys pretty much fit that category."

[Lori placed her hand on her stomach.]

 **Lori** : "We sure do."

[Clyde watched curiously as Lori rubbed her belly.]

 **Clyde** : "So...when do you think the little one's gonna come?"

 **Lori** : "Maybe sometime around February. Bobby wants this baby just as much as I do."

[Clyde thought for moment before speaking again.]

 **Clyde** : "May I see it?"

 **Lori** : "Sure, Clyde. But I don't think the baby will be kicking until October or so."

[Clyde kept staring at Lori's stomach until he was broken out of his daze.]

 **Lori** : "Clyde? Do you notice anything different?"

 **Clyde** : "Aside from the fact that you're expecting? Not really."

 **Lori** : "No...you're not bleeding from your nose. And you're not making robot noises. You're _literally_ not fainting."

 **Clyde** : "Huh...you're right."

 **Lori** : "I think that means you've truly gotten over me."

 **Clyde** : "Have I? I guess I have."

[Clyde smiled at this new change. At that moment, they heard knocking on the door.]

 **Lori** : "Who is it _now_?"

 **Bobby** : "It's me, babe. Could you let me in? I forgot the password."

[Lori sighed and opened the door. Bobby walked in and embraced his girlfriend tightly.]

 **Bobby** : "Thank you, babe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

[Lori rolled her eyes, smiled, and returned the hug. It was that moment when Bobby noticed Clyde watching them.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey, Clydesdale! What are you doing here?"

[Clyde took a deep breath, got off the bed, and walked over to his former rival.]

 **Clyde** : "Roberto Santiago...there's no better time for me to say this, so I might as well...no hard feelings."

[Clyde extended his hand to Bobby and he gladly took it.]

 **Bobby** : "I have no idea what you mean by _that_ , but thanks for telling me about the baby, Clydesdale. I had no idea you were so caring."

[Bobby ruffled Clyde's hair and hugged him.]

 **Clyde** : [chuckles weakly] "You're welcome, Bobby."

[Clyde felt guilty due to the fact that Bobby doesn't know the real reason he told him about the baby.]

 **Lori** : "Alright, you two. No need to drag it out any further."

[Lori got between Bobby and Clyde before turning to the latter.]

 **Lori** : "Clyde? Can we cut this short? Bobby and I need some time alone."

 **Clyde** : "That's okay, Lori. It's about time for me to leave anyway. You guys just do what you do best."

[Clyde started walking towards the door. As soon as he was at the doorway, he turned around to look at Bobby with a smile.]

 **Clyde** : "One more thing, Bobby."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah?"

 **Clyde** : "You're gonna make a terrific father. I know it."

[Clyde gave Bobby a thumbs up and winked at him.]

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, Clydesdale! That means a lot."

[As Bobby returned that thumbs up, Clyde walked out of Lori and Leni's room feeling pleased with himself. On the way out, he found Lincoln and Ronnie Anne still playing their game.]

 **Clyde** : "Great news, guys. I'm finally cured of my obsession with Lori. And tomorrow, I'm gonna start going out with Haiku after school."

 **Lincoln** : "Clyde, that's great!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Finally!"

[Clyde was about to leave the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed Ronnie Anne looking at him with disdain.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "When are you gonna tell my brother that you only told him about the baby just to try and break him and Lori up?"

[Clyde thought for a moment.]

 **Clyde** : "I'll tell him when I feel like I'm ready. In the meantime, I might as well enjoy my newfound friendship."

[Clyde walked out of the house as Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lincoln** : "Why are you being so hard on Clyde?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm sorry, but he needs to tell Bobby eventually."

 **Lincoln** : "Maybe he will...but just be glad that he's finally moved on."

[Ronnie Anne sighed.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Alright, Lame-O."

[And once again, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got back to their game.]

 _Two days later at the Loud House...evening..._

[Lynn Sr. and Rita were sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. Lynn Sr. got up to answer it.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Loud residence, this is Lynn Sr. speaking... Uh-huh... Yeah?... Oh...uhhh...I see..."

[Lynn Sr. sighed and rubbed his head while Rita listened in. She had a pretty good idea that something was wrong.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, thanks. I'll...be sure to inform Bobby and Ronnie Anne about this. I just hope you bring that monster to justice."

[Defeated, Lynn Sr. hung up and looked down at the ground in anguish.]

 **Rita** : "What is it?"

[Lynn Sr. sighed again and looked back up to face his wife.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You were right, Rita...it's her."

[Rita gasped and covered her mouth, while Lynn Sr. sat back down next to her.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Sweetheart...how are we gonna tell the kids about this?"

[Rita gathered her thoughts before taking her husband's hand and looking at him reassuringly.]

 **Rita** : "Don't worry, honey. We'll tell them together."

[Lynn Sr. nodded before he and his wife went upstairs. Rita went towards Lincoln's room, while Lynn Sr. went towards Lori and Leni's room. After being called downstairs, Bobby and Ronnie Anne sat on the couch, while the parents sat across from them. What they didn't know was that the Loud kids were watching from upstairs.]

 **Bobby** : "What's going on, Mr. Loud?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Bobby...Ronnie Anne..."

[Lynn Sr. sighed.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I just got off the phone with Castleton."

 **Bobby** : "What did he say? Is mama alright? Did they find her?"

[Lynn Sr. and Rita sadly looked at each other before turning back to Bobby and Ronnie Anne.]

 **Rita** : "Kids...there's just no easy way to say this, but..." [sighs] "She's gone."

[Bobby and Ronnie Anne gasped. The Loud kids were also shocked to hear the news.]

 **Bobby** : "Dios mio..."

[Bobby buried his face in his hands and cried. Ronnie Anne, however, was clenching her fists.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I KNEW IT!"

[And with that, Ronnie Anne jumped off the couch, stormed back up the stairs, right past Lincoln, and into his room, slamming the door shut.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!"

[Lori ran down the stairs and hugged Bobby tightly while her siblings looked on with a mix of shock and sadness.]

 **Leni** : "Like, that's terrible."

 **Luna** : "Ain't that a shame."

[Luna started to feel bad for being so harsh with Bobby.]

 **Lisa** : "Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but..."

[Lisa sobbed and hugged her older twin sisters while they hugged back.]

 **Luan** : "Uhhhh... I'd come up with a joke right now, but I'm feeling a little _dead_ inside."

[Luan let out a weak chuckle before sighing sadly. Lincoln looked towards his bedroom with a look of sorrow on his face.]

 **Lincoln** : "I'll see if I can talk to Ronnie Anne."

 **Lynn** : "Probably not the best idea."

[Lincoln ignored Lynn and approached his bedroom door, knocking on it.]

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie Anne? Are you feeling alright?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Go away!"

 **Lincoln** : "I...I'm sorry. T-that was a stupid question. Can I-"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "NO! Just leave me alone, Lame-O!"

 **Lincoln** : "But I sleep in there."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Go away, Lincoln! No one come near me, understand?!"

[Stunned, Lincoln stepped back.]

 **Lincoln** : "Alright, Ronnie Anne. Whenever you're feeling better, just call me."

[Lincoln turned around and faced his sisters.]

 **Luna** : "Way harsh, Brah...but, she does have a point. We best give her some time."

 **Lucy** : "Bobby's taking it just as bad as Ronnie Anne."

 **Lana** : "I just hope Lori's having better luck."

[The kids looked back downstairs and saw Lori on the couch comforting Bobby.]

 **Bobby** : "Ronnie Anne and I never got to say goodbye."

[Lori wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and leaned on him.]

 **Lori** : "I'm so sorry, Boo-Boo Bear. I wish I could _literally_ take away your pain."

[Lori knew this wasn't enough, but she just hated seeing her beloved in so much despair. In fact, Lori hated it so much that even she started tearing up herself.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh, babe."

[Bobby wrapped his arm around Lori as she sobbed on his shoulder, while Lynn Sr. and Rita watched them from the dining room. The former then sighed and sat at the table.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Those poor kids...I-I wanted to turn their father in, but I just missed that chance."

[Rita held her husband's hand.]

 **Rita** : "It's not your fault, honey. Besides, even if you did, it wouldn't have brought her back."

[Lynn Sr. nodded and hugged his wife. In spite of how negative it sounded, she had a pretty good point. Nonetheless though, this was a really sad day in the Loud House.]

[That night, Ronnie Anne was still moping on Lincoln's bed when she heard a knock on the door.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Who is it?"

 **Lincoln** : "It's Lincoln... Are you feeling any better?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yes...maybe...I don't know."

[Lincoln opened the door and peeked inside.]

 **Lincoln** : "Do you wanna come downstairs? My dad made turkey loaf."

[Ronnie Anne looked away from Lincoln.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No thanks, Lame-O. I'm not really hungry."

[Lincoln sighed, walked in and sat next to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You know, Lincoln...when I was still living back home, my mother would come in my room and sit right next to me on the bed, kissing me goodnight. One time, she told me to be strong for Bobby, but now that she's gone...I don't know if can do it anymore."

[Lincoln put his hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.]

 **Lincoln** : "Look...I know this whole thing is painful to sit through, but everything that's happened wasn't your fault. You just...have a horrible father...that's all."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I know that, Lincoln. But...why couldn't Bobby and I have a father like yours? That way, I wouldn't be such a...such a...BITCH!"

[Ronnie Anne buried her face in her hands. Lincoln wrapped his arm around her.]

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie Anne, you're not a...you know what I mean."

[Lincoln didn't want to repeat what Ronnie Anne had said. Otherwise, his mother would've washed his mouth out if she heard him.]

 **Lincoln** : "So, maybe you're a little rough around the edges at times like Lori, but you're not a monster. In fact, you've got some great qualities...you're fun-loving, you're caring, you're strong, that says a lot about your character. Not to mention that you're gonna be an aunt. And you know what else?"

[Ronnie Anne turned to look at Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln** : "I'm glad that you and Bobby are in safe hands."

[Ronnie Anne laughed and punched Lincoln in the arm.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Stop it, Lame-O."

[Lincoln rubbed his arm to soothe the pain.]

 **Lincoln** : "Can you blame a boy with white-hair?" [chuckles] "Ow."

[Suddenly, Ronnie Anne pulled Lincoln by the collar, and kissed his cheek just as Lynn barged in. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne broke from their embrace, and Lynn stared at them with a smirk on her face.]

 **Lynn** : "Were you trying to score with Ronnie Anne in here?"

 **Lincoln** : " _LYNN_!"

[Lynn chuckled as her brother glared at her with a mad blush.]

 **Lynn** : "I'm just pullin' your leg, bro! Now are you guys ready for dinner? Last one there's a runner-up!"

[And with that, Lynn rushed back downstairs. Lincoln turned back to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well?"

[Ronnie Anne shrugged with a smile on her face.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I guess I'll go join you guys after all."

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got off the bed, and followed Lynn into the dining room. Shortly after dinner, Lynn Sr. raised a glass and tapped a spoon on it to get everyone's attention.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now, everyone...your mother and I have an announcement to make."

[Everyone turned to Lynn Sr. and Rita.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Bobby and Ronnie Anne are going to be staying with us for a while, and your mother and I want you to make them feel right at home."

[All of the Loud kids agreed while Bobby and Ronnie Anne stared at the parents with worried expressions.]

 **Bobby** : "Are you guys sure about this? We don't want to be a burden on you guys."

[Rita put her hand up in a halting motion.]

 **Rita** : "There will be no more of that. I know the accommodations are...let's say, less than _accommodating-_ "

 **Bobby** : "I-It's okay, Mrs. Loud... _really_."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah. I don't care if we have to sleep on the floor, just as long as we have some kind of roof over our heads."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well then, it's official...welcome to the Loud house."

[Lori wrapped her arms around Bobby, while her sisters squealed and hugged Ronnie Anne. Lincoln covered his ears to keep them from ringing.]

 **Lola** : "Welcome to our kingdom, Ronnie Anne."

 **Ronnie Anne** "I can't breathe!"

 **Lisa** : "Technically, it's not a castle, per sae."

 **Lola** : "Don't ruin the **moment**!"

 **Leni** : "Come and join us, Lincoln!"

 **Lincoln** : "Do I have to?"

 **Luan** : "Come on, Lincoln! You know that you and Ronnie Anne are a thing."

[Lynn Sr. put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, making everyone stop.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Alright, everybody! Let's all settle down!"

[Lynn Sr. and Rita turned their attention to Bobby.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Bobby? Would you and your sister mind moving into the living room? We have to talk to Lori about her...situation."

[Bobby turned to look at Lori.]

 **Lori** : "It's okay, Boo-Boo Bear."

[Bobby nodded before he and Ronnie Anne relocated to the living room. Rita and Lynn Sr. turned their looks towards their eldest daughter.]

 **Leni** : "Do we have to leave us well?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "No, Leni. We also need you here for this."

 **Rita** : "Now, Lori. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Raising a baby is a big responsibility. Of course, you're father and I should know."

 **Lori** : "Of course, Mom."

[Lori looked down at her stomach.]

 **Lori** : "My baby is also Bobby's and I _literally_ wouldn't want it to be anyone else's."

[Rita and Lynn Sr. both looked at each other and the latter sighed.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, in that case..."

[Lynn Sr. motioned to Lori to come to him and her mother. When she did, she received a big hug from her parents.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You and Bobby are not alone."

 **Rita** : "You're father's right, honey. You have this really big family, and we're all gonna make sure that you and your child make it through this, no matter what."

[Lori shed a tear as she hugged back.]

 **Lori** : "Thank you so much, guys! It _literally_ means a lot!"

[After they broke from their embrace, Lynn Sr. turned to his children.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You heard you're mother, kids! We're gonna help Lori, and by extension Bobby and Ronnie Anne, through this whole thing...one way or another."

[Lincoln's sisters squealed in delight as they all surrounded Lori (minus Lily).]

 **Leni** : "I want to design clothes for the baby!"

 **Luna** : "I want to sing to it!"

 **Luan** : "Well, _aunt_ that the truth!" [laughs]

 **Lynn** : "I want to teach him how to play ball!"

 **Lola** : "How do you even know it's gonna be a boy?"

 **Lynn** : "Hey! I'm the one girl who's got the balls in this family."

 **Lisa** : "Just because you're the sporty one doesn't automatically mean we'll get a nephew."

[While the girls kept chatting among themselves, Lincoln turned to face the readers.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well, everyone...this is gonna be a long road. We've had a pretty rocky start, But it'll all be worth it...because our family is gonna get a _lot_ bigger."

 **Lucy** : "Who are you talking to?"

[Lincoln yelped as Lucy popped up right beside him.]

 **Lincoln** : "That's totally not important."

 **Lucy** : "You're right, Lincoln. You should come join us."

[Lincoln shrugged, went to join his sisters and that was that. Apart from the fact that Lori was pregnant, and that Bobby and Ronnie Anne are now temporary guests, it looked as if everything was going back to normal for the Loud family...for now.]

 _Meanwhile, at the Brotherhood of Exemption MC clubhouse..._

[In a small room upstairs, Alex and Rodd sat on a couch, drinking beers and watching a football game.]

 **Rodd** : "I gotta say, It's really nice to catch up, amigo."

 **Alex** : "Si. Just like old times." [chuckles] "Am I right?"

[Calvin Harburton, aka Rodd, had been Alex's friend for a long time. As a child, Rodd lived in the Virginia countryside with his father, who would hunt animals to keep them both fed. He even taught his son how to hunt, giving him a rifle to use. When Rodd turned eighteen, He moved to Detroit where he joined the Brotherhood of Exemption Motorcycle Club, or BoEMC, as an enforcer. Years later, Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago was recruited into the gang as a sergeant-at-arms. When Rodd became the new president of the Detroit chapter, Alex left to find a new career but still retained contact with his best friend. When Alex got married and opened up a motorcycle dealership outside of Royal Woods, Rodd supported him by giving him run down bikes to sell. Since that day, however, Alex maintained very little contact with Rodd until recently.]

 **Rodd** : "Y'know, Al...when you left the brotherhood to find a new gig, you've hardly contacted us, man. I mean- not that things have gotten worse without you, but you know what I mean."

 **Alex** : "I know, I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again, lo prometo. Especially since I don't have a familia anymore."

 **Rodd** : "Well, you're always welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

 **Alex** : "Gracias, Amigo. Y'know, I think things might be looking up for the both of us."

[Alex wrapped his arm around his best friend and they both laughed. Just then, a chubby biker with a blue baseball cap came into the room. He spoke to Alex and Rodd in a redneck accent.]

 **Biker** : "Rodd! El Jefe!"

 **Rodd** : "What is it _now_ , Bearl?"

[Bearl Boon was a mechanic for the Brotherhood of Exemption. Before he joined the club, he used to watch wrestling shows on TV. One wrestler he was a big fan of was "El Jefe". A few months after joining BoEMC, Bearl was quite surprised when El Jefe joined the club as well, and he couldn't have been happier than that. He was quite sad, however, when Alex decided to retire from the club. But after so many years, he was glad when Alex returned, but was unaware of as to why.]

 **Bearl** : "There's a couple'a men in suits waitin' outside. Should we show 'em our guns?"

[Rodd sighed while Alex poked up, a fearful look on his face.]

 **Rodd** : "And break our treaty with the DPD? No. We'll just see who they are and what they want."

[Alex watched as Rodd got up and went downstairs with Bearl.]

 **Rodd** : "Let them in, boys."

[The guards move from the door and the two suited men walked in while being met with cold stares and insults from the other bikers. After a few seconds of silence, the younger suited man spoke to Rodd.]

 **Castleton** : "Are you Calvin Harburton?"

 **Rodd** : "Maybe I am? Who are you people?"

[The man pulled a badge out of his coat and showed it to Rodd.]

 **Castleton** : "Detectives Castleton and Kochner. We're from the Royal Woods Police Department."

[All the other bikers pointed their guns and knifes at the detectives. Koch wanted to reach for his own gun, but Castleton stopped him. Rodd put his hands up to calm everyone down.]

 **Rodd** : "Drop your weapons, everyone! We don't want to raise a fuss with the police."

[So they all obeyed and dropped their weapons before the scene could turn into violent. Castleton stared at the mustachioed man with interest.]

 **Castleton** : "Nice leadership skills."

 **Rodd** : "Thanks...just wish the same could be said about your partner."

[Koch growled and Castleton stopped him again.]

 **Castleton** : "Best not to provoke him, Koch...he could be useful."

 **Rodd** : "So what are two cops from one town over doing all the way in big bad Detroit?"

[Castleton took out his pen and notebook.]

 **Castleton** : "We're investigating the murder of Lydia Santiago."

[Rodd's face fell upon hearing that.]

 **Rodd** : "Holy shit, man! Al's wife was _murdered_?"

 **Castleton** : "Yes. You know the victim's husband, Alex Santiago?"

[Rodd thought for a moment.]

 **Rodd** : [thinking] _Damn...what does Al got to with this? Should I tell them he's upstairs?_

 **Koch** : "Hey! The man asked you a question, and you better fucking answer it!"

 **Castleton** : "Koch!"

[Castleton shushed his partner before turning his gaze back to Rodd.]

 **Rodd** : "Maybe...but I haven't seen him for quite a long time."

 **Castleton** : "Then, maybe you won't mind if my partner and I search the premises, do you?"

[Rodd thought for a few seconds.]

 **Rodd** : "You got three minutes...but I'm telling you, he ain't here. Also, I think your partner over there should find a new line of work instead of detecting."

 **Koch** : "You flat-headed piece of-"

[Koch started marching towards Rodd before he was pulled back by his partner.]

 **Castleton** : "Koch, search upstairs...I'm gonna ask the president some more questions."

 **Koch** : "Sure, Cas..whatever keeps me away from these people."

[Koch went upstairs while he shot Rodd one more glare. The biker president looked at the stairs in fear.]

 **Rodd** : [thinking] _Jesus, what is Al gonna think when I let a detective question him?_

 **Castleton** : "Mr. Harburton?"

[Rodd snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the detective in front of him.]

 **Rodd** : "Yeah?"

 **Castleton** : "How long have you known Alex Santiago?"

 **Rodd** : "About eighteen years."

 **Castleton** : "And what do you know about him?"

 **Rodd** : "Well, shortly after I became road captain of this ragtag club, Alex came into the picture. The former president of the Detroit chapter assigned him as a sergeant-at-arms and teamed him up with me. After the president retired, I was put in charge of the club and thought about making Alex my vice president."

 **Castleton** : "And what did he say?"

[Rodd shrugged.]

 **Rodd** : "He just declined the offer, and left the club to find a new hobby. I heard that he got married, opened up a business, and started a family."

[Castleton wrote in his notebook.]

 **Castleton** : "Well, we've interviewed his kids along with their friends back in Royal Woods...and from what we gathered, he was being abusive to his kids _and_ his wife."

[Rodd was stunned at what he just heard.]

 **Rodd** : "Holy shit! I...I can't believe that. My own best friend roughing up his own family? No fucking way! Just...NO!"

 **Castleton** : "I'm afraid it's true, Mr. Harburton. You're living a lie in the form of an abuser...and a murderer."

[Rodd grabbed his head and thought again.]

 **Rodd** : [thinking] _This_ has _to be a setup- I mean, there's no way Alex would straight up murder his wife...right?_

[At that moment, Koch came back downstairs.]

 **Koch** : "He's not here, Cas. Let's just get the fuck out of this place while our asses are still intact."

 **Castleton** : "Shit. Well, Mr. Harburton, we thank you for your cooperation. But, when you _do_ find Mr. Santiago, do us a favor and bring him to us."

[Rodd sighed.]

 **Rodd** : "I'll have to think about that."

[And with that, the two detectives left the building, got in their car, and drove all the way back to Royal Woods. Bearl came up besides Rodd and whispered in his ear.]

 **Bearl** : "I don't really believe them policemen, prez...do _you_?"

[Rodd sighed.]

 **Rodd** : "I'm trying not to, but it's really conflicting with my thoughts. Speaking of which, I thought that detective would've found Al and taken him away."

 **Bearl** : "Maybe El Jefe has the power to turn invisible?"

[Rodd slammed his hand on his face.]

 **Rodd** : "That's _stupid_ , Bearl. No one can turn invisi-"

[Rodd groaned as he didn't have the time to tell Bearl what's fact or fiction.]

 **Rodd** : "I'm gonna go check upstairs."

[After heading up the stairs, Rodd was surprised to find Alex lying on the couch and coldly staring at his friend.]

 **Rodd** : "Al? Why are you still-"

 **Alex** : "That detective needed to pay the rent, so I tipped him off... You're welcome."

[Rodd recollected his thoughts and crossed his arms.]

 **Rodd** : "Al...why were those policemen looking for you?...and I want the truth."

[Alex thought about it. He didn't want his best friend to know the story, so he decided to stretch the truth.]

 **Alex** : "They think I killed my wife. But I _didn't_! You have to _believe_ me!"

[Rodd kept his gaze on the Latino behemoth.]

 **Rodd** : "Listen, one of the detectives also claimed that you abused your family...is that true?"

[At this point, Alex felt vulnerable.]

 **Alex** : "Okay...maybe I went a little overboard with my wife and kids. The truth is that I _really_ suck at this family thing, so I just did what I had to do."

 **Rodd** : "But beating your family around? Are you out of your mind?!"

 **Alex** : "I did my _best_ , goddamn it! I'm not a monster!"

[Alex threw a beer bottle at the wall and dropped to the ground.]

 **Alex** : "Ai yi _yi_! Why must I deserve this shit for _trying_?! I'm not perfect!"

[Alex sobbed while Rodd put his own hand on his face and sighed.]

 **Rodd** : "Look, Al. I'm not saying I don't _believe_ you, but you can't stay here very long."

 **Alex** : "What? Why not?"

 **Rodd** : "Don't take this the wrong way, but we can't have you putting the gang at risk if you're wanted by the police. You understand, don't you?"

[Alex sniffed.]

 **Alex** : "Where am I supposed to go then?"

[Rodd pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before he spoke again.]

 **Rodd** : "Look...I got this hideaway up in Canada. T-Bone will take you there, and you can wait until the heat dies down. Okay?"

 **Alex** : "So you want me to make like Al Capone and hide up north?"

 **Rodd** : "Well, that's one way of putting it." [laughs]

 **Alex** : "What about my Cadiliac? Can I trust you guys with it?"

 **Rodd** : "Don't worry about it, Al. Your Caddy's in good hands."

[Rodd and Alex went back downstairs and spotted T-Bone at the bar.]

 **Rodd** : "Hey, T-Bone! I have a special task for you!"

[T-Bone turned in his seat as Rodd walked towards him.]

 **T-Bone** : "What is it, Rodd?"

 **Rodd** : "I want you to Alex here north of the border. He's in trouble with the law and needs to hide somewhere far away from here. The drive will probably take a day or two, so be sure to wear some warm-ass gear."

 **T-Bone** : "Do I have to? I don't really trust that guy."

[Rodd put his arm around the chubby biker and whispered to him.]

 **Rodd** : "Look...I'm not askin' you to trust Al', I'm tellin' you to get him out of town before the police come back here and make things difficult for us...capische?"

[T-Bone was worried. He didn't want to help this stranger hide from the law, but considering that the gang might be at risk, he had no choice.]

 **T-Bone** : [sighs] "Right away, Mr. President."

[T-Bone got his seat and motioned for Alex to come with him.]

 **T-Bone** : "C'mon, El Jefe...let's get you outta Dodge."

 **Alex** : [thinking] _Great...a fucking escort. Just what I needed._

[T-Bone and Alex prepared to leave the clubhouse and the latter turned to Rodd.]

 **Rodd** : "Take care, amigo."

 **Alex** : "Gracias, I guess."

[As soon as Alex and T-Bone left, Rodd began to have second thoughts.]

 **Rodd** : [thinking] _Shit, man...if Alex really did kill his wife...NO! Just forget about him and focus on your brothers._

 _The next day, in Ontario..._

[T-Bone arrived at a dirt path near the road and dropped off Alex.]

 **T-Bone** : "Just keep walking down the path, and you'll find your new home. Just don't piss off the Royals or you'll end up in jail."

[And with that, T-Bone laughed and drove back to Michigan.]

 **Alex** : "What a fat goddamn pussy."

[After walking down the path for what seemed like minutes, Alex came across an abandoned cabin in the forest.]

 **Alex** : "Well...this must be the place."

[Alex opened the door and walked inside. He looked around the interior with a look of disdain.]

 **Alex** : "What a shit hole...no wonder Rodd hardly goes here."

[The cabin was one story and had only two rooms: a living room and a bedroom. It had no toilet, which meant Alex would have to do what bears do in the woods. The place also had no electricity, so Alex would have to collect firewood by chopping down trees with an axe.]

 **Alex** : "This is fuckin' bullshit."

[While Alex was cutting down a tree, he imagined himself chopping Lori Loud, one of the very people that cost Alex his home life, to pieces.]

 **Alex** : "You meddling PUTA! You shouldn't have butted into my LIFE! I lost my CHILDREN because of you! You and your family will PAY for all of this!"

[After a few more swings, the tree came down. Alex dropped the axe to the ground, jumped onto the downed tree, and started punching it.]

 **Alex** : "I WILL get you, Louds! Even if I have to wait for MONTHS!"

* * *

 **Ellis97** : I'd rather not say.

 **Gamelover41592** : Be patient. These things take time.

 **Guest** : Thank you so much. BTW, It won't be much of a climax if It happened in the very next chapter.

 **Creatura726** : Thanks so much.

 **Marauder In Our Stars** : Thank you so much.

 **Barbiefan1959** : I'm glad that you do.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thank you, as always.

 **SHOOK.O** : Thank you very much.

 **Guest 2** : Give her some time. She'll come around.


	15. Bobby and Ruthie

**Hey, everybody! I'm back with a new chapter. So things have happened between this chapter and the last.**

 **Also, give a shout out to Mike the Red Engine and EpsilonMk46 for helping me proofread this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Bobby and Ruthie**

It had been four months since Lori found out she was pregnant, and she had just entered her second trimester. It had also been three months since Alex Santiago left Royal Woods and relocated to Canada. During that time, Clyde had gotten over his one-sided crush on Lori and has been hanging out more with Haiku ever since. Lynn had graduated middle school, and is now in high school with her older sisters and Bobby. However, when word of Lori's pregnancy spread throughout Royal Woods High, she and Leni were ousted from Whitney's circle of friends. Feeling appalled by the group's act, Chaz broke away from them, hooking up with Leni in the process.

Since they had no home, Bobby and Ronnie Anne had to stay at the Loud house until they could afford a new place. Lynn Sr. and Rita also had to set a few boundaries for Bobby and Lori including less "playtime" in the house, which they both agreed with. Lori was also off laundry duty while Bobby took her place. The police had to call off their search for Alex since they had no jurisdiction in Canada, but Castleton continued his own investigation and had Rodd send T-Bone to Alex's hideout every week to keep tabs. In case that plan went south, Castleton had his boss call the Royal Canadian Mounted Police to search the area. As for Santiago Superbikes, it went out of business weeks after Alex's disappearance.

Aside from all of that, not much else has changed.

 _October 14th, Gus' Games and Grub..._

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were playing Dance Battle at the arcade area until the latter won her third round in a row.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Oh, Yeah! I win again!"

 **Lincoln** : "Good game, Ronnie Anne."

[The two kids high-fived and walked to the table they shared with Clyde and Haiku, who have been watching them play ever they arrived.]

 **Clyde** : "I don't suppose you let her win?"

 **Lincoln** : "Clyde-"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No, it's okay."

 **Lincoln** : "So how have you guys been doing?"

 **Clyde** : "I'd say we're doing pretty good...as long as I don't smile around her too much."

[Haiku held Clyde's hand as she spoke.]

 **Haiku** : "Yes... The bond between Clyde and I is very much mutual."

 **Clyde** : "By the way, how's Lori doing?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well...let's just say she's kinda been acting more moody than usual."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah. You should see her take out her frustrations on her entire family. Heck, even _Lola_ is terrified of her."

 **Haiku** : "Ah, yes...the side effects of pregnancy...deep stuff...very deep stuff."

 **Lincoln** : "True...but I think Bobby and I get the worst of it."

[As if on cue, Bobby walked over to their table wearing a work uniform and holding a tray of pizza and root beer cans.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey, guys! Here's your pizza and four root beers! And here are some free garlic knots for my best bro and sister."

[Bobby placed the pizza in the middle of the table and the four cans in front of each kid. He also gave Ronnie Anne and Lincoln each a bag of garlic knots to take home. Haiku didn't want any as she was allergic to garlic, and Clyde thought it best to skip out on the knots as well for her sake. Also due to Clyde having peanut allergies.]

 **Clyde** : "Bobby, you're working here?"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, well, Lori's on maternity leave, so I asked the boss if I could fill in for her and he said yes."

 **Lincoln** : "It's true, Clyde. Lori told me about it yesterday...right before she dragged me into the basement to help Bobby do the laundry."

 **Bobby** : "By the way, did you guys know that employees get free tokens per shift?"

 **Lincoln** : "Of course we do. Lori told me and Clyde about that months ago."

 **Bobby** : "That's good to hear."

[Bobby turned to his sister and gave her a handful of tokens.]

 **Bobby** : "Here's mine, Nie-nie. Just for being a good sister."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Wow...thanks, Bobby."

[At that moment, the manager called out to Bobby.]

 **Manager** : "Back to work, Santiago! If you got time to lean, you have time to clean!"

 **Bobby** : "I'm on my way!"

[As soon as Bobby was out of sight, Ronnie Anne looked at her tokens with a smirk on her face.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Free tokens? I wonder if-"

 **Lincoln** : "I think it's best not to take advantage of Bobby's hospitality. This one time, Clyde and I did it with Lori just so we could get invites to Chandler's birthday party."

 **Clyde** : "Yeah... What a nightmare."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You mean that jerk from school that keeps calling you 'Larry'?"

 **Lincoln** : "The very same one, Ronnie Anne. Lori almost couldn't go with Bobby to the high school dance because of him. Luckily, I managed to fill in for her job here. Besides, Bobby needs this to provide for the baby and afford a new place."

 **Clyde** : "Also, having twelve jobs has its perks since he'll be getting a _lot_ of paychecks."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You got a point there, Lame-O. I mean, what kid would be so into himself that he intentionally forgets someone else's name? If I saw Chandler again, I'd squeeze his nuts until they go pop."

[Ronnie Anne crushed the root beer can that she finished her sentence causing Lincoln to cringe. Clyde felt sick upon hearing Ronnie Anne's threat while Haiku was unfazed by it.]

 **Clyde** : "I think I just lost my appetite."

[With that, Clyde rushed towards the bathroom as Haiku stared at Ronnie Anne emotionlessly.]

 **Haiku** : "Very strong words, Ronnie Anne."

 _Next morning in the Loud House, Lincoln's Room..._

[Ronnie Anne woke up to see Lincoln admiring himself in the mirror in his victory undies, making her chuckle. Lincoln heard her, and quickly turned around, covering his crotch while his face went as red as his underwear.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Did you sleep well, Lame-O?"

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie Anne! How long have you been staring?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Not very long, actually. But hey, it's no big deal. I mean- I'm used to seeing Bobby walk around in his underwear in the morning."

[Lincoln chuckled nervously.]

 **Lincoln** : "You don't say?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "But enough of all that! What are we doing this Sunday?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, what are _you_ thinking?"

[Ronnie Anne pondered for a moment.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "How about the skate park? I've been working on some new moves and I wanted to show them to you."

 **Lincoln** : "Sounds good to me, Ronnie Anne."

[As Lincoln got dressed and Ronnie Anne grabbed her skateboard, Rita called out.]

 **Rita** : "Up and at 'em, kids! We're going to Ruthie's today!"

[Lincoln frowned and hung his head down while most of his siblings groaned.]

 **Lincoln** : "Dang it...why does this happen to me?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So, I guess our plans are gonna have to wait?"

 **Lincoln** : "Pretty much."

[At that moment, Rita approached Lori and Leni's room, typed the code in the keypad, and entered. She found Lori sitting on her bed in frustration, clad in her blue wolf sweater ever since she entered her second trimester.]

 **Lori** : "Mom? Do we have to go to Ruth's?"

 **Rita** : "Now, Lori. You know how eager she is to see all of you. Also, I've been thinking that we should have Bobby come with us."

[Lori's expression turned to shock when she heard that.]

 **Lori** : "Wait? You mean I have to bring Bobby to Ruth's?"

 **Rita** : "Yes, Honey. I thought it was time that Bobby and Ruthie got to know each other, considering the situation and all."

 **Lori** : "What about Ronnie Anne?"

 **Rita** : "Don't worry about her, Honey. Your father's gonna watch her and Lily while we're gone. Now, you and Leni get yourselves ready! We have a big day today."

[As Rita left the room, Lori sighed and put her hands on her face.]

 **Lori** : "I can't believe I'm _literally_ doing this."

[As the kids got ready, Lynn Sr. was talking to Bobby while holding Lily in his arms. Ronnie Anne stood right next to him.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now remember, Bobby. I don't want you and Lori messing around while you're at Ruth's. And for God's sake, watch out for that extra toe."

 **Bobby** : "She's got an extra toe?"

 **Lynn Sr** **.** : "Yes! I sometimes have nightmares just thinking about it."

[Lynn Sr. cringed as the thoughts came back to haunt him. Bobby, however, didn't know what to think about all of this.]

 **Bobby** : "Look, Mr. Loud...just because she's got an extra toe doesn't mean she's a bad person, right?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Are you kidding me? She's an old witch! I'm just glad I can stay here to watch your sister and Lily...you'll thank me later."

[Lynn Sr. pointed to Bobby and clicked his tongue. Bobby then got on one knee and put his hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.]

 **Bobby** : "You be good for Lily and Mr. Loud. You hear me, Nie-Nie?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'll be fine, Bobby. You just worry about Lori and the baby."

 **Rita** : "Alright, everyone! Let's get going!"

[Bobby gave his little sister a hug before walking towards the door.]

 **Bobby** : "You take care of yourself, you hear?"

[Bobby and the Loud kids followed Rita from oldest to youngest in single file. Lincoln just stood by the doorway waiting for everyone to go outside.]

 **Bobby** : "Is your dad serious about this extra toe?"

 **Lori** : "Don't worry about that, Boo-Boo Bear. We'll be fine."

 **Luan** : "I gotta tell ya, these visits always make me _aunt_ -sy."

[Luan laughed while Lincoln groaned and rolled his eyes.]

 **Lana** : "I can't wait for aunt Ruth's pudding!"

 **Lola** : "Well, _I_ can."

 **Lisa** : "You coming, male sibling?"

 **Lincoln** : "In a minute, Lise. I just wanna say goodbye to Ronnie Anne before we go."

[Lisa sighed and hugged her brother's leg.]

 **Lisa** : "Take your dear sweet time, Brother. For it may be your last."

[As Lisa headed out the door, Lincoln walked over to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So how bad is it over at your great aunt's?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, besides the expired foods and cat pictures, I always have to do chores for her...and scooping cat poop is a huge pain in the foot." [sighs] "It's not fair...I really wanted to hang out with you today, Ronnie Anne."

[Ronnie Anne put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder in a reassuring way.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You'll be fine, Lincoln. I mean, it's not the end of the world or anything. Hopefully we'll hang out next week."

 **Lincoln** : "Thanks, Ronnie Anne... You're a good friend."

[With that, Lincoln gave his friend a hug that made her blush.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What was that for?"

 **Lincoln** : "In case I don't make it back alive."

[Lynn Sr. laughed and looked down at his son.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Come on, Son! I think you're exaggerating a bit."

[Lincoln then looked up at his father.]

 **Lincoln** : "You sure Ronnie Anne won't be any trouble, Dad?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Don't worry about me, sport. You and the others just worry about your visit at aunt Ruth's...while I worry about watching Lily and your girlfriend."

 **Lincoln** : "DAD! We're just friends!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Alright, Lincoln. Whatever you say."

[Ronnie Anne giggled and gave Lincoln a playful punch on his arm.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Smell ya later, Lame-O."

[Lincoln chuckled as he went to catch up with the others.]

 **Lincoln** : "Not if I smell you first."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You guys take care of yourselves, you hear?! And don't forget to call!"

[Everyone gathered into Vanzilla and Lincoln allowed Lori to take the sweet spot with Bobby right next to her, while Lincoln sat in the back row seats with Lynn and Lucy. Leni sat up front with her mother, Luna sat between the twins in the second row seats, and Lisa and Luan sat beside Bobby. The ride was nothing out of the ordinary. Lincoln was reading an Ace Savvy comic while Lucy wrote in her book of poems, and Luna was listening to a Mick Swagger song on her music player.]

 **Rita** : "So, Leni... How are things between you and Chaz?"

[Leni snapped out of her daze and looked at her mother.]

 **Leni** : "Oh! Well...we've been taking it slow for about two months now, but I think he's ready to take the next step with me."

[Rita gasped while Leni looked at her in confusion.]

 **Leni** : "What? He just wants to take me to see The Walking Ned Rises."

[Rita heaved a sigh of relief.]

 **Rita** : "Okay then. But if he ever wants to do anything...extreme with you, please don't make the same mistake that Lori did. I mean, having one pregnant daughter is enough as it is."

[At that moment, Lori started to become carsick and covered her mouth.]

 **Lori** : "Hold me back, Bobby! I think I'm going to-"

[And just like that, Lori threw up all over Lola, who was sitting in the seat right in front of her, causing Lola to scream loudly.]

 **Lana** : "Cool!"

 **Lola** : "No! _Not_ cool! I look _disgusting_!"

 **Lori** : "Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to sit in front of me!"

 **Bobby** : "Woah, babe! Chill out!"

 **Lori** : "Chill out?! Look at me! I _literally_ look like a big blue whale and you're telling me to chill out?!"

 **Bobby** : "But, Lori I-"

 **Lori** : "But NOTHING! All of this is your fault, and I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR IT!"

[Just then, Rita stomped on the brake pedal, making the vehicle stop so abruptly that Lincoln and Lucy dropped their books.]

 **Rita** : "Don't you kids destroy this van or I swear to God I will turn it around and drive us straight home!"

[Everyone went silent after that. Lori however, buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably while Bobby pulled her into a hug and rubbed his fingers along her hair.]

 **Lori** : "I am _literally_ the worst girlfriend and sister ever!"

 **Bobby** : [shushes] "No, babe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and your family, and I honestly couldn't ask for anyone else better than you."

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

[With that, Lori gave Bobby a long kiss on his cheek. Rita sighed and turned her head to the children.]

 **Rita** : "Sorry about that, everyone. I didn't mean to stop so abruptly."

 **Bobby** : "It's okay, Mrs. Loud."

[Everyone had to wait while Lana used her hands to clean the vomit off of her twin and place it in a bucket that she took with her in case of such an emergency.]

 **Lana** : "Alright, the smell may stick with you, but hopefully we'll have you cleaned off before you could say 'are we there yet'."

 **Lola** : "I'm gonna need a bath when we get home. No one should have to see my beautiful self covered in this mess."

[About ten minutes after Lola was cleaned, the family had arrived at Ruth's house.]

 **Rita** : "So, are you ready to have fun with Aunt Ruth?"

 **Lola** : [mumbling] "As much fun as being covered in puke."

[They all got out and walked to the front door. Rita rang the doorbell and Ruth could be heard from inside the house.]

 **Ruth** : "I'm coming, alright?! Just hold your horses!"

[After about five seconds, Ruth answered the door.]

 **Rita** : "Hi, Ruthie."

 **Ruth** : "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Come here and give your auntie a kiss."

[Rita gulped, then leaned in and gave Ruth a long kiss on the cheek, much to the disgust of the children.]

 **Ruth** : "You know, I haven't heard from you in months! How have things been back home?"

 **Rita** : "Well, they've been pretty complicated as you've probably figured out."

 **Ruth** : "Of course I have... The girls already told me about Lori's...predicament a few months back. By the way, how's Lynn holdin' up since his little ehhh...fallout?"

 **Rita** : "Well, he's gotten better and has learned to accept the circumstances ever since a...certain event we don't want to talk about."

 **Ruth** : "I see."

[Ruth eyed her grandnieces and grandnephew before her eyes focused on the hispanic stranger standing with them.]

 **Ruth** : "So who's this?"

[Lori took a deep breath and spoke with clenched teeth.]

 **Lori** : "Great aunt Ruth...this is my boyfriend _and_ baby daddy, Bobby."

 **Bobby** : "Pleased to meet you, Miss uhhhh...Ruth, is it?"

[Bobby gave a nervous grin and extended his hand to Ruth, who just looked at it and back at Bobby.]

 **Ruth** : "You know, you remind me of Lynn Sr. when Rita introduced him to me."

 **Bobby** : [chuckles] "Is that so?"

 **Ruth** : "Yes, I think you've introduced yourself long enough, uh...Benny. Why don't you all come inside before you freeze to death?"

[Everyone followed Ruth into her house.]

 **Ruth** : "And don't forget to give me kisses."

[Most of the Loud kids groaned in response while Lori started gagging.]

 **Ruth** : "Okay, Lori... If you gotta go, then go."

 **Lori** : "Thanks, Aunt Ruth!"

 _Later, at the Loud House..._

[Ronnie Anne went into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and noticed Lynn Sr. trying to feed Lily.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Open up the tunnel, Lil-ster. Here comes the choo-choo."

[Lily smacked the spoon and it's contents spilled all over her father's shirt.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Okay, I guess there's been a little derailment, but we'll soon get back on track before you know it."

[Lynn Sr. laughed while Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : [thinking] _I can see where Luan gets her poor sense at humor from._

[Ronnie Anne snapped out of her thoughts when Lynn Sr. spoke up.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Hey, Ronnie Anne? You think you can feed Lily while I change my shirt? Thanks!"

[Before Ronnie Anne could say anything, Lynn Sr. left the kitchen in a flash. Ronnie Anne looked at Lily, who just stared at her with curiosity. She then picked up the spoon, cleaned it off in the sink, and walked to Lily's highchair before getting a spoonful of applesauce from the container.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Come on, Lily. Open up."

[Lily just looked at the spoon, then back at Ronnie Anne.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "C'mon already!"

[Lily knocked the spoon out of Ronnie Anne's hand and it fell to the floor. Ronnie Anne groaned as she bent over to pick it up, while Lily pushed the container of applesauce off the highchair, causing it to fall onto Ronnie Anne's head. Lily giggled while Ronnie Anne started seething with fury.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

[Ronnie Anne opened her palms looking like she was going to strangle the baby when she heard a familiar voice.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "What's going on here?!"

[Ronnie Anne turned to see Lynn Sr. staring down at her with his hands on his hips. She shielded her face and backed to the sink, fearing for the worst.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm sorry, papi! I didn't mean to hurt her! Please, don't punish me! Por favor!"

[Ronnie Anne sobbed and slid down to the floor, awaiting her punishment. But instead of getting beaten, she felt herself being pulled into a hug.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "No! _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I should've just taught you how to feed Lily instead of throwing it at you. In fact, I'm going to teach you to do it right now."

[Ronnie Anne was quite surprised at this, but smiled. Lynn Sr. then picked up the spoon, cleaned it off again, took a new container of applesauce out of the fridge, and handed it to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Alright, if you want the baby to eat the food, you have to eat it first."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Why me?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "To let the baby know that _you_ like it."

[Ronnie Anne shrugged and put a spoonful of applesauce into her mouth. Lily laughed before opening her mouth. Ronnie Anne gladly dipped the spoon back in the container, and put another spoonful in the baby's mouth.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "That's good. Keep it up."

[After a few minutes, Lily's applesauce container was now empty.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You see? Now you're getting the hang of it."

[Lynn Sr. chuckled as he tousled Ronnie Anne's hair.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Thanks, Mr. Loud... You know, this makes me feel kinda bad for Lincoln and the others."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Don't you worry about that, sweetie! I'm sure they're doing just fine."

 _Back at Ruth's house..._

[During lunchtime, Almost everyone was forced to eat Ruth's moldy pudding. With the exception of Lana, who was happily scarfing it down. Lori just stared at her own can refusing to eat.]

 **Lori** : "You know, Aunt Ruth. I think I'm gonna pass. I'm just afraid hurt the baby."

 **Ruth** : "That's fine, Lori. Just because I have old pudding doesn't mean I want to poison your baby."

[Ruth then noticed that Bobby wasn't eating his portion of the pudding. He just stared at it in the can.]

 **Ruth** : "Well? Aren't you gonna eat with them, Barry?"

 **Bobby** : "It's Bobby, Miss Ruth. And it's okay. I...already have some lunch packed in the van."

[Lori turned to Bobby and shot him a face that screamed bloody murder, which gave Bobby a huge fright. He then stuffed his face full of pudding.]

 **Bobby** : "Miss Ruth...you sure have some great pudding."

 **Ruth** : "Why thank you, kid. No one's ever complimented my food before...except for Lana of course."

[Lincoln turned to look at the readers.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well... I just hope that Ronnie Anne's having a better time than _I_ am."

 _Meanwhile, at the Loud House..._

[Ronnie Anne was sitting on the couch watching The Walking Ned on Lincoln's DVD player when she heard the doorbell ring.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I got it!"

[Lynn Sr. walked to the door with Lily in his arms and opened it to see his friend, Kotaro.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Heeeey, Kotaro! What's up?"

 **Kotaro** : "Hey, Lynn! I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go bowling, but I guess your hands are full...right?"

[Lynn Sr. thought for a moment. He didn't want to leave the house as his wife might find out and make him sleep on the couch. But on the other hand, this could give Ronnie Anne some time to bond with Lily until he got back.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "No, Kotaro, not at all! Just give me a minute to get ready."

[So Lynn Sr. shut the door and turned to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Hey, Ronnie Anne. Do you mind watching Lily for me? I'm going to the bowling alley with a friend."

[Ronnie Anne looked at the patriarch in bewilderment.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So you're leaving us here with no adult supervision whatsoever?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I'm not gonna be gone that long, Ronnie Anne. Besides, you're doing pretty well taking care of Lily so far."

[Ronnie Anne thought for a moment before she gave Lynn Sr. her answer.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Sure, Mr. Loud...no problema."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Great! My number's on the fridge in case you have any trouble... Take care, girls!"

[With that, Lynn Sr. gave his infant daughter to Ronnie Anne before heading out the door. Lily just looked at Ronnie Anne with curiosity as the young latina returned the gaze.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So. Uh...you ready to have some fun, Lily?"

[No sooner did Ronnie Anne say that, Lily made a mess in her diaper.]

 **Lily** : "Poo-Poo!"

[Ronnie Anne sighed as Lily giggled.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I guess I should be lucky that I'm not at Lincoln's aunt. Speaking of which, I wonder how he's holding up?"

 _Back at Aunt Ruth's..._

[With a scowl on his face, Lincoln was scooping cat poop from the litterbox while Ruth relaxed in her chair sipping on a glass of juice.]

 **Ruth** : "Hey, Lincoln! After you're done scooping, you can start rubbing my feet."

[Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes.]

 **Lincoln** : "Why does it always have to be me?"

 **Ruth** : "Don't worry about it, kid. You're gonna have help this time... BILLY!"

[Bobby entered the room with Lori alongside him.]

 **Bobby** : "Yes, Miss Ruth? And it's _Bobby_."

 **Ruth** : "Whatever. You and Lincoln are gonna start massaging my feet. Especially my extra toe."

[Ruth wiggled her extra toe, grossing everyone out. For Lori, the sight of the toe caused her to become queasy. So she covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom, leaving Bobby and Lincoln alone with Ruth. Lincoln turned to face the readers.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well...at least I'm not suffering alone this time."

[After about two tedious minutes of buffing, Ruth spoke to Lincoln.]

 **Ruth** : "Okay, Lincoln. I think you've done enough."

[Lincoln looked at her great-aunt in surprise.]

 **Lincoln** : "Really?"

 **Ruth** : "Yeah. Just go play with the twins or something. Barney here will take care of the rest."

 **Bobby** : "It's Bob-" [sigh] "Nevermind."

[Lincoln shrugged and went to find the twins as Bobby continued buffing Ruth's right foot. She then looked down at Bobby while raising an eyebrow.]

 **Ruth** : "So you're the guy who knocked up my eldest grand-niece? Am I wrong?"

 **Bobby** : "Well...yeah- I mean, no! You're not wrong. It was _really_ irresponsible for us both, I know. But, I never forced her to do so. We just let our hormones get the better of us and it went of control from there. Can you ever forgive me?"

[Ruth squinted her eyes at Bobby as he gave off a worried look.]

 **Ruth** : "Well...there's only one thing I can say to someone like _you_."

[Bobby shook with fear as he was afraid of what Ruth was gonna say or do.]

 **Bobby** : "Yeah?"

[However, Ruth just smiled warmly at him.]

 **Ruth** : "I'm proud of ya, boy."

 **Bobby** : "Que?"

 **Ruth** : "Rita told me about how you're willing to take care of Lori's child, which is a good thing considering that not many unexpecting fathers do so nowadays... _especially_ in their teen years. I'd say you got a good heart, kid."

[Bobby blushed and rubbed the back of his head.]

 **Bobby** : "Well...Lori's child is my child too, and I want to make sure they are well protected and well provided for."

 **Ruth** : "Oh, yeah! That's great! Keep up the good work, boy!"

[Bobby couldn't tell if Ruth was talking about her bunion or Bobby's child. After another minute, Bobby had finished.]

 **Ruth** : "So what are your plans now that Lori's expecting?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, I have about twelve jobs, so I should have little trouble providing for Lori and the baby, as well as my sister, Ronnie Anne."

 **Ruth** : "Ah! You have twelve jobs _and_ another sibling, huh? [chuckles] You're getting to be a real family man, Bobby."

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, Miss Ruth."

 **Ruth** : "Oh, no need to be so formal, kid. Just call me Ruth."

 _An hour later, outside the Loud house..._

[Lynn Sr. had arrived back home and waved goodbye to Kotaro before unlocking the front door. As soon as he walked inside, he gasped when he saw that the house looked like it was struck by a hurricane.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Egads! What the hell happened here?!"

[He then rushed upstairs where he found Ronnie Anne napping on Lisa's bed with Lily lying on her stomach. He gave off a warm smile and went back downstairs.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I think I'd better not wake them up."

[With that, Lynn Sr. went into the basement and got the broom, ready to clean up the house before his family got back home.]

 _Back at Aunt Ruth's..._

[It was just about time for everyone to head home. Rita, Bobby and the kids said their goodbyes to Ruth, piled into Vanzilla and drove back to their house.]

 **Lori** : "So...what do you think of my great aunt Ruth?"

 **Bobby** : "She's an...interesting woman, but not as bad as your father described her. Sure, her cat pictures can get kinda tedious, and her food is really stale, but after talking with her, I think she's a caring soul."

[Lori gave Bobby a kiss on the lips before leaning on his shoulder.]

 **Lori** : "Thanks for putting up with her, Boo-Boo Bear. It _literally_ means a lot. Also, I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier. I hope you're not too angry with me."

[Bobby wrapped his arm around Lori and kissed her forehead.]

 **Bobby** : "It's alright, Babe. You couldn't help it."

 **Lynn** : "Ugh, barf-aroni."

[After driving for about fifteen minutes, the family arrived back home to find Lynn Sr. resting on the couch. He was woken up from his slumber when the front door opened and the rest of his family walked in. He then stood up and walked over to his family, embracing them.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Welcome back, everybody! How was your visit to Aunt Ruth's?"

 **Leni** : "It was, like, okay."

 **Luna** : "Same old song and dance, daddy-O."

 **Lincoln** : "I've had better visits."

 **Bobby** : "It was a little rough, but I think I did pretty okay pretty back there."

 **Rita** : "I take it Lily and Ronnie Anne weren't any trouble?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Oh no! Not at all! There were probably a few little bumps in the road, but it was nothing old Lynn-Sanity Sr. couldn't handle."

 **Lincoln** : "Well, where are they?"

[Lynn Sr. shushed his son before whispering.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "They're taking a nap on Lisa's bed, so please be careful not to disturb them."

 **Lisa** : "I guess this means I'm sleeping with Lincoln... Please refrain from any suggestive commentary."

[Lincoln and Bobby went up the stairs and approached Lisa and Lily's room. When they peaked inside, they saw Ronnie Anne and Lily rested in the same position on the same bed before smiling to themselves. Lincoln then tiptoed to Ronnie Anne and gave her and Lily each a kiss on the forehead.]

 **Lincoln** : [whispering] "Sweet dreams, girls."

[With that, Lincoln went out of the room before Bobby closed the door as quietly as he could.]

 _That evening, at Alex's hideout..._

[T-Bone walked up the path to Alex's cabin and knocked on the door. After about ten seconds, the door opened to reveal a bearded man wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and a baseball cap. Alex looked almost unrecognizable.]

 **T-Bone** : "Hey. I'm looking for Mr. Alex Santiago?"

 **Alex** : "You just found him, Jackass."

 **T-Bone** : "I knew that! I was just testing you."

 **Alex** : "Yeah? Well, I don't like being tested. And keep your fucking voice down unless you want the mounties to hear us!"

 **T-Bone** : "Alright, Al! I mean, Jesus. You don't have to keep acting like a douchebag around everybody."

 **Alex** : "Whatever... So, let me guess...Rodd wants to know how I've been doing?"

 **T-Bone** : "Well, yeah. But I decided to take you to get some grub. God only knows what you had to do to keep yourself fed out here."

[Alex glared at T-Bone and stifled the urge to knock his teeth out. He then took a deep breath and followed T-Bone to his bike.]

 **Alex** : "I have been eating nothing but deer meat ever since I got here. It's fine and all, but I think it's time I took a little break from it and started to remember the taste of _real_ food."

[After about an hour of driving, they stopped at a gas station outside the town of London at nightfall.]

 **T-Bone** : "Alright, Al. You start filling her up. I'm going inside to pay."

[With that, T-Bone walked into the store to pay. As Alex started pumping the gas, he started thinking to himself.]

 **Alex** : _Why can't that puto pump his own goddamn bike with gas?_

[As the bike was almost full, Alex continued to think.]

 **Alex** : _I can't take any more of this bullshit! I'm going back to Royal Woods even if it_ kills _me!_

[Just then, the pump stopped and Alex saw that the bike's tank was full. Alex looked at the store and cracked a smirk before getting on the bike and starting the engine. When T-Bone heard the noise, he dropped the food and ran outside to find Alex driving away.]

 **T-Bone** : "HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE! GET BACK HERE!"

[It was no good. Alex had already drove off into the distance leaving a very pissed off T-Bone in the dust, who took off his helmet and threw it to the ground.]

 **T-Bone** : "YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH!"

 _Later, at Burpin' Burger..._

[Castleton and Koch sat at a booth eating their dinner. Koch ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with chilli cheese fries and a large cola, while Castleton ordered a salad and an iced tea with lemon.]

 **Koch** : "Jesus, Cas... Why are you so afraid of a little bacon?"

[Koch took the top bun off of his sandwich, pulled off a piece of bacon and wiggled it in front of his partner, who just looked at it in disgust.]

 **Castleton** : "Well, for one, it comes from pigs. Second, I want to be able to live until I turn at least one-hundred. Thirdly, from the way you're going, it looks like you're on your way to Cholesterol City...aka Hell."

 **Koch** : "Personally, I think I'm going to heaven because this burger is just too damn irresistible."

[Just then, Castleton felt his cell phone vibrating in his coat. So he reached in, pulled it out, and checked the caller ID before answering it.]

 **Castleton** : "What's going on? What?! Alright, I get right on it... When you see him in the city, don't hesitate to catch him, alright? As soon as you get him, call the police and have them bring him to Royal Woods... Alright, good luck."

[Castleton hung up as Koch stared at him, wondering what the hell was going on.]

 **Koch** : "Who in God's name was that?"

 **Castleton** : "That was Rodd from BoEMC. That crook, Alex seems to have stolen T-Bone's bike and is apparently heading back to Royal Woods."

 **Koch** : "So you're still dicking around with criminal scum after three whole months? Why not just let the mounties handle the search up north?"

 **Castleton** : "Hey! That 'criminal scum' happens to be an informant for the Detroit Police Department, and a very important asset to putting that murdering psychopath behind bars!"

 **Koch** : "Now hold on a minute, damn it! We couldn't catch that slippery son of a bitch before! What the hell makes you think we can catch him now? I mean...what if he _does_ make it back to Royal Woods past all those bikers and the Detroit P.D.?"

 **Castleton** : "We just have to set up surveillance around the Loud house...just in case he makes it through. We'll wiretap the phone line so we can work on a last resort method."

[Koch shrugged as he continued eating his burger.]

 **Koch** : "Alright, but can it wait? I haven't finished my meal yet."

[Castleton glared at his partner before slapping the burger out of his hand and quickly dragging him out of the restaurant.]

 **Koch** : "What a dick!"

 _Meanwhile..._

 _[Ronnie Anne stirred before opening her eyes. She then looked down and saw that the baby laying on her wasn't Lily at all, as it had light tan skin and a speck of black hair while it's eyelashes were missing. Ronnie Anne was surprised as the unknown baby just stared at her while blinking a couple of times.]_

 ** _Ronnie Anne_** _: "What the hell?"_

 _[It was then that the hispanic girl put two and two together as this baby she was holding clearly had to be Bobby's. She then sat on the edge of the bed, sprung off it with the baby in her arms and looked out the window. It looked to be completely dark outside with no sign of life at all...just pitch blackness.]_

 ** _Ronnie_** _ **Anne** : "Bobby? Lincoln? Lori? Anyone?"_

 _[The only reply that Ronnie Anne received was an eerie silence. She then walked towards the door and slowly opened it.]_

 _[When she peeked out into the hallway, it looked empty. All the doors leading into the bathroom and bedrooms were open, revealing that they too were empty. There were no lights, and nobody else. Ronnie Anne kept walking until she reached the stairs.]_

 _ **Ronnie Anne** : "Hello?! Anybody home?!"_

 _[There was still no reply. Ronnie Anne slowly descended down the stairs until she reached the bottom where she heard banging coming from nearby, causing the baby to fuss in fear.]_

 ** _Ronnie_** _ **Anne** : [shushes] "It's okay, kid. Just calm down."_

 _[Ronnie Anne rubbed the baby's back before walking through the dining room and into the kitchen, where she stopped in front of the basement door. It looked to be chained up with something banging on it from the other side. Ronnie Anne just stared at the door until she caught sight of the chain coming loose.]_

 _[Ronnie Anne took a few steps back before the door violently swung open, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. When she looked up, she saw her father with brass knuckles and a crazed look on his face.]_

 _ **Alex** : "Did you miss me, Ronalda?"_

 _[Alex gave off a wicked chuckle before picking up the chains and walking towards his daughter. Frightened, Ronnie Anne hopped to her feet, picked up the baby, and started running back towards the living room. She then turned left and tried to open the front door, but it wouldn't budge.]_

 ** _Ronnie_** _ **Anne** : "Crap! Why won't this piece of shit open!"_

 _ **Alex** : "Papi wants to have a word with you!"_

 _[With no other choice, Ronnie Anne ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Ronnie Anne sat in the bathtub while she and the baby were surrounded by the silence. The baby started fussing again before it turned into wailing, prompting Ronnie Anne to start rocking it.]_

 ** _Ronnie_** _ **Anne** : [shushes] "Please keep quiet. You're gonna give us away."_

 _[Without any warning, she heard footsteps coming from outside the door, before they stopped really close. The 11-year old girl stared at the door in fear even though she tried to hide it, before it started rattling. After a few seconds, a hand punched right through the door and fiddled with the lock before it slowly went back outside. Slowly, the door creaked open, and Ronnie Anne heard the footsteps grow closer until they were outside the curtains. Then with one violent tug, Alex yanked the curtains and looked down at his daughter.]_

 _ **Alex** : "Finally! I've found you after all this time."_

 ** _Ronnie_** _ **Anne** : "Don't you dare come near me, you murderous sack of shit! I'll never kiss up to your pathetic ass!"_

 _[In response, Alex picked up his daughter and pinned her to the bathroom floor before putting his foot on her chest.]_

 _ **Alex** : "You don't get to talk to your papi like that! Now I'm going to have to fix you _permanently _!"_

 _[With that, Alex wrapped the chain around his daughter's neck, and yanked it. Ronnie Anne stared into her father's eyes, choking for nearly fifteen seconds before everything faded to black.]_

 _ **Alex** : "You always were a disappointment as a child."_

 _Back in reality..._

[Ronnie Anne gasped as she woke up. She looked down at saw that Lily was still laying on her stomach. She then looked toward the door leading into the hallway and sighed.]

[In the parents' bedroom downstairs, Lynn Sr. and Rita laid in their bed talking about their day.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You know, Honey, I think Ronnie Anne has got off to a good start this aunt-hood thing."

 **Rita** : "I'm really glad you're helping her. I don't know what she'd do without us."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "We can't take all the credit. I mean, Lincoln did his part on helping her and Bobby from their father."

 **Rita** : "True."

[Lynn Sr. felt something stroke him under the covers and stammered.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "What's this?"

 **Rita** : "Nothing...just a little massage."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Did my care for Lily and Ronnie Anne turn you on?"

 **Rita** : "Oh, I don't know... You tell me, Handsome."

[Rita took her other hand and guided her husband's face towards her. They were about to kiss when they heard the door open, causing them to yell out and cover themselves.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Whoever it is, your mother and I are-"

[Upon turning on the lamp and looking towards the door, the parents noticed Ronnie Anne with her arms crossed.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Is this a bad time?"

 **Rita** : "No, not at all. So what are you doing up this late?"

[Ronnie Anne looked away as she spoke.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Look...I know this is gonna sound...weird, but...can I...sleep with you guys? I've had a nightmare."

[Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other before looking back at Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Sure thing, Ronnie Anne. I mean, you did help me in watching Lily."

[Rita gave her husband a confused look.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Not that I've been anywhere."

 **Rita** : "You're welcome to sleep with us anytime, Ronnie Anne."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Loud."

[Ronnie Anne climbed up onto the bed and laid between Lynn Sr. and Rita.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "So, what was this nightmare about?"

 **Rita** : "Lynn!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No, it's okay, Mrs. Loud. I might as well tell you...so I can get it off my chest."

[Ronnie Anne took a deep breath while Lynn Sr. and Rita listened with curiosity.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I woke up in Lisa's bed holding a completely different baby than Lily. The house was completely empty, and Alex came out of the basement with chains. To make matters worse, there was no one else to help me or the baby. He chased me into the bathroom and he..."

[Ronnie Anne teared up.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "...strangled me with the chains."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Oh my God."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I just...three months ago, Lola said that he might come back. I wonder if she's right?"

[Rita rubbed her fingers through the hispanic girl's hair.]

 **Rita** : "It's okay, Ronnie Anne. We won't let him get near you or Bobby."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Don't you worry. Nothing gets past Lynn-Sanity, Sr.."

[Lynn Sr. pounded his fist on his chest.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Thanks a lot, you guys..."

[Outside, Castleton and Koch were watching the Loud house from a nearby van.]

 **Koch** : "Christ...anyone would think that we're a couple of strangers offering candy."

 **Castleton** : "Would a child abductor's van be equipped with cameras? Besides, I had to bust my ass with the captain to borrow this van in order to monitor the Loud house."

[Koch just crossed his arms and sniffed while Castleton chewed on a piece of peppermint gum.]

 **Koch** : "Smartass."

 **Castleton** : "Alright, remarks don't equal progress."

[Koch simply ignored his partner and turned in his seat. After about fifteen seconds, Castleton got out of his seat and started walking to the back of the van.]

 **Koch** : "Where the hell you goin', Cas?"

 **Castleton** : "I'm gonna go around back and wiretap the phone line. You stay in the van and keep watch."

 **Koch** : "Whatever, Mr. Secret Agent man."

[As soon as Castleton was out of the van, Koch reached into his coat and pulled out his cell phone. Then he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear until someone was heard on the other side.]

 **Koch** : "Yeah...it's me again. Listen, as soon as you cross the border, you should head past Mexicantown... Wouldn't want you to run into your old friends from BoEMC... Alright, you just keep your end of the bargain...just like I've kept mine."

[With that, Koch hung up his phone shortly before his partner came back into the van.]

 **Castleton** : "Alright, I think we've done enough for tonight."

 **Koch** : "For once, I agree. Now take me home, will ya? I got a monster truck rally that I cannot miss."

[Castleton sighed before driving Koch back to his home.]

 _Meanwhile, in Detroit..._

[It was around midnight by the time Alex had arrived back in Detroit. At Koch's instructions, he drove into Mexicantown. As he was passing through the district, he heard the sounds of a sports motorcycle.]

 **Alex** : "Who the fuck's out here?!"

[The noise came again. Alex looked around and revved the engine.]

 **Alex** : "Whoever's out here, come out and fight me like a man!"

[Without warning, a group of six sports bikers drove out of a nearby alleyway and circled Alex before stopping and pointing their pistols at him, causing him to put his hands behind his head.]

 **Alex** : "Are you the policia around here or something?! I've got no money, and you've got no warrants!"

[Just then, one of the bikers got off and walked over to Alex before taking off the helmet revealing a latina woman who appeared to be forty years old. The other bikers took off their own helmets and they were young girls ranging from their twenties to thirties. Alex gave a smirk to the head biker whose shirt was zipped open revealing her cleavage.]

 **Alex** : "Gena Artega... Where have you been all these years?"

 **Gena** : "Roberto Santiago. I always knew we'd see each other again."

[Gena Artega was Alex's old lady in the Brotherhood of Exemption MC. She was a woman who craved excitement during her time with BoEMC no matter how far it went, making her a liability. At one point, she was kicked out the club after a botched arms deal. Shortly after, she formed Las Hermanas MC, which consisted mainly of women, and became an enemy of BoEMC.]

 **Alex** : "Well, things back in Royal Woods haven't been going so well for me, I can tell you this much."

 **Gena** : "I see. Why don't we take you back to our clubhouse? We have a lot of catching up to do."

 **Alex** : "Sounds good to me, senorita."

[At Las Hermanas clubhouse, Alex and Gena sat at the bar and shared a few beers.]

 **Gena** : "So, Roberto... Have you been thinking about me ever since I left?"

 **Alex** : "Oh, si. Every day."

 **Gena** : "Is that so? I heard that you left BoEMC and got married to another woman."

[Gena turned her head away and sighed.]

 **Alex** : "I was, but that woman is out of my life now...and so are my kids."

[Gena turned to face Alex again raising an eyebrow.]

 **Gena** : "You have _children_?"

 **Alex** : "Once...until their so called 'friends' and their familia stole them from me! I just want to crush those two with my own hands!"

[Alex clenched his fists so hard, he crushed the beer bottle he was holding in his hand. Pieces of glass stuck to his palms causing blood to ooze out of them. Gena shushed Alex and put her index finger on his lips.]

 **Gena** : "Calm down, mi hombre grande. How about we talk about it in my room?"

 **Alex** : "Si, por favor."

[With that, Gena led Alex into her room. Alex sat on the bed while Gena bandaged his blood-stained hand.]

 **Gena** : "So what happened back in Royal Woods?"

[Alex sighed.]

 **Alex** : "There's this blonde teenage puta who's been fucking my son for quite some time. Just a few months ago, she took advantage of him, just so she could get some little bastard out of him. And if that wasn't enough, her white-haired abortion of a brother messed with my daughter's head as well."

 **Gena** : "What are their names?"

 **Alex** : "Lori and Lincoln Loud. They get involved in my children's lives, and their family chased me out of town, took them away and put the blame on me!"

 **Gena** : "I must say, that's terrible. What about your wife? What happened to her? And what was her name?"

 **Alex** : "Her name was Lydia. Let's just say that me and her are divorced now, thanks to that that self-centered puta for brainwashing her!"

 **Gena** : "I see. Let me say something. Did you really love this Lydia woman at all?"

 **Alex** : "No, Gena. She never was my wife. To be honest, Lydia was nothing more than a side bitch, just so I could have some children. I've been selling motorcycles ever since I moved to Royal Woods, but now that's probably finished. Doesn't matter though...that place was going to shit anyway."

 **Gena** : "What about Rodd and those bastards from BoEMC?"

 **Alex** : "Rodd's an unreliable piece of shit is what he is...always has been. As for BoEMC, that life I've had has been long gone. Except for Bearl... He's seems to be more of use to me than the rest of those poor assholes."

 **Gena** : "I'm glad you see it that way. Is there anything I do to help with your...family matters?"

 **Alex** : "No, Gena, not right now. But I'll still need your number in case I do."

 **Gena** : "That's good to hear. In the meantime, would you like to spend a few days here...just to help you relax? The whole city will be swarming with policia and Rodd has been dealing with them for quite a long time, so it's no surprise that BoEMC's in on the search as well."

 **Alex** : "I'd appreciate that very much, Gena."

[At that moment, Gena planted her lips on Alex's before they got up and shut the door.]

* * *

 **763boi** : Sweet.

 **Gamelover41592** : I'll bet he is.

 **Ellis97** : Sam, yes. The Casagrandes, no. _Relative Chaos_ does not apply in this story.

 **SilviaGunner** : Let's just say it's not for a cartoon.

 **Geo Soul** : They've already been dark.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : That means it's working.

 **Mike The Red Engine** : I really appreciate it. ;)

 **Marauder of Our Stars** : If that's the case, they've probably healed during the three month timeskip.

 **DarthWill3** : We're in October now. Alex would have to make it up as he goes along.

 **SizzlR** : Thanks.


	16. Cooking and Gaming

**Warning: This chapter contains intimate content as well as something that might throw off some readers. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Cooking and Gaming**

 _Five days later, at Royal Woods General Hospital..._

[Rita, Lori, and Bobby sat patiently in the waiting room as other patients gave the trio looks. Some were sad while others showed signs of anger, disgust, or both. Lori could've sworn that she heard one of the women call her a slut, but decided not to say anything that would force them to find another hospital out of town.]

[After nearly ten minutes, a nurse came into the waiting room.]

 **Nurse** : "Miss Loud?"

 **Rita** : "Oh! That's us!"

[After Lori had her weight and blood pressure checked, she, Bobby, and Rita followed the nurse into their room. Lori laid on the bed as Bobby and Rita sat in the chairs on each side of it. Bobby held one of Lori's hands while Rita held the other.]

 **Lori** : "Boo-Boo Bear, I am _literally_ nervous. I mean, I can't believe I went for four months without a checkup."

 **Bobby** : "It'll be alright, babe. I'm right by your side..."

[Bobby gave his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead before turning to look at Rita.]

 **Bobby** : "Right, Mrs. Loud?"

[Rita stroked her daughter's forehead in a soothing way.]

 **Rita** : "Yes, honey. I've known Dr. Crawley for years. In fact, she was the one who helped me deliver all of you. Everything will be fine...I promise."

[Lori just sighed. About eight minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and a female doctor who looked to be around fifty years old came in with an ultrasound machine in tow. Rita immediately stood up and greeted her with a smile.]

 **Crawley** : "Hello, Rita, It's been quite a long time. How have things been for your family?"

 **Rita** : "Well...a little complicated at the moment. You remember my first daughter, Lori, don't you?"

 **Crawley** : "How could I not?"

[Crawley looked down at the pregnant teenager and smiled warmly.]

 **Crawley** : "Last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a baby doll."

[Lori smiled back when the doctor finished her sentence.]

 **Lori** : "Thanks, Dr. Crawley. My mother told me you helped deliver us."

[Crawley chuckled.]

 **Crawley** : "Indeed, I did."

[Dr. Crawley then turned to the hispanic boy right next to Lori.]

 **Crawley** : "And you must be the father, correct?"

[Crawley kindly extended her hand to Bobby and he shook it.]

 **Bobby** : "Yeah. I'm Bobby Santiago, Lori's boyfriend."

 **Crawley** : "I must say...It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Santiago. I'm Dr. Elaine Crawley and as Rita probably told you, I helped bring her children into this world."

 **Bobby** : "And I don't suppose you're gonna be bringing in mine as well?"

[Crawley chuckled and pulled a bottle of gel out of her coat.]

 **Crawley** : "You've guessed right."

[Crawley squeezed some gel onto her palm.]

 **Crawley** : "Alright, Lori. This stuff's gonna be cold, but only for a few seconds."

[Lori yelped as she felt the cold gel being rubbed on her stomach.]

 **Lori** : "A little warning next time!"

 **Bobby** : "You'll be fine, Babe. Just be thankful you're not getting a blood test or anything."

[Lori gasped before glaring at Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Who told you that?!"

[Bobby looked around.]

 **Bobby** : "Might wanna ask your mother."

[Lori looked at Rita, who seemed to be twiddling her thumbs nervously.]

 **Rita** : "I had to coax Bobby out of the basement somehow."

[Lori returned her glare at Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "You need to keep your mouth shut around my mother from now on!"

 **Crawley** : "You're alright, sweetie. Now I'm gonna use this probe on you so we can all see the little one."

[Crawley moved the probe around Lori's stomach until an image flashed on the ultrasound machine. Everyone turned to face the monitor and were in awe by what they saw. There on the screen was the growing fetus inside of Lori. She was so happy that she felt like she wanted to touch the screen if only it was a little bit closer.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Boo-Boo Bear. That's our flesh and blood. That's our baby!"

 **Bobby** : "It sure is, babe. Isn't it just neat?"

 **Lori** : "Just neat? It's _literally_ beautiful!"

 **Rita** : "You know, I never seem to get tired of looking at those monitors... But at the same time, I don't even want to look away."

 **Crawley** : "I know that, Rita. You and Lynn used to just stare at the monitors with every child you two had, and you couldn't stop until you were ready to leave. I guess this proves that old habits die hard."

[After a few more tests, Crawley came back with Lori's medical records.]

 **Rita** : "So, how's Lori?"

 **Crawley** : "Well, everything seems in order...no problems so far. By the way, would you like to know the baby's gender?"

[Bobby and Lori looked at each other and smiled.]

 _Meanwhile, outside the hospital..._

[The other Loud siblings and Ronnie Anne waited impatiently in Vanzilla for Rita, Lori, and Bobby came out of the hospital. Lincoln was reading a comic book, Lucy wrote in her book of poems, Lynn threw a tennis ball against the back of Ronnie Anne's seat, and Lisa had been taking notes on how long they've been waiting.]

 **Luna** : "I can't wait! I can't wait!"

 **Lincoln** : "We're all eager to find out what the baby's gonna be, Luna."

 **Lana** : "I hope it's a boy."

 **Lola** : [scoffs] "Poppycock, Lana. I think it's gonna be a girl."

 **Lana** : "Really? And what makes you say that?"

 **Lola** : "Well, think of it this way... Most of us in the family were born girls, Right? So, why should this one be any exception?"

 **Leni** : "Well, maybe we could, like...ask them?"

 **Lola** : "Or, me and Lana can take a vote. Raise your hands if you wish the baby's a girl!"

[Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa raise their hands in response.]

 **Lana** : "Is there anyone who thinks the baby will be a _boy_?"

[Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lily raise their hands like the others.]

 **Lana** : "So, that's it then... We have a tie."

 **Lola** : "Wait a minute! Ronnie Anne didn't even vote!"

[Lola pointed at Ronnie Anne, who just shot the pageant queen a deadpanned look.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Look, I don't care if it's gonna be a boy or a girl... I just don't want any part in this childish game."

[Lola then pulled a $1 bill out of her dress and waved it in front of Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lola** : "I'll give you this dollar if you vote for a girl!"

[Ronnie Anne just pushed the dollar out of her face. Lola was about to lose her temper when her twin stopped her.]

 **Lana** : "How about this Lola... Five dollars says we're gonna have a nephew."

 **Lola** : "Oh, you're on, you dirty birdie! But rest assured, my _niece_ will be brought into this world before you know it."

[At that moment, Rita walked out of the hospital with Lori and Bobby following her. Lori held a photo of the ultrasound and couldn't stop staring at it. She even took a picture of it on her cell phone and saved it in her library. As soon as they got in, the twins jumped on their seats in anticipation.]

 **Lana** : "Is it a boy or a girl?!"

 **Lola** : "Yeah! We've been waiting here forever!"

 **Rita** : "Now, calm down, girls! Bobby and Lori will tell you."

[Lori and Bobby both looked at each other.]

 **Lori** : "Well...Bobby and I have been talking about it, and..."

[The kids waited in anticipation for their sister's answer.]

 **Lori** : "We think that it's best that you all wait until the baby's born."

[All the kids groaned while their mother just looked left and right.]

 **Luna** : "Bogus, you guys!"

 **Lola** : "Yeah! We have to wait for five more months?"

 **Lily** : "Poo-Poo!"

 **Lucy** : "We could be walking corpses by then... Not that I'd mind."

 **Lori** : "Come on, you guys! We just want you to be surprised, is all...isn't that right, Boo-Boo Bear?"

 **Bobby** : "I agree."

[Bobby gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.]

 **Lori** : "In the meantime, would you guys like to see the ultrasound picture?"

[Everyone perked up upon hearing that.]

 **Lincoln** : "Yes, please!"

 **Luan** : "I like the ultra-sound of that!"

[Luan laughed while the others replied with the usual groan.]

 **Lola** : "Oh well... Anything's better than nothing, I suppose."

[With that, Lori showed everyone the photo and they were all in awe when they saw it.]

 **Lori** : "This is our little bumblebee right here."

 **Leni** : "Wait... I thought you guys were having a baby."

 **Bobby** : "We are, Leni. That was just a nickname we decided to give to him."

 **Lori** : "Or her."

 **Bobby** : "Right."

 **Lucy** : "Look at this baby... Cramped up in a tight space for months, longing to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

 **Lola** : "I wanna see that photo!"

 **Lana** : "No! _I_ wanna see it!"

[The twins were pushing each other to grab the picture before Lisa stopped them.]

 **Lisa** : "Since you two are acting like your usual animalistic selves, I believe _I_ shall be the one to look at our still growing nephew slash niece."

[Lisa adjusted her glasses and looked at the photo in astonishment.]

 **Lisa** : "That is a very fine looking specimen."

[Almost everyone looked at Lisa wearing quizzical looks while Lori glared at her second youngest sibling.]

 **Lori** : "You're not gonna do any experiments on my baby, are you?"

[Lisa squinted her eyes and looked left and right.]

 **Lisa** : "Nooooooooo?"

 **Luan** : "Just don't stare at it for too long, Lis, or you might get dia-fetus!"

[Once again, Luan laughed while everyone else groaned in response. Rita then started the engine and drove in the direction of their house.]

[On the way there, however, Vanzilla broke down.]

 **Lori** : "Dang it! Why does this shit keep happening to us?!"

 **Rita** : "Language, Lori! There are children riding with us!"

[Lori sighed.]

 **Lori** : "Sorry, Mom."

 **Rita** : "Alright, kids, you all know what to do. Bobby, Ronnie Anne, could you help us push? We could use some extra muscle."

[The Loud kids groaned and started getting out of the van to push along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. However, Lori was stopped by her mother before she could get out and help.]

 **Rita** : "Ah ah ah- Wait a minute, Lori! I don't think you should push. Dr. Crawley says you shouldn't do anything that'll put strain on the baby. I'll help the others while you and Lily remain seated."

[Lori didn't know whether to feel relieved, or left out. Either way, she rolled her eyes while her mother got out and joined the kids.]

 **Rita** : "Alright, everyone! On three! One... Two... Three... Push!"

[With that, the Loud family, Bobby and Ronnie Anne pushed with all their might, but Lola stood on top of the van and waved to no one in particular.]

 **Luna** : "Jesus, this is hard work! Makes me wonder why Dad didn't just keep Veronica as a back-up."

 **Leni** : "Lola? Could you please come down here and give us a hand?"

 **Lola** : "No can do, Leni. I'm saving this hand for my audience."

[As if on cue, Lori pounded on the roof, the vibration causing Lola to fall on her butt.]

 **Lori** : "GET OFF THE FUCKING VAN, LOLA! NOW!"

[The sound of Lori's yelling caused Lily to cry in her seat.]

 **Lola** : "Okay, okay! Don't be such a meanie."

[With that, Lola got off the roof and joined her family in pushing the van.]

 **Rita** : "Do you need me to help calm Lily down?!"

 **Lori** : "No thanks, Mom! I got this!"

[Lori was holding Lily, doing her best to calm her down.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Jesus, Lincoln! How are you guys able to tolerate Lori's mood swings?"

 **Lincoln** : "We've seen our mom go through this from time to time, so we're used to it."

 **Lisa** : "Speak for yourself, big brother. The last time I looked at the calendar, our parental units are having another romantic rendezvous tonight, street name, _date night_ , and our eldest sister is gonna be in charge of us all, as per usual. Combine that with the cravings and mood swings, and things are gonna get even harder for all of us."

[Lincoln just sighed.]

 _That night at the Loud House..._

[Lynn Sr. and Rita went off on their date night, leaving Lori (and by extension Bobby) in charge of everyone while they were away. Lori donned her military attire and lined up her siblings and pets, as well as Ronnie Anne, who stood between Lincoln and Lynn. Bobby stood right next to Lori wearing his mall cop uniform (which his former boss let him keep as a souvenir).]

 **Lori** : "Alright! As most of you already know, I'm in charge around here as long as mom and dad are out! For those of you visiting, my parents left me in charge of everyone in this house, so you better obey my rules!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Or what?! You'll lock us up in the basement? [laughs] You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!"

[Lori eyed her boyfriend as he walked over to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, I think you better do as Lori says."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Dang It..."

[With that Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes before backing up.]

 **Lori** : "That was amazing, Boo-Boo Bear."

[Bobby just smiled. Lori then left the room and came back with a chart of the schedule.]

 **Lori** : "Here's what's on the agenda for tonight: First, you will stay in your rooms with arms folded until 7:30. Next, you be joining me in the dining room for dinner. Then, you will clean up the dining room and I don't want anyone leaving until eight o'clock. Finally, you will march back to your rooms and stare at the wall until you get tired...Understood?!"

 **Lynn** : [scoffs] "It's the same as every other agenda."

[Lori angrily pointed her stick at the athletic girl.]

 **Lori** : "Did I ask for a lecture?! Only I get to do that!"

 **Lynn** : [gulps] "No, ma'am."

 **Lori** : "Good... NOW UP TO YOUR ROOMS!"

[With that, Lori's younger siblings and Ronnie Anne ran up to their rooms with the pets running into Lana and Lola's room.]

 **Luna** : "Just roll with it, Ronnie Anne."

[As soon as everyone shut their doors, Lori turned to face Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Alright, Bobby. I'm going to start dinner. You guard this hallway and make sure no one tries sneaking out of their rooms...is that clear?"

 **Bobby** : "With all due respect, babe...is all this really necessary? I mean, couldn't you be a little more...I don't know? Gentler with your siblings?"

 **Lori** : "Look, I have to take drastic precautions in light of the 'Sibling Uprising of 2016'. Now, do we have a problem or not?"

 **Bobby** : "No, babe... I mean, Ma'am..."

 **Lori** : "Then, you will guard this area with your life."

 **Bobby** : "Yes, Sir! I mean, Ma'am! Yes, MA'AM!...Sir."

[Lori nodded and started descending down the stairs. She wiped her forehead as she was halfway down.]

 **Lori** : "God, it's so hot in these clothes."

[As soon as she reached the bottom, she turned right into her parents' bedroom.]

[Around 7:15, Bobby was patrolling the hall when he heard Lincoln's bedroom door crack open.]

 **Bobby** : "Hold it right there! No getting out of your room unless you need to use the bathroom!"

[Bobby looked down and saw Ronnie Anne giving her brother a disapproving look.]

 **Bobby** : "Sorry, Nie-Nie. Lori has ordered me to guard this hallway until dinner."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Uh-huh. We get it."

[Ronnie Anne turned to Lincoln, who was just sitting on his bed.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Does Lori always do this when your parents are away?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, it's not all that bad. Just give her some time, and you'll see that she's not too bad of a babysitter."

[Ronnie Anne sighed.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'm gonna hold you to that, Lame-O. But, don't expect going to school with any underwear if your wrong."

[Bobby then shut the door and continued his patrol. Just then, he smelled something familiar coming from downstairs.]

 **Bobby** : [thinking] _That smells like Mami's home cooking. [sigh] I miss those days. But I have to watch this hall until dinner or Lori might turn me into a human pretzel or something._

[Bobby took a look around and sighed.]

 **Bobby** : "I suppose a little peek couldn't hurt."

[With that, Bobby headed down the stairs and kept on walking until he reached the dining room. He looked around the corner to the kitchen and his eyes went wide at the most mesmerizing sight he ever saw in his life.]

[There was Lori at the stove, wearing nothing but her father's pink apron and stirring whatever was in the pot in front of her whilst tasting it's contents.]

 **Bobby** : [thinking] _Ay dios Mio! She's wearing nothing underneath! Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it! Give her the element of surprise! NO! You should just get your own ass back upstairs before one of the kids try to leave their rooms!_

[At that very moment, Lori took another taste of what was in the pot.]

 **Lori** : "I think it needs more seasoning."

[Bobby got back behind the corner before Lori could notice him. After about five seconds, Bobby looked again and saw Lori bent down at the bottom of the fridge, her round butt moving left and right as she searched around. As Bobby kept staring, he could feel a certain something trying to break free of his pants.]

 **Bobby** : [thinking] _AH, screw this! She's just too damn irresistible!_

[With that, Bobby slid down to the floor and got down on all fours, crawling like a wolf stalking its prey until he was just a few inches from Lori. At that moment, Lori groaned as she felt her stomach begin to rumble and clenched it.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, God!"

[Bobby was still staring at his girlfriend's butt, until he was met with a green gas cloud to his face as the blonde let one loose like a startled skunk. Bobby coughed as he lost his breath and fell backwards to the floor. In shock, Lori accidentally bumped her head on the shelf above her before turning around fast and looking down at her unconscious boyfriend.]

 **Lori** : "Oh my god! Are you okay, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?"

[Bobby slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he looked up at the blonde woman.]

 **Bobby** : "I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

 **Lori** : "That was just the fridge hinges! They need to be- Ugh, who am I kidding?! You've already caught wind of it... Literally."

[Bobby simply got up and stretched his back.]

 **Bobby** : "It's...alright, Babe. I guess it serves me right for leaving my post."

 **Lori** : "No need to apologize, sweetheart. I probably shouldn't have gotten carried away with those refried beans."

[Lori placed her hand on her baby bump and sighed.]

 **Lori** : "Having a baby is _literally_ both a blessing and a curse."

 **Bobby** : "And I'm the one paying the price... Still, it wasn't your fault, babe..."

[Lori gave off a sarcastic laugh.]

 **Lori** : "Look, why don't you go wash your face while I finish making dinner... And crack open the window while you're at it...wouldn't want the stench going into the dining room now, would we?"

[Bobby nodded and walked over to the sink, opening the window and washing his face. All the while Lori continued cooking for about a minute until she glanced at her boyfriend.]

 **Lori** : "So, Bobby... What were you doing downstairs when you should be watching over the bedrooms?"

 **Bobby** : "I smelled the familiar scent of my childhood and just couldn't help myself... Besides, I didn't think you knew how could cook... Usually, you'd order pizza, and I'd gladly bring over it to you guys."

 **Lori** : "Well, I didn't learn to cook from your mother for nothing. I'm gonna give everyone in this house a feast they'll remember for years to come."

[Bobby thought back to that moment at his old house months ago when Lori was cooking with Lydia.]

 **Bobby** : "So, I guess that makes me obsolete?"

 **Lori** : "Not exactly, Bobby. You still have a lot of other customers to deliver to."

 **Bobby** : "I know that...but don't forget, you are my number one customer."

[Lori turned her head away and blushed.]

 **Lori** : "Aw, Boo-Boo Bear. It's so sweet hearing it from you."

[Bobby rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.]

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, babe. I know I'm not much of a poet, but I try."

[Just then, Bobby heard a sniffle come from his girlfriend.]

 **Bobby** : "Babe? Is something the matter?"

[Lori spoke without turning her head.]

 **Lori** : "I don't want to do this."

 **Bobby** : "Come again?"

[Lori glanced at Bobby with tears leaking from her eyes.]

 **Lori** : "I don't want my siblings to feel like I'm some controlling manipulative bitch who _literally_ keeps them locked up in their rooms while their parents are away. But, I have responsibilities and they're not very easy for me to deal with. I mean, what If I don't become the mother our child would want? What if our child grows up hating me?"

[Bobby walked over to Lori and put his hands on her shoulders.]

 **Bobby** : "You'll do fine, Babe...I know you will. I know you're not exactly Mother Teresa- Hell, I'm no Mr. Perfect myself. But, no matter where we come from, we're in this together."

[Bobby looked directly into Lori's teary eyes, trying his best not to gawk at her cleavage.]

 **Lori** : "But, what am I supposed to do?"

 **Bobby** : "Maybe you could try being a little less...direct with our siblings?"

[Lori sighed.]

 **Lori** : "I don't know, Bobby. I guess I could. But what if they take advantage of that and wreck the house?"

[Bobby put his hand on Lori's cheek, wiping a tear off of it.]

 **Bobby** : "It's never too late to start, Babe. Besides, I'll be right there to help you. I promise."

[Lori blushed and closed her eyes before she felt her lips touch Bobby's. The two teens then made out for about fifteen seconds before Bobby moved his hand towards Lori's thighs, making her push her boyfriend back.]

 **Lori** : "Wait! Remember what my parents told us about taking it slow?"

[Bobby thought for a moment before smirking.]

 **Bobby** : "Well, they're not home yet, are they?"

[Lori thought for a moment and shook her head. Almost instantly, she quickly wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and reconnected her lips with his. Bobby in turn wrapped his arms around the back of Lori's waist and they both made out for another thirty seconds before subsiding.]

 **Bobby** : "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?"

[Bobby made a tiger's growl before Lori put her index finger on his lips.]

 **Lori** : "You're one to talk, Roberto. Seeing as you're the one who abandoned his post upstairs...and I _think_ you were taking a little peek at my butt as well. I think I'm gonna need to teach you a lesson in...discipline."

[Lori's arms were fixed around the back of Bobby's neck before both teens coupled their lips together and battled their tongues for a full minute before subsiding again.]

 **Bobby** : "I've been a bad boy, haven't I?"

 **Lori** : "Yes...you have been."

[Lori and Bobby went back to making out, feeling each other all over. As Lori started moving her hand onto the belt buckle of Bobby's pants, Bobby moved his hands behind Lori and grabbed both of her buttcheeks, causing her to moan in ecstacy. As he kept fondling, Lori undid the belt and Bobby's pants dropped to the floor in a second. Lori then stopped kissing before turning her attention towards the bulge in her boyfriend's underwear and started rubbing it with two fingers.]

 **Lori** : "You know, Bobby, taking care of 13 people while my parents are away can _literally_ be stressful. Sometimes, I just need to find a way to relieve that stress."

 **Bobby** : "And I don't suppose I'm the answer?"

[Lori then dug into Bobby's boxers and grasped the stiff member in her hand before leaning towards his face again.]

 **Lori** : "Literally."

[Lori reconnected her lips with Bobby's yet again as she stroked his penis up and down. The more they made out, the faster Lori was working it. After about a minute, Bobby moaned in Lori's mouth as he achieved his orgasm. Lori pulled her hand out of Bobby's underpants and saw that it was covered with her boyfriend's semen.]

 **Bobby** : "Sorry about that, Babe... I guess I came a little too early."

 **Lori** : "In the kitchen or-"

 **Bobby** : "Both... I guess."

 **Lori** : "It's alright, Bobby. Maybe next time, you'll be a little more patient."

[Lori reached behind her back and tried to untie the aprons bow, but couldn't seem to reach it.]

 **Lori** : "Are you ready for your appetizer, Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "Oh, si bueno."

[Bobby reached behind his girlfriend, untied the bow, and the apron fell to the floor, giving Bobby a full view of his girlfriend's breasts, which have gotten noticeably bigger during her second trimester.]

 **Lori** : "Okay then... Allow me to serve you."

[With that, Lori sat on the kiddie table and laid on her back, spreading her legs to the latino as he lowered his boxers before getting on one knee. His large penis was erect again as he looked down at the blonde beauty before him.]

 **Lori** : "I'm ready, Boo-Boo Bear."

[With that, Bobby nodded before grabbing Lori's hips and slowly inserting himself into her. Then he began thrusting as Lori had her hands behind her head, moaning all the way.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby!"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah! You like that, don't you?!"

 **Lori** : "I know my parents said we shouldn't do this in the house, but my _God_ , do I literally miss it!"

 **Bobby** : "So do I, Babe!"

[Lori wrapped her legs around Bobby as he started to thrust at a faster pace, making the table move back and forth. This went on for three more minutes until the two teenagers were at their breaking point.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori, I think I need to pull out, because I'm about to-"

[Before Bobby could finish, he and Lori let out one loud moan as the timer on the stove went off before both teens started breathing heavily. Bobby slowly pulled out before resting on the kiddie table by Lori's side...much to her concern.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby...I don't know if this table can withstand the weight of a-"

[As if on cue, the kiddie table collapsed under their weight and both teens fell to the floor. Bobby and Lori looked at each other in awkward silence before the Latino got back up and helped his girlfriend back on her feet.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby, get dressed, get my clothes, and go get the others. Tell them that dinner's almost ready."

[Lori turned around and looked down at the broken kiddie table before turning back to Bobby, who was still in a trance.]

 **Lori** : "Also, you might want to tell Lucy, Lisa, Lily, and the twins that they're gonna have to eat in the dining room... Because the kiddie table's literally out of commission."

[It took Bobby a few more seconds before he finally snapped out of his daze.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh! Right away, Babe!"

[As soon as Bobby put his clothes back on, he went to get Lori's clothes and inform the others, while Lori made final preparations to the feast. After getting Lori's military outfit from the parents' room and giving them to Lori, he ran up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the hall before blowing a whistle. Everyone peeked out of their rooms and looked at Bobby.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori wanted me to inform you that it's nearly chow time! So, are you ready to fill up your appetites?"

[Everyone agreed and followed Bobby into the dining room. However, the latino stopped the kids as soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs.]

 **Bobby** : "Also, there's been a little accident at the kiddie table, so Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily are gonna be eating with us in the dining room."

[Lincoln's younger sisters looked amongst each other, but said nothing and joined the others in the dining room.]

[As soon as everyone was seated, Lori emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of taquitos and a bowl of salsa for dipping.]

 **Lori** : "Okay, everybody! Here are the appetizers!"

[She sat the plate and bowl at the middle of the table and gave each of her siblings, Bobby and Ronnie Anne a taquito using a pair of tongs. Then, she poured a spoonful of salsa on each plate.]

 **Lori** : "Let's hope these things hold you over until the main course."

[Just then, Lori noticed Lily about to pick up her taquito and rushed over to her.]

 **Lori** : "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

[Lily's face crumbled before she let out a wail. Lori sighed and picked up the baby before gently rocking her.]

 **Lori** : "Sorry about that, Lily. But your taquito is still too hot, and we would want you to burn your little hands or tongue, would we?"

[Lily let out a hiccup and nodded before Lori set her back down on the highchair. Lori then walked back into the kitchen to prepare the main course.]

 **Lola** : "Hey! Lori didn't get a taquito!"

 **Bobby** : "No worries, guys! She's already had one."

[Everyone turned to stare at Bobby with weird looks.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey! Don't look at me! Her cravings just got the better of her again!"

[Ronnie Anne groaned and slapped her hand on her face.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Could you please stop talking, Bobby? This is getting awkward."

 **Lori** : "Boo-Boo Bear! Could you come help me serve the main course?"

 **Bobby** : "Coming, Babe!"

[With that, Bobby got up off his chair and went into the kitchen. Shortly after, He and Lori walked out with the feast, consisting of tacos, enchiladas, rice, etc.. She then put the dishes in the middle of the table and sat down at her chair.]

 **Lori** : "It pays to have waitressing experience."

[Bobby sat right down next to her.]

 **Bobby** : "Same here, Babe."

[With that, Bobby kissed his girlfriend's cheek, causing everyone to groan in response.]

 **Leni** : "There's, like, kids in this room."

[When everyone had finished the main course, Lori picked up her glass of lemon-lime soda and stood up.]

 **Lori** : "Alright, everyone! I want to thank you all for being so cooperative with me during these past four months. I know it's not easy having to live with someone who's expecting a baby, but we've all been through that ten times before in this family, am I right?"

[Lori chuckled while her siblings and Ronnie Anne gave her deadpanned looks. Lola also let out a cough. Lori looked around the room and sighed.]

 **Lori** : "To be honest, I haven't been easy to live with _before_ I became pregnant. I know I can get a little strict with my position as the oldest child, and that's something I need to work on, but please remember, that I've been doing all I can to make sure that you're well cared for while Mom and Dad are away. I love you all just the same as Bobby and the baby, and nothing's _ever_ going to change that."

[Lori put her hand on her belly whilst Bobby leaned against it, putting his hand on hers. Everyone else smiled as they watched the scene before them.]

 **Luan** : "Don't worry, you guys! You're gonna have enchilada help from us!"

[Everyone groaned as Luan chuckled before looking around.]

 **Luan** : "Too soon?"

[Lori cleared her throat and continued her speech.]

 **Lori** : "So anyway, there's gonna be a few changes to our schedule. So as soon as we've had dessert, you'll be sent back to your rooms, but you'll be allowed to do the things you usually do. Just be sure to clean up before Mom and Dad get back home."

[The others agreed this new change to the system. Lori and Bobby raised their then glasses.]

 **Lori** : "And now, a toast...to our little bumblebee!"

[With that, everyone else raised their glasses and repeated the last four words that Lori had said before gulping down their soda. Lily simply raised her sippy cup and joined her siblings in the toast.]

 **Lily** : "Bumbabee! Bumbabee!"

[After dessert, everyone went back to their rooms while Bobby remained downstairs. As he sat on the couch, he began to feel bored.]

 **Bobby** : [thinking] _I kinda feel sorry for Lincoln and his sisters for being cooped up in their rooms for so long. But at the same time, I can see how hard it is to watch over 10 little siblings. I guess I should be lucky that I only have one. I just hope Lori will keep my advice and go easy on everyone._

[In Lori and Leni's room, Lori was sitting at the mirror fixing her makeup when she heard electronic noises coming from downstairs.]

 **Lori** : "What the hell? Is Lincoln playing video games down there?!"

 **Leni** : "I don't know, Lori. I thought he was still in his room with Ronnie Anne."

 **Lori** : "Well, maybe they snuck out while Bobby wasn't looking. You know what?... I'm gonna give them both a piece of my mind right now!"

[Leni got off her bed and stood in front of Lori, grabbing her shoulders.]

 **Leni** : "Please, go easy on Ronnie Anne, will you? I mean, have you forgotten what your told us at the dinner table?"

[Lori took a deep breath and exhaled.]

 **Lori** : "No, Leni... I didn't forget. It's just hard to adjust to this new change. I'm just gonna calmly tell them not to sneak out again or they'll be in trouble."

[With that, Lori walked out of the room and went down the stairs until she was in the living room. However, her suspicions were proven wrong when she saw Bobby playing Total Turbo XXII on Lincoln's gaming console. Bobby jumped and paused the game when he saw Lori staring him down.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori! What are you doing down here?"

 **Lori** : "I just thought Lincoln had snuck out of his room to play video games with Ronnie Anne...guess not. What are you doing on Lincoln's gaming console, anyway?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, I was feeling kinda bored, so I thought I'd do some racing to kill time until your parents got back. I'd usually play with Lincoln, but I know that he can't really come down at the moment."

[Lori turned around and was about to head back upstairs, but turned to glance at her boyfriend as soon as she hit the first step.]

 **Lori** : "You know Bobby, it's a real shame to play by yourself. Why don't I join in?"

[Bobby paused the game again and turned to look at Lori.]

 **Bobby** : "Really? I didn't think you were into this sort of thing."

 **Lori** : "Come on, Boo-Boo Bear. I've played my fair share of games with Lincoln before. In fact, I've beat him in almost every game he's ever played! Trust me...It'll be much more fun playing together."

[With that, Lori sat on one of the arms of the couch and giggled. Bobby pondered for a moment before showing his girlfriend a smile.]

 **Bobby** : "Well...yeah. I'd like that."

 **Lori** : "Yay!"

 **Bobby** : "But...can you really do it in your... _condition_?"

 **Lori** : "Oh, please...just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable of driving...besides, it's just a video game. Tell you what, Roberto...why don't we do something to make the game a little more...interesting."

[Bobby listened carefully while raising an eyebrow.]

 **Lori** : "Whoever loses a round has to take off a piece of their clothes. Sound like a fair deal, Bobby?"

[Bobby seemed to be shocked at first, but that changed into a confident smirk.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh, you've got yourself a bet, Senorita Lori!"

[Almost immediately, Lori picked up the second controller and sat next to Bobby on the couch before they both picked their vehicles. Bobby's virtual model drove a green pizza van, while Lori's drove a baby blue convertible. As soon as the first race started, Lori side swiped Bobby's van, and it crashed into a rock. His virtual model jumped out and got on the ground just before the van exploded.]

 **Lori** : "Well, Bobby. I guess you know what that means, don't you?"

[Bobby shrugged and took off his shoes, as Lori gave him a disapproving gaze.]

 **Lori** : "Literally, Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "Well... Shoes are considered clothing too...right? Besides, I'm just getting warmed up."

[Lori rolled her eyes as she and Bobby started up round 2. Just as Lori overtook Bobby, she crashed into an oncoming truck in the opposite lane. Lori's virtual model quickly jumped out of the car right before it burst into flames.]

 **Bobby** : "What did I tell ya, babe? Guess I'm not such a loser after all."

[Lori sighed and took off her earrings before giving them to Bobby, who gave her a quizzical look.]

 **Lori** : "What? You said shoes are considered clothing, so shouldn't the same rule apply for earrings as well?"

 **Bobby** : "Touche, Madame."

[For the next ten minutes, Bobby and Lori kept on playing. On round 3, Bobby lost after his van landed on it's side from driving on a billboard, so he took off his green jacket and dropped it to the floor. On round 4, Lori lost control of her car, and drove off a bridge into the sea, her virtual model popped out and waved her arms before sinking. Lori took off her sweater and put it on the floor in front of her, leaving her breasts partially visible. On round 5, Bobby found that he couldn't concentrate and drove his van into a telephone pole. He took off his shirt, revealing his slightly muscular physique. When round 6 began, Lori couldn't concentrate either and crashed into a nearby building. She stood up and took off her shorts, leaving her embarrassed and completely in her underwear.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby, don't you think we should stop? This is _literally_ getting out of hand."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, you're right. We _should_ stop...right after I beat you at round 7!"

[Lori simply nudged her boyfriend's arm and laughed.]

 **Lori** : "You sneaky bastard!"

[Despite what Bobby had said, Lori won round 7 after she side-swiped Bobby's van, causing it to spin out. Lori gave Bobby a smirk as he took off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.]

 **Lori** : "What was that you said about beating me, Boo-Boo Bear?"

[Bobby bit his lower lip.]

 **Bobby** : "Okay, so maybe what I said was a little premature."

[Lori then noticed the bulge rising in Bobby's underpants and smirked as she pointed at it.]

 **Lori** : "Don't feel too bad, Bobby. You gave a valiant, and that's all that matters to me."

[Bobby blushed before sitting back down and starting up round 8 with Lori. Lori took the lead before she crashed into a tunnel entrance while overtaking a Sunday driver. Lori groaned and took off her bra before throwing it at the TV. Bobby stared at Lori's exposed breasts for about five seconds before shaking his head and starting up round 9. Bobby lost after his van was knocked off the road and into a cornfield. Bobby stood up and dropped his boxers as Lori stared at his tight butt with a smirk.]

 **Bobby** : "I think I'm noticing a pattern here."

[Lori giggled before giving her boyfriend's butt a playful slap.]

 **Lori** : "You don't say?"

[Bobby rubbed his left butt cheek before sitting back down on the couch next to Lori. Round 10 simply ended with Bobby's van racing through the finish line. Lori gave off an embarrassed look as she slowly took off her panties while Bobby watched with wide eyes. Now both teens were completely in the nude.]

 **Bobby** : "Okay... I guess this means we're totally even now?"

[Bobby let out a nervous chuckle as Lori smirked.]

 **Lori** : "Well... How about we crank it up to eleven?"

[Bobby's eyes widened again.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh, you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"

 **Lori** : "Oh yes... _Literally_."

[Just like that, Lori started round 11. She and Bobby drove their vehicles, dodging everything in their path until both of them crossed the finish line in a tie.]

 **Bobby** : "I guess this proves we're both evenly matched, huh Babe?... Babe?"

[Bobby turned and saw that Lori had dropped her controller to the floor and was crawling over to him on all fours.]

 **Lori** : "You think so, huh? Well, how about we go for a little test drive? Just you and me?"

 **Bobby** : "Just be careful, okay? We have a baby on board."

 **Lori** : "Hmmm... Sounds like someone's a little overprotective. Don't worry, Bobby. I'll make sure to drive safely."

[She placed both hands on Bobby's face and planted her lips on his. Bobby closed his eyes and placed both of his hands on Lori's back before slowly moving them down to her butt cheeks and giving them a squeeze, making Lori moan in her boyfriend's mouth.]

 **Bobby** : [muffled] "Ay mierda, babe! You are just so amazing at this game!"

[Just then, they broke free from their kiss and stared at each other for a few seconds.]

 **Lori** : "You're not so bad yourself, Boo-Boo Bear."

[Lori then grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them together in front of Bobby, who was staring at the two cream puffs wide-eyed.]

 **Lori** : "Go on, Bobby... You know you miss these."

[Without a second thought, Bobby put his hands on his girlfriend's boobs and gave them a squeeze that made her moan a second time. Bobby then planted his face right between them and vibrated like a motorboat for ten seconds before licking from Lori's chest to her neck. Lori let a few more moans and wrapped her arms around Bobby as he sucked on Lori's neck like a vampire without fangs.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby! Don't you dare stop for one fucking second!"

[After twenty seconds of feeling her lover's tongue on her jugular, Lori yelped as she felt a bite and pushed Bobby off of her before rubbing her sore neck.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh my god! Lori, I'm so sorry- I'm so, very sorry! Are you alright?"

[Lori didn't say anything and quickly coupled her lips with Bobby's again. Bobby gladly accepted this and placed his hands on her hips before they lowered themselves on the couch. Lori wrapped her legs around Bobby's waist at the two teens kept feeling each other's skin.]

 **Bobby** : "You know, Lori... I sometimes wonder if our child would be a master at these video games?"

 **Lori** : "Maybe... But there's still the matter of school and exercise and all that."

[Bobby chuckled.]

 **Bobby** : "You got a point there, Babe. I mean, we want the best for our little bumblebee, right? Still...have you ever heard the saying 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'?"

[Lori simply giggled and gave her boyfriend a poke on the nose.]

 **Lori** : "That's true, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

[Just then, they heard Lori's cell phone ringing in her shorts, prompting them both to stop what they were doing.]

 **Lori** : "Maybe that was for the best."

[Lori got off of Bobby, dug the phone out of the left pocket and checked the caller ID before answering it.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, hi Mom!... I see... Don't worry! Everything's fine... The kids are doing well... Alright, I'll go tell them."

[With that, Lori hung up her phone and shook her boyfriend out of his daze.]

 **Lori** : "We have to get dressed, Bobby! My parents are gonna be home in about three minutes!"

 **Bobby** : "Hmm? Oh right!"

[With that, the two teens picked up their clothes and got dressed again. After that, Bobby started fixing the couch while Lori went upstairs to check on her siblings. As soon as she reached the second floor, she blew her whistle bringing everyone out of their rooms.]

 **Lori** : "Mom and Dad are gonna be home in two minutes! Everyone clean your rooms and get ready for bed!"

[Everyone immediately went back into their rooms while Lori turned around and starting walking back downstairs. As soon as she did, she and Bobby could see flashing lights outside.]

 **Lori** : "Oh shit! Mom and Dad are back! Get into position, now!"

[Lynn Sr. and Rita walked into the house and saw their daughter and Bobby, with the remote in his hand, leaning against each other on the couch.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Hey, you guys! Did you have fun?"

 **Lori** : "Oh yes, we did. In fact, we were just about to watch a movie together."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah."

 **Rita** : "What about the others?"

 **Lori** : "They're asleep."

 **Rita** : "Well, I think you two look so cute together."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I agree...just as long as you kids weren't doing anything... _crazy_ while we were gone."

 **Bobby** : "Oh, no! Not at all, sir."

 **Rita** : "Well, since you two did a great job watching over everyone, I guess you two can stay up longer if you want. But only until midnight."

 **Lori** : "Thanks, Mom."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Loud."

[Both Rita and Lynn Sr. said nothing else and went into their room. Bobby and Lori both heaved a sigh of relief and the latter laid against her boyfriend, who lovingly wrapped his arm around her.]

 **Bobby** : "Babe?"

 **Lori** : "Yes, Bobby?"

[Lori turned to glance at her boyfriend, and was met with a kiss on her forehead.]

 **Bobby** : "Thank you for going easy on everybody. I think this is a good start for you."

[Lori blushed before leaning against Bobby again.]

 **Lori** : "I couldn't have done this without you, Boo-Boo Bear. You are _literally_ the best man a girl could ever ask for, and I love you."

 **Bobby** : "I love you too, Lori."

 _Meanwhile at Flip's Food & Fuel..._

[Flip was at the counter reading a magazine. It was late at night and Flip hardly had any customers at that time. Just then, he heard the bell ring and looked over the counter to see a large man with a full beard walking towards him. He wore a red baseball cap, a woodsman's coat, sunglasses, and a scowl on his face.]

 **Flip** : "Welcome to Flip's! Home of the fabulous Flippy! So, what can I do for ya?"

[As soon as the man was at the counter, he put some money on it before speaking to Flip in a thick hispanic accent.]

 **Man** : "You can start by giving me some grub and a pack of cigarettes...and make it quick! I haven't got all fuckin' day!"

 **Flip** : "Woah woah woah! Hold your horses, mister! I'm not a magician. Besides, you can pretty much get those things yourself... I just collect the money."

[Flip chuckled as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together, while the bigger man let out a scoff.]

 **Man** : "Whatever."

[The man then walked over to the hot dog machine and placed a wiener in a bun.]

 **Flip** : "What brand do you want?"

 **Man** : "Do I look like a give a flying fuck?"

[Flip shrugged and picked out the first cigarette pack he saw before putting it on the counter, while the bigger man went over to the Flippy machine and filled his cup with lime flavor. The big man then walked back to the counter right next to Flip and started eating his hot dog.]

 **Flip** : "So, what brings you to Royal Woods? Huh? You here on business or somethin'?"

[The man took a second bite out of his hot dog and chewed it around for a few seconds before swallowing.]

 **Man** : "Not really... I came back here to get something that I've lost."

 **Flip** : "Well, If you're lookin' for work, I do have a position for a janitor... It pays big."

[The man took a sip out of his Flippy cup before he spoke again.]

 **Man** : "I didn't come here lookin' for work."

[The man took yet another bite of his hot dog before continuing.]

 **Man** : "But if I had, I wouldn't work for you in this shithole."

 **Flip** : "Hey, you- Okay, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and just cut to the chase. What _are_ you looking for then, eh?"

 **Man** : "It's none of your goddamn business, abuelo."

 **Flip** : "Well, if it's none of my damn business, why bother tellin' me anyway? I don't know what you were before, but I think all that time on the road must've messed up your noggin."

[The man crushed his Flippy cup before throwing it at Flip, who managed to duck in the nick of time. The man then banged his fist on the counter, giving Flip a good jump.]

 **Man** : "Don't test my patience, fatass! I'm not the kind of man whose patience can be tested!"

 **Flip** : "Who are you callin' fatass, tough guy?! I'll have you know that I served in 'Nam while you were still spraying graffiti on your neighbor's house!"

[Enraged, the man reached over the counter and grabbed Flip by the collar of his shirt, before staring deeply into his eyes.]

 **Man** : "I said it before and I'll say it again... Don't you _dare_ test my _fuckin_ ' patience! Because if you do, I'll make damn sure that this shithole store burns to the ground...bit by bit...piece by piece!"

[Flip could feel the man's rancid breath hitting his face as he spoke.]

 **Flip** : "No, no, no, no! _Please_! Alright! I wasn't really in combat! I only served food for the troops! Please, don't destroy my store! I've gotta make a livin' in this town!"

[The man dropped Flip before pointing down at the cowering store owner.]

 **Man** : "Then you best shut your mouth, and don't say _shit_ to the police, or I will change my mind faster than a fiery bull...comprende?

 **Flip** : "Okay, okay! You have my word, mister...?"

[The man collected the cigarettes before turning around and heading towards the exit. He then stopped at the door and turned back to Flip, who was still shaking from behind the counter.]

 **Man** : "Santiago... Alex Santiago. Remember my _name_!"

[And with that, Alex left the store while Flip looked over the counter for a brief moment to see if the big man was gone. He then hid back behind the counter and wiped his forehead.]

 **Flip** : "Jesus... I don't know what that guy's problem is, but he's not welcome in my store again, that's for damn sure."

 _Back at the Loud House, around midnight..._

[Bobby and Lori were sound asleep on the couch when they were woken up by the familiar cries of an infant coming from upstairs. Lori was about to tend to her youngest sister's needs when Bobby stopped her.]

 **Bobby** : "I got this, Babe. You need your rest."

[With that, Bobby kissed his girlfriend's forehead before getting off the couch. He then walked up the stairs and into Lisa and Lily's room where he found the wailing baby standing in her crib while Lisa was sitting up in her bed shielding her ears from all the noise. She sighed as she noticed Bobby walk in.]

 **Lisa** : "I was expecting Mother, Father, or Lori to come in and calm Lily down, but I guess I'll have to settle for my eldest sister's love interest and baby daddy."

[Bobby said nothing and walked over to Lily, picked her up, and rocked her while singing some kind of lullaby in Spanish. As Lisa watched, she couldn't tell what Bobby was saying, but it sounded so beautiful that it was enough to calm Lily down and lull her back to sleep. The young latino put the sleeping baby back in her crib and was about to leave when Lisa spoke up.]

 **Lisa** : "I apologize for observing you unannounced, but what was that beautiful melody you were singing just now? I might have to translate it sometime in the near future."

 **Bobby** : "It's just an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me and Ronnie Anne back home. Every night it helped us forget about the monster in our house before going to bed. Sometimes, I even sing it to Ronnie Anne on days when mom...wasn't feeling well. And when the time comes, I'll be singing it to my child as well."

[Lisa smiled warmly at the older boy.]

 **Lisa** : "Well...from what you just told me and all that you went through in the past, I can see great potential in you, Roberto. You're gonna make a magnificent father...unlike that brutish maniac whose name I'd rather not mention, for your sake."

 **Bobby** : "It's alright, Lisa. I appreciate the support."

 **Lisa** : "You're quite welcome. Now, if only Lori were awake to hear your singing, she'd be put in a trance."

[After a few seconds of silence, Bobby started to walk out of the room.]

 **Bobby** : "Well, sleep tight, girls. I'll see you in the morning."

 **Lisa** : "Thank you for guiding my younger sibling back to Slumberland. I just hope that you and Lori can work your way through the hardships of parenting."

 **Bobby** : "Don't worry about that, Lisa. I know parenting is hard, but trust me, I'm not gonna do what _my_ father did to me and Nie-Nie for all those years."

 **Lisa** : "That's good to hear, Bobby... Let's hope it stays that way."

[With that, Bobby headed out of the room and down the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, Luna had been watching through her bedroom doorway without being seen.]

 **Luna** : [thinking] _Woah, dude. He's almost as good at singing as I am. I think I need to put all this behind me soon._

[Luna looked down and sighed before quietly shutting her door and heading back to bed.]

* * *

 **Ellis97** : The baby should be coming around the first quarter of 2018.

 **Puppygirl2806** : Not much, but Alex is back in town.

 **Gamelover41592** : Indeed he does. He's just only going to use it when he feels the time is right.

 **DarthWill3** : Maybe we will, maybe we won't.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thank you very much, as always.

 **SilviaGunner** : I don't think Gena would give a crap weather Alex killed Lydia or not. She just likes to live dangerously.

 **Master Fan Reader** : Maybe they will eventually, maybe they won't.

 **Guest** : Thanks! I really appreciate that.


	17. A Mall Brawl and a Germanese Dinner

**A/N** **: Hey, sorry if these chapters** **are taking almost every three months to publish, but I've been dealing with real life. Not to worry, though. I haven't forgotten about this story. Never have. Also, it's so hard to believe that it's been nearly two years since I started this story.**

 **So, just to recap, everybody. In the last chapter, Lori and Bobby paid a visit to Rita's obstetrician, Bobby helped Lori tone down her controlling aspect towards her siblings, and a certain "fatherly" fellow shows his ugly face at Flip's.**

 **I also want to thank Mike The Red Engine for helping me proofread...once again.**

 **Enough beating around the bush. Here is chapter 16 of Baby Daddy Bobby...and have a Merry Christmas. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Mall Brawl And A Germanese Dinner**

 _The next day..._

[It was afternoon, and Lori was in her room getting dressed whilst Leni checked her over. They and Bobby were going to the mall to shop for some baby supplies. However, as the eldest Loud sibling was putting on her blue dress, she found that it barely covered her backside due to the baby weight.]

 **Lori** : "Dang it, Leni! Couldn't you have made a dress that's more fitting for an expecting mother."

 **Leni** : "Well, I just thought it would still fit you."

[Lori simply groaned in frustration. At that moment, Bobby came out of the bathroom and froze in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend's partially-exposed butt out of the corner of his eye. Leni noticed the 17-year old Latino and casually waved at him.]

 **Leni** : "Oh, hi Bobby!"

[Lori looked back and quickly covered her rear end before turning around to face her boyfriend. Then she angrily turned her gaze towards her sister.]

 **Lori** : "LENI! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR?!"

 **Bobby** : "Is this a bad time, girls?"

[Lori then turned to look at Bobby again.]

 **Lori** : "No, Bobby, It's quite alright. I kinda _like_ exposing my ass to everyone in this house, _especially Lincoln_."

[Lori said those last two words in a sarcastic tone through gritted teeth while Bobby walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.]

 **Bobby** : "Babe? What did Dr. Crawley say about your stress levels?"

[Lori took a deep breath and exhaled.]

 **Lori** : "You're right, Bobby...sorry. It's just that, this dress has been getting shorter since the last time I've worn it, and it's my favorite one too. How am I supposed to go into town if it barely covers my butt?"

[Bobby thought for a moment before his brain cooked up a little something.]

 **Bobby** : "I think I might have a solution to that problem. Babe, you think you can just turn around and...bend over?"

[After a few seconds, Bobby received a slap in the face from his girlfriend.]

 **Lori** : "OH MY GOD! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! Do you _literally_ think that I'm some kind of backdoor slut or something?!"

[Bobby dropped to his knees and covered his stinging red cheek as tears leaked from his eyes.]

 **Bobby** : "I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that! I'll try harder next time, I swear! Just please don't hurt me, Papi!"

[Lori softened up as she watched her boyfriend's traumatic episode.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby... I'm so sorry about that. [sighs] Alright, I'll do it. Now, whatever it is you're going to do, please be quick about it."

[Bobby wiped his eyes and looked back at his girlfriend as she turned around and leaned forward with her butt right before the young Latino's eyes.]

 **Bobby** : "Okay, I just need to get something. Stay right there! I'll be right back."

[With that, Bobby left the room in a hurry while Leni looked back at her sister.]

 **Leni** : "What about me?"

 **Lori** : "You can shut the door and keep facing it for twenty seconds or so, okay? No one else needs to see my ass in the open."

 **Leni** : "But what about Bobby? He said he'll be back."

 **Lori** : "Then just let him come in."

[As Leni shut the door, she stared at it for a matter of seconds until Bobby came back in holding a green marker. The Hispanic boy then stood in front of his lover's butt and got on one knee. He then used the marker to write on both of the eldest Loud sister's cheeks whilst Leni watched with curiosity. Lori was wearing a blue thong, so Bobby didn't have to worry about hitting any of her private parts. When he was finished, Lori looked in the mirror and the writing said _Property of Bobby Santiago_.]

 **Bobby** : "I just wanted to let other people know that you're taken. I mean, can you blame me?"

[Lori rolled her eyes and folded her arms.]

 **Lori** : "Gee...thanks... Although my growing belly would've been enough of an indication as it is."

[At that moment, Leni turned around and lifted the back of her dress, leaving her own butt exposed. Bobby blushed and looked away while covering his eyes.]

 **Lori** : "Leni! What the hell are you doing?!"

 **Leni** : "Waiting for one of you to draw on _my_ tushie. I thought we were, like, doing butt drawings."

[Lori sighed and grabbed the marker from Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "I'll do it, Leni! Just don't encourage him!"

[A few minutes later, Bobby and Lori were ready to head out. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they ran into Rita and Lynn Sr..]

 **Rita** : "Are you sure you don't want me or your father coming along?"

 **Lori** : "No thanks, guys. Leni's coming along for the ride."

 **Leni** : "Okay, guys! I'm ready!"

[At that moment, Leni came down the stairs and joined her sister and Bobby.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now, kids, I want you to be very careful with Vanzilla, keep out of harm's way, and _please_ call us if you suffer a breakdown..."

[Lori and Bobby stared at the patriarch before he cleared his throat.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "The van, not Lori."

[Lori shot her father a deadpanned look.]

 **Lori** : "Thank you for clearing that up, Dad."

[The three teens continued heading for the door. However, Rita and Lynn Sr. saw their eldest daughter's rear end halfway exposed, as well as the message written in green marker.]

 **Rita** : "Now, hold on a minute there, young lady!"

[With that, the three teens stopped in their tracks. Rita walked over to Lori.]

 **Rita** : "You're not going out in public wearing _that_ , are you? It's getting too small."

 **Lori** : "I know, but what else do we have to wear?"

[Rita thought for a moment before her mind came up with something.]

 **Rita** : "How about borrowing one of my old dresses? I'm sure at least one of them will be able to fit you."

[Lori sighed. This wasn't the first time she had borrowed clothes from her mother, as she had been wearing the top of Rita's old girdle as a shirt for quite some time. In any case, Lori glanced back at her sister and boyfriend.]

 **Lori** : "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up when I'm ready."

[Lori followed her mother into the parents' room while Lynn Sr. walked over to the other two teens.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Leni? Do you think you can wait outside? I need to talk some sense into Bobby."

[Leni simply nodded and went out the door, while Bobby stood before the patriarch of the Loud family, who had his eyebrow raised at the young Latino.]

 **Bobby** : "Okay, Mr. Loud... Before you say anything...I was just trying to help Lori with her dress problem."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "By marking your territory on her? Really? Couldn't you have thought of a better solution than that?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, I'm not really an expert on making dresses, I mean, Leni does a pretty good job at that."

[Lynn Sr. gave a small chuckle.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "True... Leni _is_ a professional at dress designing...but that's besides the point! I just don't understand why you boys have to do such...questionable methods."

[At that moment, Rita came out of her room, followed by Lori, who was wearing her mother's dancing dress. It was a bit wide for Lori, but at least it covered her butt.]

 **Lori** : "So? How do I look?"

[Lori turned around and back again, leaving her boyfriend at a loss for words.]

 **Bobby** : "You look...great, Babe."

[Lori blushed before heading out the door with Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Well, it's only until I get a new dress at the mall...and preferably one that covers everything in the back."

[With that, Bobby and Lori headed out the front door while latter waved goodbye to her parents.]

 **Lori** : "We'll be back soon!"

 **Rita** : "Take care, kids!"

[As soon as Lori and Bobby walked outside, they found Leni waiting in one of the second row seats of the family van. Bobby took the wheel while Lori sat beside her younger sister. When everyone had their seat belts fastened, Bobby backed out of the driveway and drove towards their destination.]

[On the way to the mall, Bobby fiddled with the radio for nearly ten seconds until he stopped at the oldies station. Hall & Oates started playing on said station.]

 **Bobby** : "So, babe? What kind of dress do you want?"

[Lori sighed and looked out the window.]

 **Lori** : "I don't care what kind of dress it is. I only want something that doesn't make me look like a total slut in public."

 **Bobby** : "Are you sure you-"

 **Lori** : "Yes!"

 **Bobby** : "Alright. Whatever you say."

 _She'll only come out at night  
_ _The lean and hungry type  
_ _Nothing is new, I've seen her here before  
_ _Watching and waiting  
Ooh, she's sitting with your, but here eyes are on the door  
So many have paid to see  
What you think you're getting for free  
The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a jaguar  
Money's the matter  
If you're in it for love  
You ain't gonna get to far_

 _(Oh here she comes)  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater  
_ _(Oh here she comes)  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater_ _  
_

 _I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in her heart  
_

 _(Oh here she comes)  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater  
_ _(Oh here she comes)  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater_

[The drive had been quiet for a couple of minutes, until Leni over looked at Lori, who was still staring out the window with a worried look on her face.]

 **Leni** : "Is something the matter, Lori?"

[Lori looked back at her sister.]

 **Lori** : "I just know that Whitney and her cronies are gonna be there...ready to lash at me like a pack of wild dogs."

[Bobby heard the girls chatting and spoke up.]

 **Bobby** : "Don't you worry about them, Babe. As soon as we reach the mall, I'll be right there beside you."

[Lori just sighed. She appreciated the fact that her boyfriend will be protecting her, but she was also feeling a bit embarrased.]

 **Leni** : "Look...maybe she's forgotten all about that whole pregnancy fiasco and decided to leave you alone."

[But Lori wasn't so sure.]

[About fifteen minutes later, the group had arrived at Royal Woods Mall. After another eight minutes of searching for a free spot in the crowded parking lot, the group walked into the mall. Their first stop was the department store.]

[On the way there, they came across Whitney and her friends. They tried to ignore the group, but Whitney noticed them and spoke up.]

 **Whitney** : "Hello, _Whori_. How's that miserable life with your idiotic Latino friend?"

[Lori stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at Whitney as her sister and boyfriend followed suit.]

 **Lori** : "I don't think that's any of your damn business...and don't speak about Bobby like that. Besides, there's nothing miserable about the life I have right now."

 **Leni** : "Like, I thought we were friends."

 **Whitney** : " _Friends_? [scoffs] Why would we be friends with people who can't even keep their legs closed. Also, what's with that granny dress? I thought you and Leni were better than that."

[Whitney pointed to Lori's dress and laughed alongside her friends, causing Lori to start tearing up, even though she tried to fight it.]

 **Lori** : "Hey! This dress was from my mother!"

 **Leni** : "Yeah! There's no need to involve her in this!"

 **Whitney** : "Of course! How thoughtless of me! How can you be your own woman when you still have to rely on your parents for support? Especially after letting yourself go like that?"

[With that, Whitney and her friends laughed again. Lori couldn't handle it anymore, so she covered her face and let the tears flow. Bobby stood by his girlfriend's side and wrapped his arm around her, letting her cry on his shoulder.]

 **Bobby** : "Just ignore them, Babe. They're not worth getting upset over."

[Lori took a deep breath before she and the others walked away. As they did, Leni turned around and glanced at Whitney.]

 **Leni** : "I know it's none of my business, but why aren't Becky and Dana with you?"

 **Whitney** : "I don't think we have time to answer your stupid questions! Now get out of our sight, you dumb bitch!"

 **Leni** : "Okay! You don't have to, like, respond that way!"

[With that, Leni went to catch up with Lori and Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Why didn't you do anything about Whitney? I mean, how can you be so calm?"

 **Bobby** : "Look, I'm upset at them too. But we don't want to cause a scene, now do we?"

[Lori shook her head.]

 **Leni** : "You know, this is kinda like how you and the others taught me to be a little more aggressive...of course, I didn't want to overdo it, and now I have a job. Speaking of which, do you think you'll feel better once we head over to Reininger's and get you that new dress? Then after that, we can hit the baby store."

[Lori wiped her eyes before giving her sister a small smile.]

 **Lori** : "That...sounds like a plan. I _literally_ need to get out of this dress before anyone else makes fun of me."

 **Leni** : "And don't worry about paying at Reininger's...I have a job there. Wait? Did I say that already? Anyway, whatever you pick is on me...even though there's nothing on me."

[Lori gave her younger sister a hug.]

 **Lori** : "Thank you, Leni."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah! We really appreciate that."

[With that, the group continued on to Reininger's, hoping they would get their minds off of Whitney.]

 _Meanwhile, at Flip's Food & Fuel..._

 **Flip** : "Thanks for stopping by!"

[Flip had just finished serving his next customer when he saw two men in suits enter his establishment. He then greeted the two men as they walked up to him.]

 **Flip** : "Hey, welcome to Flip's! What can your's truly do for you two? Eh?"

[Castleton walked up to the counter and spoke.]

 **Castleton** : "Not much... I just came here to get some peppermint gum."

[Koch cleared his throat which served as a reminder to his partner.]

 **Castleton** : "And my partner here would like to purchase some pizza and a Flippee."

[Castleton leaned over and picked up a package of gum and placed it on the counter before glancing over at the store owner.]

 **Castleton** : "Also, we've responded to a call coming from this establishment. Is there something wrong?"

 **Flip** : "Okay, so maybe I left a call at the station. But only because I need help. I'm not usually the begging type, but my store got attacked last night."

 **Castleton** : "You don't say? What did the perpetrator look like?"

 **Flip** : "Well, uh...he was big...he had a baseball cap, I think...a red jacket and...I can't remember anything else...unless I get an advance."

[Flip smirked and rubbed two fingers together. Castleton glared at the store owner before giving him ten dollars.]

 **Flip** : "Oh yeah, the guy also had shades and a big beard."

 **Castleton** : "Seems like pretty good info...but there's just one more tiny detail that we're missing."

 **Flip** : "Well, I don't know what else I can tell you... So, unless you got another twenty, I guess you're on your own from here."

 **Koch** : "Goddammit! What is wrong with this thing?!

[Flip and Castleton turned to see Koch banging on the Flippee machine whilst growling in frustration.]

 **Koch** : "I need something to wash down this pizza, and this piece of shit doesn't even work!"

[Flip sighed before walking over to the Flippee machine.]

 **Flip** : "Alright, damn it. Just, hold on a minute! Let ol' Flip do a little magic on this thing."

[Flip grabbed the machine and started lifting it up and down, but to no avail. Then he tried shaking it left and right, but once again, nothing happened. No matter what he tried, the machine just wouldn't cooperate. Koch was starting to lose his patience at that moment.]

 **Koch** : "Okay! Fuck this shit!"

[Koch pulled out his revolver and pointed at the Flippee machine. Flip ducked down to the floor and Koch managed to fire two shots into the machine before his partner tackled him to the ground and disarmed him. Different colors of liquid leaked out of the machine all over Flip and the floor.]

 **Flip** : "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?! THAT MACHINE IS WHERE ALL MY PROFITS COME FROM!"

[Koch just got up and brushed his tie with his hand.]

 **Koch** : "Hey! You're welcome! Okay, asshole?!"

 **Flip** : "I can't believe this shit! First that Mexican nut bag, and now trigger happy cops?! I can't go on for two days without someone kicking my ass!"

 **Castleton** : "Wait! Did you say he was Mexican?"

 **Flip** : "Yes! The guy was Mexican, and he told me he was gonna burn down this store if I didn't keep my damn mouth shut! Now that you got your precious info, you might as well get the hell out of my store! The both of ya are banned!"

[Koch said nothing and marched outside while Castleton turned to glance at Flip.]

 **Castleton** : "First of all, we want to say thank you for your cooperation... Secondly, I would like to apologize for my partner's behavior, and we'll gladly compensate you for the damage."

 **Flip** : "Well, you better! I'll lose my business without my Flippees and this equipment doesn't come cheap!"

[With that, Castleton followed Koch to their car and the two detectives drove back to the station.]

 **Castleton** : "Well, at least we know he's back in town...we just don't know where he's hiding at the moment."

 **Koch** : "What does it matter? He's probably skipped town again, for all I care."

 **Castleton** : "You know, Matt. You didn't necessarily help out back at Flip's. You just shot up the Flippee machine like a common mugger...and now we have to pay for _that_ as well."

 **Koch** : "Hey! It's not my fault that fat bastard's drink machine was a piece of shit!"

 **Castleton** : "Whatever...we're not giving up this search. Alex Santiago _will_ spend the rest of his life behind bars...if not the electric chair."

 **Koch** : "Whatever you say, Cas."

 _Meanwhile, at Reininger's..._

[Lori was in the changing room trying on a new dress while Leni and Bobby waited for her outside. after about five minutes, Lori came out wearing a tight black dress.]

 **Lori** : "So? How do I look? Does this dress make me look fat?"

[Lori turned left and right, leaving her boyfriend speechless for a few seconds.]

 **Lori** : "Well?"

 **Bobby** : "Not at all, babe! You look absolutely stunning."

 **Lori** : "Oh, Boo-Boo Bear! I _literally_ don't deserve you!"

[Lori walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, while Leni took a picture of them using her cell phone.]

 **Leni** : "You guys look totes cute together."

[After paying for the dress, the group left Reininger's and headed for the baby store.]

 **Lori** : "Okay, guys. We're only getting a few items for the baby. Nothing too big at the moment since I probably won't be moving out for quite some time."

[As they went inside, they approached the newborn aisle where they found bunches of toys, clothes and stuff. However, their were mostly getting diapers, a rattle, and a stuffed animal.]

[When they've got everything, the group headed for the food court. Once there, they each got a frozen yogurt. Bobby got Mint chocolate chip, Lori got blueberry with strawberry, and Leni got vanilla.]

 **Leni** : "So...uh... Is there anything you guys like to talk about?"

 **Lori** : "Bobby made reservations for this new fusion restaurant downtown tonight. It's this German-Japanese joint called Hans and Hiro's. It even has a hibachi bar. I've talked to Bobby about wanting to try sushi for quite some time, and I think now's my chance."

[Bobby wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.]

 **Bobby** : "That's true, babe...and you're welcome for the reservations."

[Bobby gave Lori a quick peck on her cheek.]

 **Leni** : "That's cool! Why don't I come with you guys? Plus, since three is kind of an odd number, why don't we invite someone else to join us? It'll be like a double date."

 **Lori** : "Okay... Who did you have in mind?"

[Leni didn't answer. She just took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number. After three beeps, a young male voice was heard from the other end.]

 _ **Voice** : "Hey, Leni."_

 **Leni** : "Hey, Chaz! How's it going?"

 _ **Chaz** : "Pretty good. I've been working twice as hard at the department store this week. How about you?"_

 **Leni** : "Super swell! I did some baby shopping with Lori and Bobby, and now we're sharing a fro-yo. We also ran into a bit of trouble with Whitney and her group, but everything's like, dandy so far. By the way, do you think you're available to like go out with me to Hans and Hiro's for dinner tonight? That is, if you don't have anything planned."

 _ **Chaz** : "It's no problem, Leni. I mean, I'd love join you for some fusion cuisine."_

 **Leni** : "Awww! Thanks, Chaz! I really appreciate that! By the way, is it okay if Lori and Bobby come with us? They've made reservations."

 _ **Chaz** : "Sure! I wouldn't mind having some company with us. I'll come by your house tonight at seven to join you."_

 **Leni** : "Great! We'll be ready for you, Chazzy."

[Leni gave Chaz a couple of air kisses before hanging up.]

 **Leni** : "Chaz said yes! Of course, you've probably heard the whole thing."

 **Lori** : "Yeah...we did."

 **Bobby** : "I think it's great that you and Chaz will be joining us...it kinda makes it more fun."

[After they had finished their yogurt, the group was ready to head home. But, as they approached the exit, they came across Whitney and her friends blocking their way.]

 **Whitney** : "Do you guys have to leave so soon?"

 **Lori** : "Yes! I'm going back home to my family. You have a problem with that?"

 **Whitney** : "Maybe we do."

 **Leni** : "Look, Whitney? Could you like, move out of the way? Pretty please? We've got a family who are worried sick about us."

[After a few seconds of silence, Whitney and her friends laughed out loud.]

 **Whitney** : "That was so wonderful! Seeing dumb naive Leni ask us so nicely just cracks me up!"

 **Lori** : "Hey! Don't you talk about my sister like that!"

[Bobby placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder in an attempt to stop her.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori-"

[Lori immediately moved her arm away from Bobby before turning back at Whitney.]

 **Lori** : "NO! I _literally_ do not appreciate you talking about my family like that!"

[Whitney scoffed.]

 **Whitney** : "You know, I think that a real woman wouldn't just waste her life on something that doesn't belong in this world. She should just get rid of that thing for the greater good."

[Tears started forming in Lori's eyes as Whitney and her friends laughed again.]

 **Lori** : "Are you talking about my baby?! How...how fucking DARE you?!"

 **Whitney** : "So, what if I am? It's not my fault you couldn't control your damn urges, you slut."

[Lori covered her eyes and sobbed while Bobby stood in front of her with gritted teeth.]

 **Bobby** : "I suggest you take back all those things you said about Lori, or else!"

 **Whitney** : "Or else _what_ , Mr. Longman? You'll bark at us like her dog? This loser can't even bite! Hell, there's no way in hell that he can even raise that...that...waste."

[Bobby clenched his hand in a fist before taking a few steps forward.]

 **Bobby** : "Okay! You know what? I think you're crossing the line here! You can bully my girlfriend all you want! You can ridicule her family! You can even berate ME! But, there is _no_ way you can insult my child and get away with it! Now, I'm gonna say it one more time. Take...those...things...back...about...my... _girlfriend_!"

[Whitney smirked before letting out a chuckle.]

 **Whitney** : "Look at this, girls! This dumbass thinks he's so tough! He doesn't even know how to fight...not even for Princess Pregoslut and her failed abortion over there!"

[Whitney pointed at Lori, who was still sobbing at her former friend's hurtful words while her sister had her hands on her shoulders. At this point, Bobby was ready to strike the girl in the pink shirt and marched straight over to her.]

 **Bobby** : "I may not be a very good fighter, but I know how to talk down to people like you! Maybe Lori isn't the perfect human being, but at least she gives a DAMN about her family! YOU on the other hand, think that you're so high and mighty, like you're better than Carol Pingrey or something! But you know what the sad truth is? You're just some spoiled bitch pretending to be queen of Royal Woods High! Probably why Becky and Dana even THOUGHT about ditching that little ragtag group of yours!"

[Whitney went red in the face upon hearing those words, and in one swift motion, she gave the Hispanic boy a hard knee kick in his crotch, causing him to fall slowly to the floor with his hands between his legs. Lori saw this and covered her mouth in shock.]

 **Whitney** : "How fucking _DARE_ you talk to me like that?! You call yourself a man?! You're just a pathetic, retarded, homeless bum living in some stupid bullshit fairy tale with a self-centered tramp! Why do you even bother with that skank, anyhow? Is it because you were desperate?! Or is this just out of pure stupidity?!"

 **Bobby** : "Don't you dare call Lori that...ow."

[Whitney looked down at the suffering boy and put her foot on his stomach as if dominating him.]

 **Whitney** : "And in case you're wondering, Becky and Dana tried to talk down to me before, but they only got themselves kicked out! Big mistake on their part if you ask me."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

[Whitney looked ahead and saw one of the mall cops, Ernie rushing towards the scene on his scooter. Whitney and her friends turned around and started to run towards the exit, but due to the high heels she was wearing, Whitney tripped and fell on the floor. She tried to get up, but Ernie caught up to the blonde girl and jumped off the scooter before tackling her to the floor as her friends kept running until they were outside. Ernie slapped some handcuffs on Whitney's wrists before pulling out his walkie-talkie.]

 **Ernie** : "Captain! I'm gonna need backup outside the north gate! I've got an injured teen and a couple of runners making a break for it outside!"

 _ **Captain** : "Copy that, Ernest! Sending a couple'a guys to your position!"_

[Ernie put down the radio got back on his feet while keeping his grip on Whitney.]

 **Ernie** : "Anything you like to say before I take you in?!"

 **Whitney** : "You wouldn't lock up an innocent woman, would you?! I was just helping him up!"

 **Ernie** : "Tell that to the judge, ma'am! You're gonna spend some time in the mall jail until your parents come pick you up."

 **Whitney** : "But, you can't! They'll kill me for this!"

 **Ernie** : "Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to act so aggressive in public!"

[Ernie picked up the blonde teen and started dragging her to the mall's jail. Whitney turned her head and glared at Lori and Bobby.]

 **Whitney** : "You win this round, Santiago! But don't think you're gonna be safe for long! You _will_ regret all of this!"

 **Ernie** : "Yeah, yeah, just pipe down, Woman!"

[As Ernie dragged the struggling blonde girl to his superior, the other two mall cops have arrived. One of the them ran outside to search for Whitney's friends while the other checked Bobby for further injuries.]

 **Lori** : "Are you okay, Bobby?!"

 **Bobby** : "I'll be fine, Babe. I mean, I've suffered much worse than this."

[Lori sighed. She could tell what her boyfriend meant by worse.]

 **Leni** : "How is he?"

 **Mall Cop** : "He's gonna be okay. Aside from getting a good kick in his nether regions, nothing else is harmed."

 _That evening, at the Loud House..._

[Bobby was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his crotch when he heard the doorbell ring.]

 **Bobby** : "Who is it?"

 **Chaz** : "It's Chaz!"

 **Bobby** : "Alright, I'm coming!"

[Bobby then got up and answered the door and saw Chaz wearing a black tuxedo and holding a single rose.]

 **Chaz** : "Hey, Bobby! Is Leni ready?"

 **Bobby** : "Hold on, Chaz. I'll go see."

[Bobby turned around and called upstairs.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori! Leni! Chaz is here!"

 **Leni** : "Okay! We'll be right down in a moment! Lori's just feeling a little under the weather, which is strange because we have a roof over our heads!"

 **Lori** : "I AM _LITERALLY_ _FINE_! THANK YOU!"

[Bobby sighed before he and Chaz sat on the couch and waited for what seemed like forever as they can hear Lori puking her guts out.]

 **Chaz** : "How long have they been in there?"

 **Bobby** : "Just give them time, okay? I mean, taking care of Lori and the baby isn't exactly a walk in the park. By the way, do you and Leni have any plans to uhhh...take the next step?"

 **Chaz** : "Maybe? Why?"

[Bobby then leaned over to his friend and whispered into his ear.]

 **Bobby** : "Then take my advice and use a condom... Save yourself from all the stress until you get married."

[After about five minutes, Lori and Leni slowly walked down the stairs. Lori was wearing her black dress, while Leni wore a turquoise dress that she had designed herself.]

 **Lori** : "Hey, boys! You ready?"

[Chaz gave a thumbs up to Leni whilst Bobby did the same for Lori.]

 **Chaz** : "Chaz like!"

[With that, they all headed outside and approached Vanzilla. Bobby held one of the middle doors open so Lori can enter.]

 **Bobby** : "After you, mi amor."

[Lori entered and sat in the second row while her fashionista sister followed suit. Chaz went up front next to Bobby as the Hispanic boy took the wheel and backed out of the driveway, before driving towards Downtown. Ronnie Anne watched them from the living room window.]

[Back in the house, Ronnie Anne was heading back to Lincoln's room when she heard noises coming from the last room on the left. She peeked through the door and saw Lincoln playing with Lily and the twins. Lana and Lincoln were dressed as cowboys wielding toy revolvers and riding on wooden hobby horses, Lily was dressed as a cow, and Lola was standing in front of her wearing a black Victorian-style dress and a matching black hat while holding a toy revolver like her twin and older brother. Lana spoke to her younger twin in a western accent.]

 **Lana** : "You best give up, Lola the Leech! Your cattle rustlin' days are numbered!"

 **Lily** : "Moo!"

[Lola just smirked at her twin before she spoke back in a southern accent.]

 **Lola** : "Never will I unhand this valuable livestock! If you's want this precious cattle back, you gonna have to face me in a duel!"

[Lana looked at her twin with a smirk on her face.]

 **Lana** : "I say let's do it! Keep your weapon holstered, Linc! Because this is between me and the Leech!"

[With that, the twins hovered over their holstered toy guns, staring each other down with dogged determination. Ronnie Anne stood by the doorway and kept her eyes fixed on the twins, wondering who would take the first shot. Lincoln could watch with worry as his younger sisters got ready. However, no sooner did the twins pull out their guns, Lincoln spotted Ronnie Anne and yelled out. This distracted Lana, giving Lola the chance to shoot her in the face. (The guns were filled with caps so nobody would get hurt.) Lana fell on her bottom before she and Lola checked to see what got their brother so startled.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Dare I ask what you've been up to?"

[Lincoln stood up and arched his back before greeting his Latina friend.]

 **Lincoln** : "Oh hey, Ronnie Anne... Me, Lily and the twins were just playing cowboys and bandits...and Lana made me her deputy."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Is that a fact?"

 **Lola** : Yeah! And we were just at the final showdown until _you_ rudely interrupted us!"

[Lana simply nudged her twin before giving Ronnie Anne a smile.]

 **Lana** : "Sorry about that, Rons! Lola can get a bit moody if she doesn't get her way. You know how she is."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Okay, then...I'll just be going back to Lincoln's room."

[Ronnie Anne turned around and was about to walk away when she felt a hand tug her arm. She glanced to see Lana looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.]

 **Lana** : "You wanna play with us?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Really? You want me in on your game?"

 **Lola** : "We would? I mean, of course we would! We're in dire need of another participant."

[Ronnie Anne thought for a moment before giving Lana her answer.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Sure... I've got nothing better to do while team Bobby are off on another date night... Besides, how can I turn down a face like that?"

 **Lana** : "Yay! You can be Lola's henchman!"

[Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes with a smirk.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Of course..."

[Ronnie Anne was then dressed in a black outfit like Lola's except she wore pants. When all four kids were prepared, they restarted their role-play with Ronnie Anne a part of the action, and all (except Lily) were on hobby horses.]

[After nearly five minutes, everyone was back to where they had left off. Only this time, Ronnie Anne was standing next Lola.]

 **Lana** : "You best let them cows go, Lola the Leech! You're at the end of your rope!"

 **Lola** : "Not a chance, Sheriff! Not until I get the money from the ranchers!"

 **Lincoln** : "No way are you making us or the ranchers give into your demands!"

 **Lola** : "Well, in that case, we gonna have ourselves a duel!"

[Ronnie Anne then whispered something into Lola's ear.]

 **Lola** : "Oh, okay...we gonna have ourselves a Mexican standoff! Just you, me, Senorita Ronalda here, and your deputy!"

 **Lana** : "Consider this a challenge, Leech! But, rest assured, only one of us gets to walk away alive!"

[With that, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and the twins pulled out their toy guns and aimed them at one another whilst Lily remained in her crawling position. After nearly a full minute of tension, Ronnie Anne fired at Lana whilst Lincoln fired at Lola, before the older kids took cover behind the beds and started shooting at each other for about a minute.]

 **Lincoln** : "Ready to give up, Senorita Ronalda?!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Not a chance, amigo! You defeated my boss as I have defeated yours! Now, we settle this like men!"

 **Lincoln** : "But, you're a girl."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Just go along with it, Lame-O!"

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went out from cover and eyed each other whilst hovering their hands over their weapons. After about fifteen seconds, Both kids pulled out their guns, but Lincoln fired first and hit Ronnie Anne in the stomach. As she clutched her abdomen and fell to the ground, Lincoln felt a feeling of dread as he saw her on one knee.]

 **Lincoln** : "CRUD! Are you okay, Ronnie Anne?! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

[Lincoln walked over to Ronnie Anne. No sooner was he right in front of her, the young Latina grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to the ground. She then scooted right on top of the white-haired boy and had both of her hands on his chest as she looked down at him.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Never underestimate Senorita Ronalda, cowpoke."

[Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a poke on the nose. Lincoln let out a nervous chuckle as he stared at his friend.]

 **Lincoln** : "I'm pretty sure that's cheating..."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Maybe playing fair isn't really in my job description. I'm just a hired gun who only works for a reward. Buuuuut, I might consider switching sides...for a price."

[Lincoln the Hispanic girl a confused look before giving her an answer.]

 **Lincoln** : "Okay then... Name your price."

[Almost immediately, Lincoln felt himself being lifted up by the collar of his shirt before feeling a quick peck on his forehead as Ronnie Anne gave it a kiss that lasted for about five seconds. Lincoln felt his face turn red.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Is this enough for you?"

 **Lincoln** : "I say yes... Talk about having a price on my head."

[Ronnie Anne laughed before laying on the floor next to Lincoln. Lily then crawled over to Ronnie Anne and gave her a hug. The twins then ran over to their brother and laid beside him.]

 **Lincoln** : "Oh my gosh, that was fun!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah...it was...kinda fun... Bet you didn't expect that kiss?"

 **Lincoln** : "As a matter of fact, I wasn't."

 **Lana** : "Thanks for joining us, Ronnie Anne! We should do this again sometime!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I'll have to think about that."

 **Lola** : "That's alright, Ronalda. Take all the time you like... Just don't think _too_ long."

[Without knowing it, Ronnie Anne moved her hand towards Lincoln's and held onto it, while the white-haired boy's cheeks went red as a chilli pepper.]

 _Meanwhile, in Downtown Royal Woods..._

[The drive Downtown took about twenty-five minutes, but at last, Bobby, Lori, Leni, and Chaz had arrived at _Hans and Hiro's Germanese Cuisine_. By looking at the exterior, it was like a mix between a Bavarian cottage and a Japanese country home. Also on the sign were the familiar flags of Germany and Japan waving in the night breeze.]

 **Leni** : "O-M-gosh! This place looks totes amazing!"

 **Chaz** : "Yeah! Chaz like!"

 **Lori** : "Well, why are we literally still sitting her with our stomachs rumbling? Let's go inside and eat!"

 **Bobby** : "I'm with you, Babe!"

[After finding a good parking space, the four teens got out of Vanzilla and walked through the doors into the front area where the host greeted them by bowing. He was a stout sort of man who appeared to be in his late forties and dressed in a lederhosen. He then spoke to the group in a raspy German accent.]

 **Host** : "Ah, hallo, kon'nichiwa, und guten abend, damen und shinshi! Velcome to Hans und Hiro's Germanese Cuisine! Come sit down and we'll have your table ready in a few minutes!"

[With that, the group sat down on the benches for about five minutes until the host was ready to lead them to their table. On the way there, they passed two bars, one served beer, wine, and other kinds of alcohol, while the other had sushi in cases and chefs cooking on wide pans. There was also a stage show with a polka band performing near the far right corner of the building.]

 **Lori** : "This is _literally_ an amazing setup!"

 **Bobby** : "I know! Isn't it awesome?"

[Just then, the group had arrived at their table, which was in the middle of a row of tables next to a long window overlooking a fenced koi pond. To Lori, it was a very beautiful sight, and Bobby couldn't agree more. Bobby sat next to Lori as Leni and Chaz sat across from them. From where Leni and Chaz were about to be sitting, they could see the stage show past Lori and Bobby. As soon as everyone was seated, the host handed them their menus.]

 **Host** : "We hope you enjoy our fine selections at our wundabar establishment. Take all ze time you need."

[With that, the host bowed and walked back to the podium. The teens all read their menus, which had some pretty exotic items like Teriyaki Wiener Schnitzel, Kobe Beef, Green Tea, you name it. There were even some alcoholic beverages on the menu as well, but the group wasn't going to do anything like that...especially not if one of them's expecting.]

[After a few minutes, a waitress wearing a kimono approached the table. She appeared to be around nineteen years old and of Asian decent.]

 **Waitress** : "Konbanwa, everyone! My name is Yumi, and I will be your waitress for tonight!"

[Yumi bowed to the teens.]

 **Yumi** : "What would you like to drink?"

[Lori looked up from her menu and spoke first.]

 **Lori** : "Yeah... I'll have an iced green tea."

[Lori then glanced at the others.]

 **Lori** : "What about you guys?"

 **Bobby** : "I think I'll have an iced green tea just like her."

 **Leni** : "Same here."

 **Chaz** : "And me."

 **Yumi** : "And what will you be having for tonight?"

 **Bobby** : "I'll have the Kobe Beef with Kaesepaetzle."

 **Leni** : "I think I'm gonna have some Bratwurst Gyoza dumplings with Dusseldorf Soy Mustard Sauce."

 **Chaz** : "Chaz would like to try the Teriyaki Wiener Schnitzel with Curry Rice."

 **Bobby** : "What about you, babe?"

[Lori looked at her menu again before gazing at Yumi.]

 **Lori** : "Well, I would like the Currywurst with rice and Yakisoba Eintopf...as well as one of all of the sushi you have. Oh, and for dessert, I think I am _literally_ craving for a piece of that Bee Sting Cake with some Mochi ice cream."

[Lori then glanced at the others again.]

 **Lori** : "Would you guys like some as well?

 **Bobby** : "Uh...sure!"

 **Leni** : "Totes!"

 **Chaz** : "Chaz like!"

[The waitress just stared at the pregnant teenager bewildered for a few seconds before she spoke.]

 **Yumi** : "This is...a pretty big order."

[Lori then stood up and gave the waitress a deathly glare.]

 **Lori** : "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

[Yumi looked back at the pregnant teen with discomfort. Bobby put her hands on his girlfriend's shoulders and sat her back down whilst giving the waitress a pathetic smile.]

 **Bobby** : "You'll have to excuse her, ma'am. She's...eating for two."

[Yumi then shrugged off her discomfort and took everyone's menus before bowing.]

 **Yumi** : "As you wish, sir."

[As the waitress headed for the kitchen, Bobby thought it'd be a good time to make some small talk with the others.]

 **Bobby** : "So...is there anything you guys want to talk about?"

 **Lori** : "Gladly!"

[Lori glanced at Chaz and spoke.]

 **Lori** : "You're not gonna believe what Whitney said to me and Leni at the mall."

[Chaz leaned towards Leni and whispered in her ear.]

 **Chaz** : "I don't like where this is going."

 **Leni** : "Of course you wouldn't. She basically thinks that Lori should get rid of her baby! I mean, what kind of girl would say these things to a pregnant woman?"

[Chaz let out a gasp.]

 **Chaz** : "Did she really say that? That's not very nice of her!"

 **Lori** : "I know! I mean, kicking me and Leni out of her group is enough as it is! But to go as far as to insult my pregnancy? I don't even know what Leni and I even saw in that bitch in the first place."

 **Chaz** : "Same here... By the way, I've heard that Becky and Dana actually got kicked out of Whitney's group."

 **Leni** : "Really? Like, how did _that_ happen?"

 **Chaz** : "Rumors say that they tried to talk some sense into her...but let's just say it fell upon deaf ears."

 **Bobby** : "I know... Whitney told me what happened to them...right after she kicked me in my most sensitive area."

 **Chaz** : "Ouch... Anyway, last I heard, they ended up hanging out with Carol Pingrey shortly after Whitney gave them the boot."

[Lori sighed.]

 **Lori** : "Of course they did. I mean, what does Carol Pingrey have that _I_ don't?"

[Leni, Chaz, and Bobby looked at one another, not knowing how to respond to Lori's complaint. At that moment, Yumi had arrived with four glasses filled with Green Tea and ice, along with four straws.]

 **Yumi** : "Here you are! Four glasses of iced Green Tea. Your food will be ready in about thirty minutes or so."

[Yumi bowed again before walking off to tend to the other customers. Lori was the first to start sipping on her green tea and closed her eyes as she let the flavor sink in her mouth.]

 **Lori** : "Refreshing... _literally_ takes my mind off of all this stress."

[Bobby took a sip of his green tea while gazing at his girlfriend.]

 **Bobby** : "It does...doesn't it?"

[Bobby kept staring at Lori as she sipped on her tea.]

 **Bobby** : "Babe? I know this isn't the right time to ask, but..."

[Lori stared at her boyfriend as he tried to think of a way to continue his sentence.]

 **Bobby** : "Never mind... It's nothing."

[Changing gears, Bobby turned his gaze to his stout friend.]

 **Bobby** : "So, Chaz... How are things in the clothing department?"

 **Chaz** : "Well...my boss just gave me a raise for a job well done. So, I'd say it's been pretty rad."

 **Bobby** : "That's great, amigo. What do you plan on doing with that extra money?"

 **Chaz** : "Well...to be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead. I'll decide what do with those hard earned savings when the time comes."

[Lori and Leni looked at each other as the two guys continued to gossip about trivial stuff.]

 **Leni** : "Be honest with me, Lori. Who are those two people you're eating for?"

 **Lori** : "What do you mean?"

 **Leni** : "Bobby said you were eating for two, so who _are_ they?"

[Lori simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.]

[After about thirty minutes, Yumi had finally arrived with a tray of everyone's orders and placed the food on the table.]

 **Yumi** : "Here you are, josei and harren...we hope you enjoy your meal."

[Yumi bowed again before making her exit. Chaz took a whiff of his meal, admiring the smell. Lori took her first bite of sushi using chopsticks.]

 **Lori** : "Oh my God! This is _literally_ amazing! How come I haven't tried this before? We need to take some selfies of this!"

[Lori motioned for her boyfriend to come to her, which he gladly did. She then pulled out her cell phone and aimed it towards her and Bobby before posing their faces and snapping the camera.]

 **Lori** : "So, how do we look?"

[Lori showed the picture to Leni and Chaz.]

 **Leni** : "Totes, cute! You two are like, meant to be! Hey! You think you can take one with me and Chaz?"

[Lori shrugged.]

 **Lori** : "I don't see why not. Alright! Just give me your best pose."

 **Leni** : "Yay!"

[With that, Leni wrapped her arms around Chaz and gave off a big smile as Lori aimed her phone towards them. Chaz took a bite of his Wiener Schnitzel just before Lori snapped the picture.]

 **Leni** : "So? How did it come out?"

[Lori looked at the picture on her cell and smiled.]

 **Lori** : "I'd say you're on par with me and Bobby."

[Shortly after everyone had finished their meal, Yumi came back to the table with everyone's dessert plates. Each one had a slice of Bee Sting cake with three different balls of Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry Mochi Ice Cream.]

 **Yumi** : "And here is your dessert... Enjoy!"

[The waitress placed each plate in front of the teens and bowed yet again before walking off to her other customers. Lori eyed her piece of cake, trying her best not to start drooling.]

 **Bobby** : "Alright! What do you say we all dig in?"

[Lori managed to finish all of her mochi balls in less than a minute. Then she eyed one of her boyfriend's balls.]

 **Lori** : "Are you going to eat that?"

[Before Bobby had the chance to react, Lori reached over to his plate using her chopsticks and took one of the Mochi balls before scarfing it down, much to her boyfriend's disappointment.]

 **Lori** : "Can I help it if these Mochi balls are amazing?"

[After about five minutes, everyone had finished their dessert and were feeling quite stuffed.]

 **Leni** : "O-M-Gosh! Those dumplings were totes delicious."

 **Chaz** : "How about that Teriyaki Wiener Schnitzel! Really awesome! I can't wait to come back here again someday."

 **Lori** : "And that Bee Sting Cake was _literally_ to die for! Especially with those Mochi balls. We should bring our little bumblebee here sometime."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah...we should."

 **Leni** : "I just can't believe Lori ate more than _we_ did."

 **Lori** : "Well, it's not entirely _my_ fault..."

[Lori let out a short burp and covered her mouth while blushing.]

 **Lori** : "The baby just has a _really_ big appetite."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, that _is_ a possibility, babe."

 **Lori** : "How about one more picture with all of us together...just to honor the best night ever."

[Her sister and their boyfriend's nodded and stood next to one another. Lori then took her cell phone and aimed it at everyone before snapping the picture. They all looked at the picture and Leni groaned in frustration.]

 **Leni** : "Dang it! My eyes were closed..."

[Just then, Yumi returned and placed a check on the table.]

 **Yumi** : "And here's your check. We hope you all had a wonderful night."

[With that, the waitress bowed once again and left to tend to her other customers. Bobby looked at the bill, and saw that it came down to $85.98. He then checked his wallet only to find about half of what he needed to pay, making him cringe.]

 **Bobby** : "Ouch... Is anyone willing to help me pay for the food? I've been spending a lot on baby supplies and fro-yo at the mall."

[Lori put both of her hands on her face, looking as if she was about to cry.]

 **Chaz** : "Don't worry about it, Man. I got you covered."

[With that, Chaz took a couple of twenty dollar bills out of his pocket and put them in the envelope.]

 **Bobby** : "Wow... First Leni, and now you, Chaz? It seems Lori and I have been getting some goodwill lately today."

 **Chaz** : "I told you...I got a raise. You didn't think I'd spend it all in one day, did you?"

[Bobby chuckled at Chaz's remark while Leni gave the orange haired boy a smooch on the side of his head.]

 **Leni** : "Did I, like, mention how thoughtful you are, Chaz?"

[Chaz blushed and rubbed the back of his head.]

 **Chaz** : "Well, you did just now."

[Bobby and Lori looked at each other and smiled.]

[As soon as the food was paid for, everyone left the restaurant and drove off. After dropping Chaz off at his house, Bobby, Lori, and Leni drove back home. Leni exited the family van, but Bobby and Lori remained inside.]

 **Lori** : "Actually, you go on inside, Leni. Bobby and I are just going to get some fresh night air. We'll be back in a little bit."

 **Leni** : "Okay! Just make sure you guys get back before Ten o'clock!"

[As Leni continued walking towards the front door, Lori and Bobby drove off again. Only this time, Lori took the wheel whilst Bobby sat next to her.]

[After driving for almost a minute, Bobby and Lori had arrived at Ketcham Park. It was almost ten, so there were hardly any people hanging around the park. Bobby and Lori got out and walked for a few minutes before sitting on a nearby bench. Bobby took the opportunity to stand behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.]

 **Lori** : "Mmmmm...thanks, Bobby. I like how you use those hands."

[Lori was in eternal bliss as her boyfriend kept on massaging her shoulders.]

 **Bobby** : "Is there something on your mind, babe?"

[Lori opened her eyes and blushed.]

 **Lori** : "I want to say...thank you for standing up for me back at the mall. I know it wasn't easy on you, but it was _literally_ very brave of you nonetheless."

[Bobby looked up.]

 **Bobby** : "Well, what else could I have done? I wasn't gonna let anyone get away with insulting my family...now _was_ I?"

 **Lori** : "I knew you weren't. Also, I'm sorry about what happened back at the restaurant. I just didn't realize the food there would be so expensive."

 **Bobby** : "It's okay, Lori... If we hadn't brought Chaz with us, I would've spent hours scrubbing dishes while you and Leni would've gone home without me. Speaking of Leni, we should also thank _her_ for having Chaz come with us."

 **Lori** : "I know, Bobby. It's just that...these cravings have been getting more and more unbearable lately."

[Bobby leaned towards Lori's hair and took a small whiff of it, the scent of coconut guava shampoo filling his sinuses.]

 **Bobby** : "I'm aware of that. But, we're in this together, are we not?"

[Lori blushed and gave off a small loving smile.]

 **Lori** : "No, I haven't forgotten about that."

[When Bobby had finished, he remained standing behind Lori as she turned her head to look at him.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, babe?"

 **Lori** : "Do you want to do some stargazing with me?"

[Bobby nodded before both he and Lori walked around for a little bit until they found the most open area of the park and laid on the grass.]

 **Lori** : "This is a nice spot."

 **Bobby** : "I see what you mean. You can see the entire sky from down here."

[Bobby and Lori stared up at the night sky, admiring it's beauty as the only ambiance was the chirping of crickets.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby, look at that!"

[Lori pointed up and Bobby saw one row of stars made to resemble a bumblebee. He smiled warmly at the shape in the sky.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, Babe?"

 **Lori** : "What do you think our baby will be like in the future?"

[Bobby pondered for a moment before giving Lori his reply.]

 **Bobby** : "Maybe It's best if I hear _your_ prediction first? Then I'll tell you mine."

[Lori placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath.]

 **Lori** : "Well, I kinda hope our little bundle of joy grows up to be a smart and strong person like...his or her mother."

 **Bobby** : "That's a good thought, babe. I wouldn't mind that at all."

 **Lori** : "What about you, Bobby? What do _you_ think our little bumblebee will be like?"

 **Bobby** : "Well...not that I'm complaining, but I kinda hope our child grows up to be a fun loving sport."

[Lori giggled and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek.]

 **Lori** : "That sounds just like you."

 **Bobby** : "Or it can even be a mixture of all those traits."

 **Lori** : "I haven't really thought about that... Although, that does sound nice."

[Just then, Bobby saw one row of stars that made the shape of a familiar face, causing a tear to leak out of the Hispanic boy's eye. Lori took notice of this and spoke up.]

 **Lori** : "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

[Bobby snapped out of his thoughts and wiped his eyes.]

 **Bobby** : "It's nothing, babe. I just...I'm just so happy to have someone like you."

[Lori leaned against her boyfriend before grabbing his hand and maneuvering it towards her baby bump.]

 **Lori** : "Don't forget our little bumblebee."

[Lori and Bobby looked into each other's eyes.]

 **Bobby** : "How could I ever? I love you both so much."

[With that, Bobby touched Lori's face and brought her in for another kiss, to which she happily accepted. Lori wrapped her arms around the back of Bobby's neck as they both made out for about a minute, before breaking free from their kiss.]

 **Lori** : "I love you too, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

[Lori and Bobby closed their eyes as they snuggled on the grass, forgetting all about the world around them, and happy to have each other's company. That is, until a sound from Lori's shorts took them off Cloud 9. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, checking it to see that her alarm had gone off.]

 **Lori** : "We better head home before Mom and Dad start wigging out."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah... I was just thinking the same thing, Babe."

[With that, Lori and Bobby got up off the ground and walked back to Vanzilla hand in hand. Bobby took the wheel and Lori sat next to him before they drove back to the Loud House.]

 _Meanwhile, in Whitney's room..._

[Whitney laid in her bed sulking. When her parents found out about her outburst at the mall, they took away her cell phone privileges for a week, and she did not like that one bit. She went under the covers and started to think to herself.]

 **Whitney** : [in thought] _You think you two can just do whatever the hell you want because your love is strong? I can't even talk to my friends because of you! Well, I'll show you! Your delusional little fantasy_ will _end soon!_

* * *

 **Gamelover41592** : I think Alex is just gonna bide his time.

 **Ellis97** : I started this story back in 2017. So basically, It's set between then and 2018.

 **DarthWill3** : Yeah, I think Luna's starting to warm up to Bobby.

 **Geo Soul** : I don't think Alex is stupid enough to take the entire Loud family head on.

 **SirClearwater** : I don't think Alex will stay in Royal Woods for too long.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : I bet you can't.

 **A.T. Gunn** : Thanks.

 **Guest** : Thanks.

 **Mike The Red Engine** : You too, Mike. Thanks!

 **Guest 2** : Well, a relationship isn't without it's bumps in the road.


	18. A Halloween Mishap

**Well, here it is folks, our first holiday-related chapter of Baby Daddy Bobby.**

 **Credit goes to Mike The Red Engine for proofreading this chapter... And now, on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Halloween Mishap**

 _Ten days later, at the Loud House..._

[It was Halloween morning in Royal Woods, and the Loud family was getting prepared to celebrate for the year. Lincoln was in his room, getting dressed when he turned to look at the readers.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well, it's Halloween once again, and it's gonna be my first one with Ronnie Anne. So, as you can tell, I'm super excited. I can't wait to see what her costume is gonna be."

[Just then, Lincoln heard knocking on his door. He opened it and found Ronnie Anne standing outside.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Good morning, Lame-O. What do you say we help everyone decorate downstairs?"

 **Lincoln** : "I'll lead the way, Ronnie Anne."

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went down the stairs and towards the dining room where everyone was making preparations. Rita, Luna, Lynn, Lana, and Bobby (with some help from Lori) were carving pumpkins...Leni and Luan were setting up decorations around the room...Lisa and Lola were on the floor decorating the already carved pumpkins using Lucy's fake blood...and Lucy herself was checking over everyone's progress, as she did every year.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey, Nie-nie! There's a pumpkin that Lucy wants you to work on."

 **Lucy** : "Bobby told me to save this one specifically for you."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No problem, Luce. Just leave it to me."

[Ronnie Anne stood right in front of the untouched pumpkin and cracked her knuckles before punching a hole at the bottom of the orange fruit. She then used her hand to scoop out it's insides and drop them onto the newspaper on the floor. Lucy simply watched with interest.]

 **Lucy** : "It seems that your sister knows how to handle a pumpkin."

 **Bobby** : "Gracias."

 **Lincoln** : "So, what's on the agenda for today? Besides decorating?"

 **Lucy** : "It's quite simple, Lincoln... Luna's gonna take our four youngest sisters trick-or-treating... Luan, Lynn and I are gonna be handing out candy to visiting trick-or-treaters... I have no idea what Lori, Leni, and Bobby are gonna be doing this year...and Mom's gonna be watching over dad."

[As if on cue, they all heard a scream come from the kitchen and saw Lynn Sr. running out in complete terror.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I hate Halloween!"

[The patriarch ran past the family and didn't stop running until he was in his room.]

 **Lucy** : "Sigh... He must've found the bodies in the basement."

[Bobby started to feel pale and stared at the young goth with wide-eyes before Lori held his hand in a reassuring way.]

 **Lori** : "What she means is the mannequins that we used as fake corpses. It's _literally_ nothing to worry about, Boo-Boo Bear."

[Lori gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek and the hispanic boy sighed with relief.]

 **Lynn** : "Yeah! We can't have another chicken on Halloween!"

[Rita simply groaned at another one of her husband's traditional freak outs.]

 **Rita** : "Hold on, Kids. I'll see if I can coax him out of there... Come on out, honey! None of this is real!"

[While Rita followed her husband into the bedroom, Bobby just looked at his girlfriend confusingly.]

 **Bobby** : "Jeez... Does your dad act like this every year?"

 **Lori** : "Embarrassing, isn't it?"

 **Bobby** : "It's fine, Babe. I mean...we all have our weaknesses."

 **Lola** : "You make a very valid point there, Bobby. I mean, just ask Leni... She's still afraid of spiders, even at her age."

 **Leni** : "No, I'm not! Okay, maybe I _was_...but I've, like, gotten over that phase last week."

[As if on cue, Luan took a fake spider out of her pocket and put it on top of Leni's head. The dumb blonde touched the rubber object with her index finger and let out a scream, causing the thing to fall to the floor.]

 **Leni** : "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SPIDEEEEER!"

[Leni then bolted behind Bobby while Luan smirked.]

 **Luan** : "You were saying, Leni?"

[Luan laughed, much to the dumb blonde's dismay.]

 **Leni** : "That's not funny! Bobby, _please_ make it go away!"

[Bobby sighed and picked the fake spider off the floor before putting it back in Luan's hand. Leni then ran over to Bobby and hugged him, much to her older sister's disdain.]

 **Leni** : "Thank you so much! You're, like, a hero!"

[Just then, the doorbell rang and Leni walked over to answer it. When she did, she saw a guilt-ridden Becky holding an envelope.]

 **Leni** : "Hey, Becky! What brings you here?"

[Becky was about to reply when she saw Lori walking straight towards her with her arms crossed and a look of utter disgust.]

 **Lori** : "What the hell do _you_ want?"

 **Becky** : "Hey, Lori... I can see that you're still upset at me and Dana over...that whole thing a couple months ago, but I...thought I'd give this to you."

[Lori quickly took the envelope and shut the door in Becky's face. Then, out of curiosity, she opened the envelope, took out an invite, and read what was written on it.]

 **Lori** : "I am hosting a costume party at my house tonight, and I am inviting you, Bobby, and Leni over to come and join us. There's going to be a lot of delicious food and amazing games, so I hope you guys have fun and have a Happy Halloween. Just don't forget to be in costume... Carol."

[Lori looked quite angry and confused whilst Leni looked at the invite over her shoulder.]

 **Leni** : "Carol Pingrey's throwing a party at her house? O-M-Gosh! We totes have to go there!"

 **Lori** : "Are you _kidding_ me, Leni?! After competing against me since childhood, she decides to invite _me_ to one of her little parties? Is she going soft all of a sudden?"

 **Bobby** : "I think maybe we _should_ go."

[Lori looked at her boyfriend as if he had committed murder.]

 **Lori** : " _Literally_ , Bobby? Why _should_ we? Whose side are you on?!"

 **Bobby** : "I just think maybe it's time that you and Carol put your differences aside. I mean, whatever this is between you two, it's been going on too long."

[Lori pointed at her boyfriend's chest as she stared daggers into his eyes.]

 **Lori** : "Listen to me, Bobby! There is _literally_ no way that I'm going! For all we know, she probably just invited us over as a way of showing pity for my pregnancy...and that is something I do not need!"

 **Leni** : "Awww! _Please_ , Lori? It would mean, like, _so_ , so much to me!"

[Leni then looked at her sister with puppy dog eyes. Lori looked back at her, and then at Bobby, then at Leni again before she finally sighed in defeat.]

 **Lori** : "Alright...I guess we're going to Carol's house."

 **Leni** : "Yay!"

[Leni then wrapped her arms around her big sister and hugged her tightly.]

 **Leni** : "We're gonna have, like, _so_ much fun!"

 **Lori** : "I sure hope so."

[Of course, Lori still felt nervous about going. Bobby noticed this and gave his girlfriend a short kiss on her forehead to calm her down a little, much to the annoyance of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.]

 _That evening..._

[Lincoln had finished getting dressed in his Ace Savvy costume when he heard a familiar voice come from his walkie-talkie.]

 _ **Clyde**_ _: "This is One-Eyed Jack calling Ace Savvy! I am approximately one minute away from your house!"_

[Lincoln picked up the device and answered to Clyde.]

 **Lincoln** : "This is Ace Savvy! I read you loud and clear! Just wait on the front porch while I bring someone else to join us!"

 _ **Clyde**_ _: "Okay! Who else is coming with us this year?"_

 **Lincoln** : "You'll have to wait and see, One-Eyed Jack... Ace Savvy out."

[Lincoln walked out of his room and saw Ronnie Anne emerge from Lori and Leni's room. She was wearing a red leotard with an Ace Savvy logo on the front of it along with a purple cape and hoodie. She was also holding a toy pistol.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So, what do you think of my costume? You can call me _Lady Ace_!"

[Ronnie Anne turned around to show the back of the costume, before twirling her gun for nearly three seconds and holstering it. Lincoln blushed and stammered for a few moments before Ronnie Anne took notice of this and gave him a good back hand slap on the forehead.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Hey! My eyes are right here, Lame-O!"

[Lincoln shook his head as he snapped back to reality.]

 **Lincoln** : "You look great, Ronnie Anne."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I knew you'd like it, Lincoln. You can thank Leni for designing it for me."

[Just then, they heard knocking on the front door.]

 **Lincoln** : "That must be Clyde... Let's go."

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked down the stairs, passing by Lynn and Lucy, who were dressed respectively as a werewolf and a black cat. They were finishing up the decorations when the sporty girl lost her footing on the ladder and fell to the floor.]

 **Lynn** : "Ugh! Why did you pick this costume, Luce?! I mean, that has got to be the unluckiest costume anyone's ever came up with!"

 **Lucy** : "Sigh! You and your superstitions! Besides, who died and put you in charge of Halloween in this house? Only I get to decide who takes my place in the near future."

[Lynn said nothing after that. In any case, Lincoln opened the front door and found Clyde waiting on the porch in his One-Eyed Jack costume.]

 **Clyde** : "Hey, Lincoln! You ready to go trick-or-treating?"

 **Lincoln** : "You bet I am! By the way, I decided to bring Ronnie Anne with us, if that's okay with you."

 **Clyde** : "Sure, Linc. I mean, I wouldn't mind some extra company."

 **Lincoln** : "Then it's settled! If we don't get any treats, then Ace Savvy and co have got a few tricks up their sleeves!"

[Lincoln pulled out a deck of cards and a few of them fell to the floor, much to Lincoln's frustration.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Hold on a sec! I think I left something under Lincoln's bed. I'll be right back."

[Ronnie Anne ran back into the house, while Lincoln picked up the cards that he dropped and put them back in his pocket. After nearly fifteen seconds, Ronnie Anne emerged from the house with some kind of brown bag.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Alright, Boys! Let's get going."

[With that, Lincoln and his friends walked onto the sidewalk and made a left turn into the neighborhood.]

 _Meanwhile, in Lori and Leni's room..._

[Lori, Leni and Bobby were getting dressed to go to Carol's party. Bobby was wearing a white suit that made him look like Tony Montana (complete with a scar drawn on his face), Leni was going as a duck, and Lori was dressed as Daisy Duke.]

 **Lori** : "I still can't believe I am _literally_ going to a party hosted by Carol Pingrey. I mean, remind me again why we're even going?"

 **Bobby** : "Look, I just want you guys to work out whatever bad blood you've been dealing with for the past decade. Besides, Leni's _really_ eager to go to that party."

 **Leni** : "It probably won't be so bad...for you that is. I mean, from what Chaz told us, Becky and Dana aren't exactly with Whitney anymore...she probably wasn't even invited. We might as well give them another chance."

[Lori sighed before following her boyfriend and younger sister out into the hallway. Just then, Luna came out of her room dressed as Mick Swagger. Following behind her were Lana and Lola dressed as prison escapees (complete with a chain connected around their ankles), and Lisa dressed as a policewoman with Lily as her dog.]

 **Lori** : "Hey, Luna. Are you sure you're gonna be alright taking the girls out trick-or-treating?"

 **Luna** : "Don't worry about it, big sis. The little dudettes are in good company."

[Just then, Luan spoke from the room.]

 **Luan** : "That's right! As for Lynn, Lucy and I, we'll have a ton of work to do handing out candy tonight!"

 **Luna** : "Oh no! Don't you dare say it!"

[Just then, Luan appeared dressed as Sans.]

 **Luan** : "A _skele_ -ton!"

[Luan laughed, making the rocker chick groan in frustration.]

 **Luna** : "Dang it, Luan!"

 **Luan** : "That's Lu- _ans_ to you!"

[Luan laughed again while Luna turned to Lori and pointed at her exposed baby bump.]

 **Luna** : "Not to bring this up, but, is the little one's gonna be alright at Carol's party?"

[Lori put both of her hands on her stomach.]

 **Lori** : "Yes, Luna! The baby will be fine! I mean, it's not like I'm gonna be shaking my ass in front of everyone, is it?"

 **Luna** : "Considering your choice of a costume, I sure hope not."

[Lori blushed and rolled her eyes as her rocker sister turned to look at Bobby.]

 **Luna** : "You're not gonna screw around at that party, are ya, Bobsled? I mean those shindigs can get pretty wild...and I should know."

[Bobby began to speak with an accent.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey, Luna... Let me tell you something...I never-"

[He sentence was cut short when Lori put her hand over her boyfriend's mouth.]

 **Lori** : "Boo-Boo Bear! Be careful! There's kids in front of us."

[Bobby looked down at Lisa, Lily, and the twins, who stared back at their eldest sister's boyfriend with confused looks.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh, right...my bad."

 **Lori** : "Could you and Leni wait outside... I need to have a little talk with Luna."

[Lori turned to Luna as Leni and Bobby walked down the stairs and out the front door. Luna looked down at her younger sisters.]

 **Luna** : "You gals better go too. Wait for me out on the porch and I'll come and get you."

[Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily did so and followed Bobby and Leni outside. Lori looked at Luna with an angry expression on her face.]

 **Lori** : "Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it! Why do you have to be such a bitch towards Bobby? I mean, all he's been doing is making me the happiest woman in this household. Plus, he's helped out a lot with you guys too."

 **Luna** : "Hey! I'm just afraid he might try something behind your back. I mean, a lot of guys tend to do that. They woo you for a while and then, BAM! He's out in a flash."

 **Lori** : "Luna! It's been _literally_ five months and he hasn't done _anything_ to upset me in any way! He's caring, he's loyal, and he's suffered a lot worse than any of us could ever have! All you've been doing is treating him like some escaped criminal who got away with murder or something."

 **Luna** : "Look, I didn't forget about that whole daddy biz. But you never know... I'm just looking out for my siblings!"

 **Lori** : "Well, so am I! But I don't need _you_ telling me how to run a relationship! Now why don't you do yourself a favor and DROP IT!"

[Luna was taken aback by Lori's outburst and sighed as she saw no point in arguing any further.]

 **Luna** : "Whatever, Lori... I gotta finish getting prepped. As for you and Bobby, you both need to be careful out there...please."

[Lori took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, she was about to head out the door when her father spoke up from behind the couch.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "It's a good thing you got someone to watch your back out there...God knows _I_ can't. Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be back in my room...where I will be safe."

[With that, Lynn Sr. shuddered and quickly ran into the parents' bedroom like a chicken with it's head cut off. Lori just rolled her eyes and continued out onto the porch where Bobby and Leni were waiting. Lisa, Lily, and the twins were also on there, waiting for Luna to accompany them.]

 **Bobby** : "You ready, Babe?"

 **Lori** : "Do I _literally_ have a choice?"

 **Lisa** : "Well, considering the circumstances, your love interest insistent on having you and Carol make up, and our second eldest sibling wanting to have a good time at this party, I'm going to have to say no. Just promise us that you'll all be home before curfew."

[Lori sighed as Bobby led her by the arm before the couple headed in the opposite direction from where Lincoln and his friends went. Leni waved goodbye to her younger sisters and followed Lori and Bobby.]

 _Meanwhile..._

[Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne had arrived at one of the houses. This particular one belonged to one of Lincoln's classmates, Chandler McCann. From what they could see from the lights flashing from the front windows, Chandler was throwing another party with his friends.]

 **Lincoln** : "Why are we at Chandler's house? If I know him, he's probably not willing to give us any treats."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Actually...we're only here for one."

 **Lincoln** : "What are you talking about?"

[Lincoln stared at Ronnie Anne quizzically. When he saw her dig into her bag, a thought crossed his mind.]

 **Lincoln** : "You don't mean..."

[Ronnie Anne let out an evil chuckle.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Oh yes! We are gonna play a little _yoke_ on Chandler."

[Ronnie Anne laughed as she pulled an egg out of her bag whilst Lincoln and Clyde stared at her as if she were nuts.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees his house covered in eggs. I'll bet you can't either."

 **Clyde** : "I don't know about this, Ronnie Anne... This might come back to haunt us somehow."

 **Lincoln** : "Maybe Clyde's right... We should just go back to collecting candy from the other houses without upsetting anybody."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't you remember that time when Chandler used you for free stuff? You want to get payback for that, don't ya?"

 **Lincoln** : "Well...yes?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Then just follow my lead and you'll get it."

[Ronnie Anne reached into her bag and pulled out a paint can. She then walked up to the front door with Lincoln and Clyde following her.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Would you guys mind giving me a boost?"

[Both boys nodded in response. Ronnie Anne climbed on Lincoln's shoulders, then Lincoln stood on Clyde's back while the latter was on the porch on all fours. Ronnie Anne then put the paint can on the roof above the door and took the lid off said can. However, Clyde was starting to feel tired under the weight of his friends.]

 **Clyde** : "I don't think my back can hold you guys much longer... I feel like I'm about ready to collapse!"

[Finally, the three kids fell and landed on the grass. Lincoln fell on his back and Ronnie Anne landed on top of him. The music in the house was really loud, so nobody inside heard the commotion. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both looked at each other and blushed while Clyde smirked as he caught a glimpse of them. Ronnie Anne got up before helping Lincoln back to his feet.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Come on, you guys! Let's get cracking!"

[The trio walked back to the street and Ronnie Anne started taking some eggs out of the bag.]

 **Lincoln** : "Where did you get all those eggs from, anyway?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I stopped by Liam's farm and asked if I could borrow them. He said yes if I participated in a chicken fight tournament and came in first place."

 **Clyde** : "Well, if you guys need me, I'll be watching you from across the street."

[With that, Clyde ran over to a nearby bush on the other side of the street. Ronnie Anne handed Lincoln some eggs and both kids prepared themselves for their attack.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Alright, Ace... Let's deal out some justice."

[With that, both kids threw about twenty-five eggs at the house. They covered the walls, windows, and parts of the roof as well. Just then, they heard yelling coming from inside the house.]

 **Chandler** : "Alright! Whoever's throwing those eggs is gonna get beaten!"

 **Lincoln** : "We better get out of here...quickly!"

[Ronnie Anne took Lincoln's hand and dragged him to Clyde's hiding spot.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Just wait, Lame-O... When he comes out the door, he's gonna get one last surprise."

[Just then, Chandler opened the door so fast that it hit the wall. The vibration caused the bucket to fall off the roof and land on Chandler's head, covering him from head to toe in scrambled eggs, with some broken egg shells as well. Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne popped out of the bush and started running as far away from Chandler as the red-haired boy took the bucket off his head and seethed with fury.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Happy Halloween, loser! Looks like the yoke's on you!"

 **Chandler** : "DANG IT, LARRY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

[The trio kept on running until they were out of Chandler's sight. They then stopped to catch their breath.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Oh man! Was that awesome or was that awesome?!"

 **Lincoln** : "I took a second to look back and saw Chandler's face! It was just too priceless!"

[Ronnie Anne wrapped her arm around Lincoln's neck.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I knew you'd like it!"

 **Lincoln** : "Well, it serves him right for taking advantage of me!"

 **Clyde** : "I hate to break up this wonderful bonding moment, but shouldn't we get back to trick-or-treating?"

 **Lincoln** : "You've read my mind, Clyde. I mean, One-Eyed Jack. Come on, Lady Ace. We've got some more houses to visit."

[The trio continued walking down the sidewalk to their next destination.]

 **Clyde** : "Although I have to admit...seeing Chandler covered in scrambled eggs _was_ pretty funny."

 _Meanwhile, at the Pingrey house..._

[Lori, Bobby and Leni had arrived at the Pingrey house and stopped outside the front door. Lori turned around and looked at her boyfriend, with a worried look.]

 **Bobby** : "How are you holding up, Babe?"

 **Lori** : "I'm still scared, Bobby... I mean, What if she's doing this just to rub it in my face? God knows I've gotten enough of that from Whitney."

[Bobby put both of his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.]

 **Bobby** : "Well, If she does, we'll be out of her house as soon as possible. It'll be okay, Babe... I promise."

[Bobby gave his girlfriend a hug for good luck. Lori sighed before she broke away from Bobby's loving embrace and rang the doorbell. After about ten seconds, Carol answered the door wearing a Daphne Blake costume (with her hair dyed orange) and an awkward grin on her face.]

 **Carol** : "Heeyyy, Lori! You finally showed up... It's been a while...and you've...put on a little weight, too."

[Carol let out a weak chuckle while Lori simply glared at her.]

 **Lori** : "Don't push it, okay? I'm only doing this for Bobby and Leni, so don't act like you give a damn."

 **Carol** : "Okay...okay... I'm just trying to be friendly...that's all."

[Carol sighed.]

 **Carol** : "Anyway, come right in and enjoy yourselves! Just be sure to save some food for the other guests."

[Lori didn't answer and walked into the house with Bobby and Leni following her.]

 **Leni** : "Don't mind her, Carol. She's just a bit moody."

 **Carol** : "It's quite alright, Leni. I've seen this quite a few of times."

[As the trio looked around the living room, it was teaming with spooky decorations, and everyone was in costume. Lori walked through the crowds of teenagers towards the food table with Bobby following her to make sure she doesn't lose control of herself. Some of the girls attending the party seemed to compliment Bobby's costume. Leni then noticed Chaz, who was dressed as Matt Foley talking to Tad who was dressed as a carrot.]

 **Tad** : "So, should I tell Becky that she looks cute in her costume? I mean, I'm kind of afraid that she'll think I'm some kind of weirdo, or something...and this carrot costume surely doesn't help matters."

 **Chaz** : "I have honestly no idea... Maybe you should give this a little more thought."

 **Leni** : "Heya, Chaz! Nice costume."

[Tad sighed and walked off, while Chaz greeted his girlfriend with a grin.]

 **Chaz** : "Hey, Leni! What do you think of my costume? Don't I look scary?"

 **Leni** : "It looks totes cute! Are you supposed to be an accountant or something?"

 **Chaz** : "No! I'm that guy who lives in a van down by the river!"

[Leni gasped.]

 **Leni** : "O-M-Gosh! You poor sweet thing! How are you able to make ends meet?"

 **Chaz** : "No, it's...never mind. Your costume's really nice too... Chaz like."

[Leni giggled.]

 **Leni** : "Well... It's not much, but thanks for that."

[Just then, Leni saw Becky and Dana talking to each other. Becky was dressed as Red Riding Hood while Dana was dressed as tri Kari Kamiya.]

 **Leni** : "Hey Becky! Hey Dana!"

[Both girls turned to Leni as she walked towards them.]

 **Becky** : "Heeeey, Leni... How have things been in your...absence?"

 **Leni** : "Pretty good, now that you mention it. I've been helping Lori and Bobby shop for some baby supplies...I even compensated them for a dress at Reininger's. We also went to dinner at Hans and Hiro's Germanese with Chaz, and he helped pay for the food, which was _totes_ delish, by the way."

 **Becky** : "That was real nice of him."

 **Dana** : "We heard about your incident at the mall. Chaz told me about it, and I told Becky."

 **Leni** : "Yeah, well you should've been there to see it. Bobby just chewed out Whitney like a piece of gum. Not to say she didn't have it coming, though."

 **Dana** : "You're right there...she pretty much did."

[Becky put her hand on Leni's shoulder before she spoke again.]

 **Becky** : "Look...Leni, we're sorry for letting you and Lori get kicked out. We could've defended you like Chaz did at the time, but were just afraid that Whitney was gonna make us look bad."

 **Dana** : "Thank God we had the courage to leave. Otherwise, we would've ended up just like her. Luckily, Carol was nice enough to let us join her group...even though we knew that Lori would have a fit if we did."

 **Leni** : "I thought Chaz said that Whitney kicked you guys out?"

[Becky sighed.]

 **Becky** : "Okay, so maybe we're exaggerating a bit. Our point is, we just couldn't handle the way Whitney was acting after she kicked you and Lori out of her group. It seems that all she cares about is being as popular as Carol...even going as far as to not allow anyone she considers a tramp along with anyone that supports them. I know that Lori wanted to do the same, but not even she would stoop so low as Whitney did."

 **Dana** : "I know! No one even wants to come near her after the whole mall incident."

 **Leni** : "Dana, would you mind getting us some punch? Me and Becky have got some catching up to do."

 **Dana** : "Not at all."

[Dana walked away, leaving Leni and Becky to talk things out.]

 **Becky** : "So, how are Lori and Bobby doing these past few months?"

 **Leni** : "Pretty good, though there were a few minor hiccups. But so far, Lori's doing great."

 **Becky** : "Well, you can tell her and Bobby that I wish them luck...and the baby as well. Plus, I think you'd make a great aunt."

 **Leni** : "Thanks, Becky...but the only great aunt in this family is Great Aunt Ruth. So... What do you think about Tad?"

[Becky choked on her finger sandwich as she heard those words.]

 **Becky** : "Uhh...well, I think he's a bit strange...but he's a really sweet guy."

 **Leni** : "Have you thought about asking him out?"

 **Becky** : "Me? Talk to Tad? I don't know about that... I mean, what do we even have in common?"

 **Leni** : "Well, you two look kinda the same, for one...because you practically have similar hairstyles. Plus, I think I heard him mention that you look cute in that costume."

[Becky blushed and giggled.]

 **Becky** : "Does he really mean that?"

 **Leni** : "Well, we won't know unless you ask him."

 **Becky** : "I'm...gonna have to think about that... Oh! I'm so nervous!"

[Lori was still picking snacks off the food table whilst Bobby was trying to calm her down.]

 **Bobby** : "Babe? Don't you think you should go easy on those chips?"

 **Lori** : "Does it look like I can help it? I'm so nervous, that I am _literally_ starving like a bear!"

[At that moment, Carol came up behind the couple holding two cups of fruit punch.]

 **Carol** : "Hey, Lori?"

[Lori turned to Carol with her mouth full.]

 **Lori** : [mouth full] "Yesh? What do you want?"

 **Carol** : "I just wanted to see if you guys needed anything to drink."

[Lori swallowed her food and softened up a bit.]

 **Lori** : "Oh...uh... Thanks...I guess?"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah... We appreciate that."

[Both Lori and Bobby took the cups and started sipping on them. Bobby then noticed some kind of strange aftertaste in his beverage.]

 **Bobby** : "Babe? This punch tastes kinda funny."

 **Lori** : "I don't know why that is? Mine tastes pretty good."

 **Carol** : "I'm glad you enjoy it, Lori... Could you come with me to the backyard for a moment? We need to talk things out."

[Lori sighed and started to follow Carol to the back door.]

 **Lori** : "Wait for me, Boo-Boo Bear. Carol and I just need to go out back and talk. We won't be too long."

 **Carol** : "In the meantime, feel free to get a refill from the bloody punch fountain."

 **Bobby** : "Okay! Good luck, Babe!"

[With that, Lori and Carol went out the back door, while Bobby turned to eye the fountain. In the middle of the bowl was a model of a headless torso with punch spraying out of its windpipe and back into the bowl. As he kept sipping on his cup, his vision started to look somewhat colorful.]

 **Bobby** : "Wow...this looks amazing."

 **Dana** : "I know, right? Totally amazing!"

[Bobby looked to his side and saw Dana, who seemed to be acting a little bit tipsy.]

 **Dana** : "You have to try this punch, Roberto. It's just so damn delicious."

 **Bobby** : "I did! What's in this stuff, anyhow?"

 **Dana** : "I honestly don't know. But what do you say we boogie?"

 **Bobby** : "Sounds like fun!"

[Bobby took Dana by the hand and started to dance with her in front of the other patrons.]

[Back outside, Lori still felt uneasy as she and Carol looked at each other.]

 **Carol** : "So...uhhhhh..."

 **Lori** : "Let me go first... I only came to this party because Bobby wanted you and me to reconcile or some bullshit... Plus, Leni wanted to come with us to have a good time. Also, I have to admit, the food here is pretty good."

 **Carol** : "I know, right? Just be glad your boyfriend was there to keep you from pigging out."

 **Lori** : "What's that supposed to mean?! Are you trying to say that I'm _fat_?!"

 **Carol** : "No no no no no, Lori! That's not what I'm implying at all! I mean-"

[Before Carol could continue, Lori grabbed her by the scarf and stared daggers into her eyes.]

 **Lori** : "Enough! You were always trying to be better than me ever since we were kids, and I was humiliated every time! So why did you even THINK about inviting me to this party in the first place?!"

 **Carol** : "It wasn't really _my_ idea! Becky said that we needed to put this silly feud aside... But I didn't even know there _was_ a feud until she told me about it. She also told me about your encounter with Whitney at the mall, and I have to say, I don't know why you even wanted to hang out with that bitch to begin with."

[Lori sighed as she let go of Carol's scarf.]

 **Lori** : "I _literally_ didn't even know what she was capable of before I became pregnant. I just wanted to be included in one of the school groups because I never got to be homecoming queen...I just never thought Whitney would have the _nerve_ to kick me and Leni out like a couple of stray dogs..."

[Lori started tearing up when she thought back to that day. Carol sighed wrapped her arms around Lori, giving her a hug.]

 **Carol** : "Don't you worry about her, Lori. You and Leni don't need someone like Whitney in your life. She's just a whiny brat who's only in it for herself. In short, I'd say _fuck_ her."

[Both girls broke free from their embrace and Lori took a few steps back before wiping her eyes.]

 **Lori** : "I appreciate that, Carol... Look...I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It must've been my hormones acting up again."

 **Carol** : "It's fine, Lori. I mean, if I was in your shoes, I'd do everything in my power to make sure my child was safe. But, you...you have ten sisters and one brother, who _is_ kinda cute now that I think about it."

[Lori looked at Carol in confusion. She seemed to have known Lincoln ever since he brought her to his house to act as Lori's replacement for a family photo. In any case, Carol cleared her throat and continued to speak.]

 **Carol** : "Anyway, you also have a loving and supporting boyfriend _and_ you're both expecting a baby at your age. I'd say you've pretty much have it made...unlike me."

 **Lori** : "What do you mean?"

[Carol put both of her hands on Lori's shoulders and looked into her eyes.]

 **Carol** : "I want to help you out."

[Lori looked at Carol as if she had lost her mind.]

 **Carol** : "Look...I know you've got Bobby and your family supporting you through this whole thing, but I just feel so bad about what happened to you at the mall and before, I thought you needed to have some of your friends looking out for you. You don't have to trust me right away- I mean, we don't really see eye to eye, but just give me a chance...please."

[Lori thought it over... Does Carol really mean what she just said, or is this all just a ploy? Lori sighed and gave her supposed rival her answer.]

 **Lori** : "Alright...I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

[Carol smiled and hugged Lori again.]

 **Carol** : "Thank you so much! You will not regret this!"

[Lori rolled her eyes, then both she and Carol broke from their hug and went back into the house. Much to their shock, they found everything a complete mess.]

 **Lori** : "What the hell happened here?!"

 **Carol** : "I don't know! Oh, if my parents see the living room like this, they're gonna be _so_ pissed!"

 **Lori** : "Never mind that! Just help me look for Bobby!"

[Lori then spotted Leni before she and Carol walked over to her.]

 **Lori** : "Leni! Have you seen Bobby anywhere?"

 **Leni** : "Not really. I was too busy chatting with Becky. In fact, I haven't even seen Dana since I sent her over to the punch bowl."

[Lori and Carol then walked over to Chaz.]

 **Lori** : "Chaz! Have you seen Bobby?"

 **Chaz** : "Oh yeah! I think I saw him go into that closet over there. Didn't even know that guy could party so hard."

[Chaz pointed at a hall closet and Lori walked towards it followed by Carol. When Lori opened the closet door, she gasped in horror as she saw her boyfriend on the floor in his boxers, with Dana sitting on top of him in nothing but her bra and panties. They then looked and gasped when they saw Lori staring them down, and covered their own bodies.]

 **Lori** : "Oh my God! What the hell is this?!"

[Carol saw what was happening and stared at the scene before recording it on her cell phone's video camera.]

 **Dana** : "What just happened?! Where are our clothes?"

 **Bobby** : "I don't know! Babe...this isn't what-"

 **Lori** : "How could you do this to me?! Especially when I'm carrying your child!"

[Lori started marching towards the front door. Bobby got up and desperately tried to follow her while struggling to put his costume back on. Carol was still recording the whole thing.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori, wait!"

 **Lori** : "After everything that me and my family did to make sure you were safe, this is the thanks we get?! Luna was right about you!"

 **Bobby** : "Babe, please! I have no idea how this happened!"

 **Lori** : "Stop calling me that!"

 **Dana** : "Come on, Lori! There's nothing between me and Bobby! I swear!"

 **Lori** : "Get the hell away from me, you bitch! I don't want either of you around me or my family! I knew coming to this party was a bad idea! Let's go, Leni!"

[Lori took her sister's hand and marched towards the door.]

 **Leni** : "But, I was just having fun!"

 **Bobby** : "Lori! Please listen to me!"

[Lori went out the door with Leni in tow and Bobby followed suit, while the other patrons watched them go...not knowing what to think. Finally, Dana started to tear up and covered her face, prompting Becky to put her arm around her.]

 _Later..._

[Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne had just finished trick-or-treating and were walking back home with their baskets full of candy.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well, guys! It looks like the new Ace Savvy duo has come through again this year...thanks to our newest member."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't mention it, you guys. You can thank me for giving those hoarders their...just desserts!"

[Ronnie Anne laughed. It was quite obvious that she had some pointers from Luan.]

 **Clyde** : "You know, since there's now three of us, we should call ourselves 'The Ace _Trio_ '.

 **Lincoln** : "That's a good name. We make a great team, and _nothing_ can stop us."

[When they arrived at the Loud House, they saw Bobby waiting outside the porch, prompting the three 12-year-olds to get a closer look.]

 **Bobby** : "C'mon, Babe! Can you just let me in? I can explain!"

 **Lori** : "What is there to _explain_?! You and I are done!"

 **Clyde** : "I think I'd better head home. I don't want to get involved in this unpleasant conflict."

[With that, Clyde ran back to his house. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked up to the porch and the latter spoke to Bobby.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Okay...what's going on here?"

 **Bobby** : "Oh, hey guys! I don't really want to go into detail about this, but it's complicated."

[Just then, Lori opened the door, grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him into the house before slamming the door shut.]

 **Lincoln** : "Lori?! What's going on?!"

 **Lori** : "I do NOT want you speaking to that girl again!"

 **Lincoln** : "You mean, Ronnie Anne?"

 **Lori** : " _Literally_! Her brother has completely betrayed my love and trust! Even while I'm with his child!"

 **Lincoln** : "What does that have to do with me and Ronnie Anne?!"

[Lori didn't answer and marched up the stairs. She then came back down carrying Bobby and Ronnie Anne's clothes, as well as her wolf sweater before opening the door again.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori, please!"

[Lori then dropped the clothes in front of the Santiagos and slammed the door again before leaning her back against it.]

 **Lori** : "Just take your sister and get the hell away from me... I don't want to see you around here again!"

 **Bobby** : "But, what about the baby! You can't take our little bumblebee from me!"

 **Lori** : "I'm still gonna raise it...with or without you! Just go! Now!"

[At last, Bobby gave up and let out a sigh. He picked up the clothes, took his sister's hand and they sadly walked away. Lincoln watched with worry as both Santiagos continued walking whilst Ronnie Anne looked back.]

 **Lincoln** : "Lori...why?"

 **Lori** : "Didn't I just tell you already? Bobby has broken my heart and is not welcome in this house again."

 **Lincoln** : "Look, whatever it was Bobby did, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it!"

 **Lori** : "How can you 'not mean' to cheat on your girlfriend! We've taken him and his sister out of the clutches of that...horrible, murdering, sociopath of a father, and this is how he repays us?!"

 **Lincoln** : "But, Lori-"

 **Lori** : "This discussion is finished, Lincoln! If I catch you anywhere near Ronnie Anne or her brother again, I swear to God, I will turn you into a human pretzel! Got it?!"

[Lori showed her fist to Lincoln, who simply said nothing and gave his oldest sister an angry glare before marching up to his room. Lori then laid back first on the couch, buried her face in one of the pillows, and sobbed uncontrollably.]

 **Lori** : "Worst! Halloween! Ever!"

[Leni came in and sat right next to Lori, rubbing her hand on her sister's leg in a soothing way.]

 _Meanwhile, with Bobby and Ronnie Anne..._

[The two Santiagos continued walking down the sidewalk, wondering what was going to happen to them next.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Now what, Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "Well...we'll just have to find somewhere else to stay for a little bit. I mean, we don't have enough money to afford a place of our own just yet."

[Ronnie Anne sighed. They kept walking until they found Chaz's house. Bobby walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Chaz answered it, and was surprised to find his friend and his sister standing in front of him.]

 **Chaz** : "Bobby? What are you doing here, man?"

 **Bobby** : "It's a long story, but let's just say that Lori kicked me and my sister out of the house and we have nowhere to go. Do you think we can stay with you for a while?"

[Chaz thought for a moment.]

 **Chaz** : "Hold on... I'll go ask my mom."

[With that, Chaz went back into his house and shut the door while Bobby and Ronnie Anne waited.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Okay, Bobby. What the hell happened between you and Lori. I need to know."

[Bobby sighed and proceeded to tell his sister.]

 **Bobby** : "Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but Lori saw me and Dana half-naked in Carol's closet and ran out of the house."

[Ronnie Anne gave her brother a couple of punches on his chest, which barely inflicted any pain.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So, you just allowed yourself to get drunk and mess with one of Lori's friends?!"

 **Bobby** : "No, no, no! I mean, I can't really get drunk from drinking punch! Can you?"

[After nearly two minutes, Chaz opened the door and motioned for the Santiagos to come in, which they gladly accepted.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey, thanks a lot, amigo."

 **Chaz** : "No problem. You can thank my mom for giving you permission."

[Standing in the kitchen was an orange curly haired woman in her early 40's, who greeted Bobby and Ronnie Anne with a warm smile.]

 **Bobby** : "Okay... Thanks, Mrs. Richard."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah...thanks."

 **Mrs. Richard** : "Don't mention it, honey. You two can stay for as long as you like. Any friend of Charlie is a friend of mine."

[Bobby sat down on the couch next to Chaz. Shortly after his mother went into her room for a rest, Chaz thought it be a good time to ask Bobby.]

 **Chaz** : "Sooooo...do you want to talk about what happened at the party? I mean, I was there after all."

[Bobby sighed and proceeded to tell Chaz his story.]

 **Bobby** : "I have no idea what happened back there, but one minute I was drinking punch, then suddenly I started tripping balls. When I finally came to, I was in the closet down to my underwear...and Dana was right on top of me."

 **Chaz** : "Well, from what _I_ saw, you were doing the tango with Dana...then you were standing on the food table waving your shirt around like a wild animal yelling some incomprehensible shit...and then you ran right into the hall closet with Dana, and everyone saw the whole thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that punch was _drugged_ , man."

[Bobby considered what Chaz just implied.]

 **Bobby** : "You know, Chaz, I was just thinking the same thing. I mean, I don't know what was in that punch, but damn! Everything was just...loco!"

 **Chaz** : "Well, If that's the case, I think you need to go see a doctor so he can have you tested."

 **Bobby** : "That's probably a good idea, Chaz. I mean, I've gotten over my fear of needles months ago."

 **Chaz** : "Hey...don't mention it, dude... So...what now?"

 **Bobby** : "I want you to call Leni for me."

 **Chaz** : "Why?"

 **Bobby** : "Lori won't answer my own cell if _I_ try to call her. So I thought, maybe you should try calling Leni's phone."

 **Chaz** : "I don't know about this, Bobby. But, hey...it's your _call_."

[Bobby gave off a slight chuckle as Chaz dialed Leni's number. After four beeps, Leni answered.]

 ** _Leni_** _: "Hello?"_

 **Chaz** : "Hey, Leni? It's Chaz."

 _ **Leni** : "Chaz? This isn't really, like, the best time to be calling me. I'm kinda busy right now."_

 **Chaz** : "Could you please put your sister on the line?"

 ** _Leni_** _: "Which one?"_

 **Chaz** : "Lori, obviously. Bobby _really_ needs to speak to her."

 _ **Leni** : "You're actually defending that playboy? Are you crazy?! Can't you see that Lori doesn't want to speak to him right now?! Her words...not mine."_

 **Chaz** : "But, Leni-"

 _ **Leni** : "Enough! Chaz, you and I...we're through! Why can't you respect a woman's feelings?!"_

[Chaz heard a click and the beep tone before letting out a sigh and putting down his cell phone.]

 **Chaz** : "She just hung up, Man... It's over."

[Bobby sighed.]

 **Bobby** : "It's okay, Chaz...you did all that you could... Can I please just...have some time alone?"

[Chaz nodded and went into his bedroom before shutting the door. Bobby laid on his side and sobbed on his wolf sweater...feeling pretty unfortunate with the way things had turned out.]

 **Bobby** : "Dios mio... What have I done?"

[Ronnie Anne sat on the couch next to Bobby's head and put her hand on it in a soothing way...although she was feeling pretty upset herself. Part of her wanted to yell at Bobby for everything that transpired at the party, but she just couldn't...Bobby was already suffering enough as it is.]

[All Ronnie Anne could do was let out a sigh...having been forbidden from seeing the one boy she liked spending time with the most... The one boy who helped her and Bobby escape from their father's grasp...and now Ronnie Anne can't even see him...all because of a terrible mishap on her brother's part. She then slumped her head down as a tear rolled down her cheek.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "This is bullshit."

* * *

 **Well...shit. It looks like this Halloween ended in complete disaster...especially for Bobby and Lori. Let's just hope things get better soon.**

* * *

 **Gamelover41592** : Uh oh indeed.

 **Ellis97** : It happens sometimes.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thank you, as always.

 **DarthWill3** : Let's not forget about the Italian/Chinese place.

 **joelcampos31** : I don't think they would stoop to Alex's level.

 **SirClearwater** : I don't think Alex would go as far as to enlist the help of a teenage girl. Whitney's problem is a completely separate issue.

 **Mike The Red Engine** : Thanks so much.

 **xLovelySkysx** : Okay.

 **Guest** : Thanks! ;)


	19. Lady Ace's Investigation

**Alright, last time we left off, Bobby and Lori went to a Halloween party hosted by Carol. However...let's just say things didn't end too well for the two lovebirds. Let's just see how things play out.**

 **Credit goes to Mike The Red Engine and DukeyDukeyDoo for helping me proofread.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains some gore in the beginning. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Lady Ace's Investigation**

 _Somewhere..._

 _[Bobby opened his eyes and found that he was in some kind of dark forest. He then noticed a familiar blonde girl standing a few feet in front of him before calling out to her.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Lori? Is that you?"_

 _[The blonde looked back, but said nothing as she ran deeper into the woods in despair. Bobby then ran after her, desperately trying to reach out to her.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Lori, come back!"_

 _[Bobby ran deeper into the dark forest and kept calling out for Lori in an attempt to find her.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Lori, please! I don't want things to end this way! I'm sorry!"_

 _[Bobby kept running for what seemed like an eternity. All the while, he heard a familiar female voice as he ran.]_

 _ **Whitney** : "Why do you bother with that bitch anyway, Bobby? You can't keep anyone safe! You're a NOBODY! A weak IDIOT! A pathetic LOSER! __A FAILURE of a man!_ _So tell me...what was it you were hoping to gain from this...huh?"_

 _[Bobby tried to drown out the taunting voice as he ran faster and faster. Finally, he stopped and gasped in complete horror as he saw the love of his life lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, while her stomach was cut open and the unborn fetus was on the ground in front of her. Standing right behind her was none other than Alex holding a large knife and staring down right at his son.]_

 _ **Alex** : "Hola, mijo... Did you miss me?"_

 _[Bobby felt he knees grow weak from the horrible sight. He then dropped down to his knees and buried his face in his hands...sobbing over the loss of his lover and child. Alex casually walked over to his son and put his hand on the young latino's shoulder.]_

 _ **Alex** : "You waste several months of your life taking care of this blonde puta and that filth, and now look at where you are, Junior. You're lost and you have no one to guide you... No friends, no family, no hope...NOTHING! Me? I can take care of any problem without any bullshit..."_

 _[With that, Alex grabbed Bobby and quickly jabbed the knife right into his chest. The boy could see his vision becoming darker and darker. Just before everything faded to complete darkness, Bobby managed to wheeze out one more broken sentence.]_

 _ **Bobby** : "Lori...come...back..."_

 _"Bobby?"_

 _Back in reality..._

 **Chaz** : "Bobby?"

[Bobby woke up with a start and looked around to see that he was still on the couch in Chaz's house. Chaz was sitting right next to him, while his mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with some help from Ronnie Anne. Bobby had also been wearing his wolf sweater ever since he and Lori broke up.]

 **Chaz** : "Did you have another Lori dream?"

[Bobby nodded and sat up.]

 **Bobby** : "How did you know?"

 **Chaz** : "I heard you saying her name while you were sleeping."

 **Bobby** : "Yeah...I must have..."

[Bobby buried his face in his hands and cried quietly, prompting Chaz to put his hand on the hispanic boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.]

 **Chaz** : "Bobby...it's been two weeks. You have got to get over her. All this is doing is eating you up."

 **Bobby** : "But, how will I know if she and the baby are doing alright?"

 **Chaz** : "Try not to worry so much...please. She's got her family taking care of them both...does she not? Plus, from what I've heard, Carol's been helping her cope as well."

 **Bobby** : "I know! But I just miss her so much!"

 **Chaz** : "I understand that, man. I mean, I miss Leni. But at the same time, I'm trying to move on with my life. Maybe I'll just find another girl when the time is right... I just wish you'd do the same as well...and take that sweater off while you're at it."

[Bobby stood up and snapped at his friend.]

 **Bobby** : "I WON'T! This is the only thing that reminds me of her!"

[This outburst caught the attention of Mrs. Richard and Ronnie Anne, who looked at Bobby with concern. Bobby regained his composure and sighed while putting his hand on his forehead.]

 **Bobby** : "I-I'm sorry, Chaz... I just...I-I need some air..."

 **Chaz** : "Whatever, Man... I was only trying to help."

[With that Bobby walked outside and sat on the porch while Mrs. Richard and Ronnie Anne watched him go, still retaining their concerned looks.]

 **Mrs. Richard** : "That poor dear. I hope he finds a way to calm himself soon."

[Two minutes later, Bobby was still sitting on the porch looking forlorn when his sister came out and sat right next to him.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So...you still can't get over her, huh?"

[Bobby nodded and looked down at the ground with a sigh.]

 **Bobby** : "Why does the universe hate me so much? All I wanted was to take care of my family. But I guess she doesn't need me anymore."

[Ronnie Anne stood up abruptly and walked in front of her brother before looking him in the eyes.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Are you just gonna sit there and wallow like a total mook, or are you gonna do something useful for once?!"

 **Bobby** : "I WAS doing something useful...by making sure Lori and my child were well cared for!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Well, I don't think you're being much help to them by just giving up...are you?!"

 **Bobby** : "But, what can I do, Nie-Nie? There's no way she'll be able to talk to me again...not after that whole Halloween fiasco. Her parents probably hate me as well."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "That doesn't mean you can't at least try again! Or would you and Chaz rather sulk on the couch until you're nothing but a couple of slobs? I mean, the Bobby I once knew would do anything to make Lori happy! For God's sake, think about your little bumblebee!"

[Bobby thought for a moment and stood up.]

 **Bobby** : "You know something, Ronnie Anne? You're right! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to at least _try_ to earn her trust back!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "That's what I wanted to hear! By the way, can you take this to Lincoln while you're at it?"

[Ronnie Anne handed her brother a rock with a piece of paper taped to it, and Bobby simply nodded before heading back inside to get ready. He wanted to leave early so he could give Lincoln the message.]

 **Chaz** : "What's going on?"

 **Bobby** : "I want to make one more effort to get Lori to forgive me. But first, I have to take my little sister to school."

 **Chaz** : "Well...good luck with that, man. I gotta get ready for school myself."

 _Meanwhile, at the Loud House..._

[Lincoln was in the kitchen having breakfast with his family, but he wasn't feeling very hungry as he was still thinking about Ronnie Anne. Lynn Sr. noticed his son playing with his piece of bacon and spoke to him.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Is there something on your mind, Kiddo?"

[Lincoln looked over to his father, but said nothing and kept fiddling with his bacon.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "If something's wrong, we could take you to see Clyde's therapist. I mean, she was really helpful when I was dealing with the whole...pregnancy situation a few months ago."

 **Lori** : "There's no need to mention that. Lincoln probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something."

[In a fit of anger, Lincoln knocked his breakfast off the table and stormed up to his room, leaving nearly the entire family speechless.]

 **Lynn** : "What a waste of perfectly good bacon."

[Rita looked towards the stairs with concern.]

[Lincoln was sitting on his bed, still upset over the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to see Bobby or Ronnie Anne again. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. It slowly cracked open to reveal Rita, looking worried about her son.]

 **Rita** : "Honey?"

[Lincoln looked up to eye his mother.]

 **Lincoln** : "Yes? What is it?"

 **Rita** : "Can I come in? I'm just really worried about you and Lori."

[Lincoln nodded, allowing Rita to walk in and sit right next to her son on the bed.]

 **Lincoln** : "Why does Lori insist on making my life a living hell?"

 **Rita** : "No swearing, Lincoln."

 **Lincoln** : "Sorry, Mom."

 **Rita** : "Look, Sweetie...I know things haven't been going well for you since Halloween, but, hopefully Lori will get over this whole fiasco and let you see Ronnie Anne again."

[Lincoln looked at his mother while she stroked his hair.]

 **Lincoln** : "Why can't you talk some sense into her? You're her mother as well."

 **Rita** : "I wish I could, Honey, but my hands are tied...especially since she's pregnant. Just try and forget about all of this for now and focus on your studies."

[Lincoln sighed.]

 **Lincoln** : "I'm sorry, Mom...I-I need to get some some air."

 **Rita** : "Take your time, sweetie... Just don't take too long, or you'll be late for school."

[After receiving a kiss on the head from his mother, Lincoln got off his bed and went outside.]

 **Lincoln** : "I won't forget."

[Lincoln was sitting on the porch when he saw Bobby riding on his bike and stopped right in front of the house. Lincoln couldn't tell weather to be surprised or angry to be seeing him again.]

 **Lincoln** : "Bobby? What are you doing here?"

 **Bobby** : "Just trying to see if I can earn Lori's trust again, so don't tell her I'm here until nightfall. Also, Ronnie Anne wanted me to give you this."

[Bobby handed Lincoln the rock with the note taped on it. The boy took the note and read the familiar handwriting on it.]

 **Lincoln** : "Dear, Lame-O... Sorry I can't talk with you at your house. Bring your Ace Savvy suit and meet me at Clyde's house after school... Signed Ronnie Anne... P.S., Eat this note when you're done reading it."

[Lincoln was quite embarrassed by the P.S. and thought.]

 **Lincoln** : (in thought) _Do I have to?_

[Lincoln crumpled the note into a ball and stuffed it in his mouth before heading back into the house to get ready for school. Bobby got back on his bike and rode off to Royal Woods High.]

 **Bobby** : "I hope you know what you're doing, Nie-nie."

 _Later, at Royal Woods Elementary..._

[It was during recess, and Lincoln sat in the cafeteria with his younger sisters. He saw Ronnie Anne sitting in a table near the corner only for Lola to stand directly in front of him.]

 **Lola** : "Don't make eye contact with that girl...if you know what's good for you."

 **Lincoln** : "Is all of this really necessary?"

 **Lana** : "Sorry, Bro, but it's for your own good."

[Lincoln was getting frustrated and turned his head to Lana.]

 **Lincoln** : "I don't need you guys to keep babysitting me everyday at school. How is this for my own good, anyhow?"

 **Lucy** : "Lori will cut our allowances if we told you...not to mention yours as well."

 **Lola** : "We just can't risk facing Lori's wrath, Lincoln... You know how scary she gets when she's like that."

[Lincoln sighed. He just had to put up with this until school was out.]

[Later, out on the school grounds, Lincoln was sitting on a swing at the playground when a certain family genius walked up in front of of him.]

 **Lisa** : "Greetings, Lincoln..."

[Lincoln looked down and saw his second youngest sister looking up at him.]

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, Lis! What are you doing here?!"

 **Lisa** : "Do you mind if I sit on your lap?"

 **Lincoln** : "Sure, thing..."

[Lincoln picked up the family genius and sat him on his lap.]

 **Lisa** : "I've seen the way you were looking at Ronnie Anne in the cafeteria earlier, and I think I might know why."

[Lincoln stared at his second youngest sister in fear.]

 **Lincoln** : "What do you mean?"

 **Lisa** : "I know that you're going to rendezvous with Ronnie Anne at Clyde's house, even though our eldest sister specifically said not to come within a few feet from her. You've been trying to keep it a secret from us until after school...correct?"

 **Lincoln** : "What gave you that idea?"

 **Lisa** : "I used some X-Ray goggles to look inside you and saw the pieces of paper with words in your digestive system. Though I don't think it's going to be sitting too good on the way out."

[Lincoln was sweating furiously. Was Lisa going to rat out her brother to their younger sisters? Has she done so already? If so, he's probably not gonna live to see tomorrow... But Lisa just patted her older brother's leg.]

 **Lisa** : "It's quite alright, Lincoln. For I too find this situation to be complete and utter hogwash...I just didn't want the others to know about it and call me insane. You see, I find it highly unlikely that Roberto would be capable of deceiving our eldest sister in any way considering the fact that one, Bobby has been fiercely loyal to her, and two, she's carrying our very first nephew slash niece and Bobby just so happens to be the father. Plus, Lori's method of coping with her current breakup is just plain unorthodox... Even worse than when she didn't want to take us to school over something as petty as a tuxedo."

 **Lincoln** : "You're not gonna tell on the others about this, are you?"

 **Lisa** : "Not to worry, dear brother. I will transfer this thought into my notes and make sure that no one else sees it."

 **Lincoln** : "I hope I can count on you, Lis."

 **Lisa** : "If this is about that time I told our siblings that you were being bullied by Ronnie Anne, I can assure you, that will _never_ happen again."

[Before Lincoln could reply, the school bell rang, prompting everyone to get back to class. Lincoln smiled at Lisa as both siblings headed back into the school.]

 _Later, around 4:00..._

[Shortly after school was out, Lincoln arrived at the McBride house dressed in his Ace Savvy costume and rang the doorbell. Harold answered it after a few seconds and looked down at Lincoln.]

 **Harold** : "Good evening, Lincoln... What brings you here?"

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, Mr. McBride... Is Ronnie Anne here? I have to speak with her."

 **Harold** : "She's with Clyde in his room. Howie's in there to make sure she doesn't lose control like she did at school a few months ago... We just can't risk having a repeat of that day."

[Lincoln obviously knew what Harold meant.]

 **Harold** : "Anyway...I think I'd better take you to them."

[With that, Lincoln followed Harold to Clyde's room and found Howard sitting on the bed nervously watching Clyde and Ronnie Anne, much to the hispanic girl's annoyance. Both kids were dressed as One-Eyed Jack and Lady Ace.]

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, Clyde... Hey, Ronnie Anne."

[Just then, both kids saw Lincoln walk into the room.]

 **Clyde** : "Hey, Lincoln."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "So, you finally made it...huh?"

[Lincoln turned around and faced the two McBrides.]

 **Lincoln** : "Mr. and Mr. McBride? Could you leave us alone, please? We just need to have a private conversation."

 **Howard** : "What? But we-"

 **Clyde** : "It's okay, Dad... Lincoln's gonna watch over us."

 **Howard** : "Are you sure about this, Clyde?"

 **Clyde** : "We'll be fine, Dad... Don't worry about me."

 **Howard** : "But, we have to worry... What if-"

[Harold put his hands on his husband's shoulders and turned him around to look him in the eyes.]

 **Harold** : "Please don't worry, Howie. Lincoln can watch over them in case things get out of control."

[Howard started sobbing as he and Harold walked out of the room.]

 **Howard** : "But, I don't want my baby getting hurt again! I don't want-"

 **Harold** : "Now, Lincoln...please keep your friend under control and call us if something goes wrong."

[As soon as Harold shut the door, Ronnie Anne turned her attention towards the two boys.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Jesus... I already had to put up with enough drama from Bobby...and now I have to hear it from the McBrides?"

 **Clyde** : "They can't help it, Ronnie Anne. They're just worried about me. That whole incident at school was really traumatizing for them."

[Ronnie Anne sighed. She didn't want to be reminded about the time she went hostile on Clyde.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Alright, let's just get to the point. How are things at your house, Lame-O?"

[Lincoln sighed.]

 **Lincoln** : "A real pain in the ass... Lori doesn't want me seeing you or Bobby...and she even has my younger sisters watching me at school like some kind of private security detail or something."

[Ronnie Anne sighed.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "While I _do_ kinda blame Bobby for letting his guard down, he _did_ tell me that he was drugged. He went to the doctor's to get himself tested and he showed me that it was positive. So, tell me...is there anyone else that Lori knows? I have the feeling that he was set up."

[Lincoln thought for a moment.]

 **Lincoln** : "Well, there's Dana... Clyde and I once thought she and Bobby were dating...until he explained everything to us. There's also Lori's rival, Carol Pingrey... I brought her to my house for a family photo once... From what I've heard, she's been helping Lori cope with this whole break up ordeal."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You mean the girl who invited Bobby, Lori and Leni to the Halloween party? I think she might be a prime suspect. But I think we should pay a little visit to Dana first since she was also victim of this whole thing."

[Lincoln kept thinking.]

 **Lincoln** : "Then I think it's time to put 'Operation: Find evidence to prove Bobby's innocence and hopefully get him and Lori back together and also think of a shorter name for this operation' into action...and Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack are on the case."

 **Clyde** : "I'm with you all the way!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't forget me, you guys! I've had this outfit even after Chaz let us stay with him."

[Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other, not knowing what to think.]

 **Lincoln** : "Are you sure you want to do this?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Look, Lame-O. I just want to help you just as you and Clyde did for me. Bobby and I aren't really the most wealthy family in this neighborhood and we have to stay at a friend's house until Bobby can afford our own."

 **Lincoln** : "Then let's do this...Ace Savvy style!"

[With that, the Ace Trio all held hands.]

 _That night, at the Loud House..._

[Bobby approached the Loud house holding a sleeping bag. As soon as he was in the front yard, he placed the bag on the grass next to the tree and decided to lay there. Lori took a look out her window and saw the latino on the lawn, much to her dismay.]

 **Lori** : (in thought) _What the hell is that idiot doing now?_

 **Bobby** : "Hey, babe! I got to tell you-"

[Before he could finish, Lori simply responded by closing the curtains. Bobby just gave off a determined look.]

 **Bobby** : "Ignore me all you want, but I'm not moving off of this lawn until you give me a chance to explain everything! I can promise you that!"

[Lori walked over to her bed and sat down in frustration.]

 **Leni** : "Who was that, Lori? I heard yelling."

 **Lori** : "Oh...that's just my ex pretending that he's Romeo having a camp out."

 **Leni** : "Oooh! Is he roasting marshmallows!"

[Lori just slapped her own face in frustration.]

 **Lori** : "Be serious, Leni! He's not getting anything out of me no matter how long he stays out there!"

[Lori then laid on her bed while Leni shrugged and went to sleep.]

 _Three days later, at Royal Woods High School cafeteria..._

[It was during recess and Bobby sat by himself at a table near the corner and saw Lori talking with Carol at another table a few feet away from him. Lori spotted Bobby, who quickly turned his head away before Carol looked at Lori and guided her head back to face her.]

 **Carol** : "Please try to keep your mind off of him. You can't let him cloud your judgement."

[Lori just said nothing and let out a sigh. Then she and Carol got out of their seats and headed into the hallway while Bobby watched them leave.]

[At another table, Luna sat with Leni, Luan and Lynn. She noticed Bobby staring at the doors and turned to speak to her sisters.]

 **Luna** : "It's probably none of my business, but... Don't you think Lori's being way too harsh on him?"

 **Lynn** : "But you never even liked Bobby in the first place. Why are you being all sympathetic with him all of a sudden?"

 **Luan** : "Yeah! From what we saw, you held an even bigger grudge than a politician."

[Luna kept her mouth shut as she and her sisters headed for class.]

[It was finally the end of school for the day, and everyone was either heading home, or going to hang out somewhere else. As Bobby walked to the bus stop, a certain gum chewing detective watched the young latino from the parking lot while his partner sat in the car eating some fries. Of course, Bobby didn't see them and kept on walking. Koch looked at his partner in utter confusion.]

 **Koch** : "Jesus, Cas! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're completely obsessed with that kid."

 **Castleton** : "I'm not obsessed... I'm just...trying to watch out for his father, that's all. I have a feeling he's bound to show up real soon."

 **Koch** : "Alright, man! Just wanted to make sure you weren't being weird. I mean, wiretapping an entire school? That's probably gonna raise a lot of questions if you go through with that plan...not to mention a complete waste of money."

 **Castleton** : "This is not the time to be making fun of my intelligence! Those children are in serious danger and we need to make sure these places are well protected. Besides, need I remind you who shot up a convenience store in broad daylight?"

 **Koch** : "Oh! So you want to bring that up, do ya?! Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Cas-!"

[Before he could continue, Koch's cell phone started vibrating in his coat. He then told his partner he needed to take a leak before getting out of the car and running behind a tree a few feet away. He then put the phone up to his ear and whispered into it.]

 **Koch** : "Yeah? Alright, I'll come by to meet you tonight. Next time, try calling me when my dumbass partner isn't right next to me..."

 _Meanwhile, at Dana's house..._

[Lincoln and his friends had finished school and decided to go to Dana's. When they had arrived, Lincoln rang the doorbell. After nearly eight seconds, the door opened to reveal Fiona from Leni's workplace. Needless to say, she was not at all happy to see the boys.]

 **Fiona** : "Oh, great! What do you kids want this time?"

 **Clyde** : "We apologize for being here at such an inconvenient time, Fiona. But we're here to see Dana...if you don't mind."

 **Fiona** : "Well, I _do_ mind... My sister's not feeling well right now, so if you'll excuse me..."

[Fiona was about to shut the door when Ronnie Anne got in the way.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Listen, you! I couldn't give a rat's ass if you dislike my two friends! We need to see Dana about what happened at the Halloween party, whether you like it or not! Got it?!"

 **Fiona** : "Alright! No need to break down my front door! Come right in! I told her not to go to that party, but noooo, she insisted on doing so anyway."

[With that, Fiona allowed the three kids to enter the house. She then led them to Dana's room. The teen was lying on her bed with her eyes closed.]

 **Lincoln** : "Dana?"

[Dana snapped out of her thoughts and sat up on the edge of the bed.]

 **Dana** : "Oh, hey! Aren't you Lori's brother?"

 **Lincoln** : "No, Ma'am! I'm Ace Savvy, and these are my sidekicks, One-Eyed Jack and Lady Ace!"

[Fiona slapped her own face and groaned.]

 **Fiona** : "Would you stop with the monologuing! Just say what you have to say to Dana so you can all leave!"

 **Dana** : "Please go easy on them, Fifi. They just want to help."

[Lincoln snorted when he heard what Dana called her sister.]

 **Lincoln** : "Fifi?"

[Fiona groaned and walked away feeling quite humiliated, leaving the trio with Dana. Lincoln cleared his throat as he began to speak to her.]

 **Lincoln** : "So, Dana...do you know why we're here?"

[Dana looked left and right in before looking back at the trio.]

 **Dana** : "Does this have to do with what happened at the Halloween party two weeks ago? I'm not in trouble aren't I?"

 **Lincoln** : "No...not at all! We just need to hear your side of the story. Now, do you have any recollection of what happened on that night?"

[Dana thought for a moment, trying to remember everything that she could.]

 **Dana** : "Well...I can't say that I remember much... What I _do_ remember was that Leni sent me off to get some punch for her and Becky... Then Carol came by with two cups of punch and gave me one of them. After I started drinking it, everything started getting weird. And the next thing I remember was being in the hall closet with Bobby...and in nothing but my underwear."

[Dana blushed, feeling quite humiliated that she was telling a group of twelve-year olds of her experience.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "From what my brother told me, that punch he drank was drugged. Have you ever stopped to think that you might've been affected by it as well?"

[Dana looked down at the floor.]

 **Dana** : "I...I figured I must've been. By the time I came back to my senses, I saw Lori standing right before us before she ran out of the house in tears. I tried to explain to her, but she just wouldn't listen."

[Dana buried her face in her hands and started crying before laying back on the bed.]

 **Dana** : "I...I never meant to separate them! I just wanted to have some fun on Halloween! But now, I got wasted and ruined Lori and Bobby's relationship. Worse of all, the whole video was put on SeeTube for everyone to see thanks to Carol. So now everyone at school, especially Whitney, thinks that I'm a...a..."

[Lincoln walked up next to Dana and rubbed her leg.]

 **Lincoln** : "Don't you worry, Dana. We'll find out who did this horrible deed and clear your name...and when we do...the Ace Savvy Trio will deal out some justice."

[Dana sat back up and rubbed Lincoln's hair.]

 **Dana** : "Thank you, Lincoln... You're such a good boy."

[With that, Dana gave Lincoln a kiss on his head, and the white-haired boy blushed, much to his hispanic friend's jealousy.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Are you just gonna stand there dilly-dallying all day, or do you want to find out who drugged Bobby?"

[Lincoln snapped out of his daze before he and his friends headed for the front door. But not before running into Fiona again.]

 **Fiona** : "Listen to me, you little twerp! If you mention 'Fifi' to anyone else, I will ruin you...somehow!"

[Lincoln gulped before following Clyde and Ronnie Anne out the door.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't you worry about her, Lincoln. She's just trying to scare you into keeping your mouth shut...and I think that was a rather poor attempt."

 **Lincoln** : "Well, now we know that Dana is in the same boat as Bobby... But, how are we supposed to figure out who drugged them?"

[Ronnie Anne thought for a moment.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I think we need to pay a little visit to Carol Pingrey. She must know more about what happened than anyone else."

 **Lincoln** : "You've read my mind, Lady Ace... To the Pingrey house!"

[The Ace trio ran down the sidewalk to their next destination.]

 _Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Mall..._

[Lori and Carol were at the food court sharing a frozen yogurt. Carol noticed that Lori was still looking depressed and decided to talk to her about it.]

 **Carol** : "What's the matter, Lori?"

[Lori looked around before opening her mouth to speak.]

 **Lori** : "You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?"

 **Carol** : "Don't worry, Lori. Your secret's safe with me."

[Lori took a deep breath.]

 **Lori** : "It's Bobby... He just keeps coming to my house every night and sleeping on my front lawn. I told him we're through, but he's just so insistent on talking to me again that he just won't leave. How can I forget about him if he keeps spending nights outside my house?"

 **Carol** : "Have you tried calling the police?"

 **Lori** : "What?! No! I don't want to get the law involved in this, Carol. I'm not that vindictive or anything."

 **Carol** : "Okay, Lori. I'm only trying to help you through this..."

[Lori gave her friend a small smile.]

 **Lori** : "I know you are... But...I don't know! I just want to see where this goes."

 **Carol** : "Well, if you're sure about about that...then I guess I won't stop you. But if he starts mistreating you again, don't hesitate to tell me about it."

 **Lori** : "Thank you, Carol. You are _literally_ a good friend."

[Lori gave her a hug causing the other blonde to shed a tear before hugging her back. After leaving the mall, the two blondes went their separate ways to their own homes. Carol took one last look at Lori before continuing back to her house with a look of regret.]

 _Later, at the Pingrey house..._

[When Carol arrived back at her house, she was surprised to find Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne standing by the front door in Ace Savvy costumes.]

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, Carol."

 **Carol** : "Oh, hey you guys... What are you doing here?"

 **Lincoln** : "Do you mind if you let us in? We have some questions we would like to ask you."

[Carol looked left and right before speaking to the white haired boy.]

 **Carol** : "Sure, Lincoln. I wouldn't mind that at all... Why?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "We like to discuss this inside, if you wouldn't mind."

 **Carol** : "Okay then... Just follow me."

[The trio followed Carol into her house and up the stairs until they reached her room. Carol sat on the side of the bed while the trio stood in front of her.]

 **Carol** : "So...what brings you guys to my house?"

 **Lincoln** : "You probably know this already, but Lori and Bobby broke up on Halloween after they came to your party... We're doing an investigation into this whole ordeal and we were hoping if you've had some important info."

 **Carol** : "I know... The whole thing was posted on SeeTube... Why are you so concerned about it?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "My brother told me that the punch you were serving at the party was drugged, and it caused him to lose his mind and make out with Dana."

[Carol started to show some fear when she heard what the hispanic girl had said.]

 **Carol** : "I kinda figured it was drugged...but what makes you think I know anything about it?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Would you mind if we see your phone?"

 **Carol** : "NO! I-I-I mean, why would you kids want to look at something like that? It probably isn't suitable for children your age."

 **Clyde** : "If that's the case, maybe we shouldn't risk it. You know I'm not allowed to watch R-rated movies."

[Ronnie Anne marched towards the blonde teen and pointed her finger at her.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Now, you listen here! My brother and I are homeless because of all this! Are you gonna give us your phone, or do we have to take it from you by force?!"

 **Carol** : "I SAID NO!"

[Carol quickly hopped to her feet and ran out of her room.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Get her, guys!"

[Ronnie Anne took the lead while the two boys followed her as they all chased after Carol. Ronnie Anne tackled Carol and both kids rolled down the stairs before hitting the bottom. Ronnie Anne wrestled with Carol whilst Lincoln picked the cell phone off the floor and started going through it. He watched the video which had the entire incident from Carol's point of view.]

 **Lincoln** : "There's no way that Bobby could've done this on purpose."

 **Carol** : "Okay! You've seen the video! Now can you _please_ just give me my phone back?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Not until we know the whole story! Keep searching, Lame-O!"

 **Lincoln** : "Where else can I search?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I don't know?! The pictures app?! Just start searching!"

[Lincoln was really perplexed when he heard his friend's order. He went to the pictures app to see...some rather kinky photos of Carol that made the white-haired boy blush madly. Most of them had Carol in her underwear, and one had Carol topless while covering her nipples with her arm. Ronnie Anne took notice of this and swiped the phone from her friend before slapping his head.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Get with the program, Lame-O! Those pictures could be useful."

 **Carol** : "Hey! Please stop looking at those pictures! They're private!"

[Just then, they heard a male voice coming from the kitchen.]

"What are you kids doing to my daughter?!"

[The trio turned to see a middle aged blonde man staring them down. Clearly, this person was Carol's father. Ronnie Anne walked up to the man and spoke to him bluntly.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Sorry, Mr. Pingrey...but I'm afraid that your daughter has been hiding some...very questionable info. Would you care to see it?"

 **Carol** : "Don't do it, Daddy! Please! Don't!"

[Ronnie Anne showed the pictures to Mr. Pingrey, who couldn't believe who was on them. Carol was starting to crack under the pressure, while Ronnie Anne turned around and walked over to her.]

 **Mr. Pingrey** : "Carol Pingrey! What is the meaning of this?! Why does your phone have pictures of you exposing yourself?!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah! What's with these photos, huh? Some kind of popularity stunt? ANSWER THE QUESTION, YOU BITCH!"

 **Carol** : "OKAY! I did it! I'm the reason Bobby and Lori broke up!"

[What followed after that was silence that lasted for about seven seconds. Carol took a deep breath and started to explain the whole thing.]

 **Carol** : "Back at the Halloween party, I drugged Bobby's punch with roofies so that he would end up doing something to make him and Lori split up! Then I drugged Dana's punch so she would do the same thing with Bobby as well."

[Carol's father was completely frozen, having heard that his own daughter had drugged two teens.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Roofies? Ro- ROOFIES?! What in the actual FUCK?! What the hell kind of person would do such a thing!"

 **Carol** : "I didn't _want_ to! Whitney was the one calling the shots! She wanted me to ruin Bobby and Dana's lives for talking down to her."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Did this have anything to do with those pictures?"

 **Carol** : "YES! I thought I'd take those pictures and post them on social media to gain some more followers, but I decided to back out at the last minute because I thought that was going too far. Then Whitney came to me and told me that she was going to expose those pictures online if I didn't do what she said."

 **Lincoln** : "Are you insane, woman?! Lori could've drank that punch, and it could've harmed the baby! Maybe even _killed_ it!"

 **Clyde** : "You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady! Drugging a poor soul who just wanted to raise a family! For shame!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "And for what? A bunch of candid pictures? How do you sleep at night after this?"

[Carol started tearing up when Lincoln mentioned Lori and the baby.]

 **Carol** : "You think I don't KNOW that?! I took Lori outside so that she wouldn't even _have_ to drink that stupid punch! I didn't want to put Lori's baby at risk! I'M NOT A SICK PERSON, YOU KNOW!"

[Carol curled into a ball before she covered her eyes started sobbing.]

 **Carol** : "Oh God! I'm gonna be ruined! Lori's gonna hate me for this!"

[Ronnie Anne walked over to Carol and leaned in front of her.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You think that you're the only one hurting? Your actions might as well have shattered a bond between two people in love... People who were trying to raise a child they didn't plan on having! So what's more important to you? Your precious reputation? Or your friend's happiness?"

 **Mr. Pingrey** : "Alright, kids. You've done enough... Just, please...let me speak to my daughter alone."

[With that, the three kids walked out of the house, leaving Carol to wallow in her sadness and sorrow as her father looked down at her in utter disappointment. All the while, a young boy who looked similar to Lincoln watched the whole thing from the top of the stairs.]

 **Lincoln** : "There's no way she's gonna confess..."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Well, excuse me! I just wanted to hear the whole truth... I got it out of her, didn't I?"

 **Lincoln** : "Yeah, but how is Lori gonna believe us if we just tell her?"

 **Clyde** : "I don't think you need to worry about that... I came equipped with a tape recorder."

[Clyde pulled the small object out of his outfit before pressing the record button to turn it off. He then ejected the tape out of the device and handed it to Lincoln, who gave him a smile.]

 **Lincoln** : "That is some smart thinking, Clyde. Now maybe we can set things straight between Lori and Bobby."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I think I'd better join Bobby outside your house tonight."

 **Lincoln** : "Are you sure about that?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Somebody has to be by his side in case things get out of hand."

 **Lincoln** : "Alright, Ronnie Anne."

 _That night, at the Loud House..._

[When Lincoln and Ronnie Anne returned, Lincoln headed for the front door while Ronnie Anne walked up to her brother and laid right next to him in the sleeping bag. As soon as Lincoln went inside, he went upstairs to hear voices coming from Lori and Leni's room. He walked up next to the door to hear everything.]

[Lori looked out the window and groaned when she saw Bobby still hanging around in the front yard with Ronnie Anne. Her sisters were accompanying her to make sure things didn't get out of hand.]

 **Lori** : "See what I mean, girls? Why can't that guy just give it a rest already? He is _literally_ making a mess of our lawn."

 **Luan** : "The way I see it, he's already giving it a rest...right on the ground!"

[Luan laughed while everyone else groaned.]

 **Lola** : "You want me to call the police, Lori?"

 **Lori** : "No, Lola...we're not calling anyone. He'll...eventually get tired of this and leave."

[Lola looked at her older sister with confusion.]

 **Lola** : "That's what you said yesterday...and the day before that...and the day before _that_..."

[Lola then eyed her oldest sister with suspicion.]

 **Lola** : "You not still in love with him, are you?"

[Lori looked back at her sister with a look of anger.]

 **Lori** : "What the hell gave you that assumption?!"

 **Lola** : "Nothing, Lori... I'm just saying...why do you insist on letting Bobby stay in our yard instead of chasing him out? Do you really feel happy with this decision?"

[Lori grabbed Lola and lifted her off the floor while staring daggers into her soul.]

 **Lori** : "Listen to me, you little brat! I don't love him anymore! There is _literally_ no way that he and I can go back to the way it was before! Not after what he did to me last Halloween! So why don't you do me a favor and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

[Lori dropped Lola, who ran out of the room in complete fear. Lori then pointed her finger at the rest of her sisters.]

 **Lori** : "That goes for the rest of you! I want all of you out of my room before you really piss me off! GOT IT?!"

[With no alternative, all the sisters ran out of the room in fear like Lola...except for Leni, who just looked back at her older sister."

 **Lori** : "Didn't you hear what I said, Leni?! I said leave!"

 **Leni** : "But I sleep here too!"

 **Lori** : "OUT NOW!"

[Leni ran out of the room while Lori laid back on her bed in tears. Lincoln thought it wasn't the right time to show Lori the truth and went into his room to think things over.]

[Back downstairs, the sisters were talking about what just happened.]

 **Leni** : "I think I feel a little guilty for breaking things off with Chaz. Plus, Lori hasn't been herself since Halloween."

 **Lynn** : "Neither has Lincoln... He's been out of the house more often..."

 **Lola** : "Well, I don't think Bobby's making things easier by showing up here and upsetting Lori even more. Somebody's gotta make him leave."

 **Luna** : "Hold on, gals...I'll see what I can do about him."

[With that, Luna went out the front door and onto the front lawn before walking over to the sleeping latinos. She slowly approached Bobby and woke him up with a small tap from her foot. Bobby opened his eyes and looked up at the rocker girl, trying his best not to look up her skirt.]

 **Bobby** : "Oh, hey Luna. I didn't expect to see you come out. How's Lori doing?"

[Luna sighed.]

 **Luna** : "She's still refusing to come out of her shell and speak to you."

[Bobby sighed before asking another question.]

 **Bobby** : "I see... Is she seeing somebody?"

 **Luna** : "Nah, man... She's not in the mood to be dating anybody else right now. If she did, we would've been the first ones to know about it."

 **Bobby** : "Okay, uhhh...how have things been since Nie-nie and I...moved out?"

[Luna rubbed her arm and thought.]

 **Luna** : "You want the honest to God truth? It's a real mess here, man. Lori just refuses to let Lincoln see you and Ronnie Anne since that whole Halloween fiasco...she's even got the little dudettes watching Lincoln's every move at school... Lincoln's been gone from the house more for almost a week...even after school. So, yeah...he's feeling just as miserable as Lori."

 **Bobby** : "That bad, huh? But why do you even care? Shouldn't you be accusing me of cheating or something?"

 **Luna** : "Look, dude... I find this whole sitch just as bogus as you do, and I don't want to see you suffer through it any longer. I think Lori misses you, but she's just too damn stubborn to admit it."

 **Bobby** : "But she won't even talk to me... So, what am I supposed to do?"

[Luna extended her hand down to Bobby.]

 **Luna** : "C'mon, brah. Why don't you and I go for a walk?"

 **Bobby** : "Wait right here, Nie-nie. Luna and I need some time alone."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You're not going on a date with her, are you?"

 **Luna** : "Nah, dudette. Besides, I'm not really into boys."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Are you sure? Lincoln told me that you once had the hots for his tutor."

 **Luna** : "Hey! That was different...Nie-nie."

[Bobby took Luna's hand and followed the rocker girl down the sidewalk. Lincoln had been watching through the living room window and waited until the two teens were out of sight before going outside to join Ronnie Anne in the sleeping bag. Lori saw this through her window, but only let out a sigh before heading back to bed.]

[Meanwhile, Bobby and Luna were talking as they walked.]

 **Luna** : "You know, Bobsled...a little music can help with your little dilemma. My best friend and I are setting up a gig at the mall tomorrow, and I suggested to the 'rents about bringing Lori there to help take her mind off of this whole thing. But what she won't expect is to see you there as well."

 **Bobby** : "So you're saying, I should take her to your concert?"

 **Luna** : "No, man! You got to _sing_ to her! Sing with your _feelings_! Show her that you _care_! If that doesn't work, then...I think you're alone now."

 **Bobby** : "And if it does?"

 **Luna** : "Then you're on your way from misery to happiness today."

 **Bobby** : "Okay, but why are you helping me out? I thought you hated me?"

[Luna sighed.]

 **Luna** : "Look, maybe I had some bad blood with you in the past, but I guess I was mostly angry at Lori. I mean, for years she's protected us and taught us how to be responsible for our actions, and yet she gets careless and ends up getting knocked up. I wanted to talk things out with her...but instead, I had to take my anger and frustrations out on you."

 **Bobby** : "Well, it's not to say that I didn't have any involvement in the whole thing. I mean, I'm just as responsible as she is."

[Luna placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder and gave him a smile.]

 **Luna** : "I know, but you want to be by her side when the baby comes, and that's what a _real_ man would do. A lot of dudes these days either can't handle it, or won't even _bother_ to. They're even scumbags who treat their own kids like _slaves_."

 **Bobby** : "Okay! Let's not bring back any painful memories."

 **Luna** : "Sorry, dude... My point is, I had to spend three months with you and Ronnie Anne to realize that you're pure father material. In fact, I recall hearing you singing to Lilster to get her back to sleep. In short...I think you've got the right stuff."

[Luna nudged Bobby's arm and he rubbed it.]

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, Luna. That's really motivational."

 **Luna** : "Don't mention it, Bobby-O."

[Luna then gave Bobby a pat on the back before walking back to her house and waving goodbye to him.]

 **Luna** : "Take care, brah! We'll come pick you up in the morning!"

[Bobby waved back at Luna before heading in the opposite direction towards Chaz's house.]

 **Bobby** : "Goodbye! I'll be up and ready when you arrive!"

[Bobby continued walking back to Chaz's. He just had to hope that Luna's plan will work.]

[When he arrived, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in his stomach before opening the front door. As soon as he walked inside, he gasped in horror when he saw Chaz lying unconscious on the floor...and laying on the couch was Alex, smoking a cigar and tapping his fingers on the table. The big man saw his son and gave him a cold smirk.]

 **Alex** : "Hola, Junior...how was your day?"

[Bobby just stood where he was, frozen in complete fear as he stared at Alex.]

 **Alex** : "What? Can't an old man pay a little visit to his own flesh and blood? Be a good boy and shut the door, por favor?"

[Bobby did so before turning back to look at this person he refused to see as his father in anger while finding his voice again.]

 **Bobby** : "How dare you call me your flesh and blood! What the hell did you do to my friend?! And where's his mother?!"

[Alex blew some smoke before giving Bobby his answer.]

 **Alex** : "Relax, Junior! He'll walk it off in a matter of hours... As for his mama, I have mi amigo taking great care of her."

[Bobby marched over to the big man and pointed at him with rising venom.]

 **Bobby** : "You better give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't just call the police on you!"

[Alex stood up and put his hands in front of him in a calming manner.]

 **Alex** : "Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, mijo... I'm not here for any hostilities...me escuchas?"

 **Bobby** : "Then, what the hell are you doing all the way back in Royal Woods?! Huh?! TELL ME!"

[Alex shushed his son and covered his mouth.]

 **Alex** : "First of all, keep your fucking voice down before you get the neighbors all riled up... Do you want that?"

[Bobby said nothing and glared at his father, who sighed and removed his hand from his son's mouth.]

 **Alex** : "Now look...I admit it...I'm the reason that your madre's gone. But what I did to her...it was completely by accident. I didn't know what was going through me, and I took things too far. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done, but just hear me out when I say, I can take you and your sister to a new home."

 **Bobby** : "You have a new home? When was that?"

 **Alex** : "I have a little place up north in Ontario and it's deep in the woods. Of course, there are a few things you and Ronalda will have to get used to, like having to share a room and taking a shit outside."

 **Bobby** : "And why would I want to go back with you? After all those years of abuse to me and Nie-Nie?"

 **Alex** : "Look, I-"

[Alex covered his own mouth before speaking again in a softer tone.]

 **Alex** : "Look... The beatings I gave you and Ronalda, I only did all of that to make you stronger. I just wanted to protect you two from this harsh and unforgiving world. Can you at least give your old man the benefit of the doubt?"

[Bobby kept his arms crossed and turned his head away from his former father before letting out a sigh.]

 **Bobby** : "I'm gonna have to think about that."

 **Alex** : "Well, you better think fast. Because, I don't think that selfish fat puta is _ever_ gonna take you back...not after that stunt you pulled last Halloween."

[Bobby poked up and looked at Alex again.]

 **Bobby** : "How did you-?"

 **Alex** : "I saw that video of you at that party two weeks ago and it seems like you've gotten her pretty fired up because of it! Besides, she probably only wanted you because she wanted kids before throwing you out...she just didn't plan on having one this early. But, don't worry...you'll find yourself another woman to call your own...just be careful not to lose control and knock her up like before. I want to have _pure_ grandchildren and not that piece of throw away trash that you wasted your time taking care of... Oh...and take off that sweater...it looks hideous."

[Alex let out a chuckle before heading for the door.]

 **Alex** : "Adios, mijo..."

[Bobby clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He wanted to give his so-called father a few hits in the jaw for reminding him of what happened last Halloween...the only problem was that it might cost him his own life, and he just couldn't risk that right now. He just let the big man walk out of the house before quickly shutting the door and locking it. Bobby then leaned against the door and buried his face in his hands.]

 **Bobby** : "Why does this shit keep happening to me?"

[Bobby took a deep breath. All he could do now was hope that tomorrow will change for the better.]

* * *

 **Gamelover41592** : I know, right? Let's just hope things get back to normal soon.

 **364wii** : But, Bobby's a really sweet guy. He's just put in a bad position.

 **SirClearwater** : Well that's true, but she had to force someone to do it for her. Besides, Whitney wouldn't have wanted to go to Carol's party anyway.

 **DarthWill3** : It's possible that Whitney planned this breakup, but due to the amount of people at the party, she couldn't have drugged the punch herself...not that she even WANTED to go.

 **RealMilesifyWorld64** : Well...we better hope that Luna's plan works.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thanks again.

 **Mike The Red Engine** : Thanks again.

 **Laura-larson** : Why, thank you. That means a lot.

 **Ellis97** : Well, I think there's a big chance that Sam's gonna appear. Also, maybe Bobby will propose in the future, but that's another ball game.

 **CocoTheFoox** : That I will... No need to start the waterworks.

 **DOCTORKHANblog** : There's no need for sadness... The show must go on.


	20. A Concert Of Forgiveness

**Alright, so last time, Ronnie Anne encouraged Bobby to try and make things right with Lori, while she, Lincoln and Clyde do a little investigation into their whole situation. Meanwhile, Luna comes around and decides to help Bobby with his problem as well...but Bobby also gets an unexpected visit from a familiar face. Will Bobby and Lori get back together? Will Lincoln and Ronnie Anne expose the whole truth? Well, as a wise old owl once said... Let's find out.**

 **Once again, I want to thank Mike The Red Engine and DukeyDukeyDoo for helping me proofread this chapter. Speaking of which, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A Concert Of Forgiveness**

 _The next day..._

[Chaz opened his eyes and found that he was lying down on the couch with a blanket covering him. Bobby approached him and put an ice pack on his friend's head. The chubby boy had gotten a black eye and a bump on his head after he got attacked last night.]

 **Bobby** : "How are you feeling, amigo?"

[Chaz groaned as he sat up.]

 **Chaz** : "Well, considering that I got beat up by some random stranger, not to mention the fact that Leni broke up with me nearly three weeks ago...I've had better days. By the way, how's my mom doing?"

[Bobby let out a sigh.]

 **Bobby** : "After what happened last night, I don't think she's willing to leave her room right now. From what I saw, she was really traumatized by what she went through."

[Chaz sighed.]

 **Chaz** : "So...what's going on with you today?"

 **Bobby** : "Well, I did some talking with Luna, and she says that she's gonna help me with my Lori situation... I just hope that whatever she has planned works out."

 **Chaz** : "I hope so too... My mom's been waiting for you and Ronnie Anne to move out for quite some time."

 **Bobby** : "Okay, Chaz... I hope your mom gets better."

[Chaz let out a chuckle.]

 **Chaz** : "And I thought _I_ was the one trying to make _you_ feel better."

[Just then, they heard a car horn coming from outside. Bobby walked out the door and saw a van parked by the driveway driven by Chunk.]

 **Chunk** : "Oi! You Roberto Santiago?"

 **Bobby** : "Maybe? Who are you?"

 **Chunk** : "Just get in the back, will ya?! Luna's waiting for you!"

[Chunk pointed his thumb to the back of the van, prompting Bobby to walk over to it. The doors opened to reveal Luna and her best friend Sam Sharp sitting in the back before the former motioned for Bobby to enter.]

 **Luna** : "Get in, Bobsled! We've got a long road ahead of us."

[Bobby shrugged and walked into the van. He then sat across from the two rocker girls as Chunk spoke up.]

 **Chunk** : "Next stop, Royal Woods Mall."

[Chunk started the engine and drove towards the mall. Bobby looked at the two girls before clearing his throat.]

 **Bobby** : "So...I see that Sam is joining us."

 **Sam** : "Hey, Bobby. Luna told me about your issue, so I'm gonna be joining you guys for the plan."

 **Bobby** : "You know, Luna... When you said you weren't into boys, I never thought that you liked girls."

[Luna frowned and pointed at Bobby.]

 **Luna** : "Don't push your luck, Bobby-O."

[Sam put her hand on Luna's shoulder.]

 **Sam** : "Go easy on him Luna. He's been going through a lot."

 **Luna** : "Sorry about that. Anyway, Sam and I are just besties here...but I'm sure I already mentioned that to you."

 **Bobby** : "I'm not judging or anything... I'm just a little surprised is all."

[After about five seconds of silence, Bobby spoke again.]

 **Bobby** : "So... Do you think this is gonna work at all? I'm at the end of my rope here."

 **Luna** : "Well, I hope it does. You've got the brawn, and I've got the brains."

 **Sam** : "Don't worry about it, Bobby. We'll help you make things right between you and Lori."

[After a few more minutes, the group had arrived at their destination.]

 **Chuck** : "Well, 'ere we are at Royal Woods Mall."

[Bobby took a deep breath, and followed Chunk, Luna and Sam into the mall. This was his last chance to earn back Lori's forgiveness. All the while a certain blonde teen in a pink shirt watched the group nearby with a smirk.]

 _One hour later..._

[The rest of the Loud family had arrived at the mall along with Ronnie Anne, who Lori allowed to stay with Lincoln as long as they were outside the night before, and Carol, who requested to be picked up from her house.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, we're here! Now everyone out."

[As soon as Carol, Ronnie Anne, and the rest of the Loud kids got out, they followed the parents through the doors into the mall. The family didn't have to wait in line since Luna had given them all special clearance.]

[After nearly two minutes, The group had entered the hallway leading into the concert area. Rita and Lynn Sr. were leading everyone through the crowds while Lori had Carol and Leni beside her.]

 **Carol** : "I can't wait to see your sister performing onstage."

 **Lori** : "You're gonna love her, Carol. She can _literally_ sing like an angel! You can thank her for giving you a ticket. I really hope this concert helps take my mind off of things."

 **Rita** : "Well, considering the drama that's been happening these past two weeks. We needed you to take a little break from it and try to enjoy yourself."

[Finally, they entered the concert area and found the furthest seats in the back of the room. Luna was playing her guitar while Sam was playing a keyboard. They had finished performing another song before the brown haired rocker made an announcement into the microphone.]

 **Luna** : "Thank you, Royal Woods Mall! Before we go any further, I want to announce that we have a special guest who will be performing a song for someone very special to him. And now, I like you to give a warm welcome to our guest...Roberto Santiago."

[As if on cue, Bobby appeared onstage wearing his wolf sweater and waved to no one in particular. Lori saw him and crossed her arms before thinking to herself.]

 **Lori** : _What the hell is_ he _doing here? Is he just trying to embarrass himself in front of everybody?_

[Bobby then approached the microphone and spoke into it.]

 **Bobby** : "Thank you! Thank you! Now then, before we start I just want to make a little announcement to someone who means the entire world to me. Lori...if you're here and listening to this, I want you to know that I am dreadfully sorry for hurting you last Halloween, and that I'm doing everything in my power to make up for what happened. If you'll just give me a chance to explain everything, maybe things can go back to normal."

[Lori said nothing and took a deep breath. Just as Whitney entered the room and found her seat.]

 **Bobby** : "I'm gonna sing a little song to show you that I still care for you and our child."

[As the music started playing and Sam played her keyboard, everyone watched as Bobby cleared his throat and sang into the microphone.]

 _If I had to live my life without you near me_  
 _The days would all be empty_  
 _The nights would seem so long_  
 _With you I see forever, oh, so clearly_  
 _I might've been in love before_  
 _But it never felt this strong_

 _Our dreams are young and we both know_  
 _They'll take us where we want to go_  
 _Hold me now, touch me now_  
 _I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

 _If the road ahead is not so easy_  
 _Our love will lead the way for us_  
 _Like a guiding star_  
 _I'll be there for you if you should need me_  
 _You don't have to change a thing_  
 _I love you just the way you are_

 _So come with me and share the view_  
 _I'll help you see forever too_  
 _Hold me now, touch me now_  
 _I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

[To say that nearly everyone was emotional was an understatement. Rita and Lynn Sr. held each other's hands, while Chunk and Lisa started getting teary-eyed. Lori slowly looked up at her ex and was somewhat entranced by his singing. While this was going on, Ronnie Anne dragged Lincoln to the floor and the two kids crawled away to avoid detection.]

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _The world may change my whole life through_  
 _But nothing's gonna change my love for youuuuuuuuuuu_

[Everyone cheered while Lori started to shed a tear from her eye.]

 **Bobby** : "I hope you can forgive me, Lori Loud."

[With that, Bobby returned backstage. Lori looked down at the floor and began thinking things over.]

 **Lori** : _Damn it... Why am I so turned on by his singing? Maybe I've been a little too hard on him yesterday._

[Lori stood up and was about to walk over to Chunk when Carol stopped her.]

 **Carol** : "Where are you going, Lori?"

 **Lori** : "I just needed to clear the air with Bobby."

 **Carol** : "Lori, please! Why are you so insistent on hurting yourself even more?"

 **Lori** : "I just want to know everything that's happened! Look...I know you want to help me, but this is something I have to do on my own."

[Carol sighed as Lori walked towards Chunk, who was still feeling emotional from Bobby's performance.]

 **Lori** : "Mr. Chunk? Can I see Bobby?"

[The big man nodded and moved aside.]

 **Chunk** : "Go right ahead, luv. I think he's expectin' ya. Who knew that bloke could sing like a...like an angel?"

[Lori walked through the hall until she was backstage and saw Bobby leaning his back against the wall while Luna and Sam stood beside him. Lori told the two girls to leave while Bobby looked at her in an awkward way.]

 **Bobby** : "So, babe... You finally decided to listen?"

[Lori crossed her arms and smirked at Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Alright, Bobby. You had me at your singing. But, you've got five minutes before I reconsider."

 **Bobby** : "Okay...here it goes."

[Bobby took a deep breath before explaining the best he could.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori... I know that I screwed up big time, and I am _really_ sorry. But the way I acted at the Halloween party was all because...I was under the influence of drugs."

 **Lori** : "Drugs? But you don't even _do_ drugs."

 **Bobby** : "Just hear me out... When I drank that punch, everything spun out of control...but I never had any intention of cheating on you with Dana. I mean, when you stop to think about it...Dana has also supported our relationship for a while, has she not? Anyway... I went to the doctor's after that whole incident and he tested me for drugs, which turned out positive...see?"

[Bobby reached into his sweater and pulled out test results before showing them to Lori.]

 **Lori** : "I see... Keep talking."

 **Bobby** : "So, you see...aside from Ronnie Anne, you and the baby are really important to me...and there's nothing that can change that. What I still don't understand though, is who the hell drugged me and Dana to begin with and why... You believe me, right?"

[Lori sighed and looked down at the floor.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby...I _literally_ don't know what to say... I mean, I _want_ to believe you, I really do, but at the same time I still feel really hurt and betrayed. I mean, how do I know you won't just do it again?"

 **Bobby** : "You have every right to be skeptical... But just so you know, I don't want to hurt you or our little bumblebee in any way. What I did that day was completely by accident and I want to make it up to you any way I can. Please...just give me another chance...I really want to be a part of our child's life."

[Lori started thinking again, and was about to reply when she and Bobby heard a voice come from the announcement speakers.]

 **Lincoln** : "Lori, listen! Bobby is innocent!"

 **Lori** : "Lincoln?! How in God's name are you speaking through the mike?!"

 **Lincoln** : "That doesn't matter! We're giving you the whole truth of what happened to Bobby and Dana!"

 **Bobby** : "Please, bro! I think I have everything under control!"

 **Lincoln** : "We're just trying to help, Bobby! Let us take over from here!"

 **Lori** : "Lincoln! You're in denial! This is none of your business!"

[Just then, another voice bellowed from the speakers.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE MINUTE!"

[That was enough to shut Lori up. Bobby was tempted to call his sister out for swearing, but decided to stay quiet and see where this goes.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Now...we've been doing a little investigation into this whole incident and we found some rather troubling evidence that proves Bobby's innocence...as well as Carol's involvement in your little break up!"

 **Lori** : "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

 **Lincoln** : "You were being misled, Lori!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah! Carol has been lying to you ever since that whole Halloween incident!"

 **Lori** : "You're both wrong! Carol's been helping me through this ever since Bobby and I broke up!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : " _Has_ she?! Then answer me this...have you not noticed how convenient it was that Carol dragged you outside her house just before Bobby took the punch that she was serving?"

 **Lori** : "Well...I-"

 **Bobby** : "Nie-nie, that's enough! This is between me and Lori!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Bobby, we're trying to help you! Unlike that blonde slut in the purple clothes!"

 **Lori** : "Stop saying those things about Carol! She's a good friend and she's been quite supportive!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "A _good friend_?! _Supportive?!_ Hah! Face it, Lori! You've been duped, and we have proof right here! We all went to Carol's house and we caught her whole confession on tape! We'll be able to play it if you'd just let us!"

[Lori was feeling quite perplexed as she didn't know who to believe. Carol shook in complete fear in her seat as she stared at Lori and Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Stop it! This is _literally_ too much for me to handle! Carol's not a bad person! I know me and her weren't on the best of terms before, but she's a kind and caring individual who wants to help me through my pregnancy!"

[Finally, Carol lost it.]

 **Carol** : "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

[Bobby and Lori turned around and saw Carol walking up to the stage and climbed up onto it before turning around and speaking into the microphone.]

 **Carol** : "Everyone! I have something to say...even if all of you in this room have to hear it as well!"

[Lori and Bobby were quite confused at this but decided to watch. Carol sighed as she took a look back at them.]

 **Carol** : "They're right...Bobby and Dana _were_ drugged..."

[Carol's face crumbled before she spoke again.]

 **Carol** : "...and I was the cause of it."

[Bobby, Lori, Luna, Sam, and the audience gasped before staring at Carol in shock.]

 **Luna** : "Way harsh, girl!"

 **Bobby** : "What?! H-?! Why did you do this?!"

[Carol turned around to look at Bobby with tears in her eyes.]

 **Carol** : "I had no choice! My reputation was on the line, and Whitney was gonna ruin it if I didn't go through with her plan!"

[Carol looked down and let the tears fall to the floor.]

 **Carol** : "Not that it even matters now."

[Bobby was at a loss of words, but he tried to keep his cool. Carol looked at Lori and spoke to her as her voice started to break.]

 **Carol** : "Lori...I'm _really_ sorry for putting you and Bobby through this! I wanted to tell you the truth about it yesterday, but I just felt so ashamed that I just couldn't! I know you won't forgive me for this, but words cannot describe how horrible I feel for what I did to you guys."

[Lori said nothing and stared blankly at nothing with tears in her eyes.]

 **Lori** : _I was fooled... Tricked into falsely kicking two people out of my own house..._

[Bobby turned to look at Lori, who was still staring into empty space.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori? Are you okay?"

 **Lori** : _People who've been through hell because of..._

[Just then, she saw Whitney trying to sneak out of the crowd towards the exit and her flames ignited.]

 **Lori** : "WHITNEEEEEEY!"

[Whitney heard Lori's scream, and started running out of the concert like a convict in a prison riot as the pregnant blonde got off the stage, shoved Carol out of the way, and chased Whitney out of the concert room. Bobby and Carol ran after her while everyone else watched the whole scene.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori, stop! You're gonna hurt the baby!"

 **Carol** : "Wait for me!"

[Lori caught up with Whitney near the entrance and tackled her to the ground before giving her ex-friend a few slaps to her face. The commotion attracted a crowd of people, including Becky and Dana, who happened to be nearby and stopped in front of the scene.]

 **Whitney** : "Aah! Get off of me you crazy bitch! SOMEBODY HELP! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME!"

 **Lori** : "You're dead, Whitney! You're LITERALLY fucking dead! DO YOU HEAR ME?! **DEAD**!"

 **Whitney** : "Now, hold on! I was only doing you a favor!"

 **Lori** : "By forcing Carol to drug my boyfriend and Dana and set them up in her closet?! By manipulating me into kicking Bobby and his sister out of my house?! YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR AND A HYPOCRITE!"

[Dana wanted to join in and help Lori, but Becky stopped her by using her arm to block her like a gate.]

 **Whitney** : "Well, it wasn't _my_ fault that you were fucking around with some good-for-nothing dumbass! I mean, have you even thought about how you, Leni and everyone else had abandoned me? After everything I've done to help you compete against that rich bitch?!"

[Lori delivered a few more slaps to Whitney's face and it didn't look like she was gonna stop.]

 **Lori** : "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP! You _literally_ have no right to shit-talk Bobby or talk about abandonment! YOU LYING! SPOILED! MANIPULATIVE! **CUNT**!"

[Suddenly, Lori yelped in pain and clutched her stomach before collapsing sideways to the floor. Whitney got up and continued running until she was outside of the mall while Becky and Dana ran after her. Bobby and Carol approached Lori at that moment and the former kneeled down beside her just as Lori's family arrived as well.]

 **Lori** : "Oh my God! It hurts! It _literally_ hurts!"

 **Bobby** : "Hang on, Lori! Can somebody call a fucking ambulance?!"

 **Carol** : "I'll do it!"

[Carol dialed 911 on her cell phone while Bobby and Leni dragged Lori outside.]

 **Leni** : "You're gonna be okay, Lori! Just hang in there!"

[After about eight minutes, an ambulance had arrived to take Lori to the hospital. Bobby, Sam and the Loud family piled into Vanzilla and followed the ambulance to it's destination...leaving Carol behind and in tears.]

 **Carol** : _What have I done?_

 _Later, at Royal Woods Hospital..._

[Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Sam, and the Loud family sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Bobby twiddled his thumbs, filled with rising anxiety.]

 **Leni** : "Like, I hope she's alright."

 **Luna** : "Me too... I mean, what the hell was she thinking, dudes? Risking the baby's life like that?"

 **Luan** : "Who does that Whitney girl think she is? Manipulating someone into separating Lori and Bobby?"

 **Lisa** : "If I didn't know any better, I think that Whitney might've wanted Lori to freak out so she'd suffer a miscarriage... I could be wrong, though."

[Lincoln looked at Lisa as Ronnie Anne held his hand.]

 **Lincoln** : "I don't know if I believe that theory or not, but right now I'm really worried about Lori."

 **Luan** : "Aunt we all?"

[Luan chuckled for a brief moment.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Not the right time, Luan."

 **Luan** : "Right, sorry."

 **Luna** : "I just hope Lori and the little one make it through okay..."

[Luna put her hands on her head, worried that her plan might have been in vain. Sam wrapped her arm around her best friend, who leaned against the blonde rocker. Lucy sat down with her legs against her chest and trembled.]

 **Lucy** : "I don't know if I'll be able to host the baby's funeral if it comes to that."

 **Lana** : "What if the baby really is gone?"

 **Lola** : "Then I guess neither of us get that wager..."

 **Lisa** : "How could you two immature ninnies talk about a pointless bet when our eldest sister could potentially lose our nephew slash niece?!"

 **Lola** : "Are you calling me and Lana heartless, four eyes?! You better take that back right now!"

[With that, Lola jumped on Lisa and the two girls went at it on the floor before Lincoln stepped in between them.]

 **Lincoln** : "Guys! Stop it! This isn't helping anything!"

[The two girls calmed down and got off the floor before they and their brother went back to their seats. Just then, everyone heard the door open and saw Becky and Dana enter the room before sitting across from the family.]

 **Leni** : "Becky! Dana! What are you guys doing here?"

 **Becky** : "We just wanted to see how you guys were doing... Carol told me and Dana the whole story."

 **Leni** : "We're like, trying to hang in there. But, I think Bobby's having a harder time than the rest of us."

 **Becky** : "I think we get the picture."

[Becky looked over at the hispanic boy.]

 **Becky** : "Bobby?"

[Bobby looked up at the red-haired girl without saying a word.]

 **Becky** : "Bobby...I know this is really hard for you, but you just need to be strong and hope that Lori and the baby will survive."

 **Bobby** : "What about Whitney?"

[Becky sighed.]

 **Becky** : "Well...Dana and I went after her, but she gave us the slip... Hopefully she'll think twice before trying to break you guys apart..."

 **Dana** : "Not to mention trying to ruin me as well."

 **Becky** : "That too."

 **Dana** : "But, what I really hate the most is to see you and Lori suffer through this... I hope she and the baby make it through okay."

[Bobby nodded and let out a sigh. Ronnie Anne hopped off her own seat and walked up to her brother with concern on her face.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "What is it?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Nothing... I just wanted to see how you were doing."

 **Bobby** : "I'm doing fine..."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Are you sure? I'm just worried about you and-"

 **Bobby** : "I said I'M FINE! Why worry about me when you should be more worried about Lori?!"

[Ronnie Anne was quite taken aback by Bobby's sudden outburst and took a few steps back.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Why the hell are you acting like this?! Lincoln and I were only trying to help!"

 **Bobby** : "You know damn well why, Ronalda! My girlfriend is suffering in there and she might've lost the baby! I'm just taking a beating every day like this whole world hates me! You didn't help shit!"

[Ronnie Anne started tearing up while Lincoln stood in front of her and stared up at Bobby with an angry glare. Bobby took notice of this and attempted to reach his hand out to his little sister, who only looked away in fear and held onto Lincoln. Bobby stood up and noticed the looks that everyone was giving him and stormed out of the room into the hallway. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say until Lynn Sr. broke the silence with a sigh.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I think I'd better have a word with him."

[With that, Lynn Sr. stood up and walked out the door to find a forlorn Bobby leaning against the wall.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Bobby? Are you feeling okay?"

 **Bobby** : "Do I look okay, Mr. Loud?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Sorry... That was a really stupid question."

[Bobby sighed.]

 **Bobby** : "It's fine, sir... I'm just scared, Mr. Loud... I tried to stop Lori from chasing Whitney, but she just wouldn't listen... I was supposed to protect her and my child...and I failed them both."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now, don't you say something like that, young man!"

 **Bobby** : "But what if it's true? What if I don't become a dad at all? All I wanted to do was tell her I was sorry... I just never thought things would end up like this."

[With that, Bobby covered his face and started sobbing, which prompted the father of eleven to pull him into a hug.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Aw, come on now, son... You've been doing your best to keep my daughter happy for a little over a year now...and I think what you did at the concert is proof of that. Now, I'm scared for Lori and my grandchild as well, but what happened to her was not your fault in any way...you know that."

[Both men broke from their hug and Bobby wiped his eyes.]

 **Bobby** : "It's just...I had a duty to protect them, and I feel like I have failed... And the way I reacted to Ronnie Anne makes me feel that I've failed _her_ as well."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Listen...I know what you're going through, and it's really scary, I'll admit it."

 **Bobby** : "You do?"

[Lynn Sr. nodded and told Bobby his own little story.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "When my wife and I had Lucy, she was born two months prematurely and we almost didn't have her. My wife and I were so worried about losing her...but in the end, Lucy managed to pull through. My point is, you can't let it get to you if it comes to that."

 **Bobby** : "I guess you're right, sir... I just thought you'd get angry at me like when you first found out about the baby."

[Lynn Sr. put both of his hands on the hispanic boy's shoulders before he spoke again.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Bobby...that was months ago, and I've accepted the circumstances since then. You're gonna be a great father...and you have this huge family to help you as well."

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, Mr. Loud. You know, my own father never hugged me or Ronnie Anne like you did."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "You're very welcome, son. Now what do you say we get back to the others?"

[Bobby nodded and gave Lynn Sr. a small smile before they both went back into the waiting room. Lincoln glared at Bobby, but Ronnie Anne let him know that it was okay. Bobby sat right next to his sister and wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean on him.]

 **Bobby** : "Nie-nie...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know you wanted to help me, but I'm just really worried about Lori and the baby, is all. But the last thing I want to do is hurt you as well."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "It's fine, Bobby. You're not the only one in this family that has to deal with these beatings. When you yelled at me, it reminded me of... _him_."

 **Leni** : "Who are you talking about exactly?"

 **Luan** : "Aunt it obvious, Leni?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Luan!"

 **Luan** : "Sorry... Force of habit."

[Lincoln sat by Bobby's other side and held his hand.]

 **Lincoln** : "Ronnie Anne's got a point, Bobby. We're all worried about Lori and the baby here. This is a really tense situation, but we can't just rip out each other's throats at a time like this. We just have to wait until we hear some news from Dr. Crawley."

 **Lynn** : "Alright, Linc... But just to clarify, if Lori _does_ lose the baby, I say we find that Whitney bitch and finish what Lori started."

[Lynn cracked her knuckles as she said this before her father put his hand on her shoulder.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now, Lynn Junior...let's not resort to any more violence. It'll only end up making things worse."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What about when you freed me and Bobby from our dad?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "That was different, Ronnie Anne."

[Lynn groaned. Just then, Dr. Crawley emerged from the hallway holding a clipboard. Bobby looked up at the doctor while the Loud family did the same.]

 **Bobby** : "Dr. Crawley, how's Lori? Did she lose the baby?"

[Dr. Crawley shook her head with her hand raised before giving the hispanic teen a warm smile.]

 **Dr. Crawley** : "There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Santiago. She and the baby are gonna be alright."

[Bobby felt that a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief while the Louds did the same. Becky and Dana simply smiled at each other.]

 **Bobby** : "Can I see her?"

 **Crawley** : "Of course you can. She's been asking where you were ever since she woke up."

[Bobby stood up and followed Dr. Crawley to Lori's room. Becky was feeling a bit angry about Carol.]

 **Lincoln** : "Woah, that was scary!"

 **Luan** : "I know! My heart was beating so much that I almost had a heart attack... But at the same time, I'd be in luck since we're at a hospital."

 **Lola** : "Sorry for attacking you like that, Lise. I was just worried for Lori like the rest of us."

 **Lisa** : "I wholeheartedly accept your apology older sister... I should've reacted more maturely when you and Lana were talking about that bet."

 **Becky** : "I still can't believe Carol would go through with this whole thing, Dana. I mean, I know she was being blackmailed, but she should've known better than to get caught up in Whitney's bullshit in the first place."

 **Dana** : "Don't be too hard on her, Becky. She wasn't doing this of her own volition. Besides, I saw her call an ambulance for Lori when she was in pain. Plus, she was willing to let us into her group after Whitney ousted us from her's."

 **Becky** : "That's true... But still...I don't think Lori would be willing to give Carol a second chance anytime soon."

[At that very moment, a certain stout teenage boy entered the room wearing sunglasses and waved his hand to everyone.]

 **Chaz** : "Hey..."

[Leni turned to look at Chaz, and showed a look of confusion.]

 **Leni** : "Chaz? What are you doing here?"

[Chaz sat down right next to Leni.]

 **Chaz** : "I heard about what happened to Lori, and I thought I'd stop by to see how you guys were holding up."

[Leni blushed awkwardly.]

 **Leni** : "We're doing, like, fine... Lori and the baby are going to be okay, in case you were wondering... By the way, why are you wearing those sunglasses? The sun can't get in here."

 **Chaz** : "Oh! I...I just thought I looked cool in these. Do you think I look cool in glasses?"

[Leni stared at the boy before answering him with a smile.]

 **Leni** : "Okay! That seems like a good explanation. Besides, I think you look cute in them."

 **Chaz** : "Thanks, Leni."

[Just then, Luna stood up abruptly and looked sharply at Chaz.]

 **Luna** : "Alright, lose the shades! Something's up!"

 **Chaz** : "Nothing's up at all! What are you talking about?"

[Luna reached over and swiped the glasses from Chaz's face. Leni gasped when she saw a black eye on the chubby boy.]

 **Leni** : "O-M-Gosh! What happened to your eye?! Who gave this to you?!"

[Chaz put his hand over his shiner in an attempt to hide it from everybody.]

 **Chaz** : "It's nothing! I just tripped is all! I have to go now! Bye!"

[Chaz got up and started to walk away, but he was so panicked that he ended up hitting the wall and fell backwards onto the floor. His hat fell off revealing the bump on his head, much to everyone's shock.]

 **Luna** : "Jesus, brah! Where did you get that bump?!"

 **Sam** : "That doesn't look like nothing to me!"

 **Becky** : "Who did this to you, Chaz?!"

[Chaz sat up and tilted his head down in shame.]

 **Chaz** : "I couldn't see... That creep hit me before I could get a closer look at him... After that, I woke up on my couch."

[Leni started to tear up and got on her knees before giving Chaz a hug.]

 **Leni** : "I am so, so, SO sorry, Chaz! I did this to you, didn't I?! I hurt you in so many ways!"

 **Luna** : "Woah, Lens... It ain't your fault. I mean how can you give him that shiner and bump anyway?"

 **Leni** : "Because I let it happen...right? I can't keep everyone happy!"

 **Chaz** : "I'm alright, Leni. This probably would've happened to me anyway."

 **Leni** : "I was acting so stupid these last two weeks! I was only trying to protect Lori's well being! I didn't want to drive her away like last time!"

 **Chaz** : "What do you mean?"

[Lynn Sr. let out a sigh. Chaz listened as the patriarch told him about what happened after everyone had found out about Lori's pregnancy and how Leni coped with her parents' situation.]

 **Chaz** : "Wow... I...I don't know what to say, honestly."

 **Leni** : "There's no need to say anything... You probably hate me now...don't you?"

[Chaz wrapped his own arms around Leni, letting the dumb blonde cry on his chest.]

 **Chaz** : "No, Lens...I don't hate you. I kinda understand where you're coming from...but it wouldn't have been the kind of reaction I'd have taken. I just wish you could've told me about it sooner."

[Leni smiled and kissed Chaz's shiner and bump before returning to the hug.]

 **Luna** : "I'd better go check on Lori and the Bobsled... Keep an eye on Leni and Chaz, will ya?"

[Luna got up and went into the hall.]

[Bobby had finally arrived in Lori's room. She was laying in her bed with her eyes closed, her face stained with mascara as she had been crying.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori?"

[Lori opened her eyes and turned to look at Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?"

[Bobby took a deep breath and walked up next to Lori. It had been weeks since he heard those famous four words come out of her mouth.]

 **Dr. Crawley** : "Well, I think I'd better leave you two alone for now."

[With that, Dr. Crawley walked out of the room and shut the door.]

 **Bobby** : "How are you feeling?"

 **Lori** : "Well...I'm doing okay, though it _literally_ could have been worse."

[Bobby took Lori's hand and held it.]

 **Bobby** : "It's okay...I'm right here... You know...it's feels like forever since I heard you call me Boo-Boo Bear."

 **Lori** : "Bobby...it's been over two weeks... But, I'm happy that you're here... Seeing you camping out on my front lawn was actually kinda cute in a way, to be honest."

 **Bobby** : "Why wouldn't I be? I was just so afraid of you losing our baby...or worse...losing both of you."

[Lori let out a sigh.]

 **Lori** : "I figured you would be. I was so scared that I thought that I was gonna break. I just can't believe I let my emotions get the better of me again...and I almost let our child die because of it. I was afraid that all of your efforts would've been for little to nothing."

[Bobby put his right hand on Lori's baby bump and smiled.]

 **Bobby** : "It's alright, Babe. What matters to me is that you're both okay."

[Lori reached out her own arm and wrapped it around Bobby's neck.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, Bobby! You've been so nice these past two weeks...and yet I've treated you and Ronnie Anne so unfairly! I'm just glad you came back!"

[Just then, Bobby felt a kick coming from Lori's stomach which made his heart warm.]

 **Lori** : "I think our little bumblebee misses you too."

 **Bobby** : "I feel the same way, babe... I mean these last couple of weeks have not been easy for me... I mean, being made a laughingstock at school because of Carol's video...having to stay at Chaz's house... To be honest, it's been a total nightmare."

[Lori started tearing up and closed her eyes again before pulling on Bobby's arm.]

 **Lori** : "I'm so sorry, Boo-Boo Bear... I'm sorry for putting you through all of this! Kicking you out...forbidding Lincoln from seeing you and Ronnie Anne... I'm supposed to be improving my attitude, but now I'm _literally_ no better than your father. You probably don't want to be with me anymore...do you?"

[Mascara ran down Lori's face as Bobby gripped her hand tightly.]

 **Bobby** : "Don't you say those things! You're not a monster! You're a better person than he could ever be, and there is no way I can ever hate you for what you did! I want our child to have a life with both parents."

[Lori let out another sniffle while Bobby hugged her.]

 **Lori** : "Do you really mean that? Even after all those terrible things I said about you last night?"

[Bobby nodded.]

 **Lori** : "Oh, I never meant ANY of it. I was just so...frustrated of my sisters pestering me about you that...I _literally_ couldn't handle myself...and my mood swings certainly weren't much help either. I really missed you so much! I missed your smile...I missed your dedication...but most of all, I missed your kindness."

[Lori leaned her face against her boyfriend's arm and cried in it.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori... None of those words can ever penetrate my heart... But..."

[Lori looked up at Bobby as he spoke again.]

 **Bobby** : "If you still missed me for all this time, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

 **Lori** : "I was afraid. The last guy I dated years ago...I won't say why, but he abandoned me after four months of dating him... I was afraid that you were gonna do the same thing... How could I be so stupid to trust Carol like that?!"

[Bobby put his hand on his lover's face and guided it to face him.]

 **Bobby** : "Lori...please forget about her... I will never leave your side ever again...do you understand me? Your life is precious, and so is our little bumblebee."

[Bobby and Lori stared into each other's eyes and planted their lips together. Bobby missed this feeling so much as did Lori.]

 **Lori** : "I love you so much, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

[Luna stood by the doorway with Dr. Crawley right next to her, watching Lori and her boyfriend make up after being apart for nearly three weeks. She let out a sigh as her plan had finally worked.]

 **Luna** : "Ahhh... Reunited...and it feels so good."

[The two teen lovers stopped their kissing and turned to look at Luna and the doctor.]

 **Dr. Crawley** : "I just wanted to inform you that Lori will be discharged before Thanksgiving."

[Bobby and Lori looked at each other and smiled before looking at Luna and Dr. Crawley.]

 **Bobby** : "Thanks for the info, Dr. Crawley...and thank _you_ , Luna."

 **Lori** : "Yes... Thank you."

 **Luna** : "It was my pleasure, you lovebirds. I mean, love don't come easy you know."

[As soon as Dr. Crawley and Luna left, Lori leaned her head on Bobby's chest while the hispanic boy pulled out his cell phone and snapped a selfie with him and Lori.]

 _That night, at Las Hermanas clubhouse..._

[Gena sat at the bar with Marcelle, her sister and club vice president. (Which explains why the gang was called "Las Hermanas".) When Alex heard about Bobby and Lori's break up over two weeks ago, he called Gena to postpone her plan so that he could try to convince his children to live up north with him. Gena was disappointed at the news and went back to her gang's usual business of selling LSD.]

 **Marcelle** : "I'm really worried about you, Gena."

 **Gena** : "We had a plan to help Alex get his kids back, but now he's decided to do this himself because his son and that pregnant blonde broke up."

[Gena sighed.]

 **Gena** : "I was really looking forward to putting this plan into action. But If I know Alex, his little plan will go to shit soon, and he'll have to come back to me for help."

 **Marcelle** : "Maybe it's for the best, Gena... We have to focus on our own crew."

 **Gena** : "I _am_ focusing on them, Marcelle... What I was planning was a little favor for an old friend... He even promised to make me his kids' new mother."

[Gena sighed and put her hand on her forehead. Marcelle was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up again.]

 **Marcelle** : "Gena... Do you remember how many times you used to protect me when we were children?"

[Gena turned to look at her sister and gave her a small smile.]

 **Gena** : "How could I forget? Those boys in middle school thought they were so tough picking on someone younger than them...especially a little girl. I had to teach those assholes a little lesson in manners."

 **Marcelle** : "You busted one of the boys' nuts and got expelled after that."

 **Gena** : "Well...I never did like principals or being bossed around anyway... But then, you decided to drop out as well... You didn't have to, though. I wanted you to have an education and live a normal life...something that _I_ can never have."

 **Marcelle** : "I couldn't move on without my big sister looking out for me... Even now, I still can't."

[Gena extended her arm and wrapped it around Marcelle. However, their sisterly bonding was rudely interrupted when they heard the front door slam open and Alex angrily marched in before sitting right next to Gena.]

 **Alex** : "Stupid dim-witted son of mine!"

 **Gena** : "Alex... Is there something the matter?"

 **Alex** : "Does this answer your question?!"

[Alex pulled out his cell phone and showed them the recent picture with Bobby and Lori at the hospital.]

 **Alex** : "I tried to save my only son from that fat fucking puta, but now he's fallen for her charms yet again! She's nothing but a complete fucking witch, along with her white-haired hermano and the rest of her familia! They all make me fucking sick!"

[Gena stood up and walked behind Alex before giving his shoulders a good rubbing.]

 **Gena** : "Don't worry about it, Alejandro. We'll be making our final preparations for the plan. It'll be ready in less than a week, so please be patient."

[Alex calmed down a little bit as Gena kept rubbing his shoulders.]

 **Gena** : "You'll meet us at the rendezvous point soon, won't you?"

 **Alex** : "Gracias, Gena... I hope I can count on you and your girls. By the way, If your plan _does_ go through, I promise you that you'll be my kids' new madre."

 **Gena** : "Oooooh, I promise you, El Jefe, I won't let you down."

[Gena kissed the side of Alex's head while the big man let a chuckle.]

 **Alex** : "Gracias, baby... But right now, I need to go upstairs and calm my nerves for a while."

[Alex stood up and headed up the stairs while Marcelle watched him go with a dirty look on her face.]

 **Gena** : "Call the girls into the briefing room, Marcelle... We've got some planning to do."

[Later, Gena and Marcelle put the rest of their crew together in the briefing room to discuss their plan.]

 **Gena** : "Alright, let's go over the plan one last time... As Alex told us before, the Loud family consists of thirteen people. One of them which is their only son...and apparently, the glue that keeps his family together. It's simple...we grab him, and we take him to the rendezvous point where we will make the trade off."

[One of the girls, a blonde woman named Kelly, raised her hand to her leader.]

 **Kelly** : "So, what kind of trade are we talking about exactly?"

 **Gena** : "In exchange for that Loud boy... One teenage boy and his little sister is all we need..."

 **Kelly** : "I don't get it."

[Gena then stood up and yelled at the blonde.]

 **Gena** : "ALEX'S KIDS, YOU STUPID PUTA!"

[Gena sat back down and cleared her throat.]

 **Gena** : "Anyway, I just need one of you to head over to Royal Woods and find the perfect spot for us to grab him. It'll take a few days, but I want it done by Thanksgiving... Estamos claros?"

[The other females nodded while Marcelle showed a look of concern.]

 **Gena** : "Alright then...you're all dismissed!"

[With that, the seven bikers left the room while Marcelle remained in her seat.]

 **Marcelle** : "Do we really have to go through with this plan, Gena? I've got a bad feeling about that Alex character."

 **Gena** : "We have to, my dear sister... Alex wants his children back, and I don't think this Loud family would be willing to just give them back to him if we asked... Besides, I've always wanted children of my own...so think of it as getting your first nephew and niece."

[Marcelle sighed as she knew that there was no way to convince her sister. It was quite clear that Marcelle didn't like Alex at all.]

 _The next day, at the Loud house..._

[Lori was released from the hospital and her mother had to come pick her up and take her home. They also allowed Bobby and Ronnie Anne to move back into the house as a sign of goodwill for their trouble.]

[Lincoln was sitting in his room reading Ace Savvy with Ronnie Anne when they heard a knock on the door.]

 **Lincoln** : "Who is it?"

[The door creaked open to reveal Lori who was wearing her wolf sweater again.]

 **Lori** : "It's just me, Lincoln. I'm not bothering your alone time, am I?"

 **Lincoln** : "Oh! Hey, Lori."

[Lincoln closed his comic and set it down on his desk.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Hey, Lori... Look, uh...about what I said at the concert..."

 **Lori** : "No need to apologize, Ronnie Anne... You did what you thought was necessary and I forgive you. Though, for a girl, you've _literally_ got some balls."

[Ronnie Anne chuckled.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Don't give me too much credit, Lori... It might make Lynn jealous."

[Lori rolled her eyes and smirked.]

 **Lori** : "Anyway... Do you mind if I speak to Lincoln for a little bit?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Sure...go right ahead. I'll be waiting downstairs."

[Ronnie Anne got off the bed and left the room while Lori sat next to her brother and put her arm around him.]

 **Lori** : "You know, Lincoln... That was...actually really brave of you to help me and Bobby like that. I don't know what I'd do without him."

 **Lincoln** : "Well...I had to do _something_. I couldn't just stand by and not be allowed to see Ronnie Anne again... Forgive me for sounding selfish, but-"

 **Lori** : "It's okay, Linky... Listen...I just came here to say...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have forbidden you from seeing Ronnie Anne like that. I know how much she means to you, but I just got so caught up in my own drama that I _literally_ couldn't think straight. But I think you and Ronnie Anne did the right thing trying to expose Whitney's petty scheme...even though that backstabber Carol Pingrey beat you to it."

[Lori mumbled those last few words before letting out a sigh.]

 **Lori** : "I know I said this before, but you're _literally_ a great bro... Plus, I know you'll make a great uncle as well."

[Lincoln smiled as Lori pulled him into a hug.]

 **Lincoln** : "I forgive you, Lori."

[With that, Lincoln leaned his head on his sister's stomach and felt the baby kick inside, much to the white-haired boy's delight.]

 **Lincoln** : "You know... Me and the others are still wondering what the baby's going to be."

 **Lori** : "Well, there's only a few months left until the baby arrives, so please be patient for just a bit more. Let's just hope nothing else bad happens until then."

[Just then, the two Loud kids heard their mother call them from downstairs.]

 **Rita** : "Kids! Come downstairs! Your father and I have something to say!"

[Lori and Lincoln looked at each other before emerging from the room and down the stairs where the rest of their family were waiting along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Alright, kids... Now...I know it's been rough for the last couple of weeks. But now that the whole family's back together, we can start focusing on getting things ready for Thanksgiving. Now who's with me?"

[The kids were excited and got to work on the preparations. However, Lori and Bobby decided to spend some time alone on the porch. Lori sat on the porch steps while Bobby sat beside her.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby?"

 **Bobby** : "Yeah, babe?"

 **Lori** : "Did I mention that I missed you very much?"

 **Bobby** : "I believe you did back at the hospital yesterday..."

[Bobby then wrapped his arm around Lori and placed his other hand on Lori's stomach.]

 **Bobby** : "I've missed you and our little bumblebee too."

 **Lori** : "Oh, Boo-Boo Bear!"

[Lori leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes. Just then, they heard a familiar elderly voice yell at them from next door.]

 **Mr. Grouse** : "Nice reconcile, Loud! Why don't you kids get a room?!"

[Both Lori and Bobby didn't care. They were just so glad to have each other again. Little did they know that there was a storm brewing in the distance. And that storm wouldn't pass without taking something along with it...or rather...some _one_.]

* * *

 **Geo Soul** : I don't think Bobby would allow himself to go with his dad, even if Lori rejected him.

 **Shining Light50** : She only said those things because of her mood swings. She still loves him. She was just trying to deny it is all.

 **Gamelover41592** : Well, you better watch out for Gena's crew.

 **364wii** : Well, she was quite determined to convince Bobby to keep trying.

 **Master Fan Reader** : Well, no need to wait any longer because they're back.

 **SirClearwater** : I'm sure Whitney won't be much of a bother anytime soon.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : Thanks. Also, Carol has regret for going through with the whole plan unlike Whitney.

 **Mike The Red Engine** : That's okay.

 **DarthWill3** : We'll see where Koch goes in the future. But right now let's just focus on Bobby and Lori.

 **Boris Yeltsin** : Thanks.

 **Hawkeye2006** : Lydia's been dead since chapter eleven. But hopefully, Alex will be dealt with soon.

 **Ellis97** : Even if that's the case, don't forget that Lydia never found out about Lori's pregnancy before her death.


	21. Thanksgiving With Carol And Las Hermanas

**Okay, so last time, Bobby took part in a concert to win back Lori's trust, courtesy of Luna and Sam. Carol felt so guilty about her involvement in Bobby and Lori's break up that she decided it wasn't worth it and told the whole truth...now she's treated as an outcast at school. Finally...let's just say that something big is coming...and it ain't gonna be pretty.**

 **Once again, I would like to give a shout out to DukeyDukeyDoo and Mike The Red Engine for helping me proofread.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Thanksgiving With Carol And Las Hermanas**

 _The next day at Ketcham Park..._

[Bobby and Lori sat under a tree on top of a hill enjoying a nice picnic with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne under the evening sky. Ronnie Anne went back to making faces whenever she saw the two teens acting all lovey-dovey with each other, making Lincoln laugh (which was something that she missed doing). Just then, the Hispanic teen saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench down the hill. He got a closer look to see that it was Carol looking very forlorn. Her head hung down and her hair was covering her eyes due to not wearing her hair band. Lori noticed this and tried to turn her boyfriend's head back towards her.]

 **Lori** : "Come on, Bobby. There's nothing to see here. Let's just get back to business, okay?"

 **Bobby** : "Lori...I'm really worried about Carol."

 **Lori** : "After the bullshit she pulled, why should I feel anything for Carol Pingrey?"

 **Bobby** : "Please, go easy on her, Lori. She's going through so much."

 **Lori** : "She should've thought of that before she _literally_ decided to play me for a sucker."

 **Bobby** : "Babe...you know it was Whitney who was pulling the strings."

 **Lori** : "I know that, Bobby. But that doesn't mean she gets some 'get out of jail free' card, does it?"

 **Bobby** : "C'mon, Lori! Can't we cut the poor girl a break? Carol's going through a tough time."

 **Lori** : "So have we, Bobby! She was the reason we split apart!"

 **Bobby** : "I know! But, she was hanging by a thread. The least we can do is help her out."

 **Lori** : "That _literally_ gave her no right to toy with my emotions like that!"

[Bobby put his hands on Lori's shoulders and she calmed down before letting out a sigh.]

 **Lori** : "I'm sorry, Bobby... I just can't speak to her right now...not after what she did."

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decided to take a little stroll around the park in case the two teens ended up having an argument. As they walked down the path, Lincoln felt something poke the back of his shoulder. He turned around only to get shoved backwards to the ground.]

"You'll pay for this, you jerk!"

[Lincoln looked at the person who shoved him. A blonde boy who was around his age with an orange shirt and blue pants like Lincoln, except that he had light blonde hair and a white beanie. Lincoln wasn't sure, but he thought he noticed something familiar about this kid...and not just because he had a similar look to him.]

 **Lincoln** : "Didn't I see you before?"

 **Bratty Kid** : "I should think you _have_ , Pineapple boy! First you get me banned from the grocery store, and now you had the NERVE to ruin my sister's reputation at High School?! Have you no shame?!"

 **Lincoln** : "Oh right... The whole Zombie Bran incident... Wait! Carol Pingrey's your SISTER?!"

 **Bratty Kid** : "Yeah! You got a problem with that?! My sister is MISERABLE because of you!"

 **Lincoln** : "Look, I'm sorry about your family issues, but I had to help out my own sister."

 **Bratty** **Kid** : "Yeah! Carol told me all about your sister's beef with her! So you decided to make mine look bad to earn her favor?! I oughta teach you a lesson for that!"

 **Lincoln** : "You really don't understand!"

[Ronnie Anne stood right in front of Lincoln while giving the other kid a cold hard stare.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Hey! Leave him alone, will you?!"

 **Bratty Kid** : "Why don't you make me, Santiago?!"

[The kid walked up to Ronnie Anne and glared directly into her eyes while the Hispanic girl stood her ground.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Go on! Give me your best shot!"

[The two kids kept glaring at each other until the boy backed down and ran over to his sister.]

 **Bratty Kid** : "CAROL! THIS GIRL'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

[Carol didn't budge as her brother tugged on her skirt.]

 **Carol** : "Not now, Conner. I'm not in the mood. Now, will you please stop making a scene?"

[Finally, he gave up and sat beside Carol on the bench while pouting.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What a big baby."

[Ronnie Anne helped her white-haired friend back on his feet.]

 **Lincoln** : "Thanks, Ronnie Anne."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No problem, Lame-O. For a tattletale, that kid doesn't even have the guts to fight back."

[Both kids walked back to their elder siblings. All the while, a dark haired woman wearing a black dress and sunglasses, and smoking a cigarette, was watching them from nearby.]

 _Meanwhile, at the Richard house..._

[Chaz was setting everything up for this year's upcoming Thanksgiving when he heard a knock on the door. The stout boy walked over to answer it and found a couple of men in suits. One of them was chewing on a piece of peppermint gum.]

 **Chaz** : "Can I help you?"

[The gum-chewing detective pulled his badge out of his coat and showed it to Chaz.]

 **Castleton** : "Detectives Castleton and Kochner, Royal Woods P.D.. Were doing an investigation."

 **Chaz** : "On what? Am I under arrest or something?"

 **Koch** : "You know, you've got a really smart mouth, kid!"

[Castleton nudged his partner while keeping his gaze on Chaz.]

 **Castleton** : "Why don't you wait by the car, Koch? Your behavior is really starting to get on my nerves."

[Koch groaned in frustration before making his way to the car.]

 **Chaz** : "I only asked a simple question."

 **Castleton** : "Sorry about my partner... Anyway, we just got a report from a friend of yours... Becky, was her name...says your house has been invaded two days ago. Do you mind if I come in?"

[Chaz nodded and allowed the gum chewing detective to enter. Chaz then sat on the couch while Castleton sat on a chair across from him before the detective pulled out his notebook.]

 **Castleton** : "Can you please tell me your name?"

[Chaz took a deep breath and exhaled.]

 **Chaz** : "Charlie Richard...but my friends call me Chaz."

 **Castleton** : "Okay, Chaz... Do you know who invaded your home and attacked you?"

 **Chaz** : "Well...I couldn't get a good description of the guy. But I _do_ remember hearing him knock on the front door. I thought it was my friend, Bobby, so I opened the door...only to be met with a punching blow to my face."

 **Castleton** : "Interesting... Is there anything else you would like to add to that?"

 **Chaz** : "My mom claimed that some guy in a mask was in the house holding her at gunpoint. After that, she said that she was knocked out. I'd let you talk to her, but she's still in shock."

 **Castleton** : "That's okay, Chaz... I think I might know who your intruder was. You said your friend's name was Bobby, right? As in Bobby Santiago?"

 **Chaz** : "Uhhh...yes? That's him."

 **Castleton** : "How long have you two known each other?"

 **Chaz** : "Well, we've known each other for over a year. He has a girlfriend named Lori, and they're having a baby together."

 **Castleton** : "Well...has he ever told you about his father?"

[Chaz looked at the detective in confusion.]

 **Chaz** : "Not really...no. He hasn't told me much about his family apart from his sister, Ronnie Anne."

[Castleton sighed and proceeded to tell Chaz some details. After a lengthy talk that lasted for about five minutes, Chaz was feeling quite shocked.]

 **Castleton** : "So you see... I have reason to believe that your friend's father was responsible for the attack...and that he's trying to get his children back."

[Chaz just remained on the couch trying to process what Castleton had told him.]

 **Chaz** : "Woah... That is unbelievable..."

 **Castleton** : "I know this is a lot to take in. But once I find Mr. Santiago, I'll make sure that he doesn't terrorize you, or his children again... Okay?"

[Chaz nodded while Castleton stood up and thanked him. Just as the detective was about to head out the door, Chaz spoke up.]

 **Chaz** : "Detective Castleton?"

[Castleton turned around to hear what else the boy has to say.]

 **Chaz** : "If you see Bobby...could you tell him that I forgive him for keeping his father a secret from me."

 **Castleton** : "Don't worry, Chaz. I'll keep that in mind."

[Finally, Castleton left the house and walked to his car where Koch was sitting in the passenger seat munching on a fried chicken sandwich. Castleton got in the driver's seat and looked at his partner.]

 **Koch** : "So...what did you get this time?"

 **Castleton** : "Alex was definitely here...and I think he had company with him."

[Koch was quite unamused as he kept feasting on his sandwich.]

 **Koch** : "You don't say?"

 **Castleton** : "Yeah... He said that some guy in a mask was holding her at gunpoint before knocking her out. We have to report this to the captain right away."

[With that, Castleton and Koch drove back to the police station.]

 _Meanwhile at the Pingrey house..._

[Carol and Conner had just returned home where their parents were waiting.]

 **Mrs. Pingrey** : "Hey, kids. How was the park?"

 **Carol** : "To be honest, mom...it could've been better."

 **Mrs. Pingrey** : "What happened?"

 **Carol** : "Not much..."

 **Conner** : "I was being harassed by Ronnie Anne Santiago, and Carol didn't do anything to help me!"

[In response, Carol groaned and tugged on her brother's ear.]

 **Carol** : "Why do you insist on making my life harder than it already is?!"

 **Mr. Pingrey** : "That's enough! Both of you, stop it!"

[Mr. Pingrey got right between his kids to make them stop.]

 **Carol** : "I can't take this, guys! I need some time alone!"

[Carol went up the stairs and into her room while her parents watched with concern. Conner was rubbing his ear since Carol pulled it a little too hard.]

 **Conner** : "Ouch... What did I do to upset her?"

 **Mr. Pingrey** : "Conner, we'll talk about this later. Why don't you go play in your room?"

[Still rubbing his sore ear, Conner groaned before heading upstairs to his own room. The parents only looked at each other, not knowing what to do.]

[That night, Carol was laying in her bed with her pillow on her face when she heard her cell phone buzz. She removed the pillow from her tear-stained face and picked up the phone before looking at the text.]

 _Bobby_ ** _:_** _Hey. I'm sorry about what you're going through. Would you like to come over to the Loud house this Thanksgiving?_

[Carol then sent a text back.]

 _Carol: I don't know about that... I don't think Lori will be very welcoming to me after everything I did to her._

 _Carol: By the way, how are you able to text me?_

 _Bobby: I'm using Leni's phone. Don't worry, Carol... You'll be fine...I hope._

 _Carol: I'll think about it...okay? Just give me two days._

[Carol put down the phone and sighed.]

 _The two days later at the Loud house..._

[It was now Thanksgiving day, and the Loud family and Santiago siblings were making their final preparations for the feast. Of course, Lori just sat on the couch as Bobby didn't want her to strain herself too much. Just then, they all heard the doorbell ring.]

 **Bobby** : "I'll get it!"

[Bobby walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Carol rubbing her left arm with an awkward look on her face.]

 **Bobby** : "Hey, Carol! You're just in time."

[Lori noticed this and marched towards the open door with a look of anger before slamming it right in Carol's face. Then she turned around to look at Bobby.]

 **Lori** : "Bobby... We need to have a talk in the dining room."

 **Bobby** : "Uhhh...okay, babe."

[With that, both teens went into the dining room and sat at the table.]

 **Lori** : "Have you _literally_ lost your mind, Bobby?!"

 **Bobby** : "To be honest, I'm not so sure."

 **Lori** : "Then why the hell are you giving Carol the time of the day?! Especially on Thanksgiving of all days!"

 **Bobby** : "We gotta give her another chance. I mean, she's been going through hell ever since the whole concert incident."

 **Lori** : "Bobby... I already gave her a chance...right before she tried to tear us apart!"

 **Bobby** : "Sweetie...you know she was being blackmailed! Trust me, I know that feeling!"

 **Lori** : "That doesn't matter! Carol Pingrey has _literally_ stabbed me in the back for the last time!"

[Just then, Lynn Sr. came into the room, having heard the arguing from the kitchen.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Look, honey. I know this is none of my business, but...I think maybe we should let her join us."

[Lori turned to look at her father.]

 **Lori** : "Dad! Who's side are you on right now?!"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "I just want to examine this problem."

 **Lori** : "What do you mean by that?"

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well, think about it this way... Not to make you sound ungrateful or anything, but if Carol hadn't called the hospital, you might've lost the baby for sure. Besides, we can't afford to have any more negativity on Thanksgiving, can we?"

[Lori thought for a moment and placed her hands on her baby bump. Just then, Lincoln came in as well.]

 **Lincoln** : "I think Dad's got a point... In fact, from what Carol told me, she _did_ prevent you from drinking that-"

 **Lori** : "Please don't bring that up again... It's too painful"

 **Lincoln** : "Sorry... The point is, Carol never had any malicious intent. So we need to give her at least one more go at this."

 **Bobby** : "Please, babe... I don't think she has anything left."

[Lori looked at her father, then at her brother, and finally at her boyfriend before letting out a sigh.]

 **Lori** : "Fine... But if she starts acting out of line again, I want her out of this house and out of our lives for good...got it?"

 **Bobby** : "You've got a deal, madame president."

[After giving her boyfriend a smirk, Lori walked over to the front door and begrudgingly opened it, allowing Carol to come right in.]

 **Carol** : "Thanks, Lori."

 **Lori** : "Whatever... Just don't make me regret it a second time."

[Carol walked over to face the rest of the family and waved at them. Their reactions were quite mixed. Leni was quite welcoming to Carol, while Luna and Ronnie Anne eyed her. The others didn't have much to say.]

 **Leni** : "Hi, Carol... Good to see you again."

 **Luna** : "Don't be foolin' my big sis again, you hear me, dudette? Under my thumb..."

[Luna stuck her thumb out at Carol.]

 **Carol** : "Look...there's no need to worry. Nothing's gonna get drugged this time...I promise."

 **Lori** : "How do I even know if you're telling the truth?"

 **Lisa** : "I think I be able to figure out if Carol Pingrey's being sincere."

[Lisa then walked over to Carol and grabbed her hand.]

 **Lisa** : "I will simply give her a lie detector test in my room. Now, Carol...if you would be so kind as to follow me?"

 **Carol** : "No, no... I don't think this is necessary."

 **Lisa** : "Not to worry, Carol... This procedure will only take a few minutes."

[Lisa was about to head for the stairs when Lori got in the way.]

 **Lori** : "Maybe Carol's right, Lise. We should just see for ourselves if she _has_ improved."

[Lisa sighed before letting go of the blonde girl.]

 **Lisa** : "If you insist, eldest sibling."

[Carol walked over to Lincoln, who was setting up the decor in the dining room.]

 **Carol** : "Hey, Lincoln... Do you need any help?"

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, Carol... Sure, I could use an extra pair of hands."

 **Carol** : "Look, I'm sorry about my brother. He tends to be a little immature when it comes to these kinds of situations."

 **Lincoln** : "That's alright, Carol. Look, I-"

 **Carol** : "I'm not mad at you for what you and your friend did, Lincoln... I think I've had it coming for a while."

 **Lincoln** : "You have?"

[Carol nodded.]

 **Carol** : "I thought that your sister was trying to compete against me on social media, so I wanted to run her out. I guess I lost and became the most popular girl in high school. I personally think Lori should've been homecoming queen instead of me."

 **Lincoln** : "I see."

[Throughout the evening, things were going pretty smooth. The family and Carol watched Thanksgiving specials on the TV. At one point during a commercial break, Lori felt she needed some time alone, so she went up the stairs and into her and Leni's room. Rita went up and typed the code in the keypad before entering.]

 **Rita** : "How are you doing, honey?"

 **Lori** : "Not too good, mom. I'm just afraid that Carol's going to win us over, and then WHAM! Everything's _literally_ screwed all over again!"

[Rita walked over to Lori's bed and sat right next to her.]

 **Rita** : "Listen... I know this hurts, but Carol's really trying her best to make up for the recent incident. Can you please try to behave yourself until the day's up...okay? For us? And for the baby?"

[Lori sighed. She really didn't want Carol in her house, but she didn't want to ruin her family's Thanksgiving either.]

 **Lori** : "I'll try my best, mother."

[Rita gave her oldest daughter a hug.]

 **Rita** : "That's my girl."

[Just then, they all heard the sound of pans being banged against each other, which can only mean one thing.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Everyone...dinner is served."

[Everyone gathered at the table and took their seats before taking a good look at the feast. There were mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, green beans, cranberry sauce, sweet potato casserole, and tying it all together was a big turkey in the center of the table.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Now...before we start eating, I want all of us to say thanks. Lori...you go first."

 **Lori** : "Okay, Dad..."

[Lori cleared her throat.]

 **Lori** : "I'm thankful to have such a big family who loves and supports me...especially my boyfriend, Bobby. I'm also thankful to be carrying this little bundle of joy, who I will promise to take care of with Bobby's help and all my heart."

[Lori put her hands on her baby bump as Bobby stared at them both before his turn was up.]

 **Bobby** : "I am grateful to have such a beautiful loving woman in my life, and a baby on the way as well. I am quite happy to provide for them both, even if we have to face some challenging obstacles along the way... Lori...I know you're used to this by now...but I love you, and our little bumblebee, too. You two are my flame and my pride and joy, respectively."

[Lori's eyes started to water and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.]

 **Lori** : "Oh...Boo-Boo Bear."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Can I go next before things get mushy?"

 **Luan** : "Even mushier than this sweet potato casserole, Ronnie Anne?"

[Luan laughed while the others (sans Lynn Sr.) groaned as usual.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I rest my case."

[Ronnie Anne cleared her throat and spoke.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I am grateful to have all of you take me and Bobby in when we had nowhere else to go. We never had the kind of love and affection we got from our own father, and the only real parent we ever had was taken from us as well. Thank you for not only taking us into your home, but into your family as well... Especially you, Lincoln."

[Lincoln blushed and looked down.]

 **Rita** : "We really appreciate that, Ronnie Anne."

 **Lucy** : "Dearly beloved... We are gathered here today to honor this turkey... Which has lived it's natural life, and will be eaten soon."

[Everyone just gave Lucy confused looks.]

 **Lisa** : "We appreciate your powerful words, but this is a Thanksgiving feast...not a funeral."

 **Lucy** : "It's best to pay respects to those who suffered and sacrificed themselves to make this meal."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Is there anything you would like to say, Carol?"

[Carol's eyes started to water as she looked around the table.]

 **Lori** : "Well? Aren't you going to say something? Or are you just going to make us starve all evening?"

 **Carol** : "Well...I quite thankful that you and the rest of the family are letting me join you for Thanksgiving... I mean, I've done some horrible things that resulted in the loss of my position as most popular girl in Royal Woods High, but I don't care about that. I thought I was happy with being homecoming queen, but... I'm sorry! I'm getting all emotional, aren't I?"

[As Carol cried, Lori begrudgingly wrapped her arm around her and allowed her to cry on her sweater.]

 **Lori** : "Okay! We get it! Just calm down, will you?"

[Carol let out a sniffle and wiped her eyes.]

 **Carol** : "Okay...sorry... I needed to let that out."

 **Luan** : "Well? What are we all just sitting here for? It's time to _gobble_ up all of this amazing food! Get it?"

[Lynn Sr. laughed while the rest did their usual groan.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "That's a good one, Luan!"

[With that, everyone started to dig into the feast. Lynn Sr. handed each of the kids their plates. However, Carol remained in her seat without touching her own food.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat with us."

 **Carol** : "Oh, right!"

[Carol picked up the utensils before taking a bite of the turkey and she was not disappointed by it's taste.]

 **Carol** : "Oh my gosh! This is delish, Lori! You said your dad made all of this?"

 **Lori** : "Yeah... My father's a really great cook."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Well...I can't take _all_ the credit this year. Ronnie Anne helped me out."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Gracias."

 **Lori** : "So, Carol... How are things between you and Becky?"

 **Carol** : "Well...she's still a bit iffy about forgiving me, unlike Dana who's already done so."

 **Lori** : "Gee...I wonder why?"

[Leni looked sternly at her sister and whispered at her.]

 **Leni** : "Lori! Where are your manners?"

[Lori whispered back at the dumb blonde.]

 **Lori** : "Not you too, Leni!"

 **Lincoln** : "I think she's got a point, Lori. You _are_ being kind of rude."

 **Luan** : "Yeah! No need to be such a _turkey_ on Thanksgiving."

[Luan chuckled while most of the family groaned. Lori, on the other hand, stared right at her comedienne sister.]

 **Lori** : "Are you calling me fat again?"

 **Luan** : "What?! No! That's not what I meant!"

[Bobby put his hands on Lori's shoulders to keep her from losing it. Lori took a deep breath before calming down.]

 **Lori** : "You're right...I'm sorry... My mood swings just won't cut me a break, am I right?"

 **Carol** : "It's alright, Lori... I think I kinda deserved that."

 **Rita** : "Now, that is no way to speak, young lady! We want to have a nice, peaceful Thanksgiving this year."

 **Lynn** : "Yeah... Just don't beat yourself up over all of this."

 **Lori** : "Okay, uhhh... How's Whitney these days?"

 **Carol** : "From what Dana told me, Whitney's grounded for two whole months... Maybe even _three_."

 **Lori** : "Well...at least she'll leave us alone...good riddance."

 **Carol** : "Also...I deleted that Halloween video shortly after the concert."

 **Lori** : "Okay, well...that's another embarrassment out of my life."

 **Carol** : "Speaking of the concert, I found out that somebody posted a video of Bobby's singing and it reached one million views in just three days."

 **Bobby** : "Huh? Have I really left that much of an impact on the internet?"

 **Lori** : "I'm not gonna lie, though... That was _literally_ some of the most beautiful singing I ever heard back there."

 **Bobby** : "Thanks, babe. But I owe it to Luna for helping me put it to good use."

 **Luna** : "Cheers, mate!"

[After the main course, it was time for dessert which consisted of Pumpkin Pie. When Bobby and Lori were handed their plates, they stood up.]

 **Lori** : "Would you excuse us? Bobby and I would like to eat our dessert in the living room."

 **Lynn Sr.** : "Whatever you say, honey."

[With that, the two lovebirds left the dining room and sat on the couch with their plates of pie.]

 **Lori** : "I'm not really good at this, Bobby. I mean, I'm still really angry at her...but I'm mostly angry at myself for trusting her."

[Bobby set his plate aside and wrapped his arm around Lori's waist whilst feeling her stomach.]

 **Bobby** : "It's okay, babe. It's nothing to be ashamed of. But in case she tries to hurt you again, I won't hesitate to kick her out. But, I think you're doing a good job keeping your cool while she's here."

 **Lori** : "Thanks, Boo-Boo Bear."

[Just then, Lori exclaimed as she felt a kick from inside her stomach.]

 **Bobby** : "What's wrong?"

 **Lori** : "Nothing... The baby just kicked again is all. I guess it must really love pumpkin pie."

[Bobby smiled as he put his hand on Lori's stomach and felt the baby kick.]

 **Bobby** : "Should we have the others feel it too?"

[Lori nodded and called out to her siblings.]

 **Lori** : "Guys! Come over her and feel the baby kicking!"

[The siblings got up from their seats and rushed to the living room, but Lori put her hand up to make them all freeze.]

 **Lori** : "Hold your horses, guys! One at a time... From oldest to youngest and then Lincoln and Ronnie Anne."

[Leni was first. She walked right next to Lori, bent over, and leaned on her bump until she felt it kick.]

 **Leni** : "Aw... The poor thing must be cramped in there."

[Next, it was Luna's turn. As soon as she walked over to Lori, she leaned her head on the baby bump until she felt it kick.]

 **Luna** : "Aw yeah! Little one's alive and kickin'."

[Luan walked up to Lori carrying her dummy, Mr. Coconuts.]

 **Lori** : "Luan, why do you have that?"

 **Luan** : [as Mr. Coconuts] "What? I can't feel my gal's nephew or niece kicking?"

[Lori rolled her eyes. Luan leaned her head and Mr. Coconuts on Lori's tummy until she (and by extension, Mr. Coconuts) felt the baby kick.]

 **Luan** : [as Mr. Coconuts] "Wowie-zowie! I think this kid's gonna get a _kick_ out of this family." [laughs normally] "Good one, Mr. Coconuts."

[Lynn ran over to Lori and Bobby.]

 **Lynn** : "Lynn Loud runs for the bump, and...touchdown!"

[Lynn quickly placed her hand on Lori's stomach and felt the baby kicking.]

 **Lynn** : "I sense a future of soccer with this little one's name on it."

[Just then, Lucy popped up behind Lynn, giving the athlete quite a scare.]

 **Lucy** : "It's my turn."

[Lynn yelped and fell to the floor before getting up and running out of the room. Lucy walked up to Lori and leaned on her tummy.]

 **Lucy** : "I know how it feels to be trapped in such a tight space. But when the time comes, you'll be let out to see the new world."

[While Lucy walked back to the table, the twins were arguing over who should feel Lori's tummy.]

 **Lana** : "I wanna feel the baby kicking!"

 **Lola** : "Nah-uh, Lana! Ladies first! Now get out of my way!"

 **Lana** : "Lady?! You're nothing more than a spoiled sister!"

 **Lola** : "WHY I OUGHTA-!"

[Bobby stood up and got between the twins before things got out of control.]

 **Bobby** : "Woah woah woah! Chill out, girls! There's plenty of room for everyone."

[Bobby picked up the twins and put them on Lori's legs. Then they both leaned on Lori's stomach until they felt the kicking.]

 **Lana** : "Woah!"

 **Lola** : "Eeeee!"

[The twins jumped off of their sister's lap and waved at Bobby.]

 **Lana and Lola** : "Thanks, Bobby!"

[As the twins went back into the dining room, Lisa came up to the couple with a stethoscope.]

 **Lisa** : "I may need some assistance if I am to feel the movement of my unborn relative."

 **Bobby** : "Uhhhh...what?"

[Lisa sighed.]

 **Lisa** : "Put me on Lori's lap so I can see my nephew slash niece."

 **Bobby** : "Ah, I see."

[Bobby helped Lisa onto Lori's lap and the family genius placed her hand and the stethoscope on her sister's baby bump. She then felt and heard the baby kicking.]

 **Lisa** : "Fascinating. I can conclude that your unborn progeny is doing just fine."

[At that moment, Lily came running towards the expecting couple. She stopped and babbled some baby talk as she reached up for her big sister.]

 **Lily** : "Bay-bee."

[Lori giggled.]

 **Lori** : "Awwww... You want to see the baby, don't you, Lily?"

 **Lily** : "Poo-poo!"

[Lori lifted her youngest sister and sat her down on her lap. Lily patted Lori's stomach and felt it kick. Lily simply giggled when she felt the baby kicking. Lori then put Lily back onto the floor and she ran off.]

[Finally, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked up to their siblings. After waiting in line behind his siblings with Ronnie Anne, it was time to feel the baby.]

 **Lincoln** : "I think you better feel the baby first."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "No, Lincoln. You go first."

 **Lincoln** : "No, Ronnie Anne... We _both_ feel the baby."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Agreed."

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne held hands and put their other hands on Lori's stomach.]

 **Lincoln** : "Hey, little one. You're gonna have such a huge family when you come to this world."

 **Ronnie Anne** : "They might not be perfect, but I think they'll love you no matter what."

[At that moment, the two kids felt the baby kicking. They both smiled at each other.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "I never felt a baby kicking before, Lincoln."

 **Lincoln** : "I have for like four times."

[As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked back to the table, Bobby and Lori noticed Carol watching them with an awkward look. Lori sighed before she mustered the courage to ask her.]

 **Lori** : "Carol...would you like to...feel the baby kicking?"

 **Carol** : "Are you sure about that? I don't want to bother you guys."

 **Lori** : "No, Carol, it's all right. Just come over here and feel the baby."

[Carol face perked up and she nodded before walking over to Lori. She then got on her knees and put her hand on Lori's stomach. When she felt the baby kicking, she gasped softly.]

 **Carol** : "Oh my gosh! That's adorable! I'm so happy for you and Bobby."

 **Lori** : "Thanks...I guess."

[When night fell, it was time for Carol to leave.]

 **Carol** : "Thanks for having me over for dinner, guys. I needed to take a break from all that ridicule."

 **Lori** : "Don't mention it, Carol... It's just...you may be acting nice now, but you still have a long way to go before I can fully forgive you."

[Carol let out a collective sigh.]

 **Carol** : "I understand, Lori... After what I've done to you, I can never forgive myself either..."

 **Rita** : "Oh, now that's nonsense, honey. You're a good girl...you just got caught up in a very unfortunate circumstance, that's all. We really must have you here again sometime."

 **Carol** : "I really appreciate those kind words, Mrs. Loud."

[Carol sighed again.]

 **Carol** : "Well, you guys take care of yourselves. Thank you for letting me see the baby, and happy Thanksgiving."

 **Lori** : "Yeah...you too. Just try not to do anything crazy."

[With that, Carol left the house and headed back home.]

 **Bobby** : "Well...that wasn't so bad, was it?"

[Lori sighed and looked at her boyfriend.]

 **Lori** : "Well...I'm still not happy that you invited her without permission, but you're right, it wasn't all that bad. I just need some more time to think this over."

[With that, Lori went up to her and Leni's room while Bobby watched, feeling a little guilty.]

[A little later, Bobby walked up to Lori and Leni's room before knocking on the door.]

 **Lori** : "Who is it?"

 **Bobby** : "It's me...Bobby. Can I come in?"

[Almost immediately, the door opened, and Lori motioned for her boyfriend to walk in. She then turned to look at her sister.]

 **Lori** : "Do you mind if Bobby and I speak alone?"

 **Leni** : "Sure thing."

[With that, Leni walked out of the room and shut the door...though not all the way. Bobby then sat on the bed next to his girlfriend and started twirling his index finger around her hair.]

 **Bobby** : "You're not still angry with me, are you...babe?"

[Lori sighed.]

 **Lori** : "Well...a little bit... But I know that you're just doing the right thing trying to make her feel better. I mean, God only knows what Carol might've done if we didn't make her feel welcome."

[Bobby could think of quite a few outcomes, though he'd rather not say what they were.]

 **Lori** : "By the way...you said you know that feeling of being blackmailed...didn't you?"

 **Bobby** : "Oh yes... My father has done that to me, my mother, and Ronnie Anne for years. Every time I returned home from work, my dad would take most of my savings claiming that it's for the rent, leaving me with little to nothing from all my hard work. He even accused me of withholding money if I tried to refuse."

[Bobby turned away, trying not to think about such memories. Lori put her hand on his.]

 **Lori** : "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that. I mean, there's a lot of unfortunate people in this world besides you and me."

[Bobby looked back at Lori.]

 **Bobby** : "Thank you for understanding, babe."

[Bobby gave his girlfriend a smooch on the side of her forehead, making her giggle.]

 **Lori** : "You _literally_ know how to make a woman feel loved."

[Lori turned her head to Bobby and started kissing him on the lips. Bobby wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as both teens battled each other's tongues for about a minute before they were rudely interrupted by a certain pageant queen.]

 **Lola** : "Ooooo! Somebody's being frisky in there!"

[Lori groaned as Lola ran from the doorway.]

 **Lori** : "Not again!"

[While things were wrapping up for the Louds and Santiagos for the night, little did any of them know was that the very same woman from the park was outside watching the house. As soon as the last lights went out in the Loud house, the woman started dialing a number on her cell phone.]

 _Meanwhile at Las Hermanas clubhouse..._

[Gena and Alex were spending some time in the bedroom when Gena's cell phone rang.]

 **Gena** : "Si? You have? All right! We'll be gearing up to head for Royal Woods tomorrow. You just keep following him and we'll come and find you."

[Gena hung up and started getting dressed.]

 **Alex** : "Well?"

 **Gena** : "I got word from my spy in Royal Woods that the Loud boy hangs out with your daughter after school. I think it's time for our plan to be put into action. By the end of the month, your children will be back with you soon."

 **Alex** : "You're a good girl, Gena...you know that?"

 **Gena** : "Gracias, Alejandro."

[Gena finished getting dressed and started heading out the door when Alex spoke again.]

 **Ale** **x** : "Remember, Gena... When you find that Loud boy, I want him alive... You girls can torture him all you want, but try to be careful not to kill him...comprende?"

 **Gena** : "Anything for you, El Jefe. Just let me know if you have any other ideas in mind."

[With that, Gena went out the door while Alex smirked to himself.]

 **Alex** : "I've been waiting months for this, Louds...and now, my time is finally paying off. Soon, you will find out what happens when you fuck with El Jefe."

[Alex let out a small cackle.]

 _The next day at Royal Woods Skate Park..._

[It was after school, and Ronnie Anne thought she'd show off some new skate tricks before heading back home. Lincoln and Clyde were watching her do her stuff, much to the amazement of the other kids. All the while a black van was driving slowly by the entrance to the park where the woman from yesterday was waiting.]

 **Lincoln** : "Woo-hoo! That girl sure can skate!"

 **Clyde** : "No argument here, Lincoln. Your girlfriend is a real pro at this!"

 **Lincoln** : "She's not my girlfriend, Clyde. I just like the way she skates is all."

 **Clyde** : "Whatever you say, Lincoln."

[Just then, everyone heard a sound in the distance. Ronnie Anne stopped skating on top of the ramp to listen to the noise.]

 **Clyde** : "Do you guys hear that?"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Yeah... I think it came from that van over there."

[Just as Ronnie Anne pointed at the van, a group of three sporty motorcycles drove out the back and through the gate wreaking havoc across the park and terrorizing the citizens. Kids starting running out of the park to avoid getting attacked.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "What are those bikers doing at a skate park?!"

 **Lincoln** : "I don't know! But whatever it is, I don't think we should stick around to find out!"

[Just as Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde were about ready to run for the gate, the trio of bikers stopped their carnage and turned their attention towards the kids. From what the young Latina saw, the bikers were wearing different colored jumpsuits and helmets to hide their identities. The biker riding on the back of one, presumed to be their leader, pointed directly at the white-haired boy.]

 **Female Biker** : "There he is! There's the boy! Get him, girls!"

 **Ronnie Anne** : "RUN FOR IT, LINCOLN!"

[As Ronnie Anne started running towards the far gate, Clyde curled into his rock pose and rolled himself under a nearby bench to hide. Lincoln tried to get his best friend to come with him, but he wouldn't budge.]

 **Lincoln** : "Clyde, what are you doing?! We need to leave!"

 **Clyde** : "I think I'll be safe right here. You get out of here while you still can!"

 **Lincoln** : "But, Clyde-!"

 **Clyde** : "Don't worry about me, Lincoln! Just go! Hurry!"

[Lincoln knew this was no time to argue, so he ran to catch up with Ronnie Anne. However, just as he was halfway out of the park, he was suddenly swooped up from the ground and put on one of the bikes before it stopped a few yards behind Ronnie Anne. The woman on the back of the bike took one look at Lincoln before smiling in a rather seductive way, even though he couldn't see it behind the helmet.]

 **Female Biker** : "So, you're the white-haired boy El Jefe has been talking about? You know, you're kinda cute when you're afraid."

[Lincoln was too shocked to say anything as the woman pinched his cupped his chin. Ronnie Anne looked back to see if Lincoln was still with her, only to find out that the bikers have caught him like a fish on a hook.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "Hey! You let him go right now!"

[Ronnie Anne ran back to the bikers, but one of them pointed her gun at the Hispanic girl, causing her to stop in her tracks. The leader turned to look at Ronnie Anne before taking something out of her jumpsuit.]

 **Female Biker** : "Here... Take this to that boy's parents... El Jefe sends his regards."

[The biker tossed an envelope right in front of Ronnie Anne's feet. With the envelope dropped, the leader covered the struggling boy's mouth with her hand.]

 **Female Biker** : "I'll be seeing you again soon...my child..."

[Before she left, Lincoln managed to loosen the woman's grip from his mouth to say one last thing to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lincoln** : "RONNIE ANNE, HELP!"

[The biker leader immediately put her hand back on Lincoln's mouth before calling out to her gang.]

 **Female Biker** : "Let's go, girls! Vamos!"

[Ronnie Anne tried to run after the biker, but she quickly took off along with her crew.]

 **Ronnie Anne** : "LINCOOOOOOLN!"

[Ronnie Anne watched in horror as the bikers drove off with Lincoln as their hostage. The young Latina then dropped to her knees and was on the verge of crying until she turned around and picked the envelope off the ground. Knowing that whatever was in that envelope was somehow related to all of this, Ronnie Anne ran back to the Loud house as fast as she could. As soon as she was out of sight, Clyde crawled out of his hiding spot with a look of guilt on his face.]

 **Clyde** : "Don't worry, Lincoln! I'll get help! I promise!"

[Clyde ran back to his house as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that he would need help if he was to save his best friend.]

* * *

 **Gamelover41592** : Yep.

 **Mike The Red Engine** : Thanks again.

 **Ellis97** : Well, it's like Lori said...their love's strong enough to overcome any obstacle.

 **Boris Yeltsin** : Thanks. But not everyone's out of the woods just yet.

 **Hawkeye2006** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **Jacksonangelo105** : So am I...and thanks.

 **SirClearwater** : I'm sure Whitney's been grounded as soon as she came home.

 **DarthWill3** : I'm pretty sure that Lori apologized to her sisters before apologizing to Lincoln. Also, Gena said it would take days to find the perfect spot to nab Lincoln, which is why she sent one of her goons to search Royal Woods.

 **DukeyDukeyDoo** : Well...it has just begun.


End file.
